Bella's Sun 2
by JJ Twi1ight
Summary: Get ready to ride the waves as Jacob deals with being alpha, imprinting, the Volturi, and all things BELLA!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**3rd Person POV**

After Edward flung her into the bolder, Victoria raced through the trees her natural gift allowing her to feel that Edward was not in pursuit so she assumed that he was with the wolf. Those Cullens were the strangest vampires she had ever come across, however she had no doubt that he would be hot on her trail soon. When she attacked Jacob, she heard a howl off in the distance and instinctively knew that it was too far east and not near the others. She was already near the water so she decided to take a swim up north around the small peninsula and come back south closer to the lonely howl. Victoria emerged from the water and wrung the extra water from her clothes, normally she didn't care, but she wanted to be able to move easily.

As she moved quickly the terrain began to get more rocky as the elevation grew higher and higher. Her gift was evasion and so she didn't normally pursue danger, but her instincts told her that this was where Bella would be and as she got closer she began to smell her. It was different, with the faint smell of wet dog mixed with multiple different smells that Victoria knew to be the Cullens, especially Alice. Bella baffled Victoria and she couldn't figure out how one human girl could have such an impact on her.

To Victoria humans were stupid and weak, she could murder hundreds in a matter of minutes if she wanted, how Bella remained alive was quite a mystery. She wanted Bella to suffer for being simply a pain in the ass, but even more so Victoria was curious about Bella. How was this girl able to surround herself with things that most humans considered to be monsters?

Victoria felt confident if the Cullens had not gotten involved then her army would have completely decimated the wolves. Once Victoria knew she was heading in the right direction she climbed up into the trees and began to softly float from branch to branch, trying not to jostle or give away her approach. She could feel that Edward was once again after her.

Edward followed her scent to the water and then assumed that she would head south towards either La Push or Forks. So Edward ran along the shore line, but he was running the wrong direction.

Victoria did not know that, but could feel Edward's pursuit which made her nervous and anxious. She saw Seth and Bella, she was awake, sitting at his side, and running her hand down his back. When the battle started, Seth kept flinching, while he watched his sister and brothers fighting and his movements kept Bella from sleeping. Alice and Bella continued to ask Seth yes or no questions, and for the first time he wished that he could speak in wolf form.

When Alice wasn't asking Seth questions she was trying desperately to see her family, especially Jasper. If there was ever a time that she was desperate to see his future it was then. She would get flashes of Jasper tearing apart a vampire, but then one of the wolves would get involved causing her to loose the image. It was extremely frustrating for Alice, and her head was starting to hurt trying to see things that were either fuzzy or just simply not going to appear. Alice probably should have been watching for Victoria's decisions, but she had to choose because she can't see two futures at the same time and Jasper was her priority.

There was a strong wind that helped disguise Victoria's movements and because Alice was worried and distracted trying to _see_ her family, no one noticed Victoria getting closer and closer. Had Alice not been there or Bella not have so much vampire scent on her, Seth probably could have smelt Victoria coming, but with him already sitting with one vampire, smelling another one coming would have been more difficult. Victoria felt that, if she could incapacitate Alice and kill the dog, then she could take her time with Bella, and not have to rush it. She saw Alice leaning against the rock, with her eyes closed, deep in concentration as Victoria leaped from the tree, landing over Alice and immediately tore her tiny head from her body. Then she ripped Alice's arm and threw it at Bella, but Seth's paw smashed it into the ground.

Bella screamed and Seth howled fiercely as he stood over Bella, while she scampered behind him. Seth could feel that Leah and Jacob were on their way, but it didn't help him know how to fight and protect at the same time. He felt so unprepared and he was scared that he was going to let Jake down by not keeping Bella safe.

"You're next, dog!" Victoria hissed, and leaped at Seth who dodged once, but then instantly Victoria pounced again landing on Seth's back. He tried to buck her off, but he also had to try and be aware of where Bella was. The wolves smelled so terrible to Victoria that she really didn't want to bite another one, so instead she used both of her hands to squeeze hard on Seth's shoulder crushing the bones there. Seth whimpered as Victoria continued to move down his back crushing as many bones as she could. The further Victoria went the harder it was for Seth to remain standing and ended up crumbling to the ground.

"No! Please, stop hurting him!" Bella screamed as she scrambled to her feet. "You only have a few seconds before the rest of the pack and Cullens know you are here. Take me instead." Bella wasn't sure what Victoria had planned for her, but based on the warning the Laurent gave, it was going to be something slow and painful. Bella just hoped that it was slow enough that Jacob could find her before Victoria finally killed her.

"You really are a stupid girl." Victoria hissed, as she sprung towards Bella. "Climb on and I'll let him live."

Bella leaped onto her back, praying that she wasn't making the stupidest decision of her life.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**Jacob's POV **

I leaped, landing next to Leah and began to search for Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. _Seth, where is Bella_? I asked.

_I thought she was here. She was right behind me._ Seth answered panicked.

_Where is Victoria?_ Leah asked.

_I don't know_. Seth began to cry and his body shook, which caused him to howl in pain.

The rest of the pack and the Cullens arrived. Jasper ran to Alice and frantically began to piece her back together, with Esme's and Carlisle's assistance. Leah continued to comfort Seth trying to get him to relax so his body could heal, his crying and shaking was making it worse. I began to sniff around trying to find Victoria's scent but it seems that she must have been up in the trees where her scent is much harder to trace. The harsh winds were making it extremely difficult.

The moment her pieces were back in place, Alice snapped back to life and she began screaming about Victoria.

"Victoria, has Bella!" Alice screamed.

Immediately my snout was in her face, and Jasper looked at me cautiously. _Where? Where did she take Bella_! I growled, and suddenly I heard Edward's voice interpreting it for me. _It's about freaking time you showed up,_ I mumbled.

"Sorry, I followed her scent to the water and then I thought she would be heading back towards La Push for Bella, so I went that direction. I didn't realize that she figured out that Bella was here. I heard everyone running here, so that is when I changed directions and started running." Edward explained.

"She is going back to Seattle, but hasn't decided specifically where." Alice answered.

_Let's go_! I insisted.

_Jake, we can't go chasing her around Seattle as wolves._ Embry said, worried that I was going to get mad at him for contradicting me.

_We need you, Jake. _ Leah insisted. _Sam deserves to have you here, when we bury him. _

I whined, because I knew that they were right. I needed to stay here for my pack.

"Jacob, Bella is alive . . ." Alice stated.

_How do you know that_? I questioned.

"Because Victoria is still planning different ways to kill her." Edward answered fiercely.

I couldn't decide if I felt relieved or even more nervous. Of course I was glad that Bella was still alive, but I hated to think of what torture she would endure. _Promise me, that you'll bring Bella back to me._ I said to Edward.

"I will, Jacob." Edward promised.

_ALIVE_! I clarified. _And truly alive, not a frozen over corpse that moves. _

"I'll do my best." Edward answered.

I knew that was just going to have to be good enough, because that was the best answer he could give me.

The Cullen family ran together towards Seattle, except for Carlisle who offered to stay behind to treat Seth. Seth wasn't able to phase back yet so everyone, but myself, phased back and carried Seth towards La Push. I ran back to Sam, and I saw his broken and stiff body. I phased back and knelt down by his side, and I couldn't hold it together any longer. I cried for my alpha and wished that he would have been able to train me. I cried for my pack family who lost their leader and was now going to be following me. I cried for Bella and I wanted her here with me and not in the clutches of a sadistic vampire. I was so scared, so alone, and continued to cry until I couldn't cry any more.

Then with shaking arms I lifted Sam's body and carried him home. I knew that my life was never going to be the same, from now on, I was alpha.


	2. Chapter 1  THE SUN RISES

Author's Note: Thank you so much for everyone being so patient with me, let's hope it was worth the wait. :) Warning if you cried in the battle when Sam died, then you might need a tissue.

**Bella's Sun Part 2 **

**Chapter 1 – THE SUN RISES **

Song: Jacob's Theme Eclipse - youtub dot com/watch?v=NcE3ATXezUk

JACOB'S POV

As I walked along a new day was unfolding. The sky began to glow as the sun emerged across the horizon, trying its best to break through the harsh clouds that had gathered together. Lightning flashed across the sky a warning to those around that a storm was approaching. Unfortunately my own storm had come during the night as my Bella was stolen and I carried Sam's lifeless body in my arms. I placed one foot in front of the other methodically, feeling completely useless and I had no idea what to do next.

The sky opened and large rain drops began to fall, it was not a harsh rain but it was consistent almost like tear drops falling from the sky. The water ran across Sam's body and I was able to wash away the blood and dirt from his body. I could hear wailing and screams as I got closer to Sam and Emily's house. The agonizing screams I recognized as Seth, I guessed that he was able to phase back to human, but it was clear that he was still in extreme pain. I could smell Carlisle so I assumed that he was there.

I came towards the house and I could see Emily and Leah both sitting on the front porch wrapped in each other's arms. It was nice that they could be there for each other, but I hated the reason why they were crying. Leah heard me coming and when she looked at me and I could see her eyes were red and swollen. She nudged Emily and the moment that she saw me, she flung herself from the porch running towards me. I was surprised by the force of her as she slammed herself into Sam, clutching to his shoulders.

I had one arm around his back the other behind his knees and I slowly lowered him to the ground. Emily curled herself into his chest and sobbed. The rain continued to fall, soaking her, but she didn't care. I knelt down on Sam's other side and placed my hands on Emily's back. I didn't have any words to make it better and it wasn't until I tasted the salt on my lips that I realized that I was crying too. Slowly, her hands fluttered over his hair and face, as she kissed his cheek, chin, neck and brought his arm up to her chest and then pressed his hand into her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Emily whispered between sobs.

"I don't know," I answered. "While I know that no one could replace him, Emily, you are not alone. We will take care of you."

It was then that I noticed my pack family had surrounded us and Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, Colin, and Brady came down onto their knees and placed one hand on Sam and another hand on Emily, giving her their silent reassurance and comfort. Another scream erupted from inside the house and I saw Leah flinch and Embry put an arm around her.

"What is going on in there?" I quietly asked Embry.

"Seth is healing too quickly, so Carlisle has to re-break some of the bones. First it was his arm and shoulder. Now, it is all along his spine so at times Seth can't feel anything at all until the nerves begin to heal and then he feels the pain. He has passed out a few times, but it sounds like he woke up again." Embry answered.

"Make sure someone stays with Emily until I come back."

"Alright."

I left the mourning group to go check on Seth. When I walked in the front door I saw Seth lying on his side on the living room rug with Carlisle at his back. Sue was at the kitchen table shaking and my dad was next to her, holding her. I made eye contact with him for a moment and then I walked to Seth and knelt on the floor.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Carlisle.

"Jake . . ." Seth moaned and his face cringed in pain.

"Hey buddy, you hang in there." I placed my hand on his head as Seth began to mumble.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm s . . . s. . . sor . . . sorry." Seth groaned.

Instantly I knew that he felt guilty that Bella was taken while she was with him. "Seth, no." I shook my head. "I don't blame you."

"It is time for more morphine for him." Carlisle informed me. He went to his bag, sitting on the couch and got what he needed. Almost instantly he had a syringe filled and emptied it into Seth and I could hear Seth's moans lessened into silence.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'll have a few minutes before he wakes up again." Carlisle answered as he moved his hands incredibly fast down Seth's body. I held Seth tightly so that he wouldn't move while Carlisle was feeling the bones and I would hear a snapping sound as the bones were being realigned.

I waited in silent agony. I felt like everyone around me was suffering. I could hear Emily crying outside and Sue's torment inside each time one of Seth's bones was reset. Dad had one hand holding her head to his chest and the other making calming circles on her back, but that didn't keep her body shaking. At the moment Seth was quiet and still, but slowly he started to shift his shoulders and moan in pain each time his shoulder moved.

"Hold him still." Carlisle instructed and I laid down on the floor, bringing Seth's chest to mine and held him tighter. As the morphine started to lose its effect on him, his moans turned to screams.

"How much more do you have to do?" I asked.

"His back is almost finished, the bones there are so delicate that I have to be extremely careful and I have to make sure that they are correct when I align them."

"He isn't moving." I mentioned nervously, indicating his lifeless legs.

"I know."

"Are you saying that Seth is paralyzed?" I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't imagine anything that we couldn't heal from.

"I'm not sure, yet. Obviously he has had an extremely bad back injury, however I am encouraged that with each new section that is aligned correctly he is getting more movement, but he is also getting more pain."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready when you are." I told him.

Seth was given another round of morphine and his head rested against my shoulder, which allowed me to be able to relax for a moment. Carlisle finished correcting the final section in his back.

"Assuming that he doesn't hurt himself again, there is not much more that I can do for him." Carlisle said. "He needs to try and remain as still as possible and when his nerves reconnect he will hurt over his entire body."

"Does he need to stay on his side?"

"Either his side or his stomach, as long as he doesn't arch his back."

"Will you ask Quil to come inside, please?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Carlisle got up and I heard him call for Quil.

Quil walked in, soaking wet from the rain that still poured outside, he crouched on the floor with me and I explained to him what Carlisle told me. And as Seth began to wake up again I held him tightly to my chest and Quil watched over his hips and legs ready to keep them still if they moved, as Seth screamed.

"Seth, try to calm down, buddy." I whispered to him. "The worst is over, Carlisle is finished." His body was starting to sweat as it was working hard to put himself back together. I could feel him trying to relax, but at the same time he was in so much pain. Finally Seth's pain was so strong that he passed out, he would randomly twitch therefore Quil and I made sure that his back wasn't arching.

"Quil, how is Emily?" I asked him.

"Not good. I think I would rather deal with Seth's screaming. At least this will be over in a few hours," he shrugged.

"What does she know about how Sam died?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We carried Seth to her house and laid him here and with all the commotion, I think it took her a little bit to realize that you and Sam weren't here. Then she started asking where Sam was and no one knew how to answer her. Embry told her that you were bringing him, and instantly she knew something was wrong."

"I told her that Sam didn't make it." I felt a small warm hand on my shoulder, looked, and saw Leah.

"Leah, I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I didn't, I chose to." She took a deep breath.

"How is he?" she asked, nodding her head towards Seth.

He would moan randomly and I had both arms around him holding him to me. I could feel his chest rise and fall and just that simple movement seemed to be painful. He would twitch his shoulders which was even more painful, but his hips and legs still seemed completely still. "Too soon to know for sure. Quil, is he moving for you?" I asked.

"No." Quil answered.

"Oh, God please." I heard Sue mumble in the kitchen.

"Leah, can you take over here for me?" I asked.

"Sure . . . um," she grabbed the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch and laid it over Seth's body. It barely registered to me at all that he was naked, but I could see how uncomfortable that must be for his sister.

"Seth, I need you to be still for me. I need to get up and Leah is going to be here for you."

"Alright," he groaned.

I slowly removed my arms from him and then lifted myself off the ground and Leah laid down and wrapped her arms around her brother. I walked into the kitchen, Sue had stopped crying and she had her head resting on one palm, she looked tired, and Dad had her other hand. It made me wonder if they had been up all night as well, knowing that the army was coming.

"Hey Dad." I sat roughly in the chair next to him. "What do I need to be doing?"

"Jake, don't worry, Son. We will help you."

"Thanks."

"Old Quil was here, but he is already starting to work on the funeral arrangements and I'll help him when he needs it." Dad reassured.

"Excuse me." Sue said as she got up from the table. I assumed to give us some privacy and then I saw her go into the kitchen and started getting things out for us to eat. Even though I didn't feel like eating, I knew that I was hungry.

"Thank you, Sue." I acknowledged her.

"You are very welcome. It is actually really great to have something to do." Sue replied.

"Is there anything I need to do for the funeral?" The last funeral I went to was mom's and I did the best I could avoid going to any others, so I really had no idea what to expect. No one liked funerals, but as acting chief of our tribe Dad attended all funerals so I knew he would know what to do.

"There will be a few things, but we can cover that later."

"When will it be?"

"Tonight at sunset, we will have a bonfire for the pack and then at sunrise we will place him in the sacred grounds. Right now just stay here, be available to your pack and to Emily."

My pack. It was the first time that my dad acknowledged what we both knew, that I was now alpha. He saw the fear in my eyes. "You'll be just fine, Jake. Trust me."

I just nodded my head and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, unable to speak.

"Where is Rachel?" I asked.

"She was staying the night with a friend last night, so I haven't seen her today. It used to be noon before she would wake up, so I think we still have several hours before she will know anything."

"Does anyone else in the tribe know about Sam?" I asked.

"No, but they will soon. Once we start preparing his body there isn't really a good way to keep death a secret, and there really is no reason to. We will just call it a terrible camping accident."

"Alright."

"How did you know what was coming?" I asked.

"We knew something was going on when Paul and Jared went to Sam, he called me and I called Old Quil and Sue. There weren't many details then, all we knew was that some vampires were coming and that Edward would be with you all. It wasn't until Collin and Brady came back to stay on our land, that we knew more. Sam had them come here first to fill us in on what was going on and that was last we heard until several hours later they carried Seth here."

"Have you been up all night?" I asked Dad.

"Mostly, Old Quil, Sue, Emily and I have been here. Old Quil slept on the couch, I might have dozed off some, and they cooked knowing that you all would be tired and hungry when you got home.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, and I began to worry about Bella. Where was she? Was she okay? My blood boiled through my veins at the thought of that red leech changing her or killing her. I honestly wasn't sure anymore which one was worse, the Cullens have become more like 'people' but I still would never want that for Bella. The mere thought was enough to make my whole body shake, wanting the wolf to take over, find that bloodsucker and rip her head off. I told dad about her being taken and that the Cullens were out looking for her. He knew, saying that Quil had told him when they brought Seth back. He placed his hand over mine, to calm me down, and I gave him a weak smile.

Even though it had only been a couple hours, I hoped that maybe they were close to finding her. So I got up and called Edward, but Jasper answered. They were almost to Seattle and would be meeting Edward and Esme soon. Alice confirmed that Bella was still alive and promised to call if she knew something new.

After I hung up, I looked around at everything going on around me, and slowly I began to function, but I felt like a zombie just moving around, but not really thinking. I put some sausage, bacon, muffins and bagels on a plate for Leah, Quil, and Embry. Embry had come inside and was sitting on the floor with them. I told them about the bonfire tonight and that they were all off duty until then. Seth was asleep, not sure if it was from the additional morphine that Carlisle gave him, exhaustion, or the pain causing him to pass out.

I ate quickly and then I saw Old Quil come back inside, he had a large black umbrella with him that he shook the water from and then leaned it by the door. He came and spoke to Dad and I followed him over to the kitchen table. They were ready to take Sam's body and so the three of us went out and Old Quil helped Dad get into his truck and I walked over to Emily and the guys that were with her.

"Em," I knelt down on the ground next to her and she was curled into a ball with her head on Sam's chest, "they need to take him."

I pulled lightly on her shoulders and at first she fought me, I wasn't going to force her to move even though I could have.

Then slowly she sat up so that she was on her knees, she kissed her own finger tips and then pressed her fingers to Sam's lips. Her hand lightly trailed down his shoulder and chest as she nodded her head. I looked quickly at Jared and Paul and together they picked up Sam and carried him to the truck and placed him inside a simple wooden box. Emily watched them and as the truck drove away, more sobs erupted from her, so I pulled her to my chest and let her cry. She was completely soaked and felt so cold as I wrapped my arms around her.

I heard Brady and Colin walk inside the house, leaving Emily and I alone. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, looking down the road where the truck had disappeared. Slowly I shifted Emily to my lap and was able to rock her gently and rubbed her back. Both of her arms were around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder as I felt her body relax and it seemed that she had worn herself out crying and fell asleep. I lifted her up and carried her inside. The moment I walked in everyone was completely silent. I wiped my feet on the mat and then carried Emily to her room, laying her down on top of the bed.

As I removed her from myself she started shivering and so I took off her soggy shoes and socks. "Hey, Leah," I called quietly, but I knew she would hear me.

"Yes, Jake," Leah answered as she came and stood next to me. She looked completely worn out, and I was sure that she needed to sleep.

"Do you mind changing Emily into dry clothes? And then try to get some rest, I'll look after Seth."

"Alright, thanks."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you too, if you need it," I told her.

She turned her sad eyes to me and nodded her head. "Not right now, but I'll let you know."

I walked out and closed the bedroom door behind me and went to call Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Jacob, I can't talk right now."

"What is going on?" I asked panicked.

**Author's Note: **For a while the story will be divided between the Wolf Side and the Cullen Side of the story, the next chapter will be on the Cullen Side while they search for Bella. I didn't really mean for this to be another cliff hanger, but instead of Edward telling Jacob what is going on, I would rather show you, so that is why the chapter stops there.


	3. Chapter 2 SEARCHING

**Author's Note: **Try to remember that everything going on with the Cullens and the wolves are happening at the same time. In BS1, it served the story for you (the reader) to not know the specific details, I do not feel like that is true here. So I will be giving the details and going back and forth between the Cullens and Jacob. While this story will still be 90% written from Jacob's pov, when Jacob is not available I will write from another POV. For the Cullens, my only options are Alice or Edward and for some reason I prefer the male pov, so I hope that you can handle taking this journey with Edward.

****Chapter 2 - SEARCHING****

Song - John Mayer: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

youtube dot com/watch?v=J8b08b_vp80&feature=autoplay&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=24&playnext=3

Back in time to when the pack and Cullens are together where Bella, Alice and Seth were hiding.

****EDWARD'S POV****

__Promise me, that you'll bring Bella back to me.__ Jacob said to me.  
>"I will, Jacob." I promised.<br>__ALIVE___!_ he clarified. __And truly alive, not a frozen over corpse that moves___._  
>I cringed inside, because I didn't want Bella to become one of us any more than Jacob did, and I hoped desperately that I wouldn't be put in that situation, where I had to choose between changing her or her dying. "I'll do my best." I answered.<br>Jacob looked at me for a moment and I saw in his mind that he understood that it was the only answer I could give.

Then I nodded to my family and we took off. The harsh winds made it difficult to follow Victoria's trail, but we knew to go towards Seattle because of Alice's visions. Alice seemed to think it was going to be a while before Victoria made a decision on what to do with Bella. Right now all she could see was Bella on Victoria's back, like she had volunteered to go. That was so Bella, of course she would be willing to trade herself as long as those she cared about didn't have to suffer.

As I ran I barely noticed when the surfaced changed from dirt and grass to pebbly sand as we came towards the water.  
>"Edward, wait!" Emmett called.<br>I came to a quick stop, ankle deep in the water. "What?" I asked.  
>"I just don't think it is a good idea for us all to be soaking wet while we are wondering around Seattle." Rose tried to explain.<br>"Really, Rose? Are you that worried about your appearance?" I rolled my eyes, irritated that she actually thought that mattered.  
>"Of course she is not." Emmett scowled at me.<br>"Are you really going to argue with me on something that Rose thinks?" I challenged. Emmett knew that I was most likely right, so he wisely kept quiet.

"Edward," Jasper interrupted. "I don't care about getting wet, however I think it might be better if we can spread out in Seattle and cell phones tend not to do well in water."  
>"Alright." I tossed my phone to Jasper. "Once in Seattle, head downtown to the Jagged Nail and I'll find you."<br>Everyone, but Esme, took off back towards our house for a car and clothing that would be more appropriate for blending into the crowds of Seattle.  
>Please, be careful Edward. Esme walked towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I could see in her mind that she was scared about what I might do if we were to loose Bella. She never recovered completely from my trip to Italy and now that Bella was not part of our family she lived in a constant fear that I would one day leave them.<p>

I moved closer to her and my shoes squeaked from the water that filled them. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I hugged her tightly. "I will, I promise."  
>"Okay, I love you, Son." She said as she reached up and kissed my cheek.<br>"I love you, too." I smiled for a moment as my lips brushed across her forehead. "Do you want to come with me?" I could see in her mind that she did want to come, but was worried that I wouldn't appreciate her hovering.  
>Esme hugged me back tightly. "Yes, thank you."<p>

Together we ran back to the water until it quickly changed to swimming. I could feel the water as my legs kicked like a propeller from a boat, we soared underwater. It is times like these that it is nice to not have to breath and we were much stronger than the currents so they did not make a difference. There was a clear channel between here and Seattle that was easy to follow and as I emerged from the water I was surrounded by boats that lined the harbor. Most were personal boats, however some were large deep fishing boats that reeked of fish, and some were cruise ships that offered tourists either day cruises around the harbor or speed boats that would give families a quick ride. The only ones with people around them were the large cargo ships and it seems that the early morning crew has started. The sky was starting to awaken and there was not a cloud in the sky so I could easily tell that it was going to be sunny. That would make things more complicated, but certainly not impossible.

I pulled myself from the water and Esme did the same.  
>"It's so they will dry faster." She explained, wringing the water from her clothes.<br>Sounded reasonable, so I wrung the water from my clothes, if I could find a place to run then they could air dry rather quickly. I started walking and Esme followed closely, even though I knew that I didn't need to be, it was just habit to feel protective of Esme.

Vampires really weren't all that different from humans in the way that they thought and tend to all be basically the same. What humans considered to be the "dangerous" part of town was usually because of high vampire activity, or at least the vampire could mingle in, take a few humans and it would just be blamed on drug or gang activity. So I planned to head in that direction to see what I could find, I thought it best to start with areas that I thought Victoria would be most familiar with and then branch out from there once the rest of my family arrived.

I could see the large buildings that surrounded the downtown area, and found a deserted area and ran quickly back and forth to dry my clothing, and Esme did the same. Once dry I started to walk the area listening to anyone that might be able to help me. There was a large alley with homeless people sleeping under cardboard boxes and drunks that had passed out against the dumpters. A few call girls tried to get my attention, I quickly checked their minds, wishing that I hadn't as it was clear that none here knew anything helpful.

We continued to walk along the harbor at a fast human pace, going faster when I knew no one was around. I wasn't really sure what I was hoping to find, the odds of someone happening to notice two females coming by would be a long shot, even though Victoria's hair was quite distinctive. If only Alice was with me then I could get some idea of what general area I was looking for. Until then I continued to search, listen, and smell, trying to find some trace of them.  
>Esme was doing the same, looking in every direction and her breathing was deep trying to smell anything that might be useful. "Where are we going? Anywhere in particular?" Esme asked.<br>"Mostly just checking along the ports first, before checking in with the others." I answered.

The sun poured from the sky and it made me wish that I had something different than my dark blue jeans and charcoal t-shirt to cover my arms and neck. I felt confident that Alice would bring me something, at least Esme had on a thin long sleeve dark purple shirt and jeans. To avoid the sun I decided to head towards the Jagged Nail, it was a small sports bar in the nicer part of downtown that was open at all times. Inside the floor was a painted cement that looked like large marble squares framed by solid dark maple wood. There was a large bar with tall round stools and several tall square tables and chairs, everything was always very clean which gave the illusion of safety.

To humans this place was famous for the cheap food and largest beer selection in town, and for vampires it was popular because it was generally very dark. There was one small window and black paint covered the rest of the walls, with large modern murals giving some color. I saw Esme walking around looking at the pieces on the wall and even without reading her mind I would be able to tell that she thought they were spectacular. To me, it looked like a toddler got a hold of a paintbrush and I couldn't figure out why people considered it to be art.

I learned about this place from the weeks that I spent in Seattle looking for Victoria. She had made such a mess of the place, but most of the young vampires had no idea who Victoria was. There were rumors among them that Riley had a lover and that she was calling the shots and he would meet up with her here at the Jagged Nail. So that is where I went and I was surprised to find the bar tender, Elizabeth, was a vampire. Though she preferred to be called Lizzy because it made the humans feel more comfortable with her. I found that she was very friendly and I could sit at the bar and listen to the coming and going around me.

My eyes made her quite curious about me and I explained that I didn't drink from humans, which she found to be quiet interesting. She explained that she struggled at times with taking human life, but she did her best to focus on the gang bosses and drug lords that haunted the area. I found that I could relate easily, during my own time of rebellion I had done the same thing. For me it was much easier because I could read their minds and know, but the violence in town was common and she felt confident by taking out this one human, she would be saving the lives of countless others.

When Esme and I first arrived I saw Lizzy working at the bar. In the morning there typically wasn't much alcohol served, however it was still a very popular breakfast place. Their coffee was famous as well as their breakfast sandwiches and burritos. I made quick introductions between Esme and Lizzy and then Esme began to wonder around. Esme loved old buildings and so the downtown area was really fascinating to her. So while Esme enjoyed examining the artwork on the walls I walked over to the bar, where I saw Lizzy was pleasantly surprised to see me.  
>"Hello, Edward, it has been a day or so. Where did you go?" She smiled.<br>I hadn't realized that I was becoming so predictable, however I was bored out of my mind when I first came to Seattle and so I came here often. "I needed to go home, emergency situation came up." I shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't think you would notice."  
>"Bartenders are suppose to notice these things." She answered easily.<p>

We continued to chat easily as she served different customers that came in on their way to work. I couldn't help but notice Esme's thoughts, she was so excited that I was speaking to a girl. I took an unnecessary deep breath, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with her. I loved Esme like a mother or sister, but the way that she worried about me all the time was sometimes annoying. In an attempt to give Lizzy and I 'privacy' Esme continued to look at the already memorized art.

I excused myself and walked over to Esme, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't worry quite so much. I'm fine."  
>"Edward, there was a time when I saw you 'fine', and believe me you are far from it." She challenged. She walked over and sat down at one of the small tables, even with no one else but a fellow vampire, pretending to be human was just too habitual for us by now.<br>So I followed her and sat next to her. "Okay, maybe not completely fine. But I don't need you playing match maker with any girl that I happen to talk to."  
>"I'm sorry, you know I can't help it. I just want to see you happy again."<br>"I know you do."

Esme placed her hand over my own. __There might be someone else, you know.__ She thought, too scared to say it out loud.  
>"No, there is not."<br>"I'm not saying right now, but it is possible to love again."  
>"Could you? If something were to happen to Carlisle?" I looked into her mind and I could see the pain that my question caused and almost felt guilty for it, but I really did want her answer.<br>"I hope so, and I hope that Carlisle would find love again if something were to happen to me. Don't you think Bella would want that for you?"  
>"Yeah, I think she would want that, easier said than done. I can't think about that right now. Maybe when I bring her back to Jacob and I see them living the life that I want for her to live."<br>"I'm so sorry, Edward." __I wish that she were still ours___._  
>"Don't say that, that is not an option."<p>

"What if Victoria changes her?" Esme asked.  
>"Then it would be my greatest failure of all." I shook my head in disgust. "I can't believe that it has gotten this far and Victoria was able to even touch Bella. I hate myself for not protecting Bella enough." I clinched my fists in both frustration and anger.<br>"Edward, no. She wasn't yours to protect."  
>"That is not true. I introduced her to our world, therefore she'll always be mine to protect, she just isn't mine to hold."<br>__Maybe, someday she will be. __Esme took a deep breath. I was done arguing with Esme about Bella, I knew that there was nothing more that I could say. I got up and went to talk to Lizzy, just to give me something to do.

It was a while later that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose showed up and I changed into the clothes that Alice had brought for me so that we would be able to walk out despite the sun shinning bright. Alice was getting some wicked visions, the problem was that I couldn't tell where Victoria and Bella were. All I could see was a hard wood floor and Bella was sitting in a tight ball. She looked to be wet and cold, it seemed that there was a small lamp or possibly a candle giving light to the room. Victoria seemed to be extremely curious about Bella. She asked her about how she met me, what she thought of my family, of the wolves, what she thought of herself, and I could see Bella answering slowly and sometimes cautiously. Victoria would slap her face when she either didn't like an answer or she felt like Bella took too long to answer, slowly Bella's skin began to bruise more and more.

I could feel the hatred deep inside boil as I watched the pain that Bella endured.  
>"Easy Edward," Jasper cautioned, as he began to do his best to calm me back down, "we need to be smart about this."<br>"Right." I shook my head to try and get Alice's vision out for a moment, however I didn't want to be away from her. Alice was my only link to Bella and I knew that even the most minor flash could be extremely important in finding Bella. "From Alice we can see that Bella is wet and cold, so I think it is safe to assume that Victoria swam here. I would like Emmett and Rose to head north and Jasper and Esme to head south from here along the harbor." I looked at Jasper to see if he had any problem with Alice being with me, and his thoughts seemed fine. "Alice and I will go first to the homes here in Seattle that once belonged to the newborn families that Victoria created. It is possible that she is using one of their houses to hide in."

We separated and Alice and I went quickly to the three houses here in town. They were far from each other so we took Rose's BMW that they drove down here. I drove while Alice concentrated on Bella and Victoria to see if she could get any more clues. Once Victoria was finished interrogating and beating Bella she left her. Bella walked around the room, tried to open the locked door, and then curled back on the floor. I wasn't sure if she got any sleep at all the night before the fight, she looked so tired and helpless, and she ended up falling asleep. Alice then focused on Victoria and found her sucking the life of a man, however I wasn't sure if he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time or if she was filling up for a purpose.

"Alice was there anything that I missed while you all were coming down here?" I asked.  
>"Not really, Jacob has called but I didn't have anything to tell him. It was almost like Victoria just came across this place by accident. I didn't see any place in her mind until suddenly she was just there." She showed me the place, in the vision it was still dark outside, but I could tell that it was a white house or building with a dark green door. I immediately could cross out two of the houses, one was bright blue and the other was a sage green, and because Victoria didn't actually decide on a place until last minute I really doubted that she was in the other home. It was deep in the heart of Seattle and I couldn't see her just bumping into it on accident.<p>

The difficulty of Alice's visions are to filter through all the sick and twisted things that Victoria thinks about doing and the things that she actually does. Suddenly Alice gasped, and threw her hands over each side of her head, like she wanted it to stop. Alice's clearest visions are those that are actually happening, and she could see Bella still laying down on the cold floor. She was on her side, laying on her arm and her other arm looked like it had been curled into her chest, but now rested on the hard ground. Victoria ran her finger over the scar left by James, gently she picked up Bella's hand, and caressed her thumb over the rippled edge of the scar, and brought her lips down kissing the edge.  
>"I hate that your flesh was the last thing his lips were on." Victoria hissed to no one. "I hate you, I hate you. I hate you," she continued to mumble over and over.<br>I wasn't completely sure if she was talking to Bella or to James for leaving her in pursuit of Bella.

Suddenly, Victoria's teeth sunk into the same mark that James had left and Bella began to scream and squirm. The noise didn't phase Victoria at all as she pulled her teeth out, licking it to seal the wound and bit her again.  
>"Noooo!" I screamed as Victoria continued over and over in Alice's mind.<br>"Make it stop!" Alice wailed, her knees were brought up to chest, as she rocked in her seat.  
>I have never gotten into a car accident in my life, but I have also never had such a murderous rage rush over me in the middle of traffic, so I took the next exit and pulled over as quickly as I could.<br>"Alice, please." I yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Where is she?"  
>"I don't know." Every part of Alice's body was shaking in her own torment from the images filling her head. Bella continued to plead and scream as she tried to push Victoria away from her, but Bella was only hurting herself as she kicked and hit. Victoria would hiss and snarl as she continued the cycle of licking and biting.<p>

As the torment continued, desperate to see anything else I began to look around the room and I could see the slight shadow of a window and I could see the angle of light that was from the sun. It wasn't a bright sun, possibly covered by clouds and then I heard a clap of thunder and pounding of rain against the building.  
>"Alice, is this happening right now?"<br>"As best as I can tell, yes. It is either right now or about to, her decision is so clear that nothing will change her mind, so I can't tell if that is because she is actually doing it or just that determined."  
>I pulled out my cell phone and brought up the weather radar. It was clear skies in all of Seattle.<br>"Alice, she is not in Seattle."

I felt confident that she was still in this general area and zoomed the weather radar out to look for thunderstorms and found that it really wasn't helpful. There was a massive thunderstorm coming down from Vancouver as far east as La Push and west of Everett, it looked to be in Seattle probably in about an hour.

Alice was still curled up with her head resting on her knees. Victoria was still torturing Bella until she sunk her teeth into her wrist again and began to suck.  
>Suddenly, Alice's cell phone range and she answered without looking at the phone. "Hello?" Her eyes were still glazed watching the images in her head rather than paying attention.<br>"Hey, Alice." I heard Jacob through the phone.  
>Her breathing increased as she tried to stay focused on Bella. "Jacob, I can't talk right now," she told him.<br>"What is going on?" He asked panicked.

Victoria was still sucking on Bella's arm as I took the phone from Alice and decided that I would talk to him. "Jacob, it's Edward, Bella is not in Seattle, but I'm not sure where she is."  
>"Edward, I'm trusting you."<br>I knew how hard it was for him to do that and I really did appreciate his trust. "Thank you, and I am doing everything I can to keep my promise to you."  
>"So, Bella's alive." Jacob stated. I didn't know what to say. I could lie to him and tell him that everything was fine, that Victoria was just holding Bella captive, or I could tell him the truth that Victoria has bit her several times and was now sucking on her. Before I could decide Alice got another vision of Bella laying on her side with her bandaged wrist to her chest. For whatever reason Victoria sucked her own venom back out. "Edward?"<br>"Yes, Jacob she is alive."  
>I heard him take a deep breath. "Okay, good," Jacob sighed.<p>

"Are you doing alright, Jacob?"  
>"I've been better. I have never felt more torn between my pack and Bella. I wish that I could be in two places at once."<br>"I know what you mean. I wish that I knew where she was."  
>"Believe me, I am beyond thrilled that Bella is alive, but I don't get it. Why is she keeping her alive?" Jacob asked.<br>"To torture her. She feels that Bella is responsible for James being killed. If James hadn't started tracking her, and if I hadn't challenged James making it even more of an obsession for him then she feels like James would not have been destroyed." I explained.

"What is she doing to Bella?" I could hear the resistance in his voice and it was very difficult for him to ask, so I knew that he wanted the truth.  
>"She has physically beaten her, other than Bella being bruised I don't know if she has any broken bones, I can't tell." I could hear Jacob growling through the phone. "And she has bit her . . ."<br>"WHAT?" Jacob interrupted. "What part of completely alive don't you understand?" Jacob yelled.  
>"Calm down, she sucked her own venom back out, so Bella isn't being changed. She is just using the venom's burning feeling as a means of torturing her."<p>

Once again I could hear him growling and take several deep breathes. "I know, it is horrible. Jacob, you may not believe me, but I do not want her to be changed. I never have."  
>"Yeah, I know." I could hear someone moaning in the back ground. "Look, Seth is awake, I need to go."<br>"I'll try to keep you as updated as I can."  
>"Thanks, I'll probably be at Emily's place, so call me here."<br>"Alright, and if appropriate please give her our condolences."  
>"Okay will do, bye."<br>"Bye."


	4. Chapter 3 CHIEF

Chapter 3 – CHIEF

Song: Josh Gracin – It Could Have Been Me

- youtube dot com/watch?v=ibnFNjS79UU&feature=related

(I'm sorry to those who are able to see youtube, I do not think he ever recorded and released the song so it might be hard to find)

JACOB'S POV

Talking to Edward was never very easy, but it was even harder feeling so helpless. I hated having to trust him and there wasn't anything I could do about it. However, he really was as helpless as myself, and was still desperately searching for Bella. I couldn't believe that Victoria had bitten Bella, but it was such a relief to know that she had sucked the venom back out. I hated so much that she was hurting Bella like this.

When I finished talking to Edward, I walked over to Seth, who was still laying on the floor. Embry was sleeping on the ground with his back pressed against Seth's, and Quil was also asleep on the floor with this back against the couch, his head was against one of the cushions on the end of the couch with one hand resting on Seth's leg. Seth turned his head and looked at me as I came and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little stoned, but at least I don't hurt right now."

"Well that is good, maybe you are healing."

"I think my shoulder is certainly better." He shifted both shoulders on the floor and winced slightly.

"There is no rush, but I am glad that you are doing better."

"Have you heard from the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but there is not much to tell. Bella is alive, but they don't know where she is."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are, there isn't anything you could have done differently." I reassured him.

I could see some of the muscles in Seth's back spasm and twitch and he began to moan.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. Seth shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I got up and went to the kitchen, got him two sandwiches, and came and sat back with him. He ate quietly and then drifted back asleep. I rested my head against the side of the couch and listened to all the sounds around me. I could hear the steady breathing of Leah and Emily, coming from Emily's bedroom. I was glad that they were able to get some rest. I was going to owe Leah big for being with Emily, and I wondered if she was doing okay. I knew how close Emily and Leah used to be and it seemed that they were settling back into that same bond. Embry, Quil, and Seth were still sound asleep and I guessed that Sue left with Dad and Old Quil. I knew that there was still a long and difficult day ahead of me so I decided to get some sleep while I could.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and it was Jared, Kim, and Paul, walking into the house. I stretched and acknowledged them. They had both gone to Jared's house to crash for a while and came back here for food. They seemed calm, but I could tell that Sam's death was very difficult on them, even though we were all a family they were both closest to Sam. He had helped them adjust to this crazy new world.

Quil and Embry stirred and stretched as well. "Hey guys." I addressed them and they looked at me, I could see in their eyes that I wasn't just their best friend, there was something new and different. There was authority and respect given to me as their alpha. "Go ahead and eat, then I want you both to do some patrolling. I honestly think it is over, but I wouldn't put it past Victoria to have something else planned for when we think it is over."

"Sure, sure." They both said and we laughed, it felt strange to laugh, but good at the same time. They made themselves some sandwiches and then headed out.

As I was heading to the kitchen, I could hear crying from Emily's room and knew that both girls were awake. I asked Jared to keep an eye on Seth and then I lightly tapped on Emily's door before opening it. They were both on the bed, Emily was under the blankets and Leah was on top and their arms were around each other. I came and knelt down on the side next to Emily.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No," Emily whispered.

"She has a killer headache, can you get her something." Emily scowled at Leah like it was some secret that she wasn't suppose to share. "What? You do." Leah defended.

"My head is the least of my concerns." Emily reasoned.

"Where is your pain meds?" I asked. Emily gave me the directions and Leah helped me know what to give her and then went to the kitchen. I came back with a couple pills and some water for her to drink.

Emily sat up and brought her legs to the side of the bed and I sat down next to her. "You need to eat." I told Emily and she shook her head. I placed my hand over her stomach. "You need to eat."

She placed her hand over mine. "I know, but Jacob . . ." I could feel her muscles tighten as her shoulders began to shake.

"Come here." I offered, as I wrapped my arms around her. Her arms we so weak as she draped them behind my back, it made me wish that she wasn't in such pain. There wasn't anything that I could say so I just held her silently as she cried, until she slowly stopped.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emily whispered.

"Alright." I grabbed her hand and we walked out. Leah was sitting at the table with Jared, Kim, and Paul eating a sandwich. Emily picked up a slice of bread and some ham placing them on a plate and sat down at the table. I made myself a quick lunch and joined them.

Colin and Brady walked into the room, they had both rested and eaten so I had them trade with Embry and Quil out on patrols.

From Emily's I walked over to the beach where we would have the bonfire tonight. It was going to be a large gathering so I knew that we would need a large circle. The ground was very wet from all the rain that we got today and I used my hands to dig down a little in the pebbly sand for a drier area to build the fire. I found several drift wood branches and arranged them for lighting later.

"Hey Jake," Quil called, walking towards me followed by Embry.

"Hey," I acknowledged. "Was there anything on patrols?

"Nah," Quil answered. "However, your dad wanted some of the ashes from the leeches that we burned."

"Okay, that's weird." I replied.

"We wanted to know what to do with it." Embry added.

"You got me, I have no idea." I shrugged and Embry sat down a dark leather pouch. "When did he talk to you?"

"He called over at Emily's and Paul phased and asked us to bring it. Brady got the bag from Old Quil and then brought it to us."

"Then why don't you take it over to Old Quil." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll take it" Quil offered, picking up the bag he jogged off towards his grandfather's place.

"You doing alright, Jake?" Embry asked.

I just shrugged. "Is any of us alright?" I asked back.

"I guess not," he confirmed. "But I'm not stupid enough to think that it is the same for me as it is for you."

"He was just as much your alpha as he was mine." I countered.

"Yeah, but you know it is not the same. And you throw Bella in the mix and I don't know how you are holding it together."

"Falling apart isn't an option right now." I answered. "Maybe when it is, I'll completely lose it or something, but I can't right now."

He came over and stood next to me. "Just like you are here for us, we are here for you. And if anyone deserves to 'lose it' it is you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

We were both quiet for a moment, as we continued to gather wood and made a large stack next to the fire pit. "Do I need to say anything to the pack about being alpha?" I asked.

"Like what?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, ask everyone if they want me to be alpha."

Embry shook his head. "Jake, you were already Sam's beta, even if you weren't 'suppose' to be alpha, you would be now."

"That is true."

"Everyone knows that. Did you think someone would fight you for it?" Embry asked.

"No one specific, I just wasn't sure that I should just assume that the responsibility would be mine."

"Jake, you have enough to worry about without adding this to it. You are alpha."

It was good to have Embry's confirmation to something that I already knew. Despite being my best friend I knew that he would be honest with me and tell me what he really thought. After all the wood was gathered for the bonfire Embry took off to Quil's house and I went to my own.

When I walked in the door, Rachel was sitting on the couch completely lost in thought with a dazed look on her face.

"Rach, you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly, "just thinking of Sam. You know we went to high school together, I can't believe he died."

"I know, it was really unexpected." I came and sat next to her on the couch.

"How did you and Sam become friends?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's a long, complicated story, and we just got in the same circle. He was always looking out for the tribe, protecting us."

"It sounds like you looked up to him a lot."

"I did, he taught me a lot, probably more than I can say."

We settled into a comfortable silence for a little bit each of us in our own thoughts. It was weird having to be so vague about how I knew Sam.

"Are you going to the funeral?" I asked her.

"For a little bit." Rachel looked down at the ground and I knew why she wouldn't be there for long. She probably wouldn't go at all, but her friends here would all be going and she knew that it would seem rude.

"I understand." I put my arm across her shoulders.

"How do you do it, Jake? Stay in this house all the time. Don't you feel like she is everywhere and nowhere all at the same time?"

"I guess, I don't remember her well and what I do remember I want to hold on to."

"That makes sense." We gave each other a sad smile and then I heard Dad rolling up the ramp.

We had a quiet dinner and my mind was a garbled mess between trying to think of anything I needed to do for the funeral, even though Dad told me that he would help me and already explained everything that would be happening. I was worried about Emily, but he told me that Sue and Leah were with her and Jared and Paul were taking care of Seth. Then there was Bella, I wanted her here with me, to have her eyes to look into and her body to hold. I passed my room and I could smell her scent so powerful. It was perfection and my own form of torture at the exact same time. I couldn't stay away as I sat down on my bed and curled her pillow to my chest. I wanted it to be her, and I hated that I couldn't be the one to bring her home.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there before I heard Dad's voice. "Hey Jake," he spoke softly from the entry of my room.

I lifted my head looked at him as I sat up in bed. "Yes?"

"It's time." I heard him back out and roll to his room and I got up and followed him there. I helped him get dressed in dark pants, a cream long sleeve shirt with a vest over it that had intricate tribal lettering, two large wolves covered each breast, and eagle feathers lined his shoulders and waist. Then I got myself dressed, Old Quil brought clothing out to each of the wolves. When Victoria first started coming around, the council knew that something like this could happen and had clothing made for each of us. We each had a light wool shirt that was sleeveless, each shirt was dyed to match the wolf so mine was a russet brown color with black and white feathers across the shoulders. On each breast there was a wolf and they were facing each other howling up into the sky. I had loose leather pants and would be barefoot.

I got Dad's headdress from the closet and braided his hair getting ready to attach it to his head. This was the only part of funerals I was familiar with. Dad attended all tribal funerals and I always helped him get ready for them.

"Wait a minute, Jake." The headdress was long with several feathers and I figured that he wanted to wait to have it attached until he was ready to leave. "Follow me," he rolled over to his closet and pointed to a cedar box on the bottom right side. "Hand me that." I lifted the box and sat it on his lap, he lifted the lid and brought out a wooden wolf's head. It had carved ears, eyes, and nose, it was so detailed that it almost looked real. The wood appeared to be very old and was dark with age. He rolled to the headdress that was laying across his bed and attached it to the crown of the headdress.

"Why have you never worn this before?" I asked.

"Because I'm not a wolf, and I'm not the one who will be wearing it."

He looked directly at me and I was stunned silent for a moment. "Dad, no. I can't."

"Jacob, this headdress is for chief. I've held on to it knowing that I would pass it on to you or your son one day."

"I'm not ready for that."

"I know Son. Honestly, Sam wasn't ready either."

"He always seemed so sure of his decisions." I murmured softly.

"That is how your pack will see you too."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope, Son, make it so."

I just nodded and tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat. I had no idea how I was going to get through this, just when I was starting to get used to the idea that I was alpha, I was also chief. I could feel the weight on my shoulders and it seemed so heavy. Dad rolled towards me and took my hands and I knelt down to be closer to eye level with him.

"It's okay to be scared, Jake. Just don't live in fear. Fear can hold you prisoner and keep you from being the man that I know you are." I nodded my head. "It is also okay to cry," he added. With that I crumbled with my head resting in his lap and cried. My body shook and I held on tightly to my dad, I could feel that it was cleansing. I was trying to be so strong for everyone else that if felt good to let my father be the support for me. He rested a heavy hand on my shoulder and with the other ran his fingers through my hair.

It was a few minutes that I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

"That is part of me being here for you." He gave me a big hug and then I heard the phone ringing so I walked to the kitchen and answered.

"Hey, Jake." Charlie said.

"Oh, Charlie." Crap, I hadn't even thought of what I would need to tell him.

"I heard about Sam and wanted to know if you all needed anything."

"Thanks for calling, but we are good."

"I assume that Bella is going to stay with you all for the weekend." Charlie stated easily.

I was racking my brain trying to think of what the best response would be. Charlie wasn't going to be there, but would he hear eventually that Bella wasn't at the funeral? I already knew that Victoria had beaten Bella, so I knew that she wasn't coming back without at least some bruises.

"Did you hear me, Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, um. Actually, Bella is with the Cullens. Alice kidnapped her for the weekend."

Charlie chuckled. "You know Alice, I think she could get Bella to do almost anything."

"Yeah, she is something else." I tried to make my voice light so not to worry Charlie.

"Well, I won't keep you Jake. I'm sure that you and Billy have your hands full."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll talk to you all later."

"Bye."

While I had the phone I called over to Emily's to see how things were going over there. It was not going well with Seth being in a lot of pain and Emily's crying and so I knew I needed to go there. I traded out the patrols again and then Dad, Rachel and I went over to Emily's.


	5. Chapter 4 DECISIONS, and THE SUN SETS

**Author's Note:** Originally this was going to be two chapters, but I felt like they were too short. So this will have both Cullen story and Wolf story, I'm sure there is no problem with that (wink, wink). So because of that this chapter sort of has 2 titles and 2 songs. The next chapter will be back to the Cullens again and will be posted in one week.

Song: Trading Yesterday – Love Song Requiem

youtube dot com/watch?v=1tnVMKgpNUE&feature=autoplay&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=4&playnext=3

Chapter 4 – DECISIONS, DECSIONS and THE SUN SETS

****EDWARD'S POV – DECISIONS, DECISIONS******  
><strong>

(Phone call, with Jacob)  
><em><em>Once again I could hear him growling and him taking several deep breathes. "I know, it is horrible. Jacob, you may not believe me, but I do not want her to be changed. I never have."<em>__  
><em>__"Yeah, I know." I could hear someone moaning in the back ground. "Look, Seth is awake, I need to go."___  
><em>__"I'll try to keep you as updated as I can."___  
><em>__"Thanks, I'll probably be at Emily's place, so call me here."___  
><em>__"Alright, and if appropriate please give her our condolences."___  
><em>__"Okay will do, bye."___  
><em>__"Bye."__

I hung up with Jacob and drove back towards the Jagged Nail as Alice called the rest of the family to have them gathered until we decide where we wanted to check next. As much as I hated seeing and hearing the torture that Bella was enduring, I kept thinking about Alice's visions, trying to see if there was anything at all that could help figure out where she was located. I parked the car and found the rest of my family waiting for us in the parking lot.

As always Jasper was thinking of every strategic advantage and possibility that we could use in finding Bella. Emmett was excited about the possibility of finding Victoria, and tried not to think about what might be happening to Bella. As long as Victoria didn't kill Bella, he didn't mind if she was changed. He enjoyed his vampire life and didn't understand why Rose or I had a problem with it. Esme was such a mix of emotions from being concerned about Bella and being worried about me, that I skipped over her. Rosalie surprised me, she was actually really worried about Bella. She knew what it was like for her last human memories to be horrible and as much as she didn't want Bella to be changed, she didn't want Bella to endure anything even close to what she experienced.

"Thank you all for coming back so quickly." I acknowledged as Alice and I approached them.  
>"Of course, Edward." Esme smiled.<br>I shared with them what Alice had seen so far and explained that it has been determined that Bella was not here and was most likely either up north into Canada or another random place. We were standing in the parking lot behind the building and suddenly from inside I heard some familiar voices.  
><em><em>"Why are we here?" A male vampire complained.<em>__  
><em>__"Because she is the best source for information," hissed a female.___  
><em>__"Let's get this over with." A different male added, like he was already bored.___  
><em>  
>I heard them open the front door and could see their thoughts as they looked around the place for<em>Lizzy.<em>  
><em><em>"Please, have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." Lizzy said, hidden from the back room.<em>__  
><em>__"Hello Elizabeth," the female said.___  
><em>__"Oh!" Lizzy said and I could hear the panic in her thoughts. What have I done? Why are they here? Maybe it is nothing, they are just passing through. "Welcome!" Lizzy greeted. "What do I owe the honor?"___  
><em>__"There have been some intense vampire activity in the area, and we wanted to know if you knew anything?" The serious male inquired.___  
><em>__"I know that there was a vampire named Victoria that was in question for making some newborns, but I never knew why." Lizzy answered. "I haven't seen any of them in a while."___  
><em>__"Sister, I think that we were too late," one of the males reasoned.___  
><em>__"It seems so. You know the trip does not have to be completely wasted, we can go check and maybe there will be a different newborn in the area."__

__There were some human customers and I could feel Lizzy's concern over her human visitors. As soon as she finished serving them, she went back to them. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like, I just ask that you please not feed in this direct area. I do have blood available, if desired."___  
><em>__"That will not be necessary. Thank you for your time, but we will be going now."___  
><em>  
>Alice gasped, "We have to stop them." I looked into Alice's mind and she saw their long black robes trailing through the trees as they searched for us, then they suddenly disappeared. I assumed that they came across the wolves, and the next vision was of them talking to Caius and a massive Volturi army was gathering, in order to come after them.<br>"They can't know about the wolves." I said. Quickly, I pointed at Esme, Emmett and Rose, "I need you all to head north into Canada, stay near the shoreline, we are pretty confident that wherever she brought Bella it was a last minute decision. After we deal with them we will head back towards La Push following the coast."  
>"Okay, please be careful, Edward." Esme kissed my forehead and I gave her a quick hug and then they took off.<p>

I turned and walked quickly around to the front of the Jagged Nail, while Alice and Jasper stayed right behind me. As we walked in Alice started laughing like she had heard a funny joke and Jasper and I smiled at each other. It was clear that Alice was trying to make it look like we just accidentally ran into them here and I thought it was a good idea.  
>"The way that girl just trips over air, it is the funniest thing I have ever seen." Alice continued.<br>"Hey, that's my girl that you are making fun of." I scolded.  
>"Only because I love her." Alice brought her arm around my waist and stuck her tongue at me. I continued to scowl at her, as I turned around and spotted Jane, Alec, and Demetri over in the dark corner of the bar.<p>

"Hello," I nodded my head at them and Alice and Jasper went and sat down at the bar speaking to Lizzy. "You seem to be a long ways from your home." I walked over to them.  
>"Yes, we had some business to take care of here." Demetri confirmed.<br>"How interesting that you happen to be by when we have just decided to visit." Jane commented and looked intensely at Alice.  
>"That is interesting, we have been spending the day in Seattle." I commented.<br>"Where is your Bella?" Jane asked.  
>"She is with Esme and Rosalie shopping." I answered.<p>

"I take it that she is still human." Alec stated. "There are not very many vampires that trip over air."  
>"You are correct." I confirmed.<br>"But do not worry, a date has been set." Alice confirmed, as she fluttered to my side.  
>"Why the delay?" Demetri asked.<br>"What's the hurry? Her family all know that we are together, she can't just disappear. We felt it would be better for her to go to college and start a career. Then it would make more sense to her family why she stops coming home for visits." I answered.  
>"Sounds reasonable." Alec nodded to his sister.<p>

"You know we will be checking on this, and we do not give second chances." Demetri reminded us.  
>I turned and looked at Jane. "Wouldn't you prefer it if Aro happened to forget about Bella? She must have a pretty impressive gift if she is able to defy him while she is human. Imagine the possibilities she would have as a vampire." I challenged, knowing that Jane hated the possibility of Aro coming across a vampire that he deemed more valuable to him than her.<br>"Uhmm, decisions, decisions." She stated calmly.  
>Alec simply took her hand. "A decision that is not ours to make." He turned and looked at us. "We will be going."<p>

I watched them walk out, I could hear that Demetri was irritated that it seems that they came all this way for nothing. Alec could see that his sister was upset and didn't like it. Jane was determined to try and have it that Bella was never mentioned again and would do her best to deter Aro from ever searching for her. She didn't care if Bella became a vampire or not, as long as Aro never found out about it.  
>"I sure hope you did the right thing confirming that Bella was human." Jasper said cautiously.<br>"I think I did." I confirmed cautiously. "Oddly enough, Jane might become our biggest ally, she just doesn't know it."  
>"I think you are right." Alice added. "They are all heading straight back, and I do not see any of them mentioning Bella to Aro. Aro seems to appreciate the caution that we are taking in keeping the secret from Bella's family."<br>"Great, now we just need to find her." Jasper said.  
>"Yes, let's go."<p>

By now the work day was over and people were leaving the area so it made us running around much easier. However we were still careful and I would continue to listen for anyone who might be watching us before we darted from place to place. We continued south around the harbor and then slowly back north along the other side across from the Seattle area. The further that we got away from town the thicker the tree coverage became and we were able to run faster and faster.

As we ran Alice continued to look into Bella's and Victoria's future trying to find anything. Right now Bella was still passed out from when Victoria sucked her venom out, she probably sucked out more blood than she should have and Bella would probably look pale if she weren't so bruised and swollen. Then Alice looked for Victoria and we could see her sitting in the same room as Bella. She looked out and we could see mostly water with the waves lapping at the shore below and two large boats out in the distance. It seems that they were high and the shoreline seemed to be low.

She spoke softly to the quiet room while she tried to decide what she wanted to do, for so long she dreamed of killing Bella that it surprised her that now that she had the opportunity she was doubting. Alice could see her wondering if I could really love her, if I allowed her to be with Jacob. It hurt to think that someone could doubt my love for Bella, but if it helped to keep her alive then it was okay. I could deal, there was nothing more important than getting to her. I wanted her to live and to have the life that we were all suppose to have.

Victoria looked out again and I could see two buildings below one much larger than the other they were both white with green shutters and there was a large flag limp from the heavy rain. A large gust of wind shook the flag and I knew I had seen it before.  
>"I know where Bella is."<p>

P * A * R * T - T * W * O

SONG – Amazing Grace in Cherokee

youtube dot com/watch?v=UvYIjFtPQEk&playnext=1&list=PL7ACEB11F832521DF

** Tissue warning - You are going to need it! 

****JACOB'S POV - THE SUN SETS****

We pulled up to the house and Seth sounded horrible in there, I got Dad on his chair and Rachel helped push him to the ramp where he could push himself. Inside, Seth was screaming on the floor, he was on his back and Leah was trying to comfort him. I looked around the room, Sue was with Emily and some of her family who came in for the funeral, they were talking quietly at the table. Emily's eyes were very red and I could tell that she had been crying, which wasn't surprising. Embry, Colin and Brady were both dressed and also at the table, there was some pulled pork in the crock pot and the guys had large sandwiches and chips.

I crouched down on the floor next to Seth and placed my hand on his shoulder. "When was the last time he had pain meds?" I asked, not sure if Leah or Seth would answer.  
>"Not any since you left." Leah answered.<br>"I'll call Carlisle."  
>"Jake." Seth put his hand over mine to keep me from leaving.<br>"What, buddy?"  
>"I want to go to the funeral. I don't want him to knock me out." Seth said through clinched teeth.<br>"I'll tell him." I went to the phone and called Carlisle, he said that he would be right over.

I came back and placed my hand on Leah's back and whispered to her. "How is he doing?"  
>She turned her head to whisper back. "It's bittersweet. He has feeling in his legs, thank God, but with each nerve that is repaired he also feels much more of the pain."<br>I gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'm glad he is better, the pain has got to be easier to deal with than the possibility of him being paralyzed."  
>"It is, but still sucks."<br>"You both know that I can hear you, right?" Seth rolled his eyes.  
>Leah rolled her eyes back at Seth, and then smiled at me. It was good to have Seth almost back to his usual self.<p>

Seth wanted to at least be able to sit up and be comfortable for the funeral. So when Carlisle came to give him the morphine he gave him about half the usual dosage and left us with some more for Sue to give him later tonight. While Carlisle was here, Edward called, I tried not to be angry that he called Carlisle before trying to reach me, but that was quickly forgotten when I could tell that he knew where Bella was hostage. The momentary anger melted into nervousness when I realized that for them to need Carlisle it was very serious for Bella. I wanted to call for more specific information, but I didn't want to risk slowing him down and Dad acknowledged that it was time to go.

"Jacob," my dad called to me and I followed him over on the other side of the couch. He nodded his head and I knelt down in front of him and everyone was silent as they watched. He took the headdress and I could feel the feathers down my back as he secured the band around my head. I lifted my eyes to his and he swallowed thickly before he placed one hand on each of my shoulders.  
>As he spoke his voice was strong, and I was in awe that this powerful man was my father. "When you are in doubt, be still, and wait; when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage. So long as the mist envelops you, be still; be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists – as it surely will. Then act with courage."<p>

I had never been more speechless in my life, the last time I had heard those words were from my mother and she used to say them to me when she tucked me into bed at night. Dad would be there as well standing in the door way of my room, but I always thought of it as her blessing. I remembered wanting to wake up the next day and do whatever I could to make her proud. Before drifting off to sleep I would always whisper my promised acknowledgement.  
>"Yes, father, I will." I whispered.<br>"I know." His eyes glistened with tears that he wouldn't let fall, and I stood up and felt stronger, more confident.

I looked around the room and I could see the silent tears of my sister mixed with her pride. Dad rolled himself to the car, he wanted to meet with the whole pack once we were together at the beach. I carried Seth to the car and then called Quil to meet them there to help Dad and Seth get in place. Rachel drove them down to the beach and Emily's family followed her.

I walked over to Emily and offered her my hand to walk with her over to the bonfire. She was in a straight black skirt and a similar wool shirt that we wore, it was black with white paint outlining the shape of the wolves on each side. It was big on her and I quickly realized that it would have been Sam's if he were here to wear it. As we stepped off the front porch Paul and Jared came in, still in wolf form, Emily came to them and even though they looked nothing like Sam it was like his wolf was here. They followed us as far as they could and then phased back and were given clothing for them to wear.

As we approached we saw the fire's glow and the last rays of the sun glistened across the water. There was a wooden box that was painted white with black designs. There was a sun and moon, an eagle with its wings spread in flight, a man, woman, and baby, a fire with the smoke lifting up into the sky and a pack of ten small wolves. I could smell the fresh paint and something else. I got closer and realized that the black ink was not only ink, but had the vampire's ashes mixed in, giving it a grainy texture. There was a wooden bench next to the casket for Emily and someone would sit with her.  
>"Can I have a minute alone?" Emily asked.<br>"Of course." I left her and she sat down next to the box and rested both hands on the top. She was speaking softly, I could have heard her, but I felt like it was private and I shouldn't listen.

Surrounded by the fire there were several logs, laying as benches and several chairs around the benches in two large circles. The goal was to have it give unity to the ones grieving. I saw Seth sitting in one of the chairs at the back and made sure that he was comfortable, and he was but I could tell that he was a little loopy. Then it was time to join the rest of the pack who were all off to the side.

I walked over to them, and we were a somber group and I could see the red eyes of those who have spent the day in quiet memory of their friend and leader. There was no shame in crying, but we tended to hold back when together because if one started we all would.  
>"The sun is setting and so everyone who plans to come will be gathering. Once it was completely dark we will start." Old Quil explained.<br>"Start what, exactly?" Brady asked.  
>"The dance." Old Quil answered.<br>"What dance?" I asked.  
>Dad smiled as he saw all of our confused looks. "You didn't think that we made you all dance every year just to work on your coordination skills. It is called 'Cry of the Wolf' and we never knew if it was ever going to be used, but we never wanted it to be forgotten."<p>

It was a simple dance with only two drums that Dad and Old Quil were going to play. We all knew it by heart and outside of being nervous about performing it in front of others there was no other reason to be concerned. I knew that I could do this in my sleep if I had to. We spoke softly to each other filling each other in on what we have done today, and I checked with Paul and Jared to make sure that nothing happened while patrolling.

It was all quiet as we watched the sun took its final descend and soft beats of the drums began to fill the night air. There was a gentile breeze that carried the smoke high up into the sky. As the drums continued we walked in slow and steady. Everyone looked right at Emily, and I came and sat beside her and the others divided in two groups on each bench that surrounded us.

I took Emily's hand and held it gently, as softly my dad spoke and there was the soft taps of Old Quil's drum. The fire's light reflected off Dad's face as he told the legend of Hunters and the Great Bear.

__Once there was a group of brothers. No hunters were as good as them at following a trail. They never gave up once they began tracking their quarry.___  
><em>__One day, when the cold nights return, an urgent message came to the village of the hunters. A great bear, one so large and powerful that many thought it must be some kind of monster, had appeared. The people of the village whose hunting grounds the monsters had invaded were afraid. The children no longer went out to play in the woods. The long houses of the village were guarded each night by men with weapons, who stood by the entrances.__

__Each morning, when the people went outside, they found the huge tracks of the bear in the midst of their village. They knew that soon it would become even bolder.__

__Picking up their spears and calling to their small dog, the hunters set for that village, which was not far away. As they came closer they noticed how quiet the woods were. There were no signs of rabbits or deer and even the birds were silent. On a great pine tree they found the scars where the great bear had reared up on her hind legs and made deep scratches to mark her territory. The tallest of the brothers tried to touch the highest of the scratch marks with the tip of his spear. "It is as the people feared," the first brother said. "This one we are to hunt is Nyah-gwaheh, a monster bear." __

__Before long, the hunters and their small dog reached the village. It was a sad sight to see. There was no fire burning in the center of the village and the doors of all the long houses were closed. Grim men stood on guard with clubs and spears and there was no game hung from the racks or skins stretched for tanning. The people looked hungry. __

__The elder sachem of the village came out and the tallest of the four hunters spoke to him. ___  
><em>__We are going now to pick up the monster bear's trail." ___  
><em>__"I am not sure you can do that, Nephews," the elder sachem said. "Though we find tracks closer and closer to the doors of our lodges each morning, whenever we try to follow those tracks they disappear." __

__The second hunter knelt down and patted the head of their small dog. "Uncle," he said, "that is because they do not have a dog such as ours." He pointed to the two black circles above the eyes of the small dog. "Four-Eyes can see any tracks, even those many days old." ___  
><em>__"May Creator's protection be with you," said the elder sachem.___  
><em>__"Do not worry, Uncle," said the third hunter, "Once we are on a trail we never stop following until we've finished our hunt."___  
><em>__The fourth hunter said. "That's why I think we should have something to eat first." But his brothers did not listen. They nodded to the elder sachem and began to leave.__

__They walked, following their little dog. It kept lifting up its head, as if to look around with its four eyes. The trail was not easy to find. __

__Though they could see no tracks, they could feel the presence of the Nyah-gwaheh. They knew that if they did not soon find her trail, she would make her way behind them. Then they would be the hunted ones. __

__Meanwhile, like a pale giant shadow, the Nyah-gwaheh was moving through the trees close to the hunters. Her mouth was open as she watched them and her huge teeth shone, her eyes flashed red. Soon she would be behind them and on their trail. __

__Just then, though, the little dog lifted its head and yelped.___  
><em>__"Eh-heh!" the first brother called. ___  
><em>__"Four-Eyes has found the trail," shouted the second brother. ___  
><em>__"We have the track of the Nyah-gwaheh," said the third brother. ___  
><em>__"Big Bear," another yelled, "we are after you, now!" __

__Fear filled the heart of the great bear for the first time and she began to run. As she broke from the cover of the pines, the hunters saw her, a gigantic white shape, so pale as to appear almost naked. With loud hunting cries, they began to run after her. The great bear's strides were long and she ran more swiftly than a deer. The hunters and their little dog were swift also though, and they did not fall behind. The trail led through the swamps and the thickets. It was easy to read, for the bear pushed everything aside as she ran, even knocking down big trees. On and on they ran, over hills and through valleys. They came to the slope of a mountain and followed the trail higher and higher, every now and then catching a glimpse of their quarry over the next rise. Now though one of the hunters was getting tired of running. He pretended to fall and twist his ankle. __

__"Brothers," he called, "I have sprained my ankle. You must carry me." __

__So his brothers did as he asked, two of them carrying him by turns while another hunter carried his spear. They ran more slowly now because of their heavy load, but they were not falling any further behind. The day had turned now into night, yet they could still see the white shape of the great bear ahead of them. They were at the top of the mountain now and the ground beneath them was very dark as they ran across it. The bear was tiring, but so were they. It was not easy to carry their brother. The little dog, Four-Eyes, was close behind the great bear, nipping at her tail as it ran. __

__"Brothers, put me down now. I think my leg has gotten better." __

__The brothers did as he asked. Fresh and rested, the brother grabbed his spear and dashed ahead of the others. Just as the great bear turned to bite at the little dog, the hunter leveled his spear and thrust it into the heart of the Nyah-Gwaheh. The monster bear fell dead.___  
><em>__By the time the other brothers caught up, the hunter had already built a fire and was cutting up the big bear.__

__Just then, though, the first hunter looked down at his feet. "Brothers," he exclaimed, "look below us!"___  
><em>__The hunters looked down. Below them were thousands of small sparkling lights in the darkness which. they realized, was all around them.___  
><em>__"We aren't on a mountain top at all," said the third brother. "We are up in the sky." And it was so. The great bear had indeed been magical. Her feet had taken her high above the earth as she tried to escape the hunters. However, their determination, not to give up the chase, had carried them up that strange trail. ___  
><em>__Just then their little dog yipped twice. __

__"The great bear!" said the second hunter. "Look!" ___  
><em>__The hunters looked. There, where they had piled the bones, the Great Bear was coming back to life and rising to its feet. As they watched, it began to run again, the small dog close on its heels. __

__"Follow me," shouted the first brother. Grabbing up their spears, the hunters again began to chase the great bear across the skies. __

__So it was, the old people say, and so it still is. Each autumn the hunters chase the great bear across the skies and kill it. Then, as they cut it up, the blood falls down from the heavens and colors the leaves of the maple trees scarlet. They cook the bear and the fat dripping from their fire turns the grass white. __

__If you look carefully into the skies as the seasons change, you can read that story. The great bear is the square shape some call the bowl of the Big Dipper. The hunters and their small dog (which you can just barely see) are close behind, forming the dipper's handle. When autumn comes and that constellation turns upside down, the old people say. "Ah, the lazy hunter has killed the bear." But as the moons pass and the sky moves once more towards spring, the bear slowly rises back on its feet and the chase begins again.__

****Author's Note******:**The Blessing that Billy gives Jacob when he puts on the headdress is an actual Cherokee blessing and the story or legend that Billy tells is also an actual Cherokee legend. I changed a few details, for example there are only 4 brothers in the legend and I took that detail out, and the bear has no gender and I made it a 'her', it was also a little longer and I took out a few details because I didn't want it so long, but for the most part it is the same legend. I would have used a Quileute legend and blessing but I couldn't find one.

****AN2******:** The next chapter will be Cullen and then the next wolf chapter will pick up right where this ends with the reaction to the legends, and the rest of the funeral.


	6. Chapter 5 SECOND CHANCES

**CHAPTER 5 – SECOND CHANCES**

Song: The Reason by Hoobastank

youtube dot com/watch?v=UfYJ3BFg-vc&feature=BFa&list=PLF8DEEEB43BFCD572&index=3

Author's Note: For those curious and wanting to know where Bella is, it is a real place.

Www dot newdungenesslighthouse dot com / index dot html

**EDWARD'S POV**

I picked up the pace, running faster, Jasper and Alice followed right behind me. As we got closer we could see the storm clouds approaching and knew that we were going the right direction. There was a light house just off of Sequim that I felt confident that was where Victoria took Bella. It had all the requirements of what we were looking for, it was on the way between Seattle and Snag Peak where Bella had been hidden and it was secluded. The man that Victoria had fed from was probably the keeper of the lighthouse.

I called Carlisle knowing that we would need him once we made it to Bella, and told him where we were going. He was at Emily's giving another dose of morphine to Seth so that he could hopefully attend Sam's funeral.

"He knows where she is?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "They aren't there yet, but they should be soon. I need to go back to the house for supplies and then I will be there." I wasn't sure if he was still talking to Jacob or myself, but I knew that he would be coming soon. So I hung up and called Esme, who was with Rosalie and Emmett searching up into Canada, to tell them where Bella was. They agreed to start heading this direction as well.

Alice groaned as she had another vision of Victoria. This time, she was crouched over Bella, who was mumbling in her sleep.

"_Wake up!" Victoria hissed and slapped her face._

"_Uh," Bella moaned, her lower lip was dry and cracked and I saw a small amount of blood trickle out the corner of her mouth. Bella shifted as she tried to cover her face protectively. "What do you want?" Bella questioned._

"_You have ruined everything." Victoria hissed._

"_How did I do that?" Bella asked weakly._

"_Killing you was supposed to destroy Edward, but instead I am forced to consider keeping you alive."_

"_How would that make a difference?" Bella whispered._

"_Edward would have to live with the knowledge that HE lost you. You weren't taken away or killed, but you chose to leave him. He will never be able to move on. I heard about his little trip to Italy, trying to kill himself." Victoria laughed viciously. "Who would have known that it would be you, who destroyed him."_

"_No, no, no." Bella moaned. "He has his family."_

_Victoria brought her face an inch from Bella's. "They... are... not... you." Victoria said, enunciating each word slowly._

"_There has to be something . . ." Bella started to cry, her body was shaking, and I could see the pain it caused each time her body moved._

_Suddenly, Victoria began to scream as she released her months and months of pent up frustration on Bella._

I didn't need Alice's vision any longer, I could hear Victoria from where we were and she was so filled with hate as she continued to beat Bella.

"We need to hurry, she could easily kill her whether she means to or not."

Alice nodded and started running quickly to the house. Jasper was used to not knowing the specifics of Alice's visions, therefore he didn't hesitate and followed her without asking any questions.

As we approached I could see the lighthouse in the distance and saw the long stretch that secluded the lighthouse from the rest of the area with a shorter branch that the boats launched from.

"Edward, wait!" Jasper called. "I think we need a plan."

"Oh, good idea, Jasper." Alice encouraged.

Jasper looked at the back of the lighthouse and we could see the setting sun reflecting off the windows of the tower. The rain was still falling and claps of thunder echoed around us, which would help mask our movements and make it less likely for Victoria to hear our approach.

She was also deeply consumed with her hatred for Bella, but hated even more that James had marked her. Through her thoughts, I saw her rip the bandage off of Bella's wrist and Bella began to scream. Victoria looked at Bella's frightened face and her thoughts were full of the pleasure that it brought her. She enjoyed causing Bella to suffer. Victoria began to carve out the once purple scare that was still bleeding from her bite, with her sharp nails. Blood poured from Bella's wrist over her palm and fingers as Victoria continued to claw into her flesh.

Alice and I looked at each other as Bella's life completely disappeared.

"No! She can't die." I shouted.

With my full speed I began to run, everything around me became a blur as I flew past it. I got to the boat launch and leaped as far as I could, landing waist deep in the water on the other side. As I ran out of the water I could hear Jasper and Alice's splash behind me, they knew better than to try and slow me down. We could all still hear Bella's screaming inside and for once it was a beautiful sound, for it meant that she was still alive.

Once again I looked through the scenes that I saw from Alice's visions, trying to pick the fastest route possible. I ran to the base of the lighthouse and I could hear Jasper and Alice talking to each other. Jasper wanted them to climb up the side of the house and come in the window while I raced up the staircase. Jasper was going to rely on Alice to tell him when I was at the room that Bella and Victoria were in.

I could feel Victoria's resistance caving as more and more of Bella's sweet blood filled the room. Bella tried to fight against Victoria, smearing her blood across Victoria's face and instantly her thought were consumed with her blood lust. Jasper could feel it as well and it was affecting his own blood lust. For a moment, I was nervous about him being near Bella. I saw his mind focus in on Victoria and did what he could to ignore any thoughts of blood, and I knew that I could trust him. Both Alice and Jasper were ready and at the window that went directly into the room. I counted to Alice.

"Three, two, . . ." All at the same time we sprung, myself busting through the door, while Jasper and Alice came through the window. Jasper went straight to Victoria, who was still leaning over Bella, and grabbed her by the hips throwing Victoria towards me. Alice went to Bella, who had passed out from her blood loss. Alice held her breath as she tore the long sleeve of her own shirt to wrap it around Bella's wrist.

Victoria landed at my feet and I could feel the fierce monster inside me growl with revenge. She has haunted and stalked the person that I love most for the past year and a half, and has created a living hell for Bella here. There is no doubt that she would have killed Bella if we had not stopped her. It was my life that she was trying to destroy, but she was using Bella to accomplish it. All to avenge a man who never really loved her.

Victoria was on the balls of her feet crouched low to the ground and I slammed my foot into her back knocking her chest flat to the floor. I could feel the hard wood floor crack from the force and her hand wrapped around my ankle, but Jasper grabbed her wrist and snapped her hand off. Victoria screamed and cursed as I crouched behind her, her other arm twisted around on her back held firmly with my knee.

I leaned over and she could probably feel my breath on her neck as I spoke. "You know James never loved you. You were just a toy, a sport that countered his own gift and created a challenge."

"You know nothing." Victoria hissed and spit on my face.

"That is where you are wrong." I knew that she was aware of my gift to read minds. "Had it been reversed and you had been killed, he would have never looked back."

"You're a liar. That is not true." Victoria countered, but I could see the doubt in her mind.

"His last words were nothing but curses." Jasper added. "There was no desperation to live, not a longing to be with you. He felt nothing for you."

"All this time, you have been avenging a _mate_ that was nothing more than an affair." I hissed into her ear. I knew that I couldn't hurt her any more than destroying the 'picture perfect' relationship that she had in her mind of herself and James.

Victoria growled with anger, but was no match for Jasper and myself as we held her firmly to the ground. There was no way she was getting away from me again, with one hand I kept her arm pressed into her back and with my teeth sliced across her neck. At the same time I used my other hand and tore her head from her body. Her whole body was shaking and it took me a moment to realize that it was from me, and I could feel my monster rejoice at being allowed to kill and destroy.

Then I could feel my muscles relaxing and felt myself getting unnaturally calm. I looked at Jasper, who was using his gift. "Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime," he whispered.

Once I was calm, I realized that Victoria was dead. It was finally over. She would never hurt Bella again. Immediately I crouched down at Bella's side, she was so battered and broken, but I could see the soft rise and fall of her chest. She was alive.

"I'm going to take Victoria down and burn her near the shore line." Jasper handed me a waterproof backpack that he has been carrying. "Here, it has some supplies for Bella." He gathered Victoria's hand, head, and body and then jumped from the window that he had come through.

Alice had both of her hands wrapped firmly around Bella's wrist trying to add pressure to get the blood to stop. She sat down Bella's wrist, took Jasper's backpack from me, and began to get some clean rags and began to wipe some of the blood off Bella's body. I knelt next to Alice, who was still holding her breath. "Go, if you need to. I'll be fine." I told her.

"Can I bring you something?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I looked quickly through the backpack and it looked like it had the essential medical supplies needed.

Alice fluttered out the window and I began treating Bella.

Her face was so badly bruised and swollen that she didn't look like herself. I brought my hands down her neck, under her shirt so I could feel her right shoulder. It was out of place and I popped it back in as gently as I could. There was a weak moan from Bella, but she remained unconscious. I continued to feel her bones and found a fractured collar bone and four broken ribs on the left side. Bella had jeans on, so I felt through her pants and one leg was badly swollen and probably broken.

Her wrist had soaked through Alice's shirt, and I gently unwrapped it and I could see the bright red wound where Bella has been injured over and over. I leaned over and gently kissed her wrist, there was still a little blood there and I could taste it on my lips. It reminded me of when it had been me who sucked the venom out, her blood was perfection. She was perfect for me in every way and I loved her so much.

Slowly I cleaned her wrist and wrapped it tightly in clean gauze. There wasn't more that I could do for her until Carlisle arrived. Bella shook slightly, her clothes were still damp and the wind coming from the broken window was not helping. I looked inside the backpack, finding a large blanket rolled in it. I laid it over her body, sitting down on the floor next to her. I gently placed my hands on her face, using my cold skin as ice to get her swelling to go down. There was a piece of Bella's hair down her face and I tucked it behind her ear, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. I was so relieved that she was safe. I knew that it would take some time for her body to heal completely, but she would. I wondered if we would be able to stay in Forks at least long enough for her to heal. My family has almost maxed out our time in Forks and we would be going to the next place. I wasn't ready to leave her.

Bella tried to take a deep breath and then I could feel her squirm painfully away from my touch. "Just leave me alone." Bella mumbled and cringed.

Her resistance hurt, until I realized that she probably thought that my cold touch was Victoria. "Bella?" I questioned. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Edward?" Bella's eyes fluttered open and I could tell that she was trying to focus them.

"Yes."

"Oh God, thank you." Bella immediately started sobbing as she reached out with her arm, trying to touch me.

"Shhh, it's over." I wanted to hold her, but couldn't because of her being so hurt. I laid down next to her, wrapped my arms around her. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and clutched tightly to my arm. Bella babbled through her tears and I was just glad to hold her and feel like I was doing some good.

"How did you find me?" Bella asked between hiccups.

"Alice. She has been watching you and Victoria, looking for clues." I took a deep breath and tucked another loose strand of her hair behind Bella's ear. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't get here sooner."

"Have you seen everything that has been happening?" Bella looked at me in sad amazement.

I nodded my head. "I believe so."

"Edward, that must have been horrible."

"Bella, I swear you have no sense of self preservation." I laughed without humor. "Besides, it wasn't me she was torturing."

"Wasn't it?" Bella questioned. "I know it was my body, but wasn't that the whole point, for you to suffer."

"Yes." I wished that I could tell her how much I hated what she has endured because of me, but I didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable.

"I wish that she had just come after me and left you alone." I said, thinking out loud.

"No," I felt her clutch on to me a little tighter. "I wouldn't want that."

"You should. I've brought nothing but trouble to you."

"No you haven't. There was a time when you made me extremely happy." Bella lifted her arm and placed her hand on my cheek. "And you still do. You know, you introduced me to love."

"That wasn't me, that was completely you."

"How about we introduced it to each other?" Bella smiled weakly.

"Deal." We smiled at each other and I wished that things could always be like this for us.

Bella rested her head back against the floor, looking out the open window. "You know, I still love you," she whispered.

I felt like I have wanted to hear that so badly for so long. "I love you, more," I told her.

"I know," Bella sighed. "I think that you always have."

"Bella, will you ever forgive me?"

Bella looked up at me surprised. "There is nothing to forgive, you didn't cause this."

"Not for Victoria, even though I do feel responsible for that too, but for everything. You were right, when you said that it was me who broke us up. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, I thought I knew what was best for you."

"Yes, I forgive you." Bella smiled at me, and I knew that she really meant it.

"Would you give me another chance? I really could change."

Bella's mouth dropped open like she didn't know what to say. "I can't. I mean . . ." Bella took a slow breath and I could tell that she was picking her words carefully. "It's not because I won't forgive you, I have forgiven you a long time ago. That doesn't change that you and I aren't _we_, and I can't go back to that. We are too different, I'm sorry."

I didn't really expect a different answer, or for her to leave Jacob for me, but I needed to ask. I needed to know that she really did forgive me and for her to know that I would do anything, be anything that I could for her. "Don't be sorry, Bella. I understand."

"I do believe that you have changed. I don't want to say that you learned your lesson, but I know that you have, and I know it would be different a second time."

"But . . ." I offered.

"But, I want to live. It was so incredibly selfish of me not to think of what me being changed would do to those that love me. And I can't stay human and be with you, it would never work."

We were both quiet for a while, just lost in our own thoughts. I really could see how she would think that it couldn't work for her to continue to age, while I stayed the same, but her appearance wouldn't matter to me. I would continue to love her no matter what.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Is Victoria right? Will you never love again?" Bella asked softly.

"Bella . . ."

"Tell me the truth."

"I don't want Victoria to be right about anything, but in this case, she is."

"Can you try? Please, for me."

"You don't know what you are asking of me," I said, shaking my head.

"I think I do. Isn't that the same thing that you asked of me, when you all left me? You told yourself that I would move on and get over you."

"I was right." I reminded her.

"Eventually, yes you were, but it wasn't easy. And I don't expect it to be easy for you either. I just want you to try."

"Bella, I'm not promising you anything that I can't keep. You're just going to have to live with me loving you, and only you."

"We'll see about that." Bella smirked.

"You are so stubborn."

"Me?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Carlisle came in with Alice and I gently rolled away from Bella to give him space. Carlisle set up an IV and gave her some pain medication, and then also she needed blood which he brought for her. As the medication became effective it made her sleepy and she slept, then Alice got Bella into some clean clothes while Carlisle taped up Bella's ribs, her collarbone, and he thought that her left foot would need surgery.

"I need to call Jacob to update him. What is the plan?" I asked Carlisle.

"If he can be a little more patient I would like to keep her here over night, allow her to get more fluids in her and some rest. Then we can take her back tomorrow."

"Alright."

I gave Jacob a call, but no one answered at his house or at Emily's so I left a message at both places telling him that we have Bella, and explained what Carlisle told me and for him to call me anytime.

We looked around the lighthouse and found in the guest house a bedroom and decided to move Bella there so that she could rest more comfortably. It was a large bed and I laid down next to her, not touching her, simply watching her sleep. Sometimes she would talk and mention Jacob or Victoria and would tremble.

"Gaahh," Bella moaned. "Make it stop," she groaned.

"Bella," I whispered softly, "you're okay. It's over."

"Edward, please."

"Please, what? I don't understand." I put my arm behind her shoulders so that her head rested against my chest. I could feel her silent tears as they absorbed into my shirt. I saw Carlisle walk in the room and he gave her some more pain medication.

"I need to go home." Bella mumbled.

"I'll take you home tomorrow," I promised her as I kissed her hair. "Now just relax and rest."

"Where's . . ." Bella sniffled, ". . . Jacob?"

"He wasn't able to come." I answered. "You'll see him soon." I could feel her body relax, and I wasn't sure if it was the pain medication or knowing that she would be going home that allowed her to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up and it was still dark outside. I was laying with my cheek resting on Edward's chest, his cold body felt very good, but my mind kept going back to being with Victoria and I would tremble and shake. When I was with her, I had never been more scared in my life, and I hated it. Each time she would hit me I would just pray that somehow Jacob would figure out where I was and rescue me. So it was quite surprising that Jacob was no where to be found. It was even worse when she bit me because I wasn't sure if Edward would be there to suck it back out. Being with Victoria was literally a nightmare so it didn't surprise me that I kept dreaming about the experience. Edward rubbed his hand down my arm or would tuck the blankets closer around me trying to make me feel better. As much as I was really grateful to be rescued and I enjoyed being with all the Cullens, I really just wanted to go home. I missed Jacob, and I was tired of being cold all the time.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Cold." I answered. He shifted away and my head landed on my pillow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you had to back off. Your skin feels good to my face."

"You look better. I'm sorry to wake you up, but if you feel up for it we will be leaving soon."

I took a slow breath to help wake myself up and tried to set up, but my ribs were still very sore and I moaned in pain. Edward put his hand gently over my ribs and I could feel his cold skin ease some of the pain. "Thank you."

"Edward, is Seth okay? Did Victoria really hurt him?" I was curious about everything that I missed during the battle.

"I know that he was hurt very badly, but he is healing. It was very painful for him, but Carlisle feels like he will make a complete recovery."

"Oh good, I just don't think I could handle it if any of them got hurt for me."

Edward took my hand in his and brushed his thumb across the back of my hand. "Bella, I do have some bad news."

Immediately my heart started racing and Edward kissed the top of my head. "What happened? Was it Jacob?"

"No, it wasn't Jacob, calm down. It was Sam, he was killed."

I couldn't believe that Sam was dead. "Oh no, I need to be there." I tried to sit up again, and winced badly and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe it, this is all my fault."

"Be still, Bella, it is not your fault. I am sorry that he died, but Sam died doing what he was created to do, protecting his people and that included you."

"Is that why Jacob is not here?" I asked.

"Yes, believe me Jacob wanted to be here very badly. We have been talking to him often and keeping him informed on what is happening." Edward confirmed.

"Tell me more of what I missed from the battle." I relaxed back on the bed and let Edward hold me as he told me of the newborn families, fighting them, and of Kate and Irina being there. I was really surprised about that, he was sad that Irina was destroyed, but at the same time he understood that she shouldn't have been there. I cried as he also told me of Victoria attacking Jacob and that he sucked out the venom that saved Jacob's life. Crying really hurt, and whenever my body shook I would moan in pain.

"I would like Carlisle to give you some more pain medication for the car ride home, it will make it much less painful for you."

"Alright," I agreed, knowing that he was right.

"We would like to keep you at our house for the next few days, if you don't mind." Carlisle said, as he walked into the room to give me the pain meds.

"I don't mind, but what about Jacob?" I asked.

"He is welcome to be there." Carlisle answered.

I looked over at Edward. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure that he is anxious to get you back." Edward answered.

I nodded my head, I was so ready to be back with Jacob, but I was glad to have this opportunity to be with Edward. I have never felt like we have been given a real goodbye. I interlaced my fingers with Edward's, "Will you be there too?" I asked, as I could feel the medication making me sleepy.

"I'll be anywhere you want me to be," he answered.

I smiled weakly, brought his hand up, and kissed the back of his hand as my head slumped back into unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew I was in the back seat of Rosalie's BMW. There were several pillows around me and I was in Edward's lap. "Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We are about ten minutes away." Edward answered. "I hope you don't mind me holding you, I thought it would be more comfortable than a seat belt across your ribs."

"Sure, sure." I really didn't care where I was sitting. I could feel that Edward had me in his arms slightly lifted so that I couldn't feel the bumps in the road and my head was resting against his shoulder. We settled into a comfortable silence.

As we continued the scenery became more familiar and I knew that we were not far at all.

"Edward, are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Don't lie to me, I can handle the truth."

"Sorry, I know that you can. Honestly, I don't know. I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Do you like us being friends, or does that just make it harder for you?" I asked.

"I would rather be your friend than nothing at all."

"But aren't you just wishing that Jacob will do something stupid enough that I come back to you?" I challenged.

"Of course, this is Jacob we are talking about. He is bound to do something stupid eventually." Edward teased.

He flashed me his crooked smile and I could hear the humor in his voice masking what he was probably hoping would come true some day. While I wanted to defend Jacob, I knew that most likely he would do something stupid, but so would I, and we would just have to work through it together.

"Watch what you wish for, I think I can only be put back together so many times."

"I know." Edward whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked at his face and I could see a strange mixture of longing and regret. I didn't like seeing him like that. When I was with him there was a part of me that wanted to stay, but it was the part of me that hated to see others hurting and wanted to make it better. It wasn't really what I wanted, but no matter how much time had passed I could still feel the connection that we had to one another.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

"Bella, I know that this is how it should be. And I am glad that Jacob has put your heart back together. I do not want you to worry about me."

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Like that is not going to happen."

We pulled up into front of the Cullen's home and I was instantly excited to be back home. I put both of my arms around his neck. "Thank you, for bringing me back." I whispered next to his ear.

"You don't have to thank me for that."

I knew that he was right and I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting myself and I could feel him holding me as he shifted himself to be able to get us out of the car without hurting me. He was looking right at me in the eyes like he wanted to memorize what he saw, even though I knew that it wasn't really possible for him to forget.

"Thank you," I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He held me close and smiled. "Always, I'll always be here for you Bella."

"I know. Goodbye." I whispered so softly, but I knew that he would hear me. I tighten my arms around his neck and I was going to kiss his cheek again right as Edward turned like he heard something and my lips landed on his.

It was only a second and Edward's eyes widened in such surprise that it made me start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward smiled back at me.

"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that," he teased. I scowled playfully at him. "But Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned us around and Jacob was standing right there.

"Jake!" I cried, I was so glad to see him. I tried to lunge towards him, but moving hurt badly and so Edward walked towards Jacob with his arms outstretched.


	7. Chapter 6 LEGENDS

AN: There is an actual Wolf dance that the Quileute people do, so that is what the dance that Jacob and his brothers do is based on. But dancing is really hard to describe so I don't think I did very well. Sorry.

youtube dot com/watch?v=R6vtafaw7MA&feature=related

**CHAPTER 6 - LEGENDS**

song: The Sun Will Rise by Brendan James

- youtube dot com/watch?v=F6tEqQLdby4&feature=autoplay&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=65&playnext=7

Dad finished telling the story and I looked right into his eyes. I knew that we were the Hunters in the tale and vampires were the Great Bear, and the chase would continue from one generation to the next. After the story, Dad picked his drum back up and I heard the familiar beats to the dance that we knew very well. I kissed Emily's hand and then I stood up from my seat. I walked in a circle, offering a hand to each of the pack members, inviting them to accompany me in the dance. We formed a circle around the glowing fire.

The dance was not complicated, just shuffling from one foot to the other to the beat of the drums and would spin around and some intricate foot work and then spin back around. It was the first time that I really paid attention to the specific foot work and I must admit I thought we looked really good all moving together.

We were half way through, as we turned around the fire Paul tripped and Jared grabbed onto his shoulder to keep him away from the fire. It was very strange because none of us tripped anymore and even though he picked right back up into the dance he seemed distracted. There was a low growl that rumbled in my chest and he snapped his head to me and I saw him lower it in an apology. Then the drums changed and it was time to carry Sam to the sacred grounds.

Leah went to Emily, offering her hand to her and they walked together in the lead and then together the guys carried Sam's coffin. I carried Dad while Old Quil brought Dad's chair for me, and Quil carried Seth. There was a narrow trial from the beach to the grounds, the trail was lined with drift wood that glowed from the moonlight. The crowd followed behind and there was the soft patter of feet as we walked along the path.

There were candles on each of the graves so that the names written on the stones could be seen. As we approached, there was a large hole and ropes over it where they sat the box on. Old Quil unfolded Dad's chair and I sat him on it, he gave some final words to the group that reflected more on Sam. There was a chance for others in the community to mention memories or things that they appreciated about Sam. After they said what they wanted to, they could stay and listen to others, or head back to their own homes. At sunrise Sam would be lowered into the ground.

I had no idea what I wanted to say, nothing seemed significant enough that I would actually be able to say in front of other people. Emily was sitting next to the casket and her sister was with her. We were sitting together as a united pack with the addition of Kim and Jackie in the group. We were all thankful to no longer be the center of attention. Everyone had tears in their eyes or running down their cheeks, including my own. Leah was next to me and she started shaking and I could see her still trying to hold back.  
>"Come with me." I whispered to her and reached out for her hand. Leah shook her head, but still got up and allowed me to lead her away. Neither of us said anything for a while as we walked, both of us lost in our own thoughts and tears.<br>"Why wasn't I enough?" Leah whispered.  
>"Leah, don't do this to yourself. You know that we don't really know why some imprint. Don't tell my dad, but the only theories we have for it are really stupid."<br>Leah gave a chuckle. "I know."  
>"Why Emily and not you? Why not Bella for me?" I shrugged. "I can't explain it."<p>

"But Jacob, I was perfect for him. I'm not saying that Emily wasn't, but I still wished he had stayed."  
>"Would you really have wanted him to imprint on you?" I asked.<br>"If it would have kept him with me, yes. Don't you ever wish that you had imprinted on Bella?"  
>"Only for the security that it would bring and put that to rest." I answered.<br>"Yeah, I get that."  
>"I know you do, more than any other."<br>"It is . . . so horrible . . ." With that the title wave that Leah has been trying to hold back erupted and she crumbled to the ground with my arms wrapped around her. She cried violently into my chest which would have been extremely scary, but I knew that she needed this.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be Bella some day. That I would one day imprint and leave her. I always felt confident that I wouldn't imprint, but was I just being stubborn about that? I silently watched and listened as Leah both cursed Sam and loved him at the same time. Most of all, she hated that she felt both. I knew I would hate myself if I did that to Bella, especially if I stole away her chance to love someone else. I could see with Leah that she was imprisoned by her love for Sam, not being able to move on.

I wasn't sure how long it was, but it felt like a long time that we held on to each other, then Leah rested her head against my shoulder. We were both tired and it had been a very long emotional day.  
>"Let's get back," Leah whispered.<br>"Okay." We untangled ourselves from each other and started walking back towards the others. There wasn't anything more that needed to be said so we walked in silence.

As we approached, I noticed that most of the community had gone to their houses and there was just Emily's family, the wolves, and my family. I have to say, I was really surprised that Rachel was still here but it was nice. She was over at Mom's grave with tears streaming down her face with Dad, Jared and Paul standing with her. Dad was holding her hand and Paul had his arm around her shoulders, and her head was leaning against him.

I tried not to let it bother me, but I did not like the way Paul was looking at my sister. However I wanted to believe that he was just being nice, he wasn't a complete moron to try something during a funeral. I went over to Emily gave her a quick hug and then went over to Brady, Colin, Embry, Quil, and Seth. Seth was laying down on his back asleep, Sue had given him the rest of the morphine and so he would be out of it the rest of the evening. Next to Seth was his young cousin, sleeping with her head on his shoulder, she was cute with braided pig tails on each of her shoulders.

"Hey guys," I acknowledged as I sat down with them. We spoke softly with each other, it was easy and comfortable. Embry bumped my shoulder and nodded his head towards the sleeping child. She had rolled over so that she was completely on the ground and Quil brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I gave a confused look back at Embry and he looked back at Quil, maybe I was just being slow or sleep deprived, but I had no idea what he was trying to say. Quil lifted her slightly so that her head rested back on Seth's arm and she tucked her legs up to her chest and Quil smoothed out her dress so that her legs were completely covered. I admit that I hadn't really seen Quil around kids before and he was much more attentive than I would have thought, but it was sweet.

I looked around again and Emily was still with her family it was probably a few hours from sunrise and the exhaustion was showing on everyone, but I could understand why those who were here hadn't left. Except for Rachel, there were several long benches scattered around for people to sit on when visiting, her and Paul were sitting on one talking to each other. She looked really tired with her head leaning on his shoulder and he was holding her hand.

I got up and walked over to them, Paul looked at me for a second and then right back at Rachel. For a moment it made me think that Paul was nervous, I had never seen him like that before.  
>"Hey Rach," I said, sitting next to her.<br>"Jake," she nodded her head like it weighed a ton and blinked her eyes to keep them open.  
>"Do you want me to walk you back home?" I asked her.<br>"No, you need to stay." Rachel answered.  
>"I'll walk her back." Paul offered.<br>"I don't think so." I tried to reply casually, but I don't think it worked.

"Straight there and back, I swear." Paul tried to reason. There was a low rumble that gathered in my chest as I stared back at Paul. "Or not," Paul mumbled.  
>"Quil," I called, but he didn't hear me. "Quil," I tried again, but he was completely lost in his own world. What was happening to the authority that I used to have? Once again my chest rumbled and Quil snapped his eyes to me. "Get your ass over here." I rolled my eyes as he jumped to his feet. I was going to have him walk Rachel home, but now I had something else that I felt I needed to talk to him about. So instead I called Brady over and he walked with Rachel to our house.<p>

"What is going on?" I looked at both Paul and Quil, and they were both extremely nervous and distracted at the same time.  
>"I imprinted . . ." Paul answered.<br>"Me too." Quil added, at the same time Paul said, "... on Rachel."  
>I was extremely shocked and I couldn't speak for a moment, I could feel my mouth hang open like an idiot, but wasn't able to care. Without further thought my fist slammed into Paul's nose, with a satisfying crunch.<p>

"What the hell?" I yelled. I was so angry my arms were shaking and I wanted to rip his throat out. Of all people, PAUL had imprinted on my sister.  
>"Dammit, sorry." Paul whined as he put his hand over his face and then started to straighten his nose so it wouldn't heal crocked. Of all the times for Paul to not put up a fight it was now! Paul was always ready for a fight or willing to create one if there was nothing to fight about. There was something very different about him, for him to allow me to break his nose without a single punch thrown back or even a slight trimmer. Despite Quil thinking that Paul was going to imprint, I never believed it and Paul could care less if he ever imprinted.<p>

Dad and Old Quil noticed me hit Paul and both came over to see what was going on. I could see the confusion on both of their faces, but also resistance they didn't seem to want to step in unless they felt like they had to.  
>Then I turned to Quil. "Did you imprint on Rachel too?" I could hear Paul's growl rumbling next to me.<br>"No, but you still might hit me." Quil answered cautiously.  
>"What could possibly be worse than that?" I asked.<br>"Him imprinting on Claire." Embry answered.  
>I felt like that stupid shocked expression was going to become permanent at this point.<p>

"What?" I asked.  
>"So those legends are true." Old Quil murmured.<br>"You have got to be kidding me, we can imprint on babies?" I asked in complete astonishment.  
>"Yes." Dad answered.<br>I looked back at Quil and I didn't know what to say. "Don't look at me like that." Quil challenged. "It is not what you think."  
>"Help me to understand." I really did want to, Quil has been my best friend since we were kids and I knew from what I saw of him taking care of Claire that he would never hurt her, but it did not make any sense.<p>

"Yes, I imprinted on her, but it is different. The level of devotion and commitment is the same from what I have felt from Jared or Sam, but there is a protectiveness that is even more powerful. I only want her to be safe, happy, and cared for."  
>"Do you love her?" I asked. From what I knew of imprinting everything he said was true, however they also felt love and a romantic desire for their imprint.<br>"I do, but not like that," he answered. I wasn't surprised that he knew what I was asking him. "I swear to you it is innocent."  
>"I believe you." Any doubts that I had I knew could get cleared up the next time we phased together. I felt it was more important for Quil to have my support, not just as his alpha, but also as his best friend.<p>

"What does this mean for those of us who haven't imprinted?" Embry asked.  
>"You all have known that everyone of you could imprint." Old Quil answered.<br>"But I thought that imprinting was rare?" I countered.  
>"That is what we thought, Jake." Dad responded. "But of the original pack only you and Embry have not imprinted. I have to be honest it makes me nervous."<br>"Jake, Billy didn't want me to tell you, but I have always thought that you would imprint." Old Quil added.  
>"Why?" I asked him.<p>

"Because you are alpha, and were always suppose to be, therefore it made sense for you to imprint."  
>"And for that same reason, I felt like you wouldn't." Dad added. "Imprinting makes that one person more important than anything, even your pack. So because of you being alpha I thought that you would not imprint." This was so much information to take in and to say that I was royally freaked out would have been an understatement. Dad placed his hand on my own. "Jake, I'm sorry, but there is just too much that we don't know about when it comes to imprinting."<br>"However, with Quil imprinting on a child, we could imprint at any time. She might not even be born yet!" I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't do to Bella what Sam had done to Leah. I had been so certain that I was never going to imprint. At the time Quil's theory seemed to work suggest that was correct, because I never once felt like there was someone else out there for me to find. Maybe that was because she wasn't out there. Yet. I felt like everything was caving in on me at once, I needed to think.

"Jacob," Brady called to me.  
>"Yeah." I replied.<br>"I took Rachel home, and there was a message from Edward on your machine."  
>"What did he say?" My heart leaped into my throat at just the mention of an update to know what was happening.<br>"He said that they have Bella, she is badly hurt, but stable. Carlisle wanted to give her fluids overnight and bring her back in the morning. They would leave there right before sunrise, to not draw attention to themselves."  
>"Alright, thank you." I was so relieved that Bella was alright. Now what in the world was I going to do about imprinting. I couldn't be the one to hurt her. I wouldn't destroy her by leaving her for another person and ruin her chances of finding someone for herself. I was going to have to do the unthinkable and let her go.<p>

I couldn't bring her into my mess until I have had the chance to straighten it out. I walked in a large circle around the sacred grounds until I could see the sky start to brighten and took my place next to Emily. There was a small feather from a baby eagle that Emily placed in the center of the box and then the guys used the ropes to lower the box into the ground. We each gathered dirt in our hands and some shovels and filled the hole.

The sky filled with several shades of orange as the bright round circle gave the promise of a new day. Then everyone went to their own homes. Paul went back to my house with Dad and was going to be sleeping on the couch. Leah carried Seth, he seemed to be feeling better and was comfortable as long as he didn't move. Quil carried Claire and directed the rest of Emily's family to the resort and they would be staying there for the next several days. I walked with Emily back to her house, it was eerily quiet when we walked inside. Emily gathered some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and I could hear her wash her face and hands and then I borrowed a pair of Sam's shorts and did the same.

When I came back out, Emily had some biscuits and sausage on a plate.  
>"Here," she said as she handed it to me.<br>"I'll eat if you do." I challenged, I handed her one of the biscuits.  
>"Alright." I wasn't sure if she was actually hungry or just too tired to fight me. It was strange and comfortable at the same time, so I didn't feel the need to fill the silence and neither did Emily. After eating Emily wanted some time to herself, so I agreed to leave her there with a promise that I was going to come back and check on her soon.<p>

I gave Edward a call and they were almost home and Bella was asleep with him in the back seat, so I told him that I would meet him at their house. I knew that Bella would be coming back very soon and I wanted to run to her, but I still had no idea what I was going to do once I saw her. As I began to walk to the Cullens I decided to phase and let the wolf have a chance to relax. It felt great to have my paws in the dirt and allow the wolf to carry the heavy emotional burden that I have been under lately. I made it to the Cullen's property, phased back and rested against the trunk of a tree until I saw their car pull up to the front of their house.

From this distance I watched for a moment as Edward got out of the back seat with Bella in his arms. Her arms were around his neck and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek. He held her close. "Always, I'll always be here for you Bella."  
>A promise that I knew that I couldn't make, and it killed me as I began to walk towards them. I'm not sure if Edward heard me or smelled me first, but he had to know that I was there.<p>

"I know, goodbye," Bella whispered so softly, that I could barely hear her. She tighten her arms around his neck and then their lips landed on each others. It surprised me, and I almost said something, but then Bella was laughing, and I couldn't figure out what was so funny.  
>"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked.<br>"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you." Bella told Edward.  
>"You don't have to apologize to me for that, but Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned around and Bella saw me standing right in front of them. Edward was right, it was good to hear and know that their kiss wasn't real.<p>

"Jake!" Bella called, breaking me even further. I could see her excitement to see me behind her bruised face and arms, her wrist and foot was bandaged and it made me sick to know that she had been so abused.  
>She tried to get out of his arms and Edward walked towards me with his arms stretched out for me to take her into my own.<br>"No," I whispered. "Keep her."  
>"What?" Edward and Bella said at the same time.<p>

I flashed Edward the memories of Paul and Quil's imprinting and of Leah's break down. "Please, help Bella to understand." I said to Edward, before I slowly kissed her lips, and her forehead and then took off into the woods, hearing both of them yelling for me to come back.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know – I'm evil.  
>For those of you who are thinking that Jacob would never do this to Bella (you know who you are) let me take you through how this ending came about. I had this idea for Jacob to leave Bella because of being freaked out about imprinting, and the whole time I was writing this chapter the Jacob in my head kept telling me <em>"I'm not going to do it, I won't leave her, not after being away from her for so long and being so worried about her. It is just not going to happen."<em> So I worked out a compromise that was different and when I got ready to write out the compromise, Jacob leaves her. I seriously wanted to slap him.  
>So if you want to slap him, I'm right there with you. I'm sorry that Jacob and Bella are still not together, but Jacob has some things that he needs to work out and it will take him a while. I wanted to add this really isn't about making the decision FOR Bella, but rather what HE wants to do about it. He needs to make this decision for himself before he tries to make it with Bella.<p>

OUTTAKE

I actually wrote this same ending in Bella's pov for the previous chapter, but I felt like the last paragraph was overshadowing the entire chapter. So I decided to save the ending for this chapter, however I still have a soft spot for it in Bella's pov. So I am including that now

**BELLA'S POV **

It was only a second and Edward's eyes widened in such surprise that it made me start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward smiled back at me.

"Your shocked face. Sorry, I didn't mean to actually kiss you."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that," he teased. I scowled playfully at him. "But Jacob might appreciate hearing it," Edward said, as he turned us around and Jacob was standing right there.

"Jake!" I cried, I was so glad to see him. I tried to lunge towards him, but moving hurt badly and so Edward walked towards Jacob with his arms outstretched.

"No," Jacob whispered. "Keep her."

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time.

I saw that Jacob had a painful expression on his face and I could tell that he was showing Edward something in his mind. Edward was still moving towards Jacob and I could feel my body lightly brush against Jacob's as he moved closer.

"Please, help Bella to understand." He said to Edward, before he slowly kissed my lips, my forehead, and then took off into the woods.

"Jacob, no." Edward called.

"Wait, Jacob, please come back." I yelled, but he didn't. "Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"Stupid, boy." I head Edward mumble, before carrying me back inside their house.

(Next chapter will be on SUNDAY!)


	8. Chapter 7 FIGHT

Song – Lead Me by Sanctus Real

youtube dot com/watch?v=yLr6G8Xy5uc&ob=av2e

**Chapter 7 - FIGHT**

I ran off into the trees, pushing my legs as fast I could without looking back. I knew that if I stopped for a second, hearing them calling me back would make me turn around, but I just couldn't. I needed more time to think and I knew that I couldn't be with Bella at the same time.

I have seen how happy Bella can be with Edward, up close and personal when she lost her memory. Even though she isn't the same now, I knew that he would make her happy. She would be well taken care of until I could get myself together and figure out what I should do.

I paused for a moment, took my shorts off, and exploded into my wolf. There weren't any other wolves phased so I was able to have time to myself. Even though I was extremely tired because I had only slept a few hours in the past two days, my wolf was loving the chance to run. I ran through the trees, leaping over fallen logs, feeling the soft moist dirt as it was flung behind me. I ran straight North to a place far from the beach, where a branch of the ocean created a stream that flowed into a large pond. Once there I jumped directly into the water, phasing underwater in order to be able to swim easier. The water felt great and was really relaxing. The sun was bright and I could feel it on my skin as I swam from one side of the pond to the other.

After more laps than I could count, I allowed myself to float around on my back. My mind was torn between wanting to try and figure out what I was going to do and begging me to let myself sleep. In all honesty, I decided that I needed to take my time and allow myself time to think clearly. I got out of the water and phased back, running home. When I got to the trees outside my house I could hear the soft snores of two sleeping people and one person moving around in the kitchen.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on, they were damp but would dry quickly, and went inside. Rachel was sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand and I saw Paul sprawled across the couch. I almost wanted to laugh because it looked like he was going to fall off at any moment, one leg was already dragging on the floor.  
>Rachel must have followed my line of sight. "Yeah, I keep waiting for him to fall off too, and somehow he is still holding on for dear life."<br>I smiled at her. "Yeah, he is talented like that." I didn't normally drink coffee, but if I was going to carry on any type of conversation with Rachel I was going to need it. I added enough milk and sugar so that it tasted almost nothing like coffee and sat down at the table.

"So, you're a werewolf." She said hesitantly.  
>"Yes. I'm sorry that I had to be vague with you about how I knew Sam, but I couldn't tell you. We didn't know how long you would be staying, and it was just better for you not to know."<br>"I understand."  
>"So what has Paul told you." I guessed, it was him who told her.<br>"I think pretty much everything. It was really late last night so I'm not sure that I understood everything." Rachel paused and took a drink from her mug. "I'm sure that we have a lot more to talk about and work through."  
>"That makes sense, it gets very complicated."<br>"Have you imprinted?" Rachel asked.  
>"No."<p>

We were both quiet as I drank the coffee in three large swallows. All it did was remind me that my stomach was empty, therefore I got myself a large bowl, filled it with cereal and poured milk into it before sitting back at the table.  
>"Rachel, what was it like for you when Paul imprinted?"<br>"I had no idea what had happened, but it was while you all were dancing and Paul looked right at me. When he tripped, I thought my heart was going to leap right out of my chest."  
>"So, do you feel connected to him?"<br>"Yes and no. It is weird, my brain knows that I don't even know Paul, but there is also this part of me that feels like I have always known him. What is Paul like?"

"Umm, uh . . ." I didn't know how to answer her.  
>"That bad, huh." Rachel laughed.<br>"Well, let me put it this way. If Paul hadn't imprinted and you were just asking, I would have told you to run for your life. And I would kill him for even thinking of messing with you."  
>"Thanks for the support, bro." Paul mumbled from the couch.<br>"You would say the same thing to your sister, if you had one." I defended.  
>"It's different now. I would never hurt her." Paul promised.<p>

"Sure, sure," I groaned. "What if he didn't want his imprint?"  
>"Shut up, Jacob." I heard Paul from the couch.<br>"Jeez, Jake, thanks for the confidence." Rachel scowled.  
>I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying that he doesn't, but would that hurt you?" I asked Rachel.<br>"I don't know, I really don't."  
>"Yeah, alright." I just didn't know what it was like for the girl when we imprinted on them.<br>"Why so many questions?" Rachel asked.  
>"I'm just trying to figure some things out with Bella. If I were to imprint what it would do to her, and now I'm wondering what it would do to this mystery girl if I tried to fight it to stay with Bella."<p>

"Don't do it." Paul added, as he got up from the couch and walked towards the table.  
>"Fighting it is my only option." I countered.<br>"Well then your option sucks." Paul said bluntly.  
>"Tell me about it." I mumbled as I got up from the table, washed my empty bowl and put it away. I leaned back against the counter and I could feel every part of my body was heavy with exhaustion.<br>"Have you slept at all, Jakey?" Rachel asked.  
>"Not really." I shook my head. "Wake me if you all need anything. Other than that, everyone is off." I told Paul, as I wondered to my room.<p>

I was asleep so fast that I didn't even have time to notice Bella's scent surround me as I laid across my bed with her pillow held tightly.  
><em>I saw myself standing in a church, with cedar beams across the ceiling and white walls. There were several windows with stain glass that added color and beauty to the room. My family and friends were all around me and behind me were several candles and dozens red roses decorating the front stage. The back doors opened and I could feel myself smiling as I locked eyes with the girl in front of me. She was beautiful with her pale skin against her long, elaborate wedding dress. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back in soft curls and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.<em>

_I took her hands and I could see how much she loved me and I knew that I loved her even more. Completely filled with joy and peace my eyes scanned across the audience, stopping at the back of the room where Bella was looking at me with silent tears streaming down her face. I was confused, who was I marrying? I looked back and forth between her and this mysterious girl standing next to me. Why wasn't she Bella?_

_I looked back at Bella as she began walking forward._  
><em>"Fight for me," Bella said.<em>  
><em>"Bella?" I questioned.<em>  
><em>"You promised me, that you would never hurt me like HE did."<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry." I told her.<em>  
><em>"Don't be sorry, Jake. Fight, fight for me."<em>  
><em>"I don't know how?"<em>

_"Lead me with strong hands, stand up when I can't." Bella spoke calmly, as she continued to walk towards me. "Don't leave me hungry for love, chasing dreams. What about us? Show me you're willing to fight, that I'm still the love of your life."_  
><em>Bella placed her hand on my arm, and I wanted to touch her, but my hands were still holding on to this random stranger who had captured me and wouldn't let go. I tried to drop her hands, but she held on tighter.<em>  
><em>"You're MINE!" She hissed.<em>

I awoke with a startle, but I shouldn't have because it was the same dream that I have had night after night. It was getting to the point that I hated going to my bedroom because it was a constant reminder of Bella, and I wasn't any closer to making a decision on what I should do. It didn't help that Edward kept calling over and over saying that he had something really important to tell me, but I didn't want to hear it. I carried on with my pack responsibilities and no one mentioned Bella to me even though I could see in their eyes that they wanted to, especially Embry. He and I were the only wolves in a relationship, if you could call myself and Bella a relationship, with someone that wasn't our imprint.

But I couldn't talk to Embry, or really anyone. The only exception to that was Emily, but I couldn't say that I actually talked to her. She wanted to stay in bed most of the time unless someone encouraged her to get clean clothes on and eat a full meal, despite not being hungry. I would hold her while she cried and made sure that she continued to take care of herself. Being over at Emily's helped me to avoid Charlie as well, he called my house all the time and poor Dad was covering for me as best as he could. Charlie was told that Bella was in a car accident, she had dropped off Alice and was taking the car across town when someone ran a stop sign and slammed into Bella. It knocked her car completely off the road, but didn't stop. Charlie insisted on filing a report for a hit and run, but Bella told him she didn't see who hit her or anything that would be helpful. I never heard the specifics of which Cullen car had to be destroyed to fabricate that story, but I didn't really care.

I was usually in a terrible mood because I wasn't sleeping well and Emily wasn't sleeping either because she didn't like being alone.  
>"Jacob, you should go home. I'll be fine." Emily smiled, trying to convince me.<br>"Sure, sure." I mumbled. We were sitting next to each other on her couch pretending to watch something on TV, but neither of us cared what was on. Emily stood up to go to her room and I was trying to muster up the energy to go home and deal with more dreams of me with some girl that I didn't know, and breaking Bella's heart.  
>"Or, you can stay there. It doesn't matter to me." Emily patted my shoulder before going to her room and closing the door behind her.<p>

I took a deep breath and stretched out across the couch. I was tired of trying to make decisions, thinking about Bella and imprinting was really difficult. But mostly I was just plain tired. I watched the TV until my eyes closed and I fell asleep. It was the best sleep I have had in a long time. I didn't hear anything all night and I was completely dream free. Therefore, the couch became a great resting place and each morning I woke up a little sore from sleeping awkwardly, but I could smell the breakfast that Emily was making.  
>"Hey," I greeted Emily.<br>"Good morning," she answered. "I can't imagine that couch being that comfortable for you."  
>"It's not, but at least I can sleep." I had told Emily about my repeated dream after she became really curious about why I wasn't just going home.<p>

I stretched and went to the bathroom before joining Emily at the table for breakfast.  
>"Any plans today?" She asked.<br>"Seth is suppose to go to Carlisle today for an evaluation and if passes then he will phase for the first time. His poor wolf is ready to pop, it would really suck if he took a bite out of Carlisle."  
>"Why don't you go with him." Emily suggested.<br>"I can't."  
>"Because of Bella." Emily said softly.<br>"Yes, she is still there."

"Leah said that she could leave the Cullens, if she had someone to help take care of her." Emily added.  
>"I know."<br>"You are being stupid, Jacob." Emily said bluntly.  
>"Do you think Leah would agree with you?" I challenged back, knowing that we had both just tap danced on very sensitive issues.<br>"Yes," Emily answered softly. "I know how badly Leah has been hurt because of imprinting, however I think she would say that love is worth the risk, but you should ask her."  
>"I don't know about that. Leah has calmed down a lot and I would call us friends, but I don't know if she would be that honest. There are some things we just don't talk about, and her feelings are one of them."<br>Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, I get that, but you will never know unless you ask."

We settled into a comfortable silence and later Seth showed up. He has fully recovered from his injuries and we walked out together to phase. I wanted to make sure that I phased with him to make sure that nothing happened in the shifting process. It was a complete success and Seth and I ran together through the trees and I could tell that we both enjoyed the exercise. For the most part we kept our thoughts to ourselves, but I couldn't help but notice Bella in his. He saw her today and she was so beautiful despite being still slightly bruised. Her arm was in a sling to allow her collarbone to heal, and her foot was in cast with one crutch under her other arm. Seth gave her a big, but gentle, hug and sat down with her on the front steps of the house. They chatted while Carlisle checked over Seth.

_She really misses you._ Seth said, when he noticed me watching his thoughts.  
><em>I miss her too. Did Edward explain why I'm not there? <em>I asked.  
><em>I guess he did, when I got there today Bella already knew that you were freaked out about imprinting. Leah has also visited her, telling her more about Paul and Quil.<em>  
><em>How is she handling it?<em> I asked.  
><em>Okay,I guess. She believes that you will come back to her. And you will, right?<em>  
><em>I don't know.<em>

We were quiet the rest of our run, and I stayed with him until he phased back. Afterwards, Seth seemed a little uncomfortable, but that might have been because he went several days without phasing and his muscles were sore. So I told him that I would visit with him tomorrow to make sure that he was still doing okay. I could tell that he was tired of being treated like a baby, but he was just going to have to deal with it for a little bit longer.

After leaving Seth, I decided to go for a walk. Seeing Bella today, even through Seth's mind, made me want to run to her and wrap her in my arms and never leave again. However it also made me see that she was doing alright without me. That is what I wanted most for her, and for her not to worry that the person she was with would one day leave her.

I went back to Emily's and as I walked in the door I could smell BBQ. Emily was sitting in her chair, reading a book. When a timer went off, she started to get up.  
>"Wait, do you want me to get whatever is ready?" I asked standing behind her. She looked really tired and I knew that she was often out of energy by the end of the day.<br>"Sure, there are several potatoes and a brisket."  
>I turned the oven off, got pot holders from the kitchen and got everything out of the oven. "Is this stuff for tonight or later?" The way that Emily was always cooking I never knew what it was for.<br>"Tonight." Emily sighed.  
>"Then just stay there and I'll bring you a plate."<br>I sliced the meat and prepared the potatoes, asking Emily how she liked hers and then brought her plate. I sat on the couch while I ate my own food, as always it was delicious. After we were full, we both did dishes and then settled back down on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark and I could hear Emily scream. I bolted from the couch looking around the room before I went to her door and opened it.  
>"Emily?" I called cautiously.<br>"Sam?"  
>"Um . . . uh, no." Even though it was dark I could see she was on her side with her face buried in a pillow, muffling her sobs. Had she been crying like this every night and I just didn't know it? I felt terrible as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.<br>"It was so real, like he was here." She whispered to me.  
>"I'm so sorry." I knew what it was like for dreams to be all too real. For myself it was the dream that was horrible, for Emily it was waking up.<p>

"Will you stay?" Emily asked, between sniffles.  
>"Yeah." I wanted to help her go back to sleep and maybe she could at least have Sam then. I laid down next to her and held her tightly. For a while she cried into my chest as I rubbed her back, and slowly I could feel her relax into my side. I wished that there was something more that I could do, but I knew that her grieving was just going to take time. It only took me a few more minutes to fall asleep as well.<p>

_I was on the beach with Bella and two young girls with long dark hair and beautiful tan skin and an older boy who looked exactly like myself at that age. The girls were collecting small seashells and the boy was waist deep in the water jumping through the small waves that lapped at his body. I was sitting next to Bella and she was filling me in on what the children were doing each day._

_Then the same woman from the other dream came walking towards me and I stood up to walk to her. My children came running towards me, one of my girls took each of my hands as my son spoke._  
><em>"Fight for us."<em>  
><em>I knelt down putting my arms around both girls. "I'm so sorry."<em>  
><em>"Don't be sorry, Dad," they said together. "Fight, fight for us."<em>  
><em>I looked down into their innocent eyes, they were just children they shouldn't have to deal with their father leaving them for someone else.<em>

_Bella came towards us and the children made room for her to stand before me. My daughters dropped my arms, placing my hands on Bella's waist. I was still on my knees in the sand and Bella placed her hands on my shoulders._  
><em>"Fight for me," she whispered.<em>  
><em>"I can't." I whispered back and my youngest daughter disappeared.<em>  
><em>"What about us? Show me you're willing to fight, that I'm still the love of your life."<em>  
><em>"How?" I begged.<em>  
><em>"Don't leave me, chasing a dream."<em>  
><em>"I can't." I whispered again, and my other daughter and son disappeared.<em>

_I felt my knees get weak and I wanted to crumble into the sand, but Bella stepped closer holding me up with her body. My arms held tightly to her pressing her into me. "I don't ever want to let you go."_  
><em>"Then don't." Bella said, as she pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back like I wasn't sure if I would ever kiss her again. My hands were pressed into her back and I could feel her hands sink into my hair pulling us even closer together as our lips melted together. Bella's hands roamed over my chest until she got to the end of my shirt and our mouth only broke a moment while my shirt came over my head.<em>

_My hands were everywhere like they were trying to make up for lost time as I went from one curve to the next, up and down her body._  
><em>"Jacob, please," she whispered.<em>  
><em>I laid back on the sand, pulling her on top of me as we both began frantically removing what was left of our clothes. Our bodies rubbed together as she kissed down my neck, licking and sucking as she went. My hands trailed up her slim waist, as I lifted her onto myself, slipping inside. Bella released a deep groan as she rocked against me and my hands palmed her round breasts. Our mouthes found each other again and our tongues tangled together, I felt like it would last forever as we rocked against each other until Bella shuttered above me and I released.<em>

_Bella collapsed completely breathless against my chest and I kissed across her forehead, cheek, nose, landing on her lips. My arms wrapped around her knowing that I wouldn't be able to let her go again. Then I felt a different hand on my shoulder, keeping my hands on Bella I looked at this other person. She didn't look angry or hurt, but rather confused. I felt like I should apologize, but I wasn't sorry for being with Bella._  
><em>"I'm staying with Bella." I told her.<em>  
><em>"Then I will leave." She replied.<em>  
><em>"Wait! Is it that simple?" I asked.<em>

_"Yes. By picking Bella, I simply do not exist."_  
><em>"Are you saying that I could have always been with Bella?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Life is about choices, Jacob. Choose wisely."<em>  
><em>"I choose Bella. I'll fight if I have to." With that the other women disappeared, and I looked back at Bella laying across me. I gave Bella a huge kiss, hugging her tightly to me.<em>  
><em>Suddenly Bella sat up and morphed into the injured Bella that I saw in Seth's mind with her arm in a sling and I could see tape over her ribs. "Now come to me, Jacob."<em>

I woke up suddenly and felt like I could hardly breathe. My chest was heaving and everything had felt so real. I could see the early morning light coming through the window. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was or why I had blankets, until I felt someone move next to me. I looked down at my naked chest, and continued to examine myself as I followed my sheet covered arm that was around her waist. I could feel my fingers on her skin as I looked up her body until I saw two eyes staring back at me. If I thought I couldn't breathe before, that was nothing compared to now.  
>"Why are you looking at me like you don't know me?" Emily asked.<br>My heart was ramming in my chest as I just continued to stare at her completely speechless. What have I done? I know I was having a dream, but I was so hoping that I didn't actually do anything.  
>"Why am I here?" I asked, sitting up suddenly, with my back to her. "Did . . . did we . . ."<br>"Sleep together." Emily offered.

I couldn't look at her as it felt like eternity passed before I nodded my head. It didn't have anything to do with Emily, she was a great person and I cared about her a lot. But I knew that anything between her and I would have been a mistake. I felt my stomach roll and I thought I was going to be sick.  
>"No, of course we didn't." Emily confirmed and I was finally able to look at her. She was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts.<br>While I was greatly relieved, I still was not quite convinced that it had only been sleeping. "We didn't kiss or anything?"

"No, why would you think that?"  
>"I had a dream."<br>"Of me?" Emily questioned.  
>"No, about Bella."<br>"I'm sorry." Emily sat up, patting me on the shoulder. "I have been awake for a little bit. I know that I should have gotten up, but I enjoyed your warmth and you were completely out of it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by asking you to stay."  
>"That's fine." I took a deep breath finally able to breathe. As I calmed down, I could remember Emily having a bad dream and laying down with her. At first the blankets were at my feet, later Emily covered herself and me with them. It made me hot, so I took my shirt off.<p>

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I freaked out on you, but I need to go." We both got out of bed, Emily went to the bathroom while I grabbed my shirt from the floor, and put it on. My shoes were by the door and I grabbed them as well, slipping them on while standing on the front porch. I wasn't staying at Emily's just to avoid my bad dreams and Charlie, I was avoiding my dad as well. I knew that I needed to face him and to tell him about my dreams and see what he has to say.<p>

I ran home and walked in the door to find Dad sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. It didn't take long for me to look around and know that no one else was here.  
>"Dad, why are you alone?"<br>"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."  
>"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, as I went to the refrigerator for juice and brought out the loaf of bread for toast. Dad watched me without saying anything as I got some butter and jelly for the toast, and some ham, setting them on the table. While I toasted bread I told him about the dreams that I have had, and skipped over the part that I was with Emily for the second dream. He listened carefully without interrupting me.<p>

"So what do I do?" I asked as I sat down at the table.  
>"I think you should listen to your dreams."<br>"But my dreams seem to indicate that I will imprint."  
>"Yes, but they are also telling you to fight for Bella and not your imprint. Even in your dreams you still desire Bella."<br>"So you think I should be with Bella, even if I imprint?"  
>"Yes."<p>

We were both quiet for a moment while I thought about what he said, and ate my toast. I got up and refilled my cup with juice and my dad's mug with coffee.  
>"Jacob, I think you are living in fear and it has consumed you. Do you remember me telling you that it is okay to be scared, but you can't let it over take you?"<br>"Yeah. How do I get past it?"  
>"Be stronger than fear. Take charge of it instead of allowing it to control you. You are not alone, Jacob."<br>"I feel alone. I wish I had your strength."  
>"You do have it. Now go, do what you need to do."<p>

I got up from the table for the first time feeling confident that I could make a decision and stick with it. There was one more person that I wanted to talk to, therefore the moment I was outside, I started running. I made it to the Clearwaters in record time and knocked on their front door.  
>Leah opened the door. "Seth is perfectly fine, you can go," she said, before slamming the door in my face.<br>"Leah, open the door. I need to talk to you." I said while pounding on the door. To my surprise it was Seth who opened the door.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked Seth when she stormed off up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.  
>"She is mad at you." Seth answered.<br>"Ya think?" I rolled my eyes, which Seth scowled at. "Jeez, what did I do now?"  
>"She is mad about you leaving Bella, and just all this crap. Honestly, Jake, we are all a little bit pissed at you. Being with Bella should be worth the risk of something that might not ever happen." Seth said angrily.<br>"Well, that is why I am here. I need to talk to Leah."  
>"She's upstairs, enter at your own risk." He said before wondering off towards the kitchen.<br>"Thanks, buddy," I mumbled to an empty room.

I walked upstairs to her room and knocked on the door, there was no response, but I faintly could hear music so I cautiously opened the door. Leah's room was pretty normal with cream walls, dark oak desk, dresser, and headboard that matched. Her black and red comforter was stretched across her bed so that it was made, but messy with several decorative pillows on the floor.

Leah was laying across her bed on her stomach and I could see her headphones over her ears. Her ankles were crossed with the top foot bouncing to the beat of whatever she was listening to. Knowing that she was already pissed at me I didn't want to scare her, so I kicked the foot post of her bed.  
>"Go away." Leah said, without looking away from the magazine she was flipping through.<br>"Leah, please, I need to talk to you."  
>Leah turned and glared at me. "Then talk," she said as she went back to completely ignoring me.<br>"You're not making this very easy." I grumbled as I sat down on the floor, and put one of her pillows between my back and her dresser.

We were both quiet, but instead of being comfortable it was awkward and strained. Leah continued to ignore me and I tried to pretend it was completely normal for me to be here, but completely failed. There was nothing normal about this at all.  
>"Never mind, I'm leaving." I had decided that this was even more stupid, to think that I would get any helpful advice from Leah.<br>"Jake, wait. What's wrong? Besides the obvious and you just being stupid."  
>"I don't want to talk about it." I stood and was getting ready to walk out her door.<br>"What? Going back to Emily?"

Her suggestion stopped me from moving. "What does that mean?"  
>"You are practically living with her."<br>"It is not like that." I said, shaking my head.  
>"I didn't mean that it was, and if it were that is none of my business. But you shouldn't be doing this to Bella." Leah rolled over so that she was sitting with her legs crossed under herself.<br>I came and sat next to her. "I know, I feel like I get close to making a decision to come back to her, but then I would have another dream. That is why I am at Emily's, I'm able to sleep. I hate the idea of hurting Bella."  
>"You are already hurting her."<br>"This is not the same, and you know it."

"You are right. It is even worse."  
>"Worse?" I couldn't imagine anything worse than what Leah has gone through.<br>Leah nodded her head. "Yes, the only thing that would have made what Sam did worse would be for him to push me away if he didn't have to. Sam did not have a choice, and you do. You are choosing wrong."  
>"And if I imprint?"<br>"Bella is fully aware of what she is getting herself into to be with you. Don't you think you should be talking to her about this?

I took a deep breath knowing that she was right. "I don't need to talk to Bella, I know what she would do."  
>"You are acting like <em>him<em>."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Like Edward, doing what you think is best for Bella instead of letting her make her own decisions."  
>"I am not. I'm nothing like Edward."<br>"You just keep saying that, and it will be him who ends up with Bella."  
>I glared at Leah, expecting to see her scowl back, but she just rolled her eyes.<p>

Frustrated and angry I stormed out of the house. There was no way that Leah was right. It was one thing for Bella to move on without me, but with Edward. No way. I had enough trust in Edward to keep her safe and take care of her while she was healing, but for them to actually be back together. I felt goosebumps running across my skin, and it was creepy. I couldn't shake the feeling. While I felt like Leah was not right about Edward and Bella being together, there was something that she was right about.

I was acting just like Edward and I hated it. However there was something that I could do about it, I was going to Bella. We were going to work on this together, like we should have been doing this whole time. I was already in the woods, therefore I exploded into my wolf, and started running towards the Cullen's house.


	9. Chapter 8 GROVELING

**Chapter 8 - GROVELING**

Song: To Make Her Love Me – Rascal Flats

- youtube dot com/watch?v=vIhxmWhdZ60&feature=autoplay&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=46&playnext=4

_I was acting just like Edward and I hated it. However there was something that I could do about it. I was going to Bella and we were going to work on this together, like we should have been doing this whole time. I was already in the woods and so I exploded into my wolf, and started running._

It wasn't a long run, but it gave me enough time to torture myself with trying to come up with something to say to Bella. Just about everyone had called me stupid, so I think she knew that already. As I approached the Cullen's home Edward was standing on the front porch, I assumed that he heard me coming and would know that I was here to apologize, and tell her how sorry I was.

"Jacob," he said to me, as he came walking towards me.  
><em>I'm sorry<em>. I was going to phase back and realized I didn't have any clothes, and figured that he could listen to my mind.  
>"You should be." He said angrily. "You have no idea what it has been like for her, moving around every day constantly looking out the windows waiting for you to come back."<br>_I needed time, to figure some things out_.  
>"Imprinting," he said it like it was disgusting. "You should have just let me talk to you."<br>_Save it, Cullen_. I growled.  
>Edward glared as he took another step forward. "If you ever push her away again, I swear, I will take her." Edward promised.<p>

"No, you won't." Bella said from behind him. Edward sighed, then stepped back inside and came back with Bella in his arms. They looked so comfortable together that for a moment I thought maybe Leah was right and Bella had gone back to Edward. Bella looked at Edward and nodded her head my direction, so Edward walked towards me. Suddenly I didn't care about being naked and I phased back, crouching down on the ground.  
>"Bella . . ." I whispered, looking into her eyes.<br>Edward set her down and then handed her the crutch so that she could lean on it. I was kneeling so that she was only slightly taller than me. In one solid smack Bella slapped me across the face. I wish that I could say it hurt, but it didn't, at least not physically. However, seeing Bella wince in pain was far worse than any physical pain she could have caused me.  
>"Jacob Black, do not <em>ever<em>do this again." Bella demanded.

"I won't, I promise." I reached out and took the same hand she had slapped me with and her palm was bright red. Taking one long stride closer, I kissed the palm of her hand up to her wrist, pressing my lips gently to the dark scab where she had been bitten and clawed.  
>"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I wish that I could have kept this from happening."<br>"I wish that you had too. Now leave." Bella said calmly, leaning back.  
>"What? Please, Bells."<p>

"Don't you dare, 'Bells' me!" She said taking an angry hop back. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, but I could tell that they were angry tears. I looked past her and saw that Edward standing to the side with his hand out, like he was going to catch her if she fell.  
>"Sorry, um . . . please, I want to explain." I knew that she had every right to be angry with me, but seeing her so furious was extremely painful.<br>"You don't need to. I know, you got scared about imprinting because of Paul and Quil."  
>"More Quil than Paul."<br>"Why? We both already knew that Quil was probably going to imprint."  
>"Not on a child, we didn't."<p>

Bella shook her head. "Regardless, you left me," she said, taking another hop back.  
>"I won't do that again." I promised.<br>"Unless you imprint, of course." Bella challenged.  
>"Actually . . ." Edward started to say.<br>"Not now, Edward." Bella looked at him, shaking her head. Edward gave a brief nod and then went inside, however I'm sure he didn't go far.  
>"No Bella, I'll fight it. If I imprint, I'll fight to be with you."<br>Bella rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you ran at the thought of it. You can't possibly promise me that that won't happen again."  
>"Yes, I can. Bella, I didn't give imprinting as much thought as I should have. I needed time to think and make some decisions."<p>

"My decisions," Bella glared.  
>"No! MINE. My decisions." I yelled back, coming closer to her. "I wasn't trying to decide what you should do, I was trying to decide what I should do. This is <em>my<em> mess. Did it ever occur to you, that I didn't want to break your heart? To go back on every promise I have ever made."  
>"Didn't you already, when you left?"<br>I shook my head, feeling so frustrated. "You don't understand what it was like to hold Leah as she completely fell apart. For her to still be in love with a man that she couldn't have. I don't want to be your Sam. You deserve better than that."

"Did it ever occur to you, that I might think it was worth the risk?"  
>"Yes, of course." I never really doubted that Bella would think it was worth the risk, but I came to let her decide that for herself. "I'm here, aren't I?"<br>"That is not good enough." Bella said, shaking her head.  
>"What do you want from me? I am back." I let me eye plead into her eyes, begging for her to listen to me.<br>For a moment the anger vanished from her face and I could see the pain and sorrow that she felt as her eyes glistened with tears. "I wish that I could believe that, I really do."  
>I came slightly closer to her, taking her hand. "Give me the chance to prove it, please."<p>

I wasn't sure if I should be touching her at all, but I really wanted to wrap my arms completely around her. Apparently, Bella was thinking the same thing, the next moment her arm was around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I wasn't really sure what parts of her were still injured or sore and I didn't want to hurt her, so I held her gently to myself simply thankful that I was able to touch her. I was a little surprised by how tightly Bella was able to hold on to me. I could feel her relax into my chest and I gladly supported her.

Neither of us spoke for a long time and I rubbed my hands in large circles on her back.  
>"You are so warm." Bella whispered, as she sunk further against me.<br>"I've missed you, Bella." I pulled back just a little, tucked her hair behind her ears and then rested my hand on her good shoulder. "How are you?" Bella gave me a strange, confused look like I have lost my mind. "I mean with your body." I gestured with my hands over her collarbone and ribs, I could see the cast on her foot.  
>"Oh," Bella groaned. "It sucks. Everything about this is awkward, trying to move around is the worst. I can't wait to be back to normal."<br>"Normal, huh?"

Bella laughed and I smiled back at her. "I've missed you, Jake. I want to go home. I don't know where we are right now, but I need your help."  
>"I'm here. I'll be wherever you need me to be."<br>We gave each other another big hug and then pulled apart. When we separated, next to us I saw a shirt and a pair of shorts, so I slipped them on. I knew I needed to talk to the Cullens and thank them for everything that they have done for Bella. Not just bringing her home, but also taking care of her when I didn't.

"I need to talk to the Cullens." I told her. Bella simply nodded her head. I started to pick her up and then stopped. "Do you mind?"  
>"Go ahead." Bella affirmed.<br>I scooped her up and walked inside their house. Everything was so white and clean, nothing looked used even the furniture. It smelled horrible to me and I was extremely uncomfortable being here, especially when they were all staring at me from the living room.  
>"You can set me down on the couch." I placed her on the corner of the couch and Alice moved the ottoman, lifted Bella's leg and placed her foot on it.<br>"Make yourself comfortable." Esme suggested, when she noticed my anxious face.  
>Like that was going to happen, I thought, but I knew that I couldn't say that so I simply smiled at her and kept my mouth shut. Bella gave her a sweet smile and asked for a glass of water, I was guessing to give her something to do.<p>

Bella settled in easily on the couch next to Jasper, it was obvious that she was very comfortable here. Jasper was right next to Alice and was talking to Emmett, I didn't catch what they were talking about. I stood next to Bella, our hands were intertwined, resting in her lap as she rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand. Her touch was extremely soothing, I'm guessing that Bella would know how difficult it would be for me to be around so many vampires, especially in a confined space. Esme returned with a glass of water for myself and Bella, taking the glass I thanked her and took a drink to not seem rude.

I took a deep sigh, a little louder than I meant to, and it seemed to draw everyone's attention to me. "Um, I wanted to thank you for bringing Bella back. I should have said this when you all first returned."  
>"You know we would do anything for Bella." Alice said, as she reached across Jasper to pat Bella's knee. Bella smiled and rested her hand over Alice's.<br>"I do know that. I am also thankful that you have taken such good care of her after she came back."  
>"You mean when you didn't." Emmett said and I could see the anger in his eyes.<br>"Emmett, don't . . ." Bella started to say.  
>"No," I interrupted. "I deserve that. Yeah, that is what I mean. But I will not do that again." I didn't really feel like I owed them a full explanation or promises, but I did want to show that I was serious about my commitment to Bella.<p>

The others were quiet for a few minutes as Edward and I eyed each other, however neither of us said anything. Not speaking gave him a huge advantage because he could see inside my brain, and I swear I saw him smirk slightly. I rolled my eyes, which Bella noticed and squeezed my hand.  
>"I'm going to gather my things." Bella said as she used the crutch to stand up and started going towards the staircase.<br>"Do you need help?" I offered.  
>"I'll help her." Alice fluttered quickly after her and I figured that they might want a moment before Bella leaves. Alice lifted Bella and scampered up the stairs.<p>

I asked Carlisle about what I needed to know to take care of her injuries. There wasn't much that needed to be done, it was mostly just waiting. She was still on pain medication, but no prescriptions. She would have to be careful moving her arm because of her collarbone and she was not supposed to get her cast wet. At least I had some experience with that when Victoria caused the car to crash with Bella and Leah inside.

"She gets worn out easier, and sometimes takes something at night before going to sleep." Edward added.  
>I tried not to let it bother me that he knew her sleeping pattern and was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to.<br>"Yes, she has been staying in my room." Edward confirmed.  
>"Were you there too?" I asked.<br>"Yes. You should know by now that if you are not going to be with Bella, than I will be."  
>"Any more accidental kisses?" I half joked.<br>"Unfortunately, no." He smiled at me, and I wasn't sure if it was a forced, fake smile, but I was guessing that it was.

"You know, Jacob, as weird as this might sound, I think it was really good for Bella and I to have this time together."  
>I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying the sarcastic response that was on the tip of my tongue.<br>Edward laughed. "Well, at least you have some control over what comes out of your mouth."  
>"I try,"I rolled my eyes. "Why was this good for you?"<br>"I have always assumed that it was you that kept Bella and I apart. That without you, she would come back to me."  
>"I would have thought that as well. That doesn't really explain why Bella being here was good for you." I added, still confused.<p>

"I suppose it does not. What I am saying is that, I am not a threat to you and Bella."  
>"Ummm, interesting. Thank you, Edward." I can't say that I completely understood what he was trying to tell me, but I appreciated him trying to explain it to me. "I really did mean it when I said that I will not push her away again."<br>"I know. I just wish that you had let me talk to you." Edward said seriously.  
>"I wouldn't have listened."<br>"You are pretty stubborn like that."  
>I shrugged. "I'm not the only one, you know."<p>

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but we could both hear Bella's loud crutch, slamming into everything, but the floor. We looked at each other and smiled, I think we both knew how stubborn Bella could be. The fact that Bella was trying to get around on her own in a house full of strong vampires proved the point nicely.  
>"Well, good luck, Jacob."<br>_How much groveling do I need to do?_ I thought to Edward.  
>"Lots, of course." Edward whispered.<br>_Of course._ I took a deep breath, cringing from the smell.  
>Alice carried Bella down the stairs, looking at Edward and I cautiously. I'm not sure if she thought we would try to hurt each other, but it was good for us to have a moment to talk to each other. There was a large suitcase in Alice's hand and I took it from her, as she set Bella back down and helped to position the crutch for Bella. I was going to put the suitcase in my car until I realized that I didn't exactly arrive here on two legs, or four wheels for that matter.<p>

"Would you like a ride home?" Edward asked. "Or you are welcome to borrow a car."  
>As tempting as it would be to drive one of the Cullen's cars it didn't feel like the right time for a joy ride. "How about I borrow a car another time." I suggested.<br>"Alright." Edward agreed.  
>"Lets get me home." Bella said, and I could still hear the irritation in her voice. It was going to take some work on my part, but I was ready.<p>

Bella hobbled awkwardly and I followed her because I wasn't sure where we were going. She gave hugs to each of the Cullens, thanking them and promising to see them soon. We went around the kitchen to the side door, into the garage. It was like car heaven in here, so I walked slowly each one more amazing than the next. There was a black BMW that was completely smashed and I figured that it must have been the car used for Bella's "car accident" cover story.

"Would you like for me to look at fixing it?" I asked. I wasn't really sure where I would put it with the Rabbit and Bella's truck taking up my entire garage.  
>"It is Rosalie's car and she is pretty good, but I will pass the offer along." Edward said as he walked over to his silver Volvo. I placed Bella's suitcase in the trunk, as Alice helped Bella into the back seat, then gave her a huge hug. I got in the back seat, placed the seatbelt around Bella, clicking it into place before Edward drove us home.<p>

In no time we pulled up to Bella's house and I was relieved that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, I wasn't quite ready to face him.  
>I got out of the back seat and Edward got her suitcase, which I took from him. "I'll take this inside, and give you guys a moment."<br>"You don't have to leave." Edward said.  
>"I'm not, I'm just going inside." I turned to Bella and got her keys from her. "Take your time." I felt like the least I could do was let them say goodbye to each other privately.<p>

I went inside the house, placing the suitcase in the laundry room. I made a quick phone call to Dad telling him I was here, he was glad and told me to take my time coming home. Paul and Rachel were there so it wasn't a problem. I thought I would do what I could to make being home as comfortable for her as possible. There were a few dishes in the sink and the floor could use vacuuming. As I started to fill the sink I could hear Bella's crutch beating the porch, so I went and opened the front door.  
>"Bella, do you want help?" She was fighting with the one step that they had leading to the porch.<br>"Yes." Bella answered with a sigh.  
>I lifted her up, carrying her inside. "Do you want to be in the living room or the kitchen?"<br>"Living room."  
>I placed her on the couch, grabbed a kitchen chair to place her foot on and handed her the remote for the TV, before going back into the kitchen.<br>"What are you doing in there?" Bella called.  
>"Dishes, just give me a sec."<p>

I knew how much Bella appreciated having her space be clean and I thought that it would be the least I could in making her feel more comfortable. It didn't take long to finish up the dishes, then I vacuumed and started some laundry for Bella. I didn't want to seem ungrateful that one of them gave me some clothes to wear, but they really stunk so I took the shirt off, throwing it in the washing machine with Bella's clothes. I settled on the other side of the couch and we tried to talk, but it was strained and uncomfortable. Slowly, the more we talked it became more comfortable.

"Hey Bells," I froze when I called her that not sure if she would be angry about it.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are you hungry? I was going to get something to eat."  
>"Sure, sure." I couldn't help smirking at her using my phrase. She saw and reached over, smacking my shoulder. "For that, you are making dinner."<br>"What?" I gave a fake, shocked expression. "Did you expect to make dinner on one leg?"  
>"I could." Bella challenged.<br>"Sure, sure." I smirked at her and she laughed.

I switched her clothes over to the dryer and started another load before I made some sandwiches. I placed two on a plate for Bella and three for myself.  
>"Hey Bella, what does Charlie know about what happened? I mean, I know about the car accident story, but what about why you have been with the Cullens for so long." I asked, joining her back on the couch.<br>"Honestly, with Alice helping me to shower and get dressed I said it was just easier to get ready there. That made sense to him and I would talk to him on the phone often."  
>"Thanks for not throwing me under the bus with Charlie."<br>"It is the least I could do."

"That is an understatement, and you know it, Bells. There are a lot of things that you could have done."  
>Bella half shrugged with her good shoulder. "He also knew that you had things that you needed to take care of with Sam's death." Bella looked sad for a moment. "I wish that I had been here for that."<br>"That would have been great. I missed you so much." I gave her most of the details of the funeral, including being chief.  
>"Wow, you're chief."<br>"Yeah, I'm not really sure what that means for me right now."  
>"Chief Jacob." Bella smiled.<br>I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork."

We went to the kitchen and I began to gather things for dinner. I had made lasagna before with Bella's help, so it seemed like something we could do together. We chatted easily, however it was obvious that we were avoiding the main things we needed to talk about. It seemed that she really did have a good time with the Cullens, telling me about what she did with them. It wasn't much due to her being so uncomfortable and slept a lot from the prescription pain medication. She watched a lot of movies, spent time outside on the front porch or would be carried for a "walk", and Edward would read out loud or play the piano. I could tell that her and Edward really did have a good friendship and I began to understand what he was trying to say about it being good for them to have this time together.

Once dinner was in the oven, we settled comfortably on the couch, flipping on the TV to help pass the time. Bella relaxed on her back and I placed her feet in my lap, massaging her calves and her good foot, while Bella closed her eyes relaxing. She looked so peaceful that after awhile I rested next to her with my head on her chest. I could feel it rise and fall as she breathed deeply, my hand wandered aimlessly over her stomach and hip as she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt really good and soon I felt Bella's hand still and her rhythmic breathing indicated that she was asleep. I looked up at her beautiful face and couldn't believe that she had taken me back.  
>"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Very lightly I kissed her lips and then I settled my head back on her chest, wrapping my arms round her, and went to sleep.<p>

I woke up to the house smelling really great, but something else didn't smell good. I turned my head, realizing that it was Bella I was smelling, she still smelled like them on her clothes. I also could feel someone staring and lifted my eyes to see Charlie standing over me, clearly not happy. I followed his glare to my hand that was resting over Bella's breast and immediately raised my hand.  
>"Um . . . uh, sorry. I honestly didn't mean to." I awkwardly disentangled myself from Bella so that I was sitting next to her, she stayed asleep.<br>"Normally it is good to see you, Jacob."  
>"Yeah, it is good to be back. You'll have to get use to seeing me with Bella . . . I mean not like you did earlier . . . with me touching her . . . but just where I am where she is . . . we are . . ."<br>"Shut up, Jacob."

Immediately, I shut my mouth, which Charlie started laughing at.  
>"You are acting like you can't have a life outside of Bella or her have one outside of you."<br>"Isn't that how it is suppose to be?" I asked.  
>"Look, I will never compare her relationship to you and to hers with Edward, however I never liked how Bella got so wrapped up in the Cullens that she forgot about everyone else. As much as I like you and Bella together, I do not want that to happen. You need to be able to breathe, and it not be down each other's neck."<br>"Really? I'm quite fond of Bella's neck." I leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, next to her shoulder.  
>"Jake," Charlie shook his head, his voice a slight warning.<br>I smiled at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Charlie rolled his eyes, mumbling about young love and being a teenager. I got up and checked on dinner that was in the oven, it was getting brown on top so I turned the oven off and left it there. Then I switched over Bella's clothes to the dryer and started the next load. Returning to the couch, I placed Bella's legs back in my lap and took her hand that was resting across her stomach, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. Charlie and I stayed comfortably silent until Bella woke up. She stretched lazily, smiling at me.  
>"Hey, beautiful." I said, causing her to blush. I took her hands, helping her to sit up and Bella leaned against my side.<br>"Hey," she whispered as she lightly pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back gently, caressing her cheek with my hand, resting my forehead against hers when we pulled apart. Despite the kiss being brief, it felt fantastic to have my lips touch hers.  
>"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her.<p>

"Love you, too." She gave a weak smile and it looked like she was hurting. I got her some more pain medication from the upstairs bathroom and a glass of water before getting everything finished for dinner. We had a quiet dinner between the three of us, as things were starting to feel back to normal. Charlie went back to the living room, I washed the dishes, while Bella chatted as she folded some of her laundry. I knew that it was time for me to head to my own house, but I didn't want to leave Bella's side. It crossed my mind to just stay here, but I knew that I needed to go home.

As I was drying the last dish, Bella hobbled towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I took a deep breath and let myself relax back into her body, as her head rested between my shoulder blades.  
>"I love you, Jake," she said softly, "but . . . sometimes I don't like you very much."<br>"I know, we need to talk this out." I could feel her nod her head. Slowly I turned around so that she was against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her back. "Can you come home with me? Or would you rather be in your own bed?"  
>"I want to be with you, wherever that happens to be." Bella tried to lift up on her toes, but it was hard with one foot, so I lifted her off the ground bringing our lips together.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 CATCHING UP

**Author's Note:** I am posting early for my TTS friends, I'm sorry for what is going on over there. For those who have reviewed the previous chapter and I have not responded to your review, I WILL I promise. So I hope that getting the chapter a day early will make up for my slow response.

Song: Jesse McCartney – Take Your Sweet Time

youtube dot com/watch?v=fCqlTvmgXMQ&feature=BFa&list=PLFEB7378345B0F39F&index=67

****Chapter 9 – CATCHING UP****

We kissed slowly, our tongues caressing together, deepening the kiss. I sighed against her lips as I smoothed out some of her hair, giving her a hug before shifting her slightly in my arms. "Can I get you anything?" I asked her.  
>"Pain meds, upstairs in the bathroom." I already knew that was where they were, so I thought that was a little strange that she was so specific. I went towards the couch to set her down when Bella shook her head.<br>"What?" I asked, confused.  
>She leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "I need to go . . . ya know . . . to the bathroom."<br>"Oh, um . . . okay." Well, this could get interesting. I grabbed her crutch, and carried her upstairs, placing her back on her foot inside the bathroom. Bella was wearing a denim dress, so I hoped that would make this a little easier. "Do I need to do anything?"

"No, Alice has loaded me up on dresses." Bella smiled. "She was thrilled to have the excuse to buy me clothes"  
>"I noticed when I washed your clothes."<br>"Thank you for that. Oh, I should have thought of this earlier, I bet I need to change clothes. I probably really stink to you."  
>"Yeah," I shrugged, it was always weird when I confirmed that she stunk, even if it was her that suggested it in the first place. "I'll get you something."<br>"Give me a few minutes."  
>"Alright, just yell when you're ready and I'll come back." I went to her room and got her one of her favorite flannel shirts and loose cotton shorts. As I was waiting, I began to get nervous. It wasn't like I have never seen Bella in her underwear, or less, but it felt different.<p>

I heard Bella call to me so I went back into the bathroom. She was leaning against the sink, her sling was off, lying across the counter, as she unbuttoned her dress with one hand. I closed the door behind me and stood there waiting for her to tell me what to do.  
>"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Bella said.<br>I shook my head. "Nope, what?"  
>"When I fainted in the shower and you were trying to figure out how to get me dressed."<br>"I remember." I smiled, thinking about that. "Honestly, it feels a lot like that."

Bella turned slowly towards me, taking my hand in hers. "What has happened to _us_?"  
>I shook my head. "I freaked out, and messed up."<br>"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking very concerned.  
>"I should have been with you. I just couldn't."<br>"Why?"  
>"I can't be objective and be with you at the same time." I ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. "It didn't help that I was having terrible dreams with me imprinted and breaking your heart."<p>

Bella finished unbuttoning her dress and stood on her one leg. I took a step towards her, placing my hand at the small of her back, as I helped to take it off. There were slight bruises over her shoulder and other places where she had been hit. It made me feel terrible and as much as I wanted to take back being away from her, I knew that I needed that time. I could see Bella was thinking about why I was away as I put her shirt on her, buttoned it up, then placed her sling back on. To get her shorts on her, I lifted her to sit on the counter taking one side of the shorts over her cast and then over her other leg as well.

"I wondered why it took you so long to come back." Bella said softly, looking down at the floor.  
>"Bella . . ." I brought my finger under her chin to lift her eyes to mine. She was still sitting on the counter and I placed my hand just above her knees. "Bella, I was dreaming every night, so that I hated going to sleep. So I stayed up later and later, hoping the dream wouldn't come, but it still did. I was a complete asshole to everyone, with the exception of Emily. One evening I fell asleep on Emily's couch, despite being small and uncomfortable, it was the best sleep I had. So I stayed there, on her couch, until last night."<p>

Bella stayed quiet, it had started to rain with big fat drops splattering against the side of the house. I decided it was time for us to get out of the bathroom, so I opened the door and lifted Bella into my arms. "Do you want to go downstairs or to your room?"  
>"My room." Bella answered, with a yawn. I carried her, placing her on her bed and leaned her crutch against the wall by the bed. Bella laid down on her back, propping her pillow behind her head. I sat down at the end of her bed, resting my back against the wall.<br>"How is Emily doing?" Bella asked.  
>"Some days are better than others. Last night was pretty bad."<br>"Last night? That is the second time you have said that." Bella looked at me confused.

It wasn't easy, but I told her everything about staying with Emily and the last dream I had. Bella cried when I told her about seeing our children, and watching them disappear before I made the decision to stay and fight for her. I blushed when I told her about making love to her in my dream, and it was really awkward explaining how I panicked when I woke up next to Emily.  
>"Nothing happened with Emily, it was only a dream. I promise."<p>

"I believe you." Bella said, nodding her head. "Thank you for telling me all that. So where does that leave us?"  
>I moved closer to her, placing my hand on her hip. "It leaves us to do what I should have done in the first place, to talk to each other, as a couple. I want to go check in with my dad and Emily, and then I can come back and continue to talk this out." I leaned over, giving Bella a gentle hug and kissed the side of her head.<br>Bella hugged me back while taking a deep breath. "That sounds good."

Wrapped in each other's arms I couldn't quite get myself to leave, until I heard the springs of Charlie's chair squeak. I leaned back and nodded my head towards the door. "Your dad is getting up, you going to be alright until I come back. I was planning to stay in my own house, but I really want to be with you."  
>"Yes, I'll be fine. Just don't be surprised if I am asleep."<br>I ran the back of my finger across her cheek to her chin. "Alright, I'll be back soon."  
>I handed her a book to be able to read until she was ready to sleep, grabbed the keys to the Hummer, setting on top of her desk, and went downstairs. I talked to Charlie telling him that I had some things to check on and that I would be back. Charlie nodded his head at me, as he grabbed a beer. I walked out the door, hearing him settle back down on the couch.<p>

It was still raining outside as I jogged over to the Hummer and jumped inside. It was quiet being by myself and so I flicked on the radio, not caring what I listened to, anything was better than the silence. I had so much stuff I was still trying to figure out and it was all becoming so real. Bella and I were back together, but we still had some major issues that we needed to cover. I began to think about my time away from Bella and remembered that I left Emily pretty awkwardly this morning and decided to go there first.

As I pulled up to her house, I saw Hannah's car, Emily's sister, parked in front of the house and I was glad that she hasn't been by herself all day. I got out of the car and walked inside. Hannah was standing at the sink washing dishes and I could hear Emily in her room.  
>"Emily?" I called.<br>"Jacob Black, where the hell have you been?" Emily yelled from her room.  
>I looked at Hannah guiltily and she didn't say anything. "Help me out, here," I whispered to her.<br>She shook her head. "No way," she whispered back.  
>I sighed as I rolled my eyes.<p>

I went to Emily's room and knocked even though the door was open.  
>"Come in, Jacob." I walked in nervously, I knew that I was in trouble. She was in her bed with a large t-shirt on and the blankets covering her waist and legs. Emily curled her legs under herself and I sat down on the end of her bed as Emily was speaking. "I called around checking on you, so I know you went home and visited Leah. Then no one saw you after that. A few of the guys phased to see if you were wolfing out." Emily ranted.<br>"No, I went to see Bella."  
>Then she slapped me in the shoulder. "Why didn't you say you were going there?"<br>"I'm sorry, Emily, I didn't mean to be gone all day. I lost track of time. Also about this morning, I didn't mean to leave like I did. It wasn't you, it was me." I laughed and wiped my hands over my face.  
>Emily laughed. "I'm sure every person has heard that at least once in their life."<br>I shook my head, a little embarrassed. "You know what I mean, right?"  
>"I get that it wasn't me, but I don't get why it was you. What happened?"<p>

I told her about my last dream and how I had decided that I needed to talk to Dad and also to Leah. Emily stayed quiet and listened, however smiled when I told her that I went to see Bella and brought her back to her house.  
>"Good for you, Jacob. How is Bella?"<br>"She is messed up, but she will get better. She can't go up or down the stairs on her own so I'll be there for a while."  
>"How did she take you being gone?" Emily asked.<br>"Of course she was mad at first, which she had every right to be. However, it is getting better."  
>"I'm glad."<br>"Me too."

We were both quiet for a little bit. "Jacob, you said that your dreams were telling you to fight the imprint, if you do." Emily stated.  
>"Yeah?" I questioned.<br>"Do you think Sam should have?"  
>I moved closer to her, taking her hand. "I can't answer that. Mostly because I am not Sam."<br>"But you have seen inside his head." Emily insisted.  
>"True, but that doesn't really help because Sam never thought of trying to fight it. No one has, so it is completely unknown. Regardless, I'm glad that he didn't fight it, because I like that I know you."<br>"Thanks, Jacob, you're not so bad yourself." Emily teased. "It is a crazy world that Sam brought me into, but I am glad that he did."

I leaned forward right as Emily did and we hugged each other, with her head leaning on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.  
>"I will be, because I have to be." Emily murmured as her hand rubbed across her stomach. I wasn't sure if she was aware that she touched her stomach often. I never knew if it felt different to her or if it was simply a gesture that she picked up from being pregnant.<br>"I'll be here as much as I can."  
>"Be with Bella, that is where you should be. I have my family."<p>

"Speaking of, do you mind if I call Leah to stay with you for a little while. I understand you may want to be alone, but I want someone to be here as much as possible."  
>"Thanks, Jake. You've been really great to me."<br>"Well, if I haven't said it before, I really care about you. Even without fur, you are part of my pack and we take care of each other."  
>Emily chuckled, and I felt like it was time for me to go. I gave her another hug and kissed her temple before using her phone to call Leah.<p>

At first Leah was still pissed at me until I told her that I was back with Bella. She calmed down immediately, so I was able to ask if she was willing to stay with Emily for a while, which Leah did agree to. I gave that information to Emily and then I drove over to my own home. It was getting late and when I walked in Rachel and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I acknowledged them and walked to Dad's room. Just about everyone in the pack has helped Dad get ready for bed at least once and so it didn't surprise me that Paul was able to get him comfortably in bed. Dad had his TV on and was watching sports.

"I'm glad that you went to Bella." Dad commented.  
>"Yeah, me too. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that I couldn't be with her."<br>"Does she know about your dreams?"  
>"Yes, I told her."<br>"I'm proud of you, Jacob." He surprised me by saying.  
>"I haven't done anything to be proud of lately."<br>"That is not true. Leaving Bella was a mistake, but you're not hiding behind that mistake. You are facing it and taking responsibility for what you did."

"I'm done running away." I promised. "I know that Bella and I still have things we need to talk about, but we will do it together. Unless she decides that imprinting is too big of a risk."  
>"Do you think she will?" Dad asked.<br>"No, I think she will stay with me. If I didn't know that before, the fact she took me back now proves it."  
>"I see what you mean." Dad said, nodding his head.<p>

"Are you doing alright, Dad?" He gave me a confused look. "It is still going to be several weeks for Bella to get to a point where she can move without destroying the place with her one crutch." Dad chuckled and I couldn't help smiling as I thought about everything that gets maimed or destroyed in her wake. "So I was going to stay at Bella's for a while. As long as you are okay."  
>"You worry too much, Jacob. I am not your responsibility."<br>"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get like that."  
>"Do what you need to do son, I'll be fine."<br>"Thanks."

I went back to Bella's and the place was quiet, but the front door was unlocked so I knew that Charlie was expecting me back. I looked at the couch expecting to see a pillow and blanket there, but that wasn't the case so I went upstairs to Bella's room. She was sprawled diagonal across her bed, lying on her back, therefore I grabbed my pillow and spread out over the floor. The couch would be softer, but would be cramped for space and this way I could be available to help Bella if she needed to get up during the night.

I woke up the next morning to Bella's moans and I could tell that she was really uncomfortable, therefore I rolled onto my knees at the side of her bed.  
>"Bells, what can I do?" I asked, taking her hand.<br>"Help me to the bathroom." Bella's face scrunched in pain as I lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. I got her pants off so she could use the restroom and stepped out so that I could get a glass of water for her to take her pain meds. I waited for a moment downstairs, and decided to grab some Pop Tarts, heating them in the toasted. While I waited, I looked out the window, noticing that Charlie's cruiser was gone, before I went back up to the bathroom, carrying the Pop Tarts in a napkin.

"I wish I could take a bath." Bella said swallowing her meds.  
>"Can you hang your foot out and still sit comfortably inside?"<br>"Yeah, I guess. Are you okay with helping me with all this?" Bella asked, loosening the sling so that she could take it off.  
>"Would you rather me get your dad?" The look of complete horror on Bella's face was absolutely priceless. "That is what I thought." I said laughing.<br>Bella scowled and rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt. "That was mean."  
>"Yeah," I grinned, "but totally worth it. Besides he isn't here."<br>Bella smiled, as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." I teased and raised my eye brows suggestively, as I plugged the drain and turned the water on. Bella suppressed a giggle, instead mentioning that there were some bubbles in the cabinet and I added a large dollop, not really sure how much I was supposed to use, swirling it with my hand to mix it with the water. "It is not like I have never seen you naked. Just don't get mad at me for enjoying it more than I probably should."  
>"Pervert."<br>"Why don't I get naked and see how well you do at not ogling me." I smirked.  
>"Okay, point taken."<br>I smiled as I took her shirt and bra off, then had her test the water to see if she liked the temperature. Seeing Bella completely naked was amazing and even better to feel her body as I lifted her up holding her bridal style, lowering her into the water. There was a thick layer of bubbles and they gave a warm vanilla scent to the room. Her cast hung over the side and I sat down resting her foot on top of my raised knees.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, this is great. Thank you."<br>"No problem." I grabbed the Pop Tarts from the counter and leaned my back against the wall, resting my arm along the side of the tub.  
>I handed one to Bella and we ate in silence. Once Bella finished hers, I offered her another but she shook her head as she raised her arm, interlacing our fingers together. "Jake, yesterday morning, what did you do after leaving Emily's?"<br>"I went to my dad and then to Leah, before coming to you."  
>"Why Leah?"<p>

"I felt like she could offer the perspective on imprinting that I needed, but didn't want to hear. She is the one that got thrown aside and my greatest fear has always been that that would be you." I watched Bella's face as I continued to tell her about my conversation with Leah. Sometimes Bella would smile at Leah being Leah, and other times she would bite down on her bottom lip and frown, possibly sad for what Leah has experienced. It was clear that this was the dark side of imprinting, and it was important that we talk about it.  
>"So Leah saying that what you were doing was worse than what Sam did, is that what made you come back?"<br>"Sort of. She also said that I was acting just like Edward and if I didn't get my ass over there that Edward would have you instead of me."

"So this is all about Edward?"  
>"No, not all."<br>"Jake . . ." Bella said, in disbelief.  
>"Okay, well maybe a little bit. Leah was right about me acting like Edward, and I didn't like that at all. Edward left you because he thought it was best for you, and I left to try and figure out if leaving was best for you."<br>"So what did you decide?"  
>"You need to know that I think I might imprint, I can't any longer deny that it could happen. However, I also plan to fight it with everything I have. I will pick you."<br>"Easy for you to say, you haven't imprinted."  
>"I know, which is why you need to really think about if you want to risk being with me."<p>

Bella nodded her head and frowned, shifting a little in the water which caused it to ripple across the surface. Bella added soap to her wash cloth, using it to wash her body and I washed her hair and what parts she couldn't reach with one hand. Then I lifted her out of the water, quickly wrapping her in a towel, patting her dry. I carried her to her room and sat her on the bed while I went to the closet and dresser for her clothes, getting her dressed.

"Bells, there is one more thing to think about." I said, sitting down next to her on the bed.  
>"What is that?"<br>"I told my dad about the dreams and he pointed out that even when I was imprinted, I still wanted you. I don't know how much truth is in the dreams, but when I picked you my imprint left saying that she wouldn't exist as long as I was with you."  
>"I wish that there was a way to hold her to that promise." Bella murmured.<br>"I do too. I have no idea what she meant by that, but I trust her."  
>Bella nodded her head leaning over so that her head rested against my shoulder, and I tilted my head down against hers.<p>

Bella and I spent the next several days pretty quiet. We watched a ton of movies, laughing and kissing each other, however we could both feel that it wasn't really settled. I was fine with being patient, I simply asked that she let me stay and be with her. She agreed, so that is what I did. At first Bella felt bad about me sleeping on the floor, but I told her that it wasn't a problem. It gave us the space that we needed to start rebuilding our relationship.

One night she had a terrible nightmare about her time with Victoria, her entire body was shaking, mumbling about being so cold. I laid down next to her and she completely melted into my body. The following morning she told me more about the torture that she experienced with Victoria and asked that I start sleeping with her at night. By this time Bella did not have much pain so I felt confident that I wouldn't hurt her in our sleep, therefore I moved to her bed. It was so great to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her deeply.

I went to La Push often to check in with Dad and Emily, which were both doing fine. I usually went when Bella was taking a nap in the afternoon or sometimes when she went to bed early.  
>"Hey, Jake, I would like to come with you this time." Bella said, stretching from the couch.<br>"That would be great. Are you sure?"  
>"Yes, I am so ready to get out of the house. I don't care where you are going, I just want to go."<br>"As you wish." I scooped her up, kissing her softly as I carried her to the Hummer, placing her inside. Bella threw her crutch in the back seat as I got in the driver's seat. We chatted easily or listened to the radio as I drove. We pulled up to Emily's house and I walked slowly with Bella as she hopped herself inside.

"Hey, Emily, I brought company." I smiled at her as she was doing something at the kitchen sink.  
>Emily looked up and smiled brightly. "Bella!" She yelled as she grabbed a hand towel to dry her hands and came over towards us, giving Bella a big hug.<br>"Sorry, he was being such an idiot," Emily said to Bella.  
>"Hey," I scowled at Emily and Bella chuckled at us.<br>"Everyone tried to get him to go back to you, so I'm glad that he did." Emily continued.  
>"Speaking of everyone, what do you think of having a bonfire tomorrow night?" I asked her. "Summer is about half over and we really haven't all done anything together."<p>

"Sure, I'll put some food together." Emily offered.  
>"I'll help you," Bella volunteered. Emily and Bella started talking about food and what they would make with ingredients in the house or the garden that Emily maintained. I told them I would go to the store if anything needed to be bought. Emily agreed to spread the word about the get together, just about everyone came by here at least once throughout the day.<br>"Emily, I'm really sorry about Sam," Bella said sadly. "I wish that Victoria's pursuit of me hadn't caused Sam to die." I hadn't thought of Bella blaming herself for Sam's death. Even though it was wrong for Bella to do that I understood how she felt.  
>I started to say something to make Bella feel better when Emily shook her head as she took Bella's hand. "Thank you Bella, however you are not responsible for what others do."<p>

Bella and I stayed a little longer chatting with Emily, and then made our exit. Dad was clearly pleased to see Bella as he gave her a hug, even Paul seemed to be happy for us. Rachel and Bella had a lot more to talk about now that Rachel knew the secret and they seemed to be getting along well. I leaned against the living room wall, watching all the interactions going on around me until Bella smiled and reached her hand towards me. Paul and Rachel had been sitting on the couch when Bella joined them. I propped her foot on a kitchen chair and I sat down on the floor, resting my arm across Bella's knees. We started a movie and I leaned my head in Bella's lap, hugging her legs to my chest as she rested her arm across my shoulders.

Rachel has worked it out with her job for her to work from home, which is how we got high speed Internet in the house. We also had to put her room back together. It took some work getting Dad's carving things out and into his own room. Paul, Rachel, Kim and Jared borrowed a truck and trailer to get most of Rachel's things and bring them here. Rachel has never said if being home is still difficult because of the house reminding her of Mom, but maybe being away has made coming back easier.

When the movie was over Dad rolled himself to his room and I told him I would be there in a minute. Both Rachel and Bella were asleep, I picked up Bella prepared to take her to my room, when Paul stopped me.  
>"Hey, Jake."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I really hope that you don't imprint."<br>"Thanks, me too."  
>Paul picked up Rachel. "Do you mind if I stay with her?" Paul asked. They were certainly a couple, but seemed to be taking things slow. Paul either slept on the couch or went to his own house and I have only caught them kissing a few times. I don't know if that is for my benefit or Rachel's idea, but either way I was thankful.<p>

"You are asking me if you can sleep with my sister. I don't think so." I laughed.  
>Paul rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything."<br>"Sure, sure." I shook my head.  
>"I promise."<br>"Paul, I believe that you mean that, but she is your imprint. Thats . . . different."  
>"I know." Paul said lovingly as he looked at Rachel in his arms. I have to admit it was weird seeing him with Rachel. He really was a completely different person with her.<p>

I took a deep breath, him staying most likely wouldn't be any different than Bella staying with me, but I just couldn't get over that Rachel was my sister. "Have you and Rachel talked about you staying before?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"Not in a while." Paul answered.<br>"Then I say no, and talk to Rachel about it. Regardless of whatever she decides, if I ever see or hear you doing _anything_ to her I will make life miserable for you. Clear?"  
>"Crystal." Paul nodded his head and carried Rachel to her room and I carried Bella to my own.<p>

I laid Bella across the bed, as she sighed against her pillow and rolled over to her side. I got Dad ready for bed and gave Charlie a call to let him know that Bella and I wouldn't be coming there tonight, staying at my house for the night. Afterwards, I took a quick shower and then crawled into bed with Bella. It has been a while since I have been in my own bed and it felt fantastic. I tucked myself around Bella, she smelled so wonderful as I kissed her hair, wrapped my arms around her, and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 BONDING

Author's Note: I'm posting early again, because I am going on vacation for just over a week and I wasn't sure what my Internet would be like, etc. I try to always be early rather than late. :) However, it will make for a very long wait for the next chapter, sorry about that.

Song: My Best Friend by Tim McGraw

youtube dot com/watch?v=aDm2AIw7Myo&feature=related

**Chapter 10 – Bonding**

"Here Jake, there are three more." Bella said, stacking the large plastic storage containers in my already filled arms, so that the large stack completely covered my face and I couldn't even see where I was going.  
>"Jeez Bells, I really think that you and Emily outdid yourselves with all this food." There were multiple containers of BBQ chicken, pulled pork, sausage links, corn on the cob, baked beans, carrots, and potato salad .<br>"You're welcome." Bella said, reaching up on her toes to kiss the side of my neck. "I think I was just overly excited because I was able to get rid of that horrible cast." She looked down at the black walking boot that she wore. "This is far better."

"I'm just glad that you were able to get ride of the crutch." I added.  
>"Yeah, I totally agree. But, I should have taken the opportunity to smack you over the head with it, once I didn't need it anymore."<br>"Hey, that is not nice." I scowled, even though I assumed that she was teasing from the light chuckle she gave, but I couldn't see her face from all the containers.  
>Raising up from being crouched down so that Bella could load up my arms with food, I waited for her to be ready to walk to the beach.<p>

I had forgotten about her doctor appointment until she reminded me this morning. I wasn't excited about going back to the Cullens again, but the trade off of her being able to walk on her own was well worth it. Her arm was still in a sling, but that was mostly just to keep her shoulder still, it didn't actually hurt her anymore. I could hug her and squeeze her tightly without having to worry about hurting her.

We continued the same banter as I carried the containers and Bella carried bags filled with chips and buns. Emily followed us with liters of soda and would chuckle or add her own comments as well. It had rained off and on throughout the day, but it seems that it has decided to stop. Big puffy clouds filled the sky and the sunlight reflected off them giving a fantastic sunset.

Everyone has been really busy this summer and we were all looking forward to having this opportunity to hang out and be together. Sam had started a small construction company with Jared's dad, trying to fix up the reservation and Paul and Jared worked there. Embry and Jackie have been working at the resort, Seth, Colin, and Brady were simply enjoying their summer with friends and whatever else they wanted to do. Leah assisted her mom learning more about the medical field that she wanted to go into. Quil has spent most of his time with Claire and her older sister, Anna, while their mother spent time with Emily. Patrols were down to a few hours each evening with two wolves patrolling at one time, which worked well, giving everyone the chance to let their wolf relax and run free.

_ Flashback _

Two weeks after the funeral I phased with Quil and was able to get a better understanding of his imprinting with Claire. For him it happened right before the funeral when Rachel drove Dad and Seth over and Emily's family followed Rachel. Quil was getting Seth out of the car and almost dropped him when he saw Claire in the backseat of the other car. Not knowing that he could imprint on a child he just thought she was sweet and didn't realize it was different until he couldn't stop thinking about her throughout the remaining funeral.

I was surprised by the intensity in his connection to her. Quil was right about it being innocent and there was not any type of sexual desire, in its place was a protectiveness that was extreme. Claire and Anna were playing on the beach and a young man didn't see Claire, tripping over her and knocked her down. I thought for a moment that Quil might kill him. Seth happened to be there as well and apologized to the man for Quil, helped Quil to see it was an accident, and that Claire was fine with only a scraped knee. Quil wrapped Claire in his arms and in that moment they both calmed down, it was amazing how their emotions affected one another.

After Quil shared that with me I wanted to have a council meeting to figure out what should be done. I wasn't sure if we were going to be telling Claire's parents, but I wanted to have a plan in place so Old Quil, Dad, Sue, Quil, and myself gathered at my house to discuss it.  
>"Quil, what do you want us to do?" I asked him.<br>"I have been going to the resort to see Claire. I think they think that I am just helping by watching her and Anna so that their mom can be with Emily. Which is basically true." Quil answered.  
>"I know that it has been helpful for Emily to have Hannah with her. Emily and I are doing everything that we can to put any concerns that she may have to rest." Sue added.<p>

"Do they think it is weird that you are there?" Dad asked Quil.  
>"I don't think so, just that I like kids. Claire has the best friend in the world, what is not to like?" Quil shrugged. "But, they are leaving soon."<br>"What about when she goes home?" Old Quil asked.  
>"That is when it might get strange for them. I will probably just run there to visit, because I don't have a car." Quil answered.<br>"Do you feel like you need to see her every day?" I asked.  
>"Probably not every day, but often. I don't think I will know how often until I'm away from her and see how that goes."<br>"I really do not think they need to know anything right now. Let's see how often Quil really does need to see Claire and if her parents get concerned then we can talk to them." Sue said.  
>We all agreed that it was fine for Claire's parents to know the truth, when the time comes. We simply wouldn't say anything until a noticeable problem presented itself.<p>

_ End Flashback _

As we approached the bonfire, I heard warm greetings around me.  
>"Kneel down, Jacob, I can't reach." I heard Emily say and I crouched down so that she could start removing the containers from my arms, arranging them for serving.<br>I turned around to see Quil lift Bella by her hips and twirled her around in a circle. Bella laughed and put her arm around his neck, giving him a hug. I chatted with Embry and Jackie while Bella and Quil continued to tease each other.

"You know Quil, you can put me down." Bella suggested.  
>"What? And endanger all the nice people who came to the beach." Quil reasoned.<br>Bella rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do, step on them with my steal toe boot?" Bella swung her leg, hitting Quil in the back of the knee.  
>"Not nice, Swan." Quil shifted her, his fingers inching closer to her backside.<br>Bell raised her eye brows in warning. "Don't you dare grab my butt!" Bella said, trying the best she could to keep a threatening look on her face, but her lips would twitch threatening to smile."  
>"What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me." Quil challenged, grinning mischievously.<br>"Jacob!" Bella screamed.

"Quil, get your paws off my girl." I threatened, even though I felt pretty confident that he wasn't going to do anything to her. I guess you could say that an imprinted wolf would be the ultimate definition of harmless flirting.  
>"Awww, you guys are no fun." Quil complained as he walked over, dropping Bella in my lap.<br>"Did impri . . ." Brady stopped when Embry elbowed him, darting his eyes at Jackie. ". . . make you loose your mind?" He asked Quil.  
>Jackie looked at Embry confused, shaking her head with a sigh.<br>"Nah, just messing with her. You alright, Bells?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So did _that_ or Jacob stop you from grabbing me?" Bella asked, referring to him being imprinted.  
>"Both. I hadn't thought of grabbing your ass until you told me not to. Then I almost did just because I could and you said not to." Quil shrugged. "But it wasn't worth making Jake angry, another time it might be worth it." He winked at Bella, grinning mischievously once again.<br>"You're insane." Embry added, shaking his head.  
>Quil lunged, knocking Embry off the log he was sitting on which quickly turned into an extensive wrestling match in the sand.<p>

Jackie smiled at them, but still looked hurt. She looked up, meeting my eyes and mouthed 'tell me'.  
>I gave Bella a squeeze in my lap and then set her down on the log next to me. "I'll be back," I whispered to Bella, kissing the top of her head.<br>I looked at Jackie and nodded my head towards the water, she stood and we walked together. I wasn't sure at all what I would tell her, but I knew that this was part of my responsibility as alpha to handle the public view of us.  
>"It has been a busy summer. You doing alright?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, it is going fast. I wish that you and Bella had been able to work at the resort with Embry and I."  
>"I agree that would have been great. Bella being in that car accident was certainly unexpected."<br>There was a small chunk of drift wood that Jackie would kick as we walked along. The waves rocked back and forth next to us and I could see several fish jump out of the waves into the ocean far in the distance.

"So was loosing Sam. I know that you guys were all close to him." Jackie added, softly.  
>"Yeah we were. He was a great friend and mentor to us all."<br>"I get that, sort of. I have never quite understood how you all became such good friends."  
>"Do you remember over a year ago when we all got pretty sick and missed school for several days?" I asked, silently trying to think of the best way to explain our connection to one another that would make sense.<br>"Yeah, it was pretty scary. It seemed that every few months one of you were getting really sick, some kind of super flu that we were all nervous about catching."  
>"It was pretty scary for us too, and because Sam was the first to get sick he was a great help." I took a deep breath to let myself think of what to say next. "It was almost like surviving a near death experience with someone, it was very bonding and neither of the people are ever the same afterwards."<br>Jackie touched my arm to get us to stop walking. "Did you almost die?"  
>"No, not really, but it is the closest example that I have."<p>

Jackie took a deep breath, looking out over the water. I swallowed nervously, but tried really hard not to seem nervous. We stood there for a while, the waves came forwards and back, licking our toes.  
>"Jake, what am I missing? There is something big that I don't know."<br>I shook my head slowly. "I don't know, Jackie."  
>"Please, don't lie to me."<br>"Ok, I won't, but it is not that simple."  
>Neither of us were paying attention to the water and a wave came and splashed us, covering Jackie from the knee down and she shrieked.<br>I began to laugh. "This is so not funny, Jake, that was cold." She said, brushing the water drops off her legs and shivered.

I took her hand and we walked away from the water and sat down on a piece of driftwood. Feeling her cold hand in mine gave me an idea. "Jackie, do you remember me explaining why I'm so warm?"  
>"Yeah, you said it was a family thing."<br>"That also adds to the bond that we all have to each other. We aren't just 'brothers' because we had a similar experience, we are also family."  
>"What about Embry? I thought he was Makah."<br>"He is . . . um. . . so is Emily and her and Leah are family, so it still counts." I didn't really think it was my place to say anything about Embry's father and who he might be. The conversation was complicated enough without adding that to it as well.

"What about Bella? Clearly she isn't related to you all."  
>"Well that is a good thing for me." I smiled. "Being related to Bella would be a problem."<br>Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would be bad. The point is there seems to be a hesitation or something with me that is not there with Bella."  
>"I'm sorry, Jackie." I draped an arm around her, giving her a hug. "It's kind of a guy thing."<br>"Bella is not a guy."  
>"Once again, that is a good thing for me." I grinned.<br>Jackie shook her head. "You are a dork, you know that right?"  
>"Yeah, I do know that, thanks for the reminder though."<br>We sat their silently for a little while both of us lost in our own thoughts. I kept my arm across her shoulders to keep her warm, when I noticed her bring her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Are you sure it is not me?" Jackie asked softly. "That maybe I'm not the right person for Embry or something like that."  
>"Not at all, I think that you are perfect for Embry. Are you unsure that you want to be with him?"<br>"No, I'm sure. I love him." Jackie smiled and her eyes sparkled when she thought about Embry.  
>"Good, he loves you too. And everyone else likes you too. It is not you at all, I promise."<br>"Alright, thanks Jacob."  
>"Anytime, I mean that. However we should get back, I don't want Embry to think I'm going after his girl." I grinned playfully.<br>Jackie laughed. "We can't have that."

We walked back to the group and Embry and I looked at each other. I could tell that he wanted to know what that was about and I knew that I would tell him later. I sat down next to Bella, pulling her into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist, content to hold her while watching my friends relaxing. Emily announced that it was time to eat and a new fight almost broke out to who could get there first, until Emily reminded everyone that ladies needed to go first. Leah laughed as she jumped to the front followed by Kim, Jackie, Rachel, Emily and then Bella. There was so much food that for once I thought that there might be left overs, but that wasn't the case.

"How does that not make you sick?" Jackie asked, shaking her head at Embry and myself as she walked around with a trash sack for us to put our empty plates into. "It almost makes me sick just thinking about eating that much food."  
>"What can I say, he is a beast?" Embry elbowed me.<br>I grinned. "No, not me," I joked, clearly lying.  
>"Whatever, I didn't eat half as much as you did." Embry replied.<br>"There is a reason that I'm top dog." I couldn't help laughing at our puns.  
>"Oh, is that why. I thought it was something else." Bella giggled, shyly.<p>

I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks, as I looked at her with surprised eyes. I expected her to look innocent, not meaning that the way it sounded. One look at her red face made my jaw drop in shock.  
>"Damn, Bella making Jacob blush." Paul laughed, holding his hand out for a high five, which Bella leaned over to reciprocate despite her embarrassment.<br>"Gross, too much info." Rachel shuddered.  
>"I am not blushing." I insisted.<br>"Sure, sure," Jared smirked.

I laughed as I scooped Bella into my lap and kissed her until we were both panting.  
>"Jeez, get a room." Leah scoffed.<br>I flipped her off and continued to kiss Bella, hearing several laugh around us. Coming for air, I gave Bella another hug and cradled her into my chest.  
>"Can you believe that we have one more month until we head off to college." Jackie said to Bella.<br>"Shhhh, we don't talk about that." Embry said, kissing Jackie's lips.  
>"Uhmmm," I murmured, as I watched Embry with Jackie. They really were fantastic together and it was so obvious that they both loved each other a lot. Embry took her hand and they began to walk along the beach.<br>"What?" Bella turned looking up in my face.  
>"I don't . . . I don't know if I should go." I said, softly. "I didn't expect to be alpha when I made the plans to go away to college."<p>

"Should I stay?" Bella asked.  
>"No, I don't want to keep holding you back." Bella opened her mouth to protest, and I placed my finger over her lips. "No, don't say it. You know it is true, you would have already gone to college if it weren't for me."<br>"I'd also be a vampire."  
>"Shhhh, we don't talk about that." I kissed her lips, wrapping her closer to me. I could feel Bella's smile as she kissed me back, then snuggled in closer her head, resting against my shoulder.<p>

"So was all that hard work this past year for nothing?" Bella whispered.  
>I shrugged. "Well it did get me out of high school, that is something." I smiled weakly.<br>"Why do I feel like we get together, just to be separated again?" Bella gave my neck a small kiss and I took a deep breath.  
>"I don't know, but we will work something out for us to see each other often. Maybe I can still live with you there and come back and forth." It wasn't a very good solution and I knew it, but it was all I could think of.<p>

The moon was full and bright as it reflected across the rippling waves. It was a cool evening from the rain today and I threw a couple more logs on the fire before coming back to sit next to Bella.  
>"What will you do when you are here?" Bella asked.<br>"Maybe, I'll finally be able to work on your truck and the Rabbit, get them working again."  
>"That would be nice, then we can give the Hummer back."<br>"Awww, you don't think we can keep her." I half-joked. I really did like the Hummer it was such a great ride, but it was weird coming from Edward.  
>Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You and cars."<br>"Cars are something I'm good at and there are always a bunch of broken cars on the res because people can't afford to take them to Dowlings. Things are so over priced there that I could probably work something out using most of my own tools and still make a profit."

"What about being a wolf?" Bella asked.  
>"What about it?" I asked looking at her face confused.<br>"You said that you would quit after Victoria was destroyed."  
>"Oh yeah." I paused. "I kind of forgot about that. I don't know if I can. It was different when Sam was alpha instead of me."<br>"I understand."  
>"Do you really, Bells? Because I know that me not aging was a problem for you."<br>"Yeah it is, but I can't take you away from your pack, especially with you being their leader. How selfish would that make me?"  
>"It doesn't make you selfish, it makes you normal."<br>"Normal would be nice."

"If I stopped, is there anything about me being a wolf that you think you would miss?" I asked.  
>"Do you think that you'll be this hot?"<br>"I don't know. My heat, that is what you will miss, not my strength or endurance?"  
>"I assume that you will always be strong. I wouldn't mind your heat coming down a few degrees, but if you were a normal temperature then I think I would miss how warm you are. Do you have any idea at all when you would be able to quit?"<br>"Not right now, but I do not want to be a wolf forever. I want to grow old with you and so I will stop when I can. I'm sorry, that is the best I can promise right now."  
>"That is fine."<br>Bella pulled me down for a kiss and we continued to kiss passionately until the fire went out.


	12. Chapter 11 MAKING UP

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I really wanted to move the posting day to Wednesday (so technically I'm early, hehe), and being on vacation this was a good time to do that. So from this point on WEDNESDAY will be the new posting day. :D

Song – Scotty McCreery – Love You This Big

youtube dot com/watch?v=L7Sw4N8lIks

**Chapter 11 – MAKING UP**

The summer continued and Bella and I usually stayed joined at the hip between her place and mine. I was home, dropping off some food that Bella and Emily made in the refrigerator when Embry came by.

"Hey, stranger." He smiled, walking in.  
>"Hey," I laughed, nodding my head at him. "You hungry?" I indicated towards some of the food that I was putting away.<br>"Always."  
>Embry and I got some food and sat down at the table. "So how have you been?" I asked. "It feels like it has been forever."<br>"Yeah it has . . . it's," Embry paused, shaking his head. "You know, you're not the only one that is having to deal with this imprinting crap."  
>"I know. I've been really selfish about this. I'm sorry."<br>"I get it, more than I would like to. It is even worse for me, at least Bella knows what she is getting herself into. For Jackie, she is completely clueless and I can't tell her. Even though your talk with her at the bonfire has helped, she can tell something has been bothering me. However, she doesn't pry and trusts that it will work itself out, I swear she is absolutely perfect."

I smiled. "I completely know what you mean."  
>"Are things settled between you and Bella?" Embry asked.<br>"Not really, it is great hanging out all the time, but it is still a dark cloud hanging over us. I told Bella to take her time and really think about whether she wants to be with me, and she is really thinking about it."  
>Embry took a deep breath, as we both finished our food. "Is your dad here, there is something I wanted to talk about with you both."<br>"Yeah, in his room carving, we can talk to him in there."

We got up from the table and walked down the hall.  
>"Hey Dad!" I called, getting his attention. He had the TV in his room on, watching sports while he carved. There was a pile of shavings on the floor at his feet and he had a large piece of wood in his hands. It was shaped into a small boat or canoe with two people on it, one with a paddle and the other with a spear. It looked to be almost finished, he was just adding the details.<br>"Hey boys," he acknowledged. He saw me look at Embry and could tell that this wasn't just a random visit. "What is going on?"  
>"I have been thinking about it a lot and I want to quit." Embry said.<br>"Quit what?" I asked.  
>"Being a wolf. I want to stop phasing." Embry stated. Of all things for him to say, that was certainly not what I was expecting.<p>

"Why is that, Embry?" Dad asked, calmly. He sat his tools on the small table, resting his carving in his lap to give us his attention.  
>"I'm hoping that giving up my wolf will keep me from imprinting." Embry answered.<br>"Wow. Do you think it will help?" I asked.  
>"I'm not sure, but it is worth a try." Embry answered. "If giving up my wolf is what I need to do to not imprint then I will do it."<br>"Embry, I don't doubt your love for Jackie, and I understand that neither of you want to hurt your girls, however, stopping is no guarantee that you will not imprint. Once you are a wolf, you are always one and could phase again at any time, so I would assume that you could also imprint. Also keep in mind that the connection between the wolf and his imprint remains, even after he no longer is phasing. I'm sorry boys, but we don't have enough information when it comes to imprinting." Dad said.  
>"I understand." Embry acknowledged, looking sad that there seemed to be nothing definite that could be done.<p>

"Do you think you can give him up?" I asked Embry.  
>"I don't know, however I'm sure that I won't be going cold turkey. I just thought I would talk to you first. What are the plans for patrols now that the issue with Victoria is over?" Embry answered.<br>"I'm not completely sure. Dad, how do I know how often to patrol and how many wolves we need?"  
>Dad paused, and thought about it for a moment. "I think that all you guys need to continue to phase until finished with high school. I really do think that your chronological age needs to catch up with your physical body. So that will leave one more year for Embry, Jared, and Paul, two years for Seth and three for Colin and Brady. I assume that Quil will continue to keep himself from aging to be closer to Claire."<br>"So Quil would be left by himself?" I asked.  
>"Seth, Colin, and Brady might want to stay." Embry suggested. "I know that Colin and Brady love being wolves."<p>

"That is a good point." I said, nodding my head.  
>"As much fun as it is to tear leeches apart, I think I am ready for some of the drama to be over." Embry said.<br>"We aren't completely out of the woods with the vampire mess from Bella. There is still the Vol...Vv-something that control the vampire world."  
>"What do you mean 'control'?" Dad asked.<br>"I'm not sure, it has been a long time since she mentioned it. They are some kind of ruling authority that maintain order for the vampires." I tried to explain.

"Damn, she sure knows how to piss those bloodsuckers off, doesn't she." Embry said.  
>"Yeah I guess so. I know when she was with Edward, he thought that it would be a long time before they would be a problem, but I should probably talk to him."<br>"I'm sure that will be fun." Embry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
>I shrugged. "Nah, it won't be too bad, Edward and I are fine."<br>"I never thought I would see the day you got along with him." Dad said, shaking his head even though he didn't seem upset, just surprised.  
>"I know it's weird." I shrugged. "It is hard not to like them when they care about Bella so much, and she loves <em>all<em>of them. Bella has a doctor's appointment with Carlisle tomorrow anyways, so I can talk to Edward then."

We chatted for a little more and then Embry needed to get to work and I went back to Emily's where her and Bella had spent the day cooking. There was a large meat sale at the grocery story so they spent all day preparing all kinds of foods. By the end of the day they were both exhausted and the freezer was packed. We stayed, watching TV and chatting until Bella looked ready to pass out so we went back to my house for the night.

Bella felt healed and it was getting more difficult for us to keep our hands to ourselves and to say that we were both getting sexually frustrated would be an understatement. I was torn between not wanting to touch her at all because stopping was so difficult and wanting to kiss her senseless, touching every part of her. Usually it was the second part that won and we would make out and grope each other for most of the evening. So while I wasn't really looking forward to the last doctor appointment she had, this time around I was almost desperate for her to be given a clean bill of health.

"Slow down, Jacob, you don't need to drive this fast." Bella said clutching tightly to the arm rest.  
>I looked down at my speed not realizing I was going that fast and slowed down. "Sorry, I was just thinking."<br>"About what?"  
>"Getting you naked."<br>"Jacob!" Bella gave an embarrassed smile.  
>"Hey, you asked." I defended.<p>

"Well you had better stop that when you get around Edward. He doesn't need to see your pervy mind."  
>"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Just once I wish that I could be inside his pervy mind."<br>"Edward doesn't think like that."  
>"No guy is that perfect, Bella."<br>Bella shook her head. "I don't think he is perfect, just innocent."  
>I sighed. "Bella, he reads the minds of every person he is around. I doubt there is anything that he hasn't seen before."<br>"That is probably true."

"Speaking of Edward, I need to talk to him. Do you mind if I do that while you are with Carlisle?"  
>"Sure, what do you need to talk about?"<br>"You might not like it, but two things. One is about their family and how long they are staying in the area."  
>Bella frowned and I could tell that she didn't like that they would be leaving, but we both knew it would happen eventually. "Is it a treaty issue?" She asked.<br>"Technically yes, it is a lot more complicated with them here. If a rouge vampire comes through the area with them here, I just think we need to talk about it."  
>"I would think that the treaty would be a moot point by now."<br>"Why? They are still vampires. I'm probably a lot closer to them than I should be."  
>"Uhmmm," Bella said thoughtfully. "They have always been people to me."<br>I smiled at her. "I know, I can't decide if that makes you sweet or crazy."

Bella simply smiled. "What is the other thing you needed to talk to him about?"  
>"The vampire boss people that are after you."<br>"The Volturi, why do you need to talk about that?"  
>"You mentioned once that Edward thought it would be awhile before they started to check on you, I wanted to know why he thought that and exactly how long is 'awhile'."<br>"Okay, that seems reasonable."

We pulled up to the hospital, Bella was going to have mostly x-rays today and it was easier to do at the hospital than their house. I stayed with her in the waiting room until she was called back. Then I gave Edward a call, telling him what I wanted to talk about and went outside in the wooded area behind the hospital. When I got there he was already standing between the trees, it didn't surprise me that he had been close by.

"Thank you for coming." I said, stopping with plenty of distance between us. We got along fine with each other and could be in the same space, but when there isn't a need it was just easier to keep our distance.  
>"Anytime, I know that you want to talk about the Volturi." Edward stated.<br>"That's correct. Bella has tried, but I don't really understand who they are or what they do."  
>"That makes sense."<br>Edward explained more about them, going over the rules in their vampire world and that the Volturi enforce those rules. He explained some of the Volturi members and their abilities such as Aro, Jane, Alec, and Demetri. I have to admit that these were some pretty scary bloodsuckers.  
>"Yes, Jacob, they should be taken very seriously."<p>

"Do you have any idea at all when they will come searching for Bella?" I asked.  
>"No. We did run into some of them while we were in Seattle searching for Bella, and I believe that it has bought us some more time." Edward answered.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>He explained Jane's jealousy and how she would deter Aro from looking for Bella once he thought about looking. He also explained that Aro would appreciate them being overly cautious in the timing of when to change Bella in order to not draw attention from her human family. Hearing him talking about changing Bella filled me with rage and I could feel my arms start to shake, for a moment all I could see was the danger that him being a vampire created. My instincts told me to destroy it, and it took a lot for me to remember that this is the past and Edward wasn't really a danger.<p>

Edward watched me closely, most likely reading my mind to know when I had calmed back down before speaking. "Jacob, I wish that I could say how much I do not like that you and Bella are in this position. I absolutely hate that I put her in danger when I went to them. I never would have if I had known that she was alive."  
>"You do know that she will die eventually, right?" I asked, still extremely irritated.<br>"Yes." Edward answered.  
>I continued to glare."If you have any plans to going back to them and getting yourself killed..." Edward stepped forward shaking his head. "No wait, let me finish. I do not want to know, whatever your plans are, I also don't want Bella to know. The last thing she needs is to think that she is killing you by choosing to live."<br>"I agree."

We were both quiet for a little bit and I began to kick at the cracked stump of a fallen tree. I didn't really know what to say, so I decided to go with nothing.  
>"Alice is always watching them so I feel like we will have a warning before they show up." Edward said.<br>"That will be good. Do you have any idea when that will be? Are we talking a few years or longer?"  
>"I would be very surprised if it is before 10 years, but probably less than 40. Most vampires do not pay close attention to time, it is irrelevant when you live forever."<br>"I guess that is true. You know to notify me when that time comes and they have decided to check." I stated for clarification.  
>"Yes, of course. You have my word, I will."<p>

We got quiet again, however he knew that I needed to ask how long his family was staying and it wouldn't be an easy conversation.  
>"What are the plans for you and your family now that Victoria is destroyed?" I asked.<br>"We will be leaving at the end of the summer." Edward answered. "As for the treaty, we will remain off your land. Bella mentioned that our being in the area is what makes you all start phasing. Do we need to be further away than Forks?"  
>"Not for the summer, I don't think so. But it would be good if you all do not return to Forks otherwise it will affect future generations. Really that is true of any vampire, but your family being so large doesn't help."<p>

"We will keep that in mind when we select future places." Edward promised.  
>"Where will you go?" I asked.<br>"We normally take several years off before starting high school again. Emmett and Rose and sometimes Alice and Jasper will do their own thing, Carlisle continues with medicine in less populated areas so he and Esme travel regularly. I usually either go with Carlisle or attend college."  
>"Are you joining Bella in Washington State?" I asked.<br>"I would like to. Do you have a problem with that?"  
>"No, I think that would make Bella really happy."<br>"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll be staying. I wanted to go, but too much has changed for me right now and this is where I need to be. I'll be able to fix her truck and my Rabbit, probably a few other cars here and there."  
>"I know that Bella loves that truck, but please keep the Hummer, use it, tear it apart and put it back together, sell it for parts, whatever you want. I don't need it back."<br>"Thanks, Edward. Now if Bella lets me keep it, that will be fantastic."  
>"I have a feeling that you can probably persuade her." Edward smiled.<br>"Maybe, with it being a car I do have a better chance."

Bella called and said that she was finished with the x-rays and would be getting the results soon, so Edward and I both walked back to her room. Carlisle came back and said that Bella no longer needed the sling, but wanted her to take it with her if her shoulder started hurting again then she would need to use it. Her ribs were completely healed, which didn't surprise either of us they haven't hurt her for a while. He wanted to keep the walking cast on for a couple more weeks, but she no longer needed to wear it at night and standing for showers wouldn't be a problem as long as she was careful.

Bella was really excited and gave Carlisle a hug which he returned. "Bella your recovery is actually going quite fast." Carlisle smiled.  
>"It should be, Jacob doesn't let me do anything." Bella grumbled.<br>"That is not true, you do whatever you want." I countered. It wasn't like I could really make Bella do something or not do something she wanted to do. "My only advantage is that I'm bigger and stronger than you, besides I enjoy carrying you around."  
>"Jacob . . ." Bella's eyes giving me a warning about my thoughts with Edward around.<br>"Don't worry, Bells, I have kept them PG."  
>"Lets make it PG-13 and Jacob is being mostly honest." Edward added.<br>"Traitor," I mumbled at him.  
>Bella smiled, shaking her head at Edward and I.<p>

We were in a fantastic mood as we left the hospital and went to her house. I held her hand or had my arms wrapped around her the entire time, I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. I shrugged out of my shirt and tossed it in the open closet, before stretching out across her bed. I pulled Bella to me as she curled herself into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose into her hair. She smelled a little like Carlisle and Edward, but I didn't care. Bella brought her hands up my chest encasing them around my neck.

"Kiss me," Bella murmured and I could feel her breath lightly across my face.  
>"My pleasure." I left one arm around her waist and brought my other hand to cup her cheek and tilted her lips to meet mine. Our kiss was soft and gentile as our lips brushed lightly together. It felt so good, as we took our time and explored each other once again.<br>For the longest time neither of our lips left the other, until slowly I kissed along her jawline, sucking gently on her earlobe. "I love you," I whispered.  
>"I love you, too." Bella sighed and I moved back to look into her eyes. "I probably really stink to you."<br>I shrugged. "You have smelled better."  
>"I'm going to go shower." Bella got up from the bed and went to her closet to get some clothes. "You want to come?" She went to her dresser and pulled out one of my shorts and tossed it to me.<br>"Hell, yes!" Being the one to wash Bella has been sweet torture, seeing and feeling her naked body but at the same time, keeping my distance because of not wanting to hurt her.

We walked to the bathroom together, as the door shut behind us Bella took off her walking boot and I began to unbutton her dress. "Are you sure that I'm not going to hurt you?" I asked.  
>"If you do, I'll tell you." She said, stepping carefully over to the shower, turning the water on.<br>"Really?" I asked doubtfully.  
>"No." Bella smirked.<br>I rolled my eyes. "That is what I thought."

Bella held my hand as she stepped under the water and I followed right behind her. We washed each other's bodies between kisses and caresses, until the water started to get cold.  
>"Make love to me," Bella moaned against my lips.<br>"Alright, but not in here."  
>"Why?"<br>"I want to take my time." I smirked. "When is your dad coming home?"  
>"Not until dinner time."<br>I shut the water off, lifted Bella over my shoulder, and ran us both butt-naked and dripping wet to her room.  
>"Put me down!" Bella yelled, slapping my backside as I ran.<p>

I flipped Bella back over catching her in my arms, she immediately started tickling me and we both landed on her bed in a fit of laughter.  
>"I can't believe you." Bella giggled, as she kissed up my chest.<br>"Are you sure that you still want me?" I smiled back, rubbing my hands down her back and thighs.  
>Bella smirked, pretending to have to think about it. I leaned down, capturing her lips with my own, I didn't really need to hear her answer. There was no doubt of our love for one another as we pressed our bodies together. Our kisses were wet and needy as I kissed down her neck, licking between her breasts.<br>"Oh, Jake." Bella panted as she arched her back, pressing her hands into my shoulders. I took her breast deep into my mouth, rolling her nipple with my tongue as I palmed her other one. Bella moaned deeply, encouraging me to switch to her other breast and do the same. I could feel her rocking herself against my stomach so I pressed my thumb against her swollen core.

I could feel Bella tremble and continued to massage her. "Bella you are so beautiful."  
>"I want to feel you inside, Jacob." Bella opened her legs further, and I moaned as I plunged between her slick folds. Every part of her was perfect as we came together, filling her. I rocked my hips back and forth as Bella shifted her legs around my hips going even deeper. We continued to groan and mumble in pleasure, as our bodies slapped together. There was no doubt of our love for one another and we showed that to each other as we made love passionately to each other.<p>

Completely breathless we snuggled wrapped in each other's arms.  
>"Bells, can we just stay naked forever?"<br>"If you try it, I guarantee you that my dad _will_ shoot you."  
>"Damn."<br>Bella giggled as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Maybe we can just run away, you and me."  
>I leaned over, rolling Bella to her back. "Let's do it."<br>"Jacob we can't run away together. You have the pack and I have school in a few weeks."  
>"This is the second time you have offered to run away with me. I couldn't do it the first time, and maybe we can't completely run away now, but we can escape. Go some place where it is just us. I don't care where we go as long as you're with me."<br>"And naked of course." Bella smiled.  
>"Of course." I grinned unashamed.<br>"Okay, let's do it!" Bella grinned and I wrapped her in my arms kissing her senseless.


	13. Chapter 12 ROAD TRIP

Song - Keith Urban - Long Hot Summer  
>- youtube dot <span>comwatch?v=7dtfBxUTXRY

**THREE YEARS LATER! **(Jacob is 20 and Bella is 22)

Chapter 12 – ROAD TRIP

"Come on, Bells! Let's go." I placed our suitcase inside her Rabbit, to take our annual summer trip. Every year it has been different, we have gone on a camping trip with nothing planned, we have visited Renee and Phil, and once I ran us up into Canada very similar to a road trip, just minus the road. This year Bella was really excited, but wouldn't tell me anything about what we were doing.

I ended up selling the Hummer and with the extreme amount of cash was able to buy the parts needed for both my Rabbit and Bella's truck, as well as to purchase a small shop in La Push to be able to work in. The Rabbit took a lot of time because it needed so much body work to it, the internal parts were in pretty good shape. So Bella's truck was actually fixed first. However, it was actually strong enough to be a tow truck, so once the Rabbit was finished it became Bella's car and I used the truck as a work vehicle. It turns out I underestimated how much people would appreciate a mechanic that actually fixed the problem to their vehicle and didn't over charge them, so business spread rather quickly and after Quil graduated high school he joined me in the shop.

We found out that Quil can go about 2-3 days without seeing Claire if needed, and while it may seem strange to have a teenage boy so devoted to their daughter Claire's parents have never shown a problem with the time that Quil spends with her. It might have something to do with the hours and hours of free baby sitting that they get or just that Claire lights up like Christmas whenever she sees Quil. When a teaching position opened up at the school I was able to offer Hannah a job here and so they moved their family here, which made it much easier for Quil. There is no denying that Quil and Claire make each other extremely happy. Quil has never complained about not having a love life or any other type of romantic relationship, he also seemed content and was in no hurry for her to grow up.

Jared and Kim got married right out of high school and had a baby girl named Natalie. Jared started working full time for his father in the construction company and Kim works with Emily.

Paul and Rachel got married the following Christmas, and Rebecca and her husband Kwan, came for a month for the holidays and wedding. They have been wanting to start a family without success for some time and while here they announced that they were going to adopt. Paul and Rachel's wedding was quite a production, I wasn't aware that Rachel had been dreaming about her wedding from childhood and apparently had every detail planned out in advance. It was almost worth having Paul as a brother-in-law to have both of my sisters home. In reality Paul wasn't that bad, the one time we were phased and he slipped and I saw something I shouldn't have, I made sure that Paul was so busy that they didn't really see each other again for almost a month. Rachel decided to give up her job, working from home wasn't working for her long term and decided to use her technical skills to teach math and sciences at the school. Rachel and Paul moved in with Dad and I moved to Seattle with Bella and would either drive or run back and forth between the two places.

Emily had a beautiful baby boy which she named Samuel Thomas Uley, however calls him 'Tom'. He is a handful, but brings so much joy to Emily that I know she is happy. Emily was trying to get her teaching certificate and has started a preschool for the local kids. I see her and Tommy several times a week, as her house was still a common hang out spot.

Quil, Colin, Brady and myself are the only ones that still phase regularly. Colin and Brady both graduated from high school and neither have decided on what they want to do. Right now they are thinking of simply working in town to save up some money and decide what is next for them. Despite the fact that Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth and Embry have all stopped phasing, we are all still very close. There has not been any vampire activity, except for the Cullens and the family has moved out of the area, with each of the couples traveling. Edward stayed in Seattle where Bella, Embry, Jackie, Leah, and Seth, who all went to college and now live in the same apartment complex.

Embry has always been very good with numbers and so he will get a degree in accounting, with the plans to help with the books for the shop, Emily's preschool, and the resort. Jackie's mother remarried a fantastic man and between them the resort has been really thrived. Jackie is finishing up her degree to be a vet, and still has no idea why that's so funny. There is no doubt that they will get married, but both of them felt like they wanted to finish college first.

Leah is still in medical school and wanted to go into family medicine. Seth wanted to be a fire fighter and fell madly in love with a great girl that he met his first year in college named Amber. Bella is getting a business degree and would like to set up a small books store next to the shop, that might also include a restaurant, but she hasn't decided.

"I'm coming." Bella called as she hurried down the stairs from our second story apartment.  
>"Well good, I was about to send out a search and rescue party." I teased.<br>"And what would you be saving me from?"  
>"That damn leech that you hang out with so much." Bella glared and I knew how much it annoyed her when I called Edward that. In reality I didn't have a problem with the time that she spent with Edward, I trusted them both completely.<br>"Don't start with me or you will be chasing the car instead of riding in it, doggie."  
>I laughed as Bella got in the driver's seat and I got in on the other side, we were off on an adventure. Part of me was really curious about what we were doing and the other part couldn't care less as long as Bella was with me.<p>

We had been on the road chatting easily and I loved it when Bella drove because I could massage and fondle her while we went.  
>"Cut it out, Jake, you're going to make me crash." Bella said, knocking my hand away from her breast.<br>"Well, Bells after two stops for fuel and food. I'm beginning to get a little bored, and you're just so much fun to play with." I ran my hand up her leg.  
>Bella smiled and shook her head. "Just hold out for a couple more hours and then we will be stopping for the night."<br>"Alright, I'll be good." I messed with the radio, the last station was starting to get fuzzy so it was time to change to the next one. After finding something that we could both agree on, I relaxed in the seat with my hand resting on the gear shift.  
>"You don't have to be that good." Bella laced her fingers with mine, placing our hands in her lap.<br>"Hah, I knew you liked it." I smirked at her and she blushed.

I couldn't believe that after being together for almost four years she would still blush when thinking about anything at all sexual. However, instead of her blush making her shy and her turning away, it usually made her eyes sparkle with desire and I could tell that she wanted me. It just added to my long list of things that I loved about Bella Swan.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, excited.  
>"What?" Bella asked.<br>"Your dad has worked it out for me to start working on the cruisers at the Police Station as well as the two Forks Firetrucks."  
>"That is great Jake. How does that work?"<br>"They will come to me if there is a problem, otherwise I will come to them once a month for general maintenance. I'm excited because it makes it where I am not dependent on someone's car breaking down for me to have work. I just purchased the computer diagnostics programs that are used on the newer cars and man I feel broke."  
>"Won't that make it so that you can work on almost any car?"<br>"Yes, so it was certainly worth the investment. It is just hard to spend that kind of money."

It wasn't much longer until we pulled up to a small hotel inside Twin Falls, Idaho. Bella went to the window to check us in and I began to look around the place. It was simple and clean with an indoor pool, sauna, workout room, and full service buffet. Which was fantastic, gas station food just wasn't going to cut it any longer and I was extremely hungry. We got the keys to our room, it was basic with a large TV screen, a small couch, end table, and a king size bed.

Bella used the restroom and I sat our suitcases down out of the way and laid out across the middle of the bed. It felt great to be able to stretch out, instead of being in the cramped Rabbit. Bella came out and I started to scoot over, however Bella pounced landing over me, straddling my hips. We kissed passionately as she rubbed her hands over my shoulders and into my hair as I massaged her hips and legs. I flipped her over onto her back and began to kiss down her neck when my stomach growled loudly.  
>"Jeez. . ." I rolled my eyes.<br>Bella laughed. "Come on, lets go feed the wolf."

We went down and ate at the buffet, it was amazing. It has always been a struggle to keep me fed away from the house because I require so much food. Once we went to a buffet, we found that it was the most affordable option for us, and I could eat as much as I wanted without breaking the bank. Bella enjoyed them as well because it gave her such a great variety of foods. After we ate, we went back to our room and the TV came on and our clothes came off, finishing what we had started earlier.

I woke up the next morning feeling fantastic, the bed was comfortable and I was naked. The only problem was that as I rolled over I could tell that Bella wasn't next to me.  
>"Hey sleepyhead." She called from the couch and I could hear the TV on softly.<br>"Hey," I nodded my head, sitting up on the bed. "What are you doing over there? Or with clothes on?"  
>Bella chuckled. "I went and got you some breakfast, but I think it got cold a few hours ago."<br>"Hours?" I looked over at the clock. "Oh, crap, is it really almost noon?"  
>Bella smiled. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I figured that you would be pretty tired and so not much is planned for today."<br>"You are the best! You know that right?"  
>Bella shrugged. "It is always nice to hear."<br>"Well that is good because I have probably told you that at least a hundred times by now."

Bella came and sat down on the bed next to me, handing me my food, which I began to eat quickly. "It will be nice when I graduate next year and you can stop running back and forth between Seattle and La Push." Bella commented, stealing random bites for herself.  
>"You are so right. I am really looking forward to that. Have you decided where you want to have your book store?"<br>"Not completely, however I would like it to be near your shop."  
>"You know, it wouldn't take that much to expand the shop and add your store to it."<br>"I like that it would give your customers something to do while waiting, however how loud is the shop? I know that having engines roaring isn't usually good background noise for a book store."  
>"Good point." I said, finishing up my last bite of sausage and biscuits.<p>

I set the to-go carton on the end table and wrapped Bella in my arms, kissing her. "Thanks for breakfast."  
>"Anytime." Bella kissed me deeply, taking advantage of my nakedness, rubbing her hands across my back and thighs.<br>We kissed and caressed each other for a while, Bella pulled back right as I started to take her shirt over her head. "Wait, Jake, if we start that we aren't ever going to leave this room."  
>"And that is a problem because . . . ?" I questioned.<br>"Because, I have been in this room for the past several hours while you slept and I want to get out."  
>"Alright, fair enough." I gave her a quick kiss, rolled out of bed, and got dressed.<p>

We walked along the street hand in hand, looking in the shops windows and chatting with each other. It was a very simple town, with rocky mountains surrounding it. The tourism was mostly for the beautiful waterfalls and hiking trails that surrounded the area. There was a winding river that ran through the town that we walked along, leading to downtown. I liked the old red brick buildings that lined the streets and bright blue and red awnings over the side walk, making it feel more like home. There was a large sandwich shop that had a huge variety of soups and sandwiches, right next to a park. We decided to take our food and eat outside under the shade of a large Oak tree.

After three sandwiches and a bowl of soup I laid back in the grass, lacing my fingers behind my head. Bella laid her head against my bicep and there were some kids playing on the equipment near by. There were five of them and it looked like they were playing tag with them crawling up the slides and jumping from the platforms to avoid being 'tagged'. One small girl seemed to be extremely fast and could dodge really well.  
>"I wish that I could be like that?" Bella said, nodding her head towards the young girl.<br>"You want to be seven?" I asked, confused.  
>"No," Bella laughed. "I wish that I were more graceful and could actually play something like that and stand a chance of winning." The young girl that we were watching ran from a friend and slid in the tar pieces and for the first time was 'tagged'.<p>

"I didn't think that you were competitive." I mentioned.  
>"I'm not really, but it still stinks to know that even if I tried to win, most likely I wouldn't."<br>I had been pretty uncoordinated when I was going through my massive growth spurt right around the time that Bella started hanging out, but that was quickly fixed once I became a wolf. We continued to watch the kids play and despite being about half the size of the boy, she was able to out run him, however their legs got tangled and they both went crashing to the ground. They were both laughing so we could tell that neither were hurt.  
>"See, no one is perfect." I whispered to Bella.<br>"You are, I doubt there is a physical activity that you can't do."  
>"Maybe true, however there is a lot that I haven't tried, so there might be something."<p>

We went back to the hotel and enjoyed the pool and hot tub, even thought it really wasn't that hot to me, then we had a late dinner at the hotel's buffet. It really bothered me what Bella felt about herself and I wanted to think of something that we could do together that she could win.  
>"I got it, Bells!" I said, excited.<br>"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused.  
>"Something that we can do that you have a chance at winning."<br>Bella laughed. "What would that be?"  
>"Putt-putt golf, it doesn't matter that I am stronger because the courses are so small. That might actually make it harder for me. And we walked right by one on our walk earlier today."<br>"Is that something that you would be interested in doing?" Bella asked, doubtfully.  
>I shrugged. "I actually haven't ever played before."<br>"I haven't in ages, it sounds fun." Bella smiled, as I took her hand and we walked over to the course.

It wasn't very big with nine small courses with fake grass turf and small pebbles to walk on between each hole. Bella went first, showing me how to hold the club. She swung and the ball, it went over the small mound, rolling to the side and on her second hit was able to sink it into the hole. The stick they handed me had to be a joke, coming up to my mid thigh which made me have to hunch over in order to hit the ball.

My first swing sent the ball over the mound and half way up the second course. "Oh, damn, that ball is light." I mumbled, as Bella laughed. "Oh shut up!" I scowled playfully.  
>Bella was already standing at the second course, so she walked over and got my ball, handing it back to me. "You ready to try again," she smiled, kissing my cheek.<br>"Of course, I can't let a patch of fake grass get the best of me."  
>It took three courses for me to figure out how hard to hit the ball and then I was beginning to think that getting the ball into the hole was just pure luck with the random blocks, dips, and bumps that made the courses challenging. Bella at this point was slaughtering my score, which was the point of this activity, but good grief I didn't think I would be this bad.<p>

We took turns going first at each course and with Bella having a devastating round on the 5th hole I began to think that I might have a chance. There was a narrow lane that the ball needed to go through in order to avoid the small stream that flowed on either side and a rotating wheel that if the ball landed in would align it perfectly into the hole.

"What will you give me if I make a hole in one?" I asked.  
>Bella thought about it. "Ummm, a kiss."<br>"What? Only a kiss." I huffed.  
>"Are you saying that my kissing isn't good enough of a reward?" Bella challenged.<br>"Jeez, I totally walked into that one. Of course not, you are the best kisser ever."  
>"Nice, come back." Bella rolled her eyes.<br>"Ahh," I huffed, taking a couple steps towards her to kiss her.  
>"Uh no," she pressed her hands against my chest, keeping me back. "You have to shoot first and see what happens." Bella smirked, she seemed to be confident that she would keep her kisses.<p>

I aligned the ball and held the club with one hand, watching the wheel turn to be able to time it. There was no doubt that I could aim through the narrow lane, but just needed to time the wheel correctly. I tapped the ball and watched Bella's face, it shown in amazement as it soared directly into the wheel, heading directly for the hole. I smiled brightly until the ball rolled across the rim of the hole and on to the other side, then my jaw dropped and I couldn't believe that it didn't go in.

"Awww," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "That was close enough."  
>"Oh, hell no, I'm not taking a pity kiss." I teased.<br>"It's not pity, you were really close and it should have gone in. Have you been holding out this whole time, letting me win?" Bella looked concerned or disappointed by that thought.  
>"No, of course not. This one was different and I felt confident that I would have the accuracy to make it."<br>"You promise?"  
>"Yes, Bella, I haven't been letting you win."<br>"Thanks," Bella smiled and kissed me quickly. "Oops, I forgot I wasn't suppose to kiss you yet."  
>"I'll let it slide, just this once." I scowled, jokingly. "The next kiss will be for my hole-in-one."<br>"And what if I nail it before you do?" Bella challenged.  
>"Oh well then, I guarantee some damn good kissing." I smirked.<p>

We both smiled and continued to play the next two courses. By this time we have both gotten comfortable with our clubs and was able to get it in 2-3 hits. Why on earth they would make the very last course nearly impossible is quite frankly cruel. It is L shaped with blocks in the middle where the L bends and a large mound with the hole being at the top of the mound further on the stem of the L. Bella waited patiently as I continued to hit the ball from one side of the mound to the other, before finally sinking it in.

I smiled as I slung my club over my shoulder. "Well, good luck Bells."  
>"Are you doubting my putt-putt skills?" Bella smiled playfully.<br>"No, of course not." I clearly lied.  
>Bella rolled her eyes and smiled as she positioned her ball taking her stance. She stared at the course, swinging the club back and forth before hitting it hard. The ball slammed into the back of the L and ricocheted up the mound and directly into the hole.<br>"Holy crap, Bells!" I yelled in amazement.

Bella threw her arms up in the air and screamed in excitement. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her off the ground in a massive hug. She grinned wide and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me back.  
>"As much as I love your hugs, I think you owe me something else." Bella's eyes sparkled from her excitement which added to her always beautiful face.<br>I shifted her in my arms so that my hands were on her hips as my lips began to caress hers. Our bodies melted together and Bella brought her legs around my waist as we kissed passionately. It didn't take long to be grateful that we were the only ones here as our tongues fought against each other, her hands pulling my hair as I rubbed her hips and butt.  
>Breaking apart, I placed her back on the ground as we each gasped for air, hugging each other again. "Congrats Bells!" I smiled and kissed her sweetly.<p>

"Let's continue the celebration in our room." Bella winked.  
>"Absolutely!" I scooped her into my arms again and ran with her to return our ball and club, sliding her onto my back and jogged back to our room.<br>"Thank you, Bella for planning such a fun trip." I murmured, in the mist of clothes flying to the floor.  
>Bella jumped on the bed, completely naked and brought back the covers for me to come with her. "You are very welcome, Jake. But this was only a pit stop. Tomorrow we head for Las Vegas."<p> 


	14. Chapter 13 WHAT HAPPENS IN

**Chapter 13 – WHAT HAPPENS IN . . .**

It was another long day of traveling, however we took our time and slept in, made love again and had a huge breakfast before heading out on the road. As we pulled into Vegas, the sun started to dip down past the horizon and the bright lights of the city could be seen all around me. Bella and I both stared out the window at all the beautiful colors, as she parked the car in front of the Monte Carlo Resort and Casino. It was a very tall gold building with lots of lights illuminating it. The entrance had a tiered look with three layers slowly getting taller and several archways with illuminated statues under the arches.

"How we you able to pull off this hotel, Bells?" I asked, knowing that neither of us had a lot of money right now.  
>"A fantastic online deal. I think they plan on us spending our money at the casino so the hotel room was actually pretty cheap."<br>"Have you been to Vegas before?" I asked.  
>"Nope, but it always seemed like fun and the lights are so beautiful."<br>"That is true. So are you feelin' lucky?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows.  
>"With you? Always!" Bella smiled and leaned over the seat inside the car to give me a kiss, which I returned.<p>

I grabbed our suitcase and then Bella checked us in. Even the lobby area was magnificent with white and brown marble floor, tall white and gold ceiling, and several large square pillars. We road the large glass elevator to the seventh floor and unlocked our room. It was massive with a large white bed with a chocolate brown blanket folded at the end. There was a matching red and gold couch and two soft chairs. The bathroom was spectacular with white marble flooring and walls, gold fixtures on the double sink, glass shower, and double jacuzzi tub.  
>"Holy cow, Bells! This is amazing."<br>"Is it too much?" Bella asked uneasy.  
>"Not at all, it is perfection."<p>

We were both tired, but wanted to stretch our legs and wandered around the hotel, checking out the accommodations. I couldn't believe that there were over eight different restaurants, including one buffet. We decided on Diablo's Cantina which served Mexican food, it was small, but tall with two levels. It had a dark club look with black tables and amber light glowed from the bar, with a large wheel that they would spin to determine what drink suddenly became half price. There was a live band on the top floor, and we ate outside on the balcony. The food there was really expensive, but tasted fantastic.

After eating, we decided to relax in bed with a random movie that was showing. Bella went to the suitcase and grabbed something small and silky and went to the bathroom. She came back, wearing a short, sexy, dark purple nightie. It had tiny straps that crisscrossed along her back and deep V in the front.  
>"Hey sexy, I thought we were watching TV."<br>"We are." She said, pulling up the blankets and snuggling into my side.  
>"Sure, sure." I mumbled, content to massage the soft material until I could take it off later.<p>

A few hours later there was a knock on the door with a complimentary glass of champagne and chocolate chip cookie for each of us. I took the silver serving tray, setting it on the end table.  
>"This seems like a weird combination." I mentioned, handing the glass to her. Neither of us drank alcohol very often, mostly because it wasn't worth the expense.<br>"Yeah, I agree." Bella said, while nibbling on her cookie. "And I'm guessing I never mentioned that you aren't 21."  
>I shrugged, by now I was used to strangers assuming that I was older than I really am, and Bella had adjusted to it as well. "One glass isn't going to do anything to me anyways."<p>

"True, do you think that you can even get drunk?" Bella asked.  
>"I don't know, I have never tried. I know that Embry and Quil did when we played Truth or Dare together. They finished off the bottle that night. It took about half the bottle before Quil got pretty tipsy, so I guess it is possible, but it would take a lot in a short amount of time. Their buzz didn't last long because of their body temperature, burning the alcohol off."<br>"That must be nice." Bella commented, as she sipped her glass.  
>"Have you ever been drunk, Bells?"<br>"No, I went to a few parties in college with a couple friends, but I don't really like beer and with Edward attached to my hip there wasn't a chance for me to drink."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Would you want to get drunk?" I asked.  
>"It is not a goal in life or anything, but it wouldn't bother me either way. I wouldn't mind trying more wines and maybe finding a beer that I like" Bella shrugged. "But it is not like alcohol is that important to me, it just feels more grown up to drink it. What about you?"<br>"It has never been important to me, but that might be partly because I have never really considered it an option. Several of the other guys have bought beer and have never been carded, but like you, I don't really care for the taste. However, I know that there are a lot that I haven't tried, like this champagne, it is good." I finished mine, waiting for Bella to finish hers before, placing the serving tray back outside our door.

We spend the next couple days exploring the amazing town. Even in the daytime the place seemed to glow and we spent a lot of time walking along the strip and going inside the lobbies of the more famous hotels. The casino had dark purple, red, and gold carpet is large swirly patterns, thick solid wood tables for cards and a separate section for the slots. I wasn't much of a card player, even though I liked that there was a little more skill involved. The slots were simple with a plastic game card that you would swipe, but it felt more like being at a arcade, except for it was extremely loud with bells and random ringing going off every few minutes.

Some of the casinos had live bands and dancers, I certainly saw more sequins, feathers, and boobs than ever before.  
>Bella laughed at my amazement. "You should take a picture, it will last longer."<br>"Oh shut up." I said, hiding my embarrassment. "I'm sure that there are some half naked guys around here that you could be staring at."  
>"I'm sure there are, however it probably won't have the same affect, I see your half naked brothers all the time. I assumed that when they quit phasing they would start wearing clothes, apparently I was wrong."<br>I laughed. "You have a good point."  
>"Would you want Leah, Jackie, and me to walk around half naked to make it fair?"<br>"Umm, that feels like a no win question. Whether I say 'yes' or 'no', either way I'm screwed."  
>"Fair enough."<p>

We were walking back from seeing Phantom of the Opera at the Venetian hotel. The hotel was beyond words with a vaulted ceiling that had amazing artwork with intricate gold, outlining like a picture frame, an indoor retail mall, and canals. The theater had three tiers of seating, with a soft red material on each seat, and each tier got further and higher from the stage. I was glad that Bella and I had seen the movie before and I was familiar with the storyline otherwise I probably would have been lost. I can't say that I am a huge fan of the opera style singing, but couldn't help but be amazed by the costumes and special effects, especially being a live performance.

We went to an afternoon show, had an early dinner and we were walking back to our hotel when we passed the Flamingo hotel. The sun was beginning to set and the bright oranges and pinks in the sky matched the entrance of the hotel with bright 'feathers' arching across the front. Along the path there was an announcement of a wine tasting, starting in less than an hour.  
>"Hey, Bells look," I said, pointing at the sign. "You up for some sampling?"<br>"Yeah, sure, it sounds fun. But what about you?"  
>"If they do not ask, then we don't tell." I suggested, uncertainly.<br>"Alright, I'm game."

We walked through the casino which had a tall pink table with a thick clear top, four poles on each corner of the table and one pole in the middle with two girls standing on the table. The girls had impossibly tiny black shorts and each had a bright shiny pink bikini top. They would shake their hips, bend over, and slide either on the same pole or each on their own. Bella had my hand and my feet kept moving, but there was no way I wasn't staring as we went by. At the lobby, we followed the signs to a large room with multiple tables. Bella purchased the tickets, and I chatted with the girl to the point that I think she completely forgot that Bella was the only one of us that showed id.

"You are such a flirt." Bella mumbled.  
>"Hey, it worked didn't it." I whispered back.<br>"Sure, sure." Bella rolled her eyes, but had a huge grin over her face.  
>We walked to another attendant who handed us a wine glass. "Here is your glass, have either of you come to a tasting before?" He asked. I shook my head and Bella answered 'no'. "Here is a list of what is being offered," he handed us a piece of paper with the names listed into sections. There were 30 beers, and 50 wines listed as whites, reds, and blushes, and it showed the location of a full bar that would serve sample size mixed drinks. We were also handed a pen to be able to mark what we liked or disliked.<p>

The attendant continued. "You may sample as little or as much as you like, the proper technique is to swish the drink in your mouth. Some take small sips and others prefer a large drink, knowing that it is perfectly acceptable to not swallow and simply be tasting, just spit it back into your glass. Each table will have a bucket to pour out what is in your glass, and water there to clean out your glass. Does that make sense?"  
>"Yes, thank you." I looked at Bella and she nodded her head.<br>"Have a great time. Oh, I almost forgot, there are also tables of cheese and crackers, make sure that you do not have an empty stomach and be responsible."

We were excited and decided that we wanted to taste everything and went around the room from one table to the next. None of the beers were very good, but I found that I liked the darker ones better and Bella liked a Boulvard wheat beer that we could probably find at home if we wanted to. As for the wines we both likes the blush wines, however I preferred red which I found surprising and Bella preferred the white because they were sweeter.

We were at the bar section, getting shot size samples, when Bella's face scrunched into a grimace.  
>"How can someone mess up chocolate?" Bella took another sip of her chocolate martini and shuddered again.<br>"Good grief, Bella." I grabbed it from her, swallowing it quickly. "Damn, that is horrible."  
>Bella laughed, loudly. "I told you."<br>We went and grabbed a few crackers and cheese, it seemed to help get a bad taste out of our mouth.  
>"Maybe, it clashed with the Long Island Ice Tea? I'm sure it isn't normal to have this many drinks at once." I suggested.<br>"Sounds reasonable." Bella filled her shot glass with water, cleaning it out, and walked back over to me. She tripped, face planting into my chest.

"Easy, girl, I think you have had enough." I held her up with her shoulders, looking at her eyes.  
>"Don't be silly, Jacob, I always trip."<br>"True, but if I can feel the alcohol, then that really makes me nervous about you."  
>Bella smiled and giggled. "I want Sex on the Beach," she said louder than she normally would, clearly drunk.<br>I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly to me. "I think we should go," I whispered in her ear.  
>Bella scowls, looking disappointed. "No, it will be the last one."<br>"Alright, fine." I kept my arm around her waist as we went back to the bar.

The bar tender made Bella her shot. "Same for you sir?" She asked.  
>"No, thank you." I answered.<br>"Come on, Jacob, have sex with me." Bella giggled.  
>I shook my head. "Oh jeez, Bells. How can I refuse that?" I smiled, nodding to the bar tender and she was trying really hard not to laugh. She filled the shot and I clicked it against Bella's and we drank it together. Bella giggled and kissed me as I hugged her tightly.<br>"Come on, girl, lets get you back."

We returned our glasses, had several more crackers with cheese, and I grabbed her hand to walk back. Bella was a mess, giggling at everything she saw, and I was surprised that I was a little loopy and would giggle with her. We slipped our arms around the other's waist as we walked and giggled back to our hotel room. By now it was dark and the sidewalk glowed from the lights and bright bill boards that aligned the path.  
>"Jacob!" Bella screamed, and I picked her up quickly.<br>"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked looking around.  
>"Let's get married!" Bella squealed.<br>"Oh, Bella, you know I want to marry you, but we can't just get married."  
>"Of course we can, this is Las Vegas for crying out loud."<br>"If you are serious, then I will totally marry you. I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing." I couldn't help the huge grin, stretching across my face at the prospect of getting married.

"Yes, I am aware." Bella promised, climbing out of my arms in order to prove it. "I'm even in white and everything." We had both dressed up for the show that we had attended with myself in black pants and blue pinstripe dress shirt. Bella had on a white dress that came just above her knee, it was tight around her waist and chest with one halter strap that went around her neck.

I knew that we were both a little loopy, but I felt like we were aware of what we were doing as we walked a little further to the Little Church of the West. It was a brown building with a large wooden shingles along the roof and a stain glass cross over the archway above the front door. We walked in the front door hand-in-hand, smiling and kissing each other whenever we had the chance.  
>"Awww, I can always spot those here for a Vegas wedding," said a man at a large podium just inside the church.<br>"Yes." I beamed at him and Bella grinned beside me, squeezing my hand.  
>"Right this way," he said, directing us to the podium, showing us the options that they had available. I was so excited that I wasn't paying that much attention, and Bella seemed to just point at a random package that seemed to interest her.<p>

Then we were separated as we were each directed to a dressing room where I used the restroom and washed my hands and face. There was cologne available, so I gave myself a squirt and wasn't crazy about the smell, because it was too strong. Then I was directed to the front of the church, there were white and red roses that filled the front, they weren't real but the room was still had a floral scent in the air.

The minister had black pants, white shirt, and simple tie and a Bible open in his hands.  
>"Are you ready, sir?" He asked.<br>"Absolutely, I have always dreamed of marrying her." I smiled.  
>"I can tell that you love her very much."<br>"I do." I grinned.  
>"Just keep saying that and you will be fine."<br>I nodded my head. "I can do that."

Then I heard the traditional wedding march as the back doors opened and Bella walked out. She had a lacy veil over her head that came down her back onto the ground giving her a train. Her hair was down around her shoulders and I'm guessing that someone applied makeup on her because she had more on than she would normally wear. I could smell her strong perfume and it took me a moment to get used to the smell. In her hands she carried a small bouquet of three white lilies with pink centers. With each step that she took I could feel my smile spread out further across my face. Bella grinned and once she was at my side I took her hand.

"I love you, Bells."  
>"I love you too, Jake." Bella smiled and giggled up at me.<br>The minister started speaking and for a while I was so in my own world that I wasn't really listening. Bella's beautiful brown eyes sparkled, however she blinked often and I think the thick mascara felt funny to her. Her cheeks had an unnatural blush and her lips were a bright magenta, and slowly things started to not feel right. Bella giggled more than I knew to be normal, leaned heavily into my side, and her eyes shifted, looking everywhere, but didn't really seem to be focusing.

I never thought that the setting or Bella's appearance would be important to me, but I looked out at the white empty pews, and I wanted to have my family and friends here with me when I married the girl of my dreams.  
>"Marriage, is what brings us together today," I heard the minister say as I began to focus on what he was saying. "Do you Jacob Black take Bella Swan to be your beloved wife?"<br>"Wait." I stated firmly, taking a deep breath.  
>"Huh?" Bella questioned, clearly confused.<p>

"Bella, look around, is this really how you want us to get married? To have a whirlwind wedding, without our family or friends here with us."  
>"I don't care about a big production, Jacob."<br>"I don't either, but Bella, I have waited so long to marry you that I want to do it right. With your father walking you down the isle, and my father standing with us and pronouncing us man and wife." I blinked, trying to think.  
>"Jacob, do you not want to marry me?" Bella frowned, speaking softly.<br>"Of course I do, you know that."

"No, I don't. It has been three years and you haven't mentioned marrying me even once since we visited my mom the first time."  
>"Excuse me," I said to the minister and lead Bella to one of the first chairs. We sat down next to each other and I took the flowers out of her hand, setting them beside me and took both her hands in mine. "Bella, I haven't asked you since then because I wanted to wait for you to actually say 'yes' when I asked."<br>"I have said 'yes', and now you're the one stopping us." Bella began to cry and thick black tears streaked down her face.  
>"Oh god, Bells, that isn't what I meant at all." There was a box of tissues under the first row and I pulled a couple tissues, wiping her face.<p>

"I want to be able to propose to you in the way that I have planned out for the past three years. I know exactly where we will go and what I want to say. I have been thinking about the perfect ring for you," I looked at the two simple gold bands, "and that ring is not it. I want to stand in front of my family, friends and tribe, and take you as my wife, and it not be a spontaneous decision that you might regret when you wake up."  
>Bella shook her head. "I could never regret marrying you."<br>"Maybe not, but you might regret the way we got married. I know I would." I wiped another black tear that came down her face. "I want to see your natural beauty, and not this fake stuff that others need to make themselves feel beautiful."  
>"Oh, Jake . . ." Bella flung both arms around my neck, hugging me tight and I returned it with equal intensity. Bella took another tissue, pulling herself together.<p>

We both held on to each other for a while, and then we pulled apart neither of us speaking.  
>"I don't mean to intrude," the minister said, taking a couple steps towards us. "Obviously, I have performed thousands of weddings and I usually get a feeling for those that will last and those making a mistake. The love that you both have for each other is so evident, that I know that you will make it. However, you deserve to have your wedding be a dream come true."<br>"Thank you, I'm sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused." I told him.  
>"There has been none at all. It has been my pleasure to meet you both."<br>Bella smiled weakly and a lady came, taking her veil off and Bella tried to return the flowers, but they insisted that she keep them.

We walked back to our hotel and after getting ready for bed, the emotional exhaustion made us fall asleep almost instantly. The next morning we both slept in and Bella wasn't feeling that great from the alcohol. I wouldn't call it a complete hang over, but it was a good thing that we didn't really have anything planned for today. It was also good because Bella was extremely quiet. I wasn't sure, but I felt like she was really angry with me because I stopped us from getting married.

After lunch we decided that we would float down the lazy river that the hotel provided. We each got a tube and Bella floated inside the circle with her arms and shoulders hanging over the edge and I sat in the middle with my legs and arms dangling over the edge.  
>"Bells, please talk to me."<br>"I don't know what to say." She whispered.  
>"Why are you mad at me?"<br>"I'm not."  
>"Really?"<br>"I'm not mad at you."  
>"I don't believe you."<br>"I'm not sure, Jake. I get why you stopped us and I'm not mad about that. I mean if I came back married Renee would shoot me. Not because I got married, but because she wasn't there."

I chuckled and nodded my head. "That is what I meant. You have to know that it is not you, if we were home I would marry you on the spot."  
>"Thanks. I think I'm just embarrassed."<br>I reached over and took her hand as we continue to float along. "I'm sorry. The last thing that I ever would want to do is hurt your feelings or embarrass you. Tell me this, if you woke up this morning married to me how would you feel?"  
>Bella paused to think about her response, which I appreciated because it showed that she was taking my question seriously. "I would be a little freaked out, but going through it yesterday has really made me ready. I want to get married."<br>"Really? I assumed that you wanted to wait until you finished college."  
>"I'm tired of waiting, and I think there will always be something or some reason to wait."<p>

I was really excited and flipped off my flotation tube and pulled Bella into a deep kiss. "I think I might be the happiest person alive right now." I grinned and kissed her again. Bella grinned back between kisses and her arms were around my neck. "Give me a little time to get your ring and I promise you a real engagement.  
>"Sounds great, but the ring isn't that important to me."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't give me that."  
>I got back on the tube and we talked about more details of our engagement and wedding. What style Bella wanted to have and all that. We had talked about it some after Kim and Jared's and Paul and Rachel's weddings. Kim's was very small with mostly family and of course Rachel's was a production and we both agreed that a mixture of the two would be great for us.<br>Talking was exactly what we both needed, we ate at the Italian restaurant at the hotel, and then we relaxed that evening in the large jacuzzi tub. We kissed and caressed each other until we ended up making love surrounded by warm water.


	15. Chapter 14 SAY WHAT?

Song - Martina McBride - I Call You Mine

youtub dot com/watch?v=XRyhr1mGEhw&feature=autoplay&...

Chapter 14 – SAY WHAT?

**BELLA'S POV**

It has been a month since Jacob and I returned from Vegas, and honestly I was surprised that Jacob hadn't officially proposed. I thought that the idea of getting married would be really scary for me, but when I woke up and remembered that we almost got married it was a really weird feeling for me. Part of me was relieved because I knew that it was impulsive and I wasn't really thinking clearly. What surprised me was that a much larger part of me was disappointed and I realized that I really wanted to be married to Jacob.

We stayed together unless he was at the shop and I worked with Jackie, Embry and Seth at the resort. I usually got off work before Jacob and would either go to the shop or to Emily's house. Therefore Jacob knew to go to her house, if I wasn't at the shop.

Her little one, Tommy, is seriously the most precious little boy ever and Jacob is beyond amazing with him.  
>"Uncka Jak, Uncka Jak!" Tom squealed, as Jacob walked in the front door. Tom ran full speed, leaping into the air and Jacob caught him easily, lifted him over his head, making airplane sounds as Tom flew around the room. Together they soar over to Emily and me, where we each got a sloppy wet kiss from Tom and big hugs from Jake.<p>

"You are extremely lucky, Bella." Emily murmured, leaning against the kitchen counter as Jacob and Tom settled on the floor, in front of the couch, each with a train and continued to play together.  
>"I know I am."<br>"I honestly don't know what I would have done with him." Emily sighed. "Every time I thought I would completely lose my mind, Jacob was there."  
>"I'm glad, Emily, I really am. I feel like we are all a family and I really love to watch Jake with Tom. It makes me think about the father he will be someday."<p>

"I think about that all the time." Emily acknowledged.  
>"Does it make you miss Sam?"<br>"No more than I always do. The whole pack makes sure that I am well taken care of, but it is not the same." Emily gave a sad smile.  
>"Yeah, I get that." I nodded my head in understanding.<br>"This might seem strange, but I love to watch you and Jacob together." Emily smiled. "The love and devotion that you have for each other is unmatched. You both slip into this other world where only you and he exist."  
>"Thanks, that means a lot, especially from an imprint."<p>

"Do you still worry about Jacob imprinting?" Emily asked.  
>"It is always in the back of my mind, I can't help it. But I love Jake too much to let something that may never happen keep me away. If he imprinted today, I wouldn't regret the time that I had."<br>"I understand that." Emily continued to smile. "I'm really glad that you didn't let him go."  
>"Really?" I asked before I was able to stop myself.<br>"What dose that mean?" Emily asked confused.  
>"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." I tried to back petal. I have never been jealous of the friendship between Jacob and Emily, but at the same time I know that they love each other.<p>

"You know that Jacob and I are family, nothing more." Emily said seriously.  
>"I know, I'm fine with it."<br>"Really?" Emily said doubtfully.  
>"Yeah, I deserve that. And yes, really." I confirmed. "I'm not worried about you and Jacob, and the time that he spends with Tom. You all need each other, and I really do love to watch Jacob with your son."<br>"He is amazing." Emily confirmed  
>"Yes he is." I had no problem agreeing too.<p>

"Now, now ladies," Jacob trotted over with Tom on his back, "let's save some of that praise for when I can really bask in it." He smirked, jokingly.  
>"Oh what makes you think you are so praise worthy." I tried to say seriously.<br>Jacob came over and raised up on his knees, placing his hands on my waist. "Bells, wolf hearing remember, I know everything." He raised his eyebrows, still smirking.  
>On his knees we were almost the same height with him being only slightly shorter than me and I leaned down and kissed him gently.<p>

Emily finished up the last few touches on dinner and we ate together. Jacob and I stayed as Tom got his bath and got ready for bed. Emily tucked him in and kissed his forehead as Jacob sat down on the end of his bed, reading him a story.  
>"Uncka Jak." Tom interrupted the story.<br>"Yeah, Tommy?" Jacob looked up from the book.  
>"Are you my daddy?" He asked, and I couldn't help taking a quick look at Emily. She looked so sad and a single tear slid down her cheek. I walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist, and she smiled weakly.<br>"No, you know I'm not." Jacob answered, setting the book down on the floor, scooting closer to him.

Tom moved over to make room for Jacob on the bed. "Can I pretend you are?"  
>"Uhmm. . . " Jacob looked over at us with almost a pleading look and Emily began to cry heavily. 'Help me!' Jacob mouthed. I motioned with my hand for him to come here and handed him Emily. She started to fall apart and Jacob scooped her up and it sounded like he took her to her bedroom.<br>I picked up the book that Jacob had been reading and continued where he left off. After a few minutes I was finished and I placed it back on the book shelf.  
>"What's wrong with Mommy?" Tom asked, sitting up in bed.<br>"She will be fine, you know Jake will take good care of her." I sat down next to him on the bed. "It is just that sometimes your mommy misses your actual daddy."  
>"Yeah . . ." Tom said, looking down and began to rub his fingers over the soft blanket that he slept with.<br>"You know, it is okay to love Jake. He loves you very much and would do anything for you. But he can't be someone he isn't."

I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek as I pulled the covers over him, tucking him in tightly. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he hugged his blanket and relaxed into sleep. I ran my fingers through his soft hair for a moment and then gave him a gentile pat before standing up to leave. As I turned around I saw Jacob, standing in the door way.  
>"You are amazing," he whispered.<br>"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.  
>"Not long, but wolf hearing, you know." He said like that explained everything. He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." He said, his words muffled into my hair.<br>"I love you, too." I hugged him tightly and we kissed sweetly.  
>"Will you meet me outside? I want to poke my head in on Emily and then we can go for a walk or something."<br>"Sure, no problem." I agreed easily.

I walked outside, sitting down on the front porch. The sun began to set and I watched it slip below the horizon, it was a warm summer night and there was a light breeze that felt really good. Jacob came out and took my hand as we walked along.  
>"Is Emily alright?" I asked.<br>"Yeah," he shrugged. "You know, it is still hard sometimes. Most of the time she is fine and then something like that will happen and . . ." He grimaced, and I knew he didn't really like talking about the void that Sam left behind.  
>"I understand." I offered to close the subject.<br>"I know you do." Jacob pulled me into his side, taking my hand around his waist.

We continued to walk together silently. I love how we are just so comfortable with each other that a simple smile or look can speak volumes. Under our feet, it slowly changed from leaves and dirt into the pebbly sand of the beach as the night sky began to twinkle above. We sat down on our drift wood tree and Jacob turned sideways so that my back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, settling them on my stomach.

I wasn't sure if it was what happened with Tom, but Jacob seemed to have a lot on his mind, so I rested my head against his shoulder, watching the waves rock back and forth against the shoreline. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Jacob lifted me out of the Rabbit, carrying me to our room at my dad's house. Once Rachel and Paul moved in with Billy it became easier for Jacob and I to stay with Charlie when we were in town. It was a win-win, with us needing somewhere to stay and Charlie really enjoyed the company.

I heard mumbled words between Charlie and Jacob and a moment later felt Jacob sit down on the bed with me in his lap. He brought his free hand over my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear, before I stretched and stood up to get ready for bed. I loved having Jacob near me when we slept, and the few nights when we were apart it was hard for me to sleep. I can't say that I enjoyed waking up most mornings covered in sweat from his body heat, however we installed a ceiling fan in my room and that made a huge difference.

The following morning we had a quick breakfast with Charlie before driving back to La Push. Jacob went to his shop and I went to the resort, it wasn't much different from when Jacob first started working here. There was still a gift shop that was like a small convenience store with basic food and necessities. The main difference now were the customers. There was a large focus on corporate retreats so there were a lot more groups rather than just individuals renting one or two cabins.

Seth and I were getting the cabins ready for the next group, coming in this evening. I would clean the bathtub, toilet, sink, and floor, while he would change the sheets, hang the towels, vacuum the floor, and clean the mirrors. We had a good system down and could normally chat easily with each other. However, today Seth seemed really quiet.

"Seth, is everything okay?" I asked.  
>"Technically, yeah." I heard him sigh. "It's just that Amber was supposed to come down for a few days, but now Leah is also coming home and now I don't have a place for her to stay. I volunteered to sleep on the couch and she could stay in my room, but she knew that her parents wouldn't like her staying in her boyfriend's room and she respects them too much to do it behind their back."<br>"Well, that is good that she has a good relationship with her parents." I added, trying to think of something positive to say. Seth and Amber have been dating for the past year, and even though it is clear he is crazy about her I can tell that they are taking things slow.  
>"Her parents are really great. We stayed with them over Spring Break and they are so much fun, but very protective of Amber, not that I blame them for that."<p>

"Wait, so you can stay at her house, but she can't stay at yours?" I asked, confused.  
>"I stayed in their guest room, which is fine. She wants to wait until she is married for, you know, and honestly I have seen so many people get hurt and messed up by getting physical too quickly. So I'm fine with waiting, I just want to work it out that she gets to come and I see her. I know I sound like a complete sap, but I miss her."<br>"That is really sweet, Seth. Not to point out the obvious, but we do work at the resort. As long as not every room is filled, I think she could probably stay here."  
>"Good idea. I'll talk to her about it, however she might not like being so isolated."<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"You know, not having the accountability of parents, family, that sort of thing."<br>"At some point they are just going to have to trust you and Amber. Honestly, I don't see how it is different than in college. You have your own apartment."  
>"Are you kidding me?" I heard him give a short laugh. "I live with Leah. If she knew that I was having sex when she wasn't, she would make sure that I never have children. It is hard enough that I'm dating and she isn't."<p>

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it because I was hunched over the tub, cleaning the facets. "That is not your problem. Leah could be dating if she wanted. I have never seen a girl that gets hit on more than Leah."  
>"Gross, Bella, that is my sister."<br>"I'm just saying, it is her choice that she isn't dating anyone."  
>"Ok, point well taken." Seth started up the vacuum and I finished up the bathroom. We continued until we finished the sixth and final cabin.<p>

"You have any plans for tonight?" Seth asked, as we put away our cleaning supplies inside one of the storage cabinets inside the cabin.  
>"Not really, I'll head over to the shop from here and maybe have dinner at Billy's." We stepped out onto the front porch of the cabin, as we continued to talk to each other.<br>"Cool, well have fun. I'm going to talk to Embry and see if there is a spot for Amber."  
>"Alright, if there isn't, check with Jackie her house is huge and I'm sure that there is a guest room that Amber could stay in."<br>"You are the best!" Seth gave me a huge hug, lifting me off the ground and kissed my cheek.  
>"Sure, sure." I mumbled, and we held on to each other laughing.<p>

"I guess my grandfather was right," said a tall skinny boy that I didn't know.  
>"Come on, Bella, let's go." Seth took my hand and started to lead me away from him.<br>"What...?" I started to ask and Seth shook his head.  
>"Kwo?okilchid, Hok at?" The boy asked. I didn't know what he said, but I felt Seth's arms tense and he turned around and glared at him.<br>"Kika!" Seth growled and shook his head. "Sorry, Bella,"

Then he turned back to the kid. "Linny, go! Before Jacob comes and beats the crap out of you."  
>"I'm not scared of Jacob." Linny rolled his eyes.<br>"Well you should at least respect him, as chief of our tribe if nothing else." Seth challenged.  
>"He will never be chief as long as he is still with her." Linny glared at me and took another step towards us and Seth moved me to his other side, keeping his hand at my waist.<br>"Have you lost your mind?" Seth scowled. "You idiot, he already is."  
>He continued to glare at me. "We will see about that," he challenged, before he turned to leave. Seth watched him leave and didn't let me go until he was out of sight.<p>

"What was that about?" I asked, as Seth gave me a light pat on the back before letting go.  
>"You don't want to know." Seth answered, as he began to walk, reaching for my arm to have me come with him.<br>"Don't give me that! I may not want to, but I need to know. Obviously it was about me."  
>"It's stupid, Bella."<br>I brushed his hand from my arm, so that I could stop walking and crossed my arms over my chest."What did you both say?"  
>"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"<br>"No, so you might as well get it over with and tell me."

Seth sighed. "He asked where you were going, and I told him to go away."  
>"You are editing something, because I don't believe you would be so protective if someone simply wondered where I was headed."<br>Seth shook his head, and ran a hand through his short hair. "He said 'Hok at', which means white person."  
>"He doesn't like me because I'm white? Seriously?" On our first date I remembered meeting Jacob's family members that didn't live on the reservation because of being mixed, but that was over 40 years ago that they left.<br>"I told you it was stupid." Seth mumbled.  
>"Does the rest of the tribe feel that way too?"<br>"No," he answered way too quickly.

"Seth, tell me the truth."  
>"I did, for most of the tribe race is not an issue. Amber is white and I feel confident that I could bring her here and she would be completely accepted."<br>"But..."  
>"For some people it is different because of you being with Jacob. Jacob has always been held to a different standard, his whole life, because of being Ephraim Black's grandson. He already is chief even though there are some that don't acknowledge it because he isn't married. It used to be a tradition that the chief had to be married in order to take on that responsibility."<p>

"And if Jacob marries me..."  
>"There are some people who won't like it." Seth, took both my hands. "But Bella, that is their problem and I know Jacob would never let that stop him from being with you."<br>"Maybe it should."  
>Seth shook his head again. "No, Bella, someone judging you based on your race isn't fair. It is just plain stupid."<br>"But he instantly got upset, just seeing me." I countered, biting down on my lower lip.

"Well that was just extra stupid on his part. I think he thought maybe there was more than just cleaning going on with us inside that cabin." Seth rolled his eyes.  
>"What? That's crazy."<br>"Thanks, Bella. That's real nice." Seth teased, and draped his arm across my shoulders.  
>I chuckled. "You know what I mean."<br>"Yes, I agree. That would be crazy." He moved his hand to my back, between my shoulder blades. "Do you know what would be equally as crazy?"  
>I shook my head. "No, what is that?"<br>"If you let that idiot affect you. Jacob would never let someone tell him who he could be with and neither should you."

I frowned. "I don't know Seth. Wouldn't they have a point? I can see where the chief's family line would need to remain pure."  
>"Bella, having you in it will not make it any less 'pure'. Besides, you are seriously the best thing that has ever happened to Jacob. It probably won't come to this, but if Jacob had to choose between being chief and being with you, which one do you think he would pick?"<br>I shrugged, feeling overwhelmed with so much to think about.  
>Seth gave me a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. "Let me tell you, he would pick you every single time without even a moment of hesitation. And before you doubt if he should, yes Bella, he should. You are far more important than a few racist people that dramatically need a new perspective on life."<p>

I took a deep breath and looked around realizing that Seth had walked with me half way to Jacob's shop. "Thanks Seth."  
>"Anytime, Bella," he wrapped his arms around me to hug me and I hugged him back. "Take care, alright." He said into my hair.<br>"I will." We smiled at each other and then I walked on towards the shop. I could feel him watching me probably making sure that I got their without anything else happening. It was strange, I have never felt unsafe in La Push and now suddenly I knew that some members didn't really want me around or more specifically with Jacob, it was extremely unsettling.

It was a short walk over to Jacob's shop and I could hear Jake and Quil, talking to each other. As always they heard me coming, I swear that Jacob knew the sound of my feet by heart. Quil was under a red Ford Explorer and I could see his monster feet at the end and Jacob was at the desk they kept there, filling out a little paper work.  
>"We just had an oil change stop by, so give me 15 minutes and we can close down for the day." Jacob said.<br>"Hey, Bells." I heard Quil from under the car.  
>"Hey, Quill," I gave a small smile and then saw Claire, sitting on the only respectful piece of furniture in the shop. It was a simple dark blue microfiber love seat. She was reading a book, with her legs, dangling over the side. At age seven she was getting tall and lanky, with dark chestnut brown hair and big hazel eyes.<p>

I sat down with her trying to get over what happened with Linny, but it kept gnawing at me. Ten minutes later, Jacob was ready to leave and Quil would lock up shortly afterwards. We went to Billy's house and Jacob showered and put on clean khaki cargo shorts, skipping on the shirt like usual. Billy wasn't home, so I assumed that he was over at the Clearwaters and therefore he would eat over there. I poked my head in the refrigerator and quickly made a mental note to spend some time cooking tomorrow on my day off. The selection was not looking so good right now.

Suddenly, two strong hands were around my waist and I yelped. "Jake! You have got to quit scaring me like that."  
>"It is not my fault that you were so mesmerized by an empty refrigerator that you didn't hear me coming." He grinned. Come to think of it, he has been grinning at me ever since we left the shop.<br>"It seems that you have had a good day." I smiled, his grin was completely contagious and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw it.  
>"I have in deed, but I'm just glad to be with you." He swept me up in his signature hug. If anything he has perfected it over the years and our bodies would melt together with my arms around his neck and his around my hips, lifting me off the ground.<p>

"I need to go for a run. Will you come with me?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I could never turn down.  
>"Sure, sounds great." I really did love riding on his wolf. It was a little intimidating at first and I was scared to death that I would fall off, and honestly I think he was worried about that too. However, over the years we have found a really good rhythm and now I could feel in his hips or shoulders where he was about to go.<br>We walked out to the woods outside Billy's house and he removed his shorts with a wink. It would take my breath away each time because of his beautiful body and I know that I would stare, which he absolutely loved. A moment later he phased into his wolf and while I was disappointed that there was no longer a naked man in front of me, his wolf had his own beauty.

He nuzzled my shoulder and neck with his massive head as he gave his contented purr in the back of his throat while I ran my fingers through his thick, soft fur. He crouched down for me to slide on his back, once settled I would squeeze with my hips to let him know I was ready. He usually started at a steady trot and would slowly gain into a gallop. His hips and shoulders would roll as he lunged across the rough terrain, leaping over fallen logs and weaving through the trees. Summer was my favorite time of year to ride because it was warm and the breeze that his movements made felt great. The area was also more beautiful with thick leafy trees and dozens of colorful wild flowers.

I had been riding for about 30 minutes when we came to one of the many waterfalls in the area. Sometimes Jacob would catch us some fish and we would cook them together on the open fire, or we would go skinny dipping in one of the remote ponds. Jacob came to a stop and I slid off his side, holding on to his back for a minute to give my legs time to adjust to standing again. As soon as my hand lifted from his back Jacob phased back, crouched on the ground he looked up and smiled.

"I so love having you on my back when I run." He beamed, and wrapped his arms around me. He was still on his knees and I really enjoyed kissing him like this. It wasn't quite the stretch it was for us to kiss when we were standing. I didn't even think about getting up on my toes or about him bending down for our lips to meet, it was 'normal' for us. But with him on his knees our heads were almost level and it felt like we could kiss for days. Finally needing air, I took a shaky step back, leaving my hands on his shoulders.  
>"I love kissing you, especially when you are on your knees," I panted.<br>"I'll have to remember that." He winked as the same grin he has been sporting all day spread across his face.

He stepped back, slipped on the shorts that were tied at his ankle, and then took my hand to walk with him. We also enjoyed walking and often would go to the crest of the waterfalls and if possible stand or sit in the small cave behind them. The terrain was rocky, however I have become much more steady on my feet. I'm not sure if that is natural grace that seems to come with growing older or if the yoga that I started in college gave me more balance.

We followed the stream, getting closer to the falls until there was a large clearing and I saw a blanket and picnic basket placed in the center.  
>"Why do I get the feeling that isn't an accident."<br>Jacob smiled. "It's not, I have been wanting to do something special for a while."  
>"Well thanks, this is a pleasant surprise." Seeing the basket, I knew that there would be food and became instantly hungry.<br>We sat down on the blanket and Jacob pulled out a liter of Root Beer and a cup for me. I was thirsty and drank the cup quickly and traded the empty cup for a sandwich rap. It had several meats and cheeses wrapped in a specialty tortilla.  
>"Thanks, Jake."<br>"No problem," he garbled between bites of food. We ate quietly listening to the water, rushing from the stream and the waterfall not far away. There was also grapes and strawberries that we munched on. Jacob would toss the grapes up, catching them in his mouth and grin like he was really proud of himself.

"You are so adorable." I chuckled.  
>"Well, I was going for sexy, but I'll take what I can get," he shrugs.<br>Then he reaches for a strawberry and instead of eating it, he held it for me to bite. Jacob would always give me anything, but rarely does he give me his food and I found the gesture to be really sweet. I took a large bite, just missing his fingers that held on to the berry. It was sweet and delicious, however some of the juice dribbled on my chin.

Jacob licked the juices from my chin, which tickled and I giggled as he kissed all over my face before landing on my lips. His lips were so soft and smooth and I loved the way that they moved and caressed my own. Our tongues massaged together and I could taste the grapes and strawberries that we had recently ate. I could feel his strong hands on my waist as he lifted me into his lap with my legs on either side of him. We continued to kiss as I rubbed my hands down his back and across his shoulders, pressing my body even tighter into his. Slowly he laid me back and began to cover my face, neck and shoulders with kisses, coming down to the top of my breasts, pulling down my tank top. I continued to massage his chest and abs as my body lightly rocked against his.

He laid me back across the blanket and I was so lost in our touching that I didn't notice the light sprinkles until they turned to big fat rain drops.  
>"You have got to be kidding me?" Jacob looked up at the one dark cloud that hovered over us.<br>I grinned. "This isn't our first time to make out in the rain, and probably not our last." I brushed a lock of hair that was in his face, getting wet from the rain.  
>"You are awesome, Bella." He grinned, and pecked my lips. Then he backed up and I sat up, as the rain left big drops spattered on our clothes.<br>"Do you want to head back?" I asked.

"No, no, please lets stay." He seemed almost panicked, as he reached back inside the picnic basket. "Here," he said, tossing me a small deerskin bundle that fit easily into the palm of my hand. It was light brown and very soft with a slight fringe on the bottom and a beaded tribal design. There was a bright yellow X with red triangles on the right and left, and blue and green arrows coming from the top and bottom. The top had a simple loop that slide over a white whale tooth.

The rain continued to fall and I covered it completely with my hands. "What is this?" I asked.  
>"Just open it." Jacob said easily.<br>I slipped the loop over the tooth and opened the pouch into my hand. Out came five candy hearts, and instantly I knew exactly what they were. I could feel my jaw drop and I looked at him a little speechless. He reached into my hand and turned over two hearts that were on their side and each heart had 'Marry Me' written across it.  
>"How?" I whispered, unable to speak any louder.<br>He smiled. "I went through the boxes of conversation hearts every year and if there was one in the box I took it out." We still would toss our hearts at each other kissing, hugging, or saying 'I love you' whatever the heart said to do. "That purple heart is the first one I gave you and I promised to save it for another time. I think it's time..."

On both knees he took my hands, closing them around the conversation hearts.  
>"Bella, you are my best friend and I love you more and more," he smiles and chuckles, "even when I didn't think it was possible to love you more. We have been together a long time and I know that things may not always be easy, but I want you by my side." Slowly his hands came up my arms, resting on my shoulders. My hands settled into my lap, with my feet tucked under me. "I will never leave you, and will fight anything to keep that promise. Bella you are my whole world and I want to make every dream you have ever had come true. You are so beautiful," he swept a piece of wet hair from my face and I had to laugh at getting called beautiful as the rain spattered across me. "When I hug or kiss you, I want it to be as my wife and someday the mother of my children. I want the whole world to know how much I love you." He paused for a moment, and my heart was racing. Of course I wanted to marry Jacob, but could I really be the wife of the chief of the Quiluete tribe. Would they accept me? Would any children we have be outsiders?<br>His hands slid back down my arms to take my hands, bringing the back of my hands up to his lips, kissing each one. "Bells, will you marry me?"

Next chapter:  
>One month earlier . . . Jacob's POV<p>

Author's Note: The Quiluette words said. Some of the characters I couldn't make properly, so this is the best I could to translate some of the characters into English text.  
>Where are you going? - Kwo?okilchid<br>White person – Hok at  
>Go away – Kika<br>Author's Note 2 – What did you think of Bella's POV? Did you like it or rather not have her? The next chapter will be Jacob's POV and will back up several weeks as he prepares for this moment.

Pouch -www dot 1stdibs dot com/furniture_item_detail dot php?id=338400


	16. Chapter 15 ANSWER ME

Song - Then by Brad Paisley

youtube dot com/watch?v=bBA_occjdcc&feature=BFa&list=PL2989777A4BDBF488&lf=results_main

**Chapter 15 – ANSWER ME**

JACOB'S POV

… One Month Earlier

Bella and I got back from Vegas and I started getting ready to propose properly. I have been saving money for a ring for the past three years, but I still didn't feel quite ready. So I have been working some crazy hours at the shop, even driving out to Forks and surrounding cities to work on cars. I love coming to people because it doesn't take that much more time, but I can charge a lot more for the convenience of them not having to bring their cars in.

Now that I had the money, I just needed to be able to find the right ring. I also needed to find time when Bella didn't notice me missing for a few hours, which meant mostly likely while she was working. Unless I was extremely lucky and found it quickly, it was probably going to take a few days.

"Quil, do you mind covering for me for a couple days?" I asked, while we were taking our lunch break.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need to do some shopping for Bella."

Quil looked at me skeptically. "Since when do you go shopping?"

"Since Bella has agreed to marry me." I couldn't help the cheesy grin spreading across my face.

Quil slapped me hard on the back. "It is about time!"

I nodded my head in agreement as I explained about almost getting married in Vegas. He had tears coming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Jeez, it is not that funny," I mumbled.

"Only you, would have Bella agree to marry him and actually stop the wedding." He chuckled, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and finished my own lunch. Quil finished his chips and drink, cleaned up and sat down in the chair across the desk from me.

"So are you going by yourself?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess..." Quil laughed, again. "What?" I asked, taking a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"Not really, she said that it wasn't important."

"She will wear this ring the rest of her life, how could it not be important?"

"Good point," I acknowledged. "I guess I will take my dad."

"Right, because he would totally know what a girl wants." Quil chuckled, sarcastically.

"Do you have a suggestion or do you just enjoy shooting down my ideas?" I stood up, walking away to create a little distance.

"Hold on, Jake. I do enjoy it, but that is just because it is so obvious." I rolled my eyes to keep from glaring at him. "Jake, how about your sister, who absolutely loves to shop or Leah, who if Bella has told someone what she wants it would be her."

Quil had a good point Leah and Bella were really close and Rachel would skin me alive if she learned I went shopping without her, especially for something like this.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, alright, I get it."

I gave Leah and Rachel a call, and it took us a week to be able to find a time that would work for our schedules. In the mean time I needed to talk to Charlie. I did not have any doubt he would give me his blessing and he probably would be glad that we were finally married instead of basically living together. However, I wanted to ask, rather than just assume. I was already in Forks, maintaining the firetruck and police cruisers when I asked if he wanted to have lunch. I knew that he always ate at the dinner, and sometimes I would join him. It was about the only time I saw him without Bella.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted him and sat across from him in the corner booth.

"Hey, Jake."

I looked over the menu briefly and we both ended up ordering the lunch special. It was a large burger and fries and we each got a soda.

"Jake, is everything alright?"

It didn't surprise me that Charlie picked up on my nervousness. I was fidgeting with the corner of the menu and completely drained my soda. I'm not even sure why I felt so nervous, this should have been easy. "Yeah, I just needed to talk to you."

I tried to drink, instead it made a large gurgling sound as the air passed through the straw. The waitress brought us our food and thankfully refilled my drink and I took a drink to wet my parched throat. I think that she also could tell that something was going to happen and it made sense that she would hover close by. I was half way through my burger, still trying to think of the best way to open the conversation when Charlie slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit, Jacob just say it already." Charlie began to scowl, his frustration increasing the longer I waited.

"I-want-to-marry-Bella-and-I-wanted-to-get-your-blessing." I streamed together impossibly fast.

"What?" Charlie stammered.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Charlie stared blank for a moment, taking a moment to dip his fry in ketchup. "Jake, I've known that for years."

"I know, I just wanted to do it soon." I shook my head, feeling like I was making an idiot of myself for being so nervous about this.

"Why?" Charlie scowled once again, his voice low.

I had just taken a huge bit of burger and swallowed quickly. "Because I love, Bella. I would have asked a long time ago. . ."

"Why are you asking now." Charlie interrupted, sternly.

I stammered out the explanation of almost getting married while in Vegas and if I thought Charlie was angry before he looked livid now. "So now that I know that she will say 'yes' I wanted her to have it all. A real engagement and a real wedding." I shrugged. "You probably think that is stupid. . ."

Charlie had calmed down during my explanation, but I could hear that his heart was still hammering rapidly. "It's not stupid, but is that really the only reason you're getting married?"

"Yes, why else?" I asked, taking my last bite.

The waitress came and refilled my drink and took my empty plate while Charlie stammered, trying to back track until I realized what he had been freaking out about.

"Oh, jeez, Charlie! Bella is not pregnant."

"She isn't?" Charlie looked a little surprised.

"Wait, is she?" I asked, feeling my own heart leap.

"I have no idea." Charlie huffed.

"Do you really think that the only reason I would marry Bella, is if . . ." I broke off feeling a mixture of being insulted and pissed off. I wanted to stand up and pace, but I also didn't want to cause a scene so I crossed my arms over my chest, taking several deep breaths.

"No, I'm sorry Jake." I could hear he meant it. "I know you better than that. You were just so nervous that I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Do you doubt that I would bless you marrying Bella?"

"Not really, it is just . . . a big step and I didn't want to screw it up." I laughed. "I guess I did anyways."

Charlie shook his head and smiled. "No, Jake, you didn't, I did. I really am sorry. I would love for you and Bella to get married. Honestly, I can't think of much else that would make me happier."

"Thank you, Charlie."

We settled into a normal conversation, I told him about going to shop for the ring and that I wanted to try and ask her in the next week or two. Charlie insisted on paying for my food, which I reluctantly let him and we returned back to the station together.

. . . . . .

I had a long day at work and I absolutely loved coming over to Emily's to spend time with Tommy. He is such a sweet kid and it makes me so proud the way he lights up and squeals with joy when he sees me. It brings out the child in me and I can play for hours with trains or other toys, or by lifting him high into the air. It hasn't always been easy such as when he asked if I was his daddy. He knows that Sam was his father, but he doesn't really know who he is, so I get that I am the closest thing to a father that he has.

Emily is so strong and I have admired her as she has taken on full responsibility for Tommy. I have been by her side as much as possible, but I know that it isn't the same. When she broke down and Bella handed her to me I scooped her up and took her to her bedroom. I sat down on her bed and just held her while she cried.

"Are you alright, Em?" I asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded her head, it was resting heavily against my shoulder.

"You are such a liar," I challenged.

Her arm that was around my back came up and smacked me in the back of the head. "Shut up, Jake."

I stifled a laugh and decided to take her advice and be quiet.

I could hear Bella reading to Tommy and then her talking to him

"I heard that you got the ring." Emily commented, taking a deep breath and to get herself pulled together.

"Yeah, I did." I beamed. "How did you know? I just got it today."

"Leah came by here."

I laughed, thinking about the shopping trip with the two girls. My goodness that was insane, with Leah not liking any of them and Rachel loving them all. Until I walked along the back of the small jewelry store in Port Angeles and I saw it. It was absolutely perfect and I motioned for Rachel and Leah and they both instantly agreed. The salesman took it out and Rachel, who wore the same size ring, tried it on. The ring was a perfect fit and we all beamed at each other. It helped that everything in that case was on clearance for half price, so I was able to purchase it and take it with me that day.

"So when will you propose?" Emily asked, bring me back from my memory.

"We both work tomorrow, and she has the next day off, so I was thinking tomorrow night." I whispered. "Give me a sec," I stood up, "and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"Alright."

I went back to Tommy's room to see Bella run her hand through his hair and give him a soft pat.

"You are amazing," I whispered to her, and we kissed and talked. I asked her to meet me on the front porch and then I went back to Emily's room. She came out of the bathroom and I could tell that she had washed her face with tiny drops of water in her hairline.

"Hey," I said from the doorway and came and sat down on the end of her bed. "I am wanting to take her on a picnic for dinner. Do you mind putting the food together?"

"I don't mind at all. I also have a basket if you need it."

"That would be awesome. I'll have Quil come by after work and he can run it up."

"Sounds great. Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"No, I'll let you decide that." I gave her a quick hug and kissed her hair. "I appreciate you doing this."

"No problem. I'm really happy for you." Emily said, hugging me back.

"Thanks."

I paused at the door and could see Bella through the window, sitting down watching the sun set. The final glow reflected off her pale skin and she looked so beautiful. I came out and took her hand and we walked to our driftwood tree. I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to my chest and I could feel her body relax into mine. I felt like I had everything I could ever want literally wrapped in my arms and I was really anxious about becoming a husband.

I had questions and doubts. Was I really ready to have the responsibility of providing for Bella? What if she didn't want to be the wife of a struggling mechanic? I wondered when I would get to keep my promise to quit phasing and to be able to age with Bella. I began to picture us in the beautiful clearing with the waterfalls around us, myself on one knee declaring my love for her and us kissing passionately after she answered 'yes'.

I don't know how long I sat there or when it was that Bella fell asleep, but I carried her to the car and drove us to Charlie's house in Forks. Charlie heard the car pull up to the house and I assume must have already been standing because he didn't normally get the door for me.

"Hey," he nodded to me and to the sleeping Bella in my arms.

"Charlie," I acknowledged. "I thought you might want to know I'm asking her tomorrow."

"Should you say that with her right here?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she is completely out of it. Good night, Charlie."

"Night." Charlie plopped back on the couch and I carried Bella to our room and we got ready for bed quickly and went right to sleep.

. . . . . .

At work, Quil agreed to take the basket for me. Him and Claire would walk over to Emily's house and Claire would hang out there for the short time that it would take him to run it up. He could carry the basket in his mouth or just run human, either way.

Bella and I walked to Dad's house and I took a quick shower. I'm going to need to either install a shower in the shop or get my own house, it gets difficult going from place to place. I think one of the best things about getting married will be to have an official place to call mine and Bella's. I have a small stash of extra shorts that I kept here, sorting through to find one with pockets. I slipped on the cargo shorts and found Bella's ring that I stashed in the bathroom and slipped it into the pocket. I zipped the pocket closed so that it wouldn't come out while I was phased.

I went towards the kitchen and I could see Bella's butt as she leaned over looking inside the refrigerator and I almost grabbed it, but changed my mind and decided to slide my arms around he waist. Bella yelped and I couldn't help grinning as I held her close. I was getting anxious and excited as I asked her to come on a run with me. Bella normally loved to come ride, but I knew it would suck if she said 'no' so I added the puppy dog eyes that I knew she could never refuse.

We went outside and I always loved to watch Bella's face as I stripped down and tied my shorts before phasing. Her eyes would roam over my naked form and then she always would pet my big head after I phased. Bella climbed aboard and I began our usually run, slowly getting faster. Running with Bella on me is always my favorite and we have started doing that quite regularly. I ran through the trees, over fallen logs until we got close to the waterfalls.

It was pretty common for us to take a random break and I would let Bella get off to stretch her legs and relax, so I knew she wouldn't think much of it when I came to a stop. I phased back, wrapped her in my arms, kissing her soundly. It really did feel great kissing her while on my knees because it leveled out our height difference, so it was fantastic to know that Bella enjoyed it as much as I did. Coming up for air, I took a step back from her and slipped on my shorts, patting the pocket to make sure that the ring was okay and it felt fine.

I took her hand as we began to walk together along the stream. We made it to the clearing, there was a

basket on a tribal blanket. I smiled at Emily's thoughtfulness to include a blanket.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't an accident?" Bella said.

I smiled. "It's not, I have been wanting to do something special for a while."

"Well thanks, this is a pleasant surprise."

We sat down on the blanket and I pulled out a liter of Root Beer and a cup for Bella. I was surprised that she downed the drink by the time I handed her sandwich wrap. It had several meats and cheeses wrapped in a specialty tortilla.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem," I garbled between bites of food. We ate quietly, listening to the water rushing from the stream and the waterfall not far away. There were also grapes and strawberries that we munched on. I would toss the grapes up, catching them in my mouth. I grinned wildly, feeling really excited about proposing to her.

"You are so adorable." Bella chuckled.

"Well, I was going for sexy, but I'll take what I can get," I shrugged.

Then I reached for a strawberry, holding it by its leaves, I leaned over placing it in front of Bella's lips. She took a large bite, just missing my fingers that held on to the berry and the juice dribbled down her chin. I couldn't help myself as I licked the juice from her face. Bella giggled and I kissed over her chin, cheeks and down her nose before landing on her lips. Our mouthes opened and our tongues tangled together.

I didn't really bring her here to make out, but the more we kissed the more it was all I could think about. I knew it was either keep kissing or to start my proposal and that made me nervous so I intensified it by laying her back on the blanket. Bella held me tightly her hands roaming over my back and shoulders, her fingers burying themselves into my hair. I covered her face, neck and shoulders with kisses, coming down to the top of her breasts, pulling down her tank top. She continued to massage my chest and abs as her body lightly rocked against my own.

I felt the light sprinkles start, but didn't care to stop until I could feel them get fat and splattered against my skin.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I looked up at the one dark cloud that hovered over us.

Bella grinned. "This isn't our first time to make out in the rain, and probably not our last." She brushed away a lock of hair that was in my face, getting wet from the rain.

"You are awesome, Bella." I grinned, and pecked her lips. Then I backed up and she followed, sitting up, as the rain left big drops spattered on our clothes. Even though I didn't really plan to do this in the rain, I felt like it was so us.

"Do you want to head back?" Bella asked.

"No, no, please lets stay." My heart leaped and I was instantly panicked. I figured it was time to start before this opportunity that I had created completely passed me by. I reached inside the basket and brought out the pouch. I had handed it to Quil at work and told him to make sure it got in the basket. I think he assumed it was the ring and didn't ask what was inside. I got the pouch several years ago when I first decided to start collecting the 'Marry Me' hearts.

"Here," I said, tossing her the deerskin pouch. I wanted to try and remain casual, but my heart was racing and I had to take several deep breathes, however Bella was too busy looking at the design on the pouch to notice.

The rain continued to fall and she covered it completely with her hands. "What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it." I said easily.

She slipped the loop over the tooth, opened the pouch, spilling the hearts into her hand. Her jaw dropped and looked at me a little speechless. Two hearts were on their sides and I reached into her hand to have the words 'Marry Me' be clearly seen.

"How?" She whispered, unable to speak any louder.

I smiled. "I went through the boxes of conversation hearts every year and if there was one in the box I took it out. That purple heart is the first one I gave you and I promised to save it for another time. I, think it's time..."

On both knees I took her hands, closing them around the conversation hearts. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and took one deep breath to be able to relax and say it.

"Bella, you are my best friend and I love you more and more," I smiled and chuckled, still a little nervous, "even when I didn't think it was possible to love you more. We have been together a long time and I know that things may not always be easy, but I want you by my side." Slowly my hands came up her arms, resting on her shoulders. Her hands settled into her lap, with her feet tucked under her. "I will never leave you, and will fight anything to keep that promise. Bella you are my whole world and I want to make every dream you have ever had come true. You are so beautiful," I swept a piece of wet hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She gave a slight laugh, but I decided to continue. "When I hug or kiss you, I want it to be as my wife and someday the mother of my children. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

I paused for a moment, and I could feel my throat constricting with emotion, I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a very deep breath. My hands slid back down her arms to take her hands, bringing the back of her hands up to my lips, kissing each one.

"Bells, will you marry me?"

Bella's mouth dropped slightly, before she started to nibble on her lip. I could hear her heart hammering wildly and the longer she waited the more likely I thought it would be that my own heart would completely explode. Honestly, that was supposed to be an easy question. I ask, she say 'yes', we kiss, and all is well.

"Bells . . . ?" I whispered, so softly I wasn't sure if she even heard me.

"Jake . . ." she took a deep breath. "I really want to say 'yes'."

"Then do. . . !" There was another long pause and I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but clearly I was missing something. "Okay, back up. Pretend I didn't say that or something. What is going on?"

"It is just, I haven't ever thought about the responsibility and significance of your family."

I looked at her confused. "It is just my dad and sisters, Bella. . ." I shook my head not understanding. "Do you think that they don't approve? I didn't specifically ask my dad, but I know he does and so does Rachel."

"What about your . . . tribe?" Bella whispered the last word so softly I almost didn't hear.

"What about them? They don't get a vote on who I marry."

"But, you're chief. . . Doesn't that give them an opinion."

I laughed. "No, even less of one actually. I'm chief, if needed I tell them what to do, not the other way around."

Bella was still quiet and I could tell she was thinking of something. "Is this really what is holding you back? I thought. . ." I sighed, "that you were ready for this." I looked down at her, not wanting her to see how badly this hurt, but I knew that I couldn't hide it.

"Oh, Jake, I am." She closed her eyes. "It was just something we haven't ever talked about, and. . ."

"What, Bella?"

"I know the timing sucks, but something happened." Bella told me about what happened with Linny, and I could feel my blood boiling and my whole body started to shake. I haven't lost it and phased outside of my control in years, but in that moment I wanted to kill him for making Bella feel like she isn't the right person for me. Bella saw my reaction and didn't move, just lightly placed our joined hands over my knee, and rested her hands over mine instead of them being laced together. Her fingers rubbed over the back of my hand.

"Honestly, I can't decide if I am more mad at him for saying anything to you or at you for taking it to heart. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What?" Bella said surprised.

"Yes, where is your self respect to not take that kind of crap from someone else. And why on earth would you think I would listen to anyone as stupid as him."

"I don't know, Jacob. It seems different because of you being chief."

"The only difference is that I can kick their ass out if they even think of saying anything ever again."

"Would you do that?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely!" I gave a none humorous laugh. "Think about it Bella, I'm a werewolf. If either of us should be worried about what might be passed on to our children, it should be you. The only thing freaky about our children would be that they might turn in to gigantic wolves, and that would be from me, not you."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Bella took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I had stopped shaking so that I could take her hands again. "Not talking about it is not the answer."

"But I completely ruined your proposal." She looked down at our joined hands, resting in her lap.

I lifted one hand under her chin to look at me. "Not completely, you simply haven't answered my question."

I got back on both knees and unzipped the pocket and pulled out a simple black ring box. I flipped open the lid with my thumb and dropped her hand for a moment to be able to take the ring out of the box. I held the ring and took her hand. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Bella had big tears that spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. "Yes! I would say it over and over, yes."

I slipped the ring over her finger and it slid on perfectly. It was white gold with a stream of mini diamonds running over and under a pale light blue diamond in the center.

I kissed the tears from her cheeks and Bella stared at the ring. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

A few more tears slid down her face and I wiped them away with my thumb. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jake."

I scooped her up into my arms and stood up, holding her body close to mine. Her arms went around my neck and we hugged and kissed until neither of us could see straight. The rain kept falling down around us and by now we were both completely drenched, but didn't care.

BELLA'S RING – krikawa dot com/jewelry/body-of-work/item-detail dot aspx?id=344

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be gone for almost a week and not have my computer. I hope that does not make me late with the next chapter, but it might. So just a heads up.


	17. Chapter 16 SOMETHING OLD & NEW

Song When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss

youtube dot com/watch?v=L_M6a3enqnE

Chapter 16 - SOMETHING OLD and SOMETHING NEW

ONE YEAR LATER – (Jacob is 21, and Bella is 23)

**Bella's ****POV**

After Jacob and I got engaged it seemed like things were absolutely perfect. Charlie was happier than I have ever seen him. When we came back the evening that Jacob proposed Charlie wrapped me in his arms, giving me the biggest hug I have ever been given from him. It was clear that Charlie already thought of Jacob as a son, but the engagement seemed to make it more real. Billy was equally happy for the both of us and there was a huge "wolf pack" engagement party for us on the beach. I laughed at how much the guys loved to pick me up and I was thrown into the ocean more times than I could count. Even Jacob got launched a few times, and I learned that they were holding back when they would throw me. Except for once, Embry had my arms and Quil my feet, swinging me back and forth before launching me into the air, I thought they were crazy until I splashed into Jacob's arms. It was so wonderful to have the support of our friends and family.

Even though we were both extremely excited about getting married we agreed to wait until I was finished with college. Jacob wasn't really able to move to Seattle with me and so it made sense to wait. Graduation was two weeks away and I would be getting married one month afterwards. I was really ready, but at the same time scared at what this would mean for me. Being out of college I would actually start working, and being a wife meant I would have responsibilities that seemed more important than simply studying for an exam.

I looked around at the many boxes that I had to put my things into and at times I felt overwhelmed. Four months ago I was filling out our wedding invitations with Jacob when he dropped a bomb that I wasn't expecting.

flash back

"Hey Bells, I'm really glad that we decided to get married on the beach." He beamed.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled up at him, as I stuffed the invitations into the envelope and placed the address label and stamp on it. With neither Jacob or myself having very nice hand writing, we decided that we would have the addresses printed and label them. I held the invitation for Carlisle and Esme and a huge smile spread across my face. It had been about a year since I had seen them and I really missed them. Seeing their names made me think of all the Cullens, and while I talked on the phone with Alice regularly, Edward was the only one that I actually saw.

Jacob looked at the invitation in my hand, and I saw him cringe. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Umm, that might be a problem," he nodded his head towards the invitation.

"Why is that? They are like family to me."

"I know that, and I don't mind if they are invited, but Bella they can't actually come."

I felt my face fall in shock, as I dropped the invitation in the pile. "What?" A second after shock, anger followed and I was furious. "Jacob, it has been over four years! If you still have a problem with Edward, you should have said something. I can't believe this. . ." I stood up from the floor and began to pace, furiously.

"It's not Edward . . . specifically" Jacob said that last word softly.

"Then what the hell is it?" I glared, still extremely angry.

"They are vampires, Bella."

"They are people, to me Jacob! People that I love." I could feel the tears prick my eyes and I wasn't really sure if they were angry tears or hurt ones, but I hoped that Jacob assumed that they were from anger. I pressed the back of my hands against my eyes to try and keep the tears inside.

"I know that Bella." He said more softly.

"What? They have been here before, I know that we have made exceptions for them to be on our land, like when Seth was hurt." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare.

"That was different, Bella." Jacob countered, and I could see that he was really trying to remain calm and my anger probably wasn't helping, but this was huge to me.

"No it is not!" I growled, him insisting was making me even angrier, so I looked out the window.

"Yes it is, there weren't any other people from the tribe where Carlisle was. _That_ is the difference Bella. We haven't had any vampires in the area for over four years, and I don't want them coming to set off the cycle again."

"You are worried about more kids phasing?" I asked, turning to face him and tried to get myself to calm down.

"Of course, I have to be. As alpha and as chief, it is my job to protect them. And we can't have some young kid wolfing out because there are vampires literally right here."

I took a deep breath and as I exhaled tried to release my anger with it. Now that I had a better understand I plopped down roughly on Charlie's couch. "Well, jeez, Jacob, why didn't you say that from the start."

Jacob shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, I guess I thought it was obvious, but I can now see how it wasn't."

"This really sucks."

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob got off the floor and sat down next to me.

"What if we didn't get married on the beach?" I asked. "We could pick a church, here in Forks."

"It wouldn't change anything, there would still be young people from the tribe that would attend, so the potential for them to phase is still there." I nodded my head, and knew that he was right. "Bella we can do something special with them either before or after if you want. It isn't personal at all, I just have to look out for my people."

"I guess I understand." I mumbled, and I really did. But it was really disappointing to know that people so close to me wouldn't be able to attend. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, I knew that he was just doing his job as chief.

END Flash Back

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to what I was doing. I sat the stack of books that I had gotten from the bookshelf and placed them in the box, before walking to the door to answer it.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, as the door swung wide and he walked in.

"Hey, Edward, thank you for the boxes that you brought."

"Not a problem." He walked around the room. "I see that you have already started, I thought I was helping you pack."

"You are, I just started a few minutes ago."

Edward was familiar with my apartment and so he was able to do his own thing and with vampire speed and strength it didn't take long for most of the apartment to be packed up.

I really had the best of both worlds with Jacob as my future husband and Edward as my best friend. I don't know what I would do without either of them. Edward and I spent hours together on any given day between being in class together, homework, and studying for exams.

"Alice called me on my way here and said that she is coming into town." Edward mentioned.

"That is great. I wonder why she didn't call me."

"She did, you should charge your phone."

I pulled it out of my pocket and sure enough it was dead. "Oh, jeez, I hate this thing."

Edward laughed and took it out of my hand and walked to the charger, that was in the kitchen, and plugged it in.

"Did Alice say what she was in town for?"

"I believe she wants to go shopping for your graduation and maybe other things."

"Oh, of course."

I pulled out a DVD from one of the boxes and handed it to Edward for him to place in the player and get it set up. "When is she coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Edward answered, getting the movie set up.

"Oh," I took a deep sigh. "As much as I love to see Alice, I still would rather not go shopping." I threw some popcorn in the microwave for myself. It was late and I didn't feel like cooking for just me. Jacob had a council meeting tonight and wouldn't be coming.

"I know." Edward smiled and sat down on the couch, picking up the remote to start the movie once I was settled.

"Will you come with us?" I asked, once the popcorn finished, I sat down on the couch with Edward.

"No, I do not go shopping."

"You have plans to do something else?" I asked, knowing that he most likely didn't.

"No."

"Then come."

"No, why would I do that?"

"To spend time with your sister of course."

"I'll be seeing her all the time in a month anyways."

I cringed for just a second. That was the bitter part of getting married to Jacob, I would be living on the reservation and wouldn't be seeing Edward anymore.

"Where will you go?" I whispered softly. Edward shrugged, and I knew that he was avoiding the question. "Answer me, please."

"We will be starting high school again in a small town 30 miles outside of Paris."

"You are leaving the country!" I stared at him shocked. "When were you going to tell me that?"

"Most likely when Alice came here tomorrow."

"How long have you known?" I looked down sad.

"For a while. . ."

"Edward. . ." I interrupted.

"What, Bella?" He asked, taking my hand in his. "If we're moving here to Seattle or to Paris, what is the difference? I still will not see you."

"It seems like a pretty big difference to me." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I looked up and we wrapped our arms around each other in a long hug. I sighed, and relaxed, trying to let the movie distract me. I guess I knew in theory that Edward would leave and join his family again soon, but I didn't really know what that would look like. He has always been very important to me and I am extremely lucky to have him stay as long as he has.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the smell of breakfast. I was still on the couch, with a blanket covering me, I stretched, and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't need to make me breakfast." I said to Edward as I got some juice, poured it into a glass, and sat down at the table.

"It is no big deal, but I could hear your stomach growling in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry."

Edward laughed. "It was not bothering me." He said, as he set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. The eggs had chopped tomato, bell pepper, onion, and some spices. Edward was experimenting with spices lately and so I never really knew what he would put in it.

"The rosemary, is nice." I mentioned and Edward's smile widened.

"Well, I'm glad."

We settled into a comfortable silence and about an hour later Alice showed up for our shopping trip. I knew it was her when the door bell rang five times and I could hear her bouncing with excitement. The second that the door opened her arms were around my neck, hugging me tightly. Of course Alice would know the precise time when the door would be opened.

"Alice!" I grinned and hugged her back, jumping up and down with her. "My goodness I am glad to see you."

"And I you, Bella." Alice sang and then fluttered over to Edward and they each hugged one another.

Alice grabbed Edward's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Well, let's go!"

Edward smiled and followed her onto the front porch and I quickly grabbed my purse, cell phone and keys to lock the door behind me.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice asked.

I turned around and he was standing at his apartment. "Home, you should know that." Edward answered.

"No, you are coming with us." Alice countered.

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from smirking, but I guess it didn't work because Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Really?"

"Come on Edward, you know better than to bet against Alice." I smiled and he shook his head, but walked towards us.

The next several hours were filled with going from one shop to the next. As much as I don't enjoy shopping, having Alice there makes a world of difference.

"Here try this," Alice said, handing me a tiny burnt orange dress.

"No, way." I shook my head and tried to put it back on the rack.

"Oh come on, Bella, please." Alice begged.

"Alice that has to be the worst dress I have ever seen. There is no way I would wear that."

"It would be something completely different Bella, please give it a try."

I sighed, amazed that Alice always seemed to get her way. "Oh, fine." I agreed.

"Oh, jeez, Bella you are right, that dress does look horrible." Alice grimaced, snatching the dress away from my hand, putting it back.

That is how our shopping continued, I rarely had to actually try anything on, unless I didn't believe that it would look good. The moment I actually decided to try it on, then Alice could see what it would look like on me. Therefore, I quickly quit doubting her and would graciously accept whatever she suggested.

After I ate lunch, we were walking along when I saw Edward and Alice staring at each other and Edward's lips would twitch slightly and I knew that they were talking to each other.

"Stop it, you two." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward acknowledged, and then turned to Alice. "If you want to do that, I'm out, I'm not going there."

"Suit yourself, Edward." Alice responded.

It wasn't until we stopped right in front of a bridal shop that I realized what they were arguing about. "Oh, come on Alice. Aren't we finished for today?" I complained.

"Bella, you have one month until your wedding and you still do not have your dress."

Renee insisted on sending me some money for my dress and I have been saving as well, while working at the college's book store. It was such a great experience working there and it has made me feel confident that I would know what to do for my own store. I had worked some overtime and just received my check and was actually ready. It probably shouldn't have surprised me that Alice would know that, and so to my surprise I agreed and Alice and I entered the shop.

There were rows and rows of long white dresses and I really wasn't sure what I wanted. Alice talked to the saleswoman and I told her that I would have a summer, beach wedding. One dress after another would be placed in front of me and I would look at Alice as she discreetly would shake her head or nod. With each nod I would place it into a maybe pile, wanting to try them on myself to make the final decision. There were five dresses that I tried on, two that were strapless and had lace across the bodice and smooth full skirts that came down to my knee. They were beautiful, but felt a little too casual. One was too low cut and I didn't really want my dad to see quite that much of me. I was torn between the last two. One was a smooth silk that felt like velvet in my hand as my fingers ran over the soft material, a gentile scooped neckline and the back was completely bare with a small gathering at the small of my back.

Alice got a phone call from Jasper, and as I slipped into the dress my own cell phone went off.

"Hey, Jake!" I answered, after taking my phone out of my purse.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm shopping with Alice. Sorry, it was sort of last minute, I didn't know she would be coming until Edward told me last night."

"Oh," he responded and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Are you already here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, Jake, sorry. I'm surprised, and I'll get home as soon as I can. I have one more thing to try on and I'll head straight home. I miss you." I felt guilty that I didn't think to leave him a message before I left, but I wasn't expecting him for several more hours.

"I miss you too, and I'll go visit Embry so take your time." Jacob said, and I thought that was really nice of him. He knows how much I enjoy seeing Alice. "Love ya, lots."

"I love you, too, Jake. See you, soon."

I looked around for Alice and didn't see her, but saw Edward outside the clear double doors. He reached for the handle and then seemed to hesitate, not sure if he should come in. We didn't talk a lot about my up coming marriage, and sometimes I wondered how he really felt. He looked up and saw me and I nodded my head for him to come in.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, I assumed he was listening to her thoughts. "Still talking to Jasper, it sounds like her and Rose got into a fight before she left."

"A fight, about what?" I asked.

"You. Rose thinks it is too much of a threat for us to still be near you. That someone is more likely to notice that we are not changing."

I turned around and lifted the hem of the dress to walk back to the final dress that I needed to try on.

I sighed. "She isn't ever going to like me, is she?"

Edward shook his head, and placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "It doesn't matter, Bella. She is not your concern."

"What are you doing?" The saleswoman screeched at Edward.

Edward lifted his hands from my shoulders and I thought I saw him cringe. "What are you talking about?" I asked the lady.

"Grooms are not allowed," she said.

I felt my stomach drop and I knew that Edward had heard her mind before she said it. "He is not the groom." I glared at her, surprised that she was so forward in her assumption. I took Edward's hand for him to follow me away from her.

Holding the skirt of my dress with one hand, my foot tangled in the material and I tripped, Edward quickly caught me with his other hand. I sighed and began to laugh.

"Only you, Bella." Edward whispered, keeping his hand on my hip until I had my balance.

I kept his hand as I took a few more careful steps, as soon as we had some distance I dropped his hand, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy." I mumbled.

"It is not your fault, Bella."

"That doesn't really make it any better. Edward . . ." He looked into my eyes and as I looked back at him I could see how much he still loved me. Looking at him, it didn't really surprise me that the lady thought he was the groom, and that was just so wrong.

"Edward, it's time for you to move on." I said as delicately as I could.

"I can't." Edward said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"You need to, Edward, or I can't see you anymore."

"Why? We aren't doing anything wrong." Edward challenged.

"I know that, but you can't still be my 'best friend' when you're in love me. It is not fair to you and it is not fair to Jacob."

Edward looked away, so that it was hard for me to see his face. "You are right," he whispered.

I reached my hand out to cup his cheek. "I want you to be my friend and be in my life. I really do, but not like this. Will you please try? Do it for me." I shook my head, feeling so terrible to ask him to find someone else so that we could be together without feeling guilty about it.

"Maybe a vampire this time." I smiled, trying to make a joke about it.

"Yeah, maybe. . ." Edward agreed, even though I knew that he didn't really mean it.

"Oh, Bella," Alice interrupted. "I told you that was a good one."

I looked at her confused until I remembered that I had been trying on dresses and looked at the smooth silk that covered my body. "Yeah, Alice, it looks great."

"I can't believe that you waited on me to try on your last dress," Alice said, giving me a big hug. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward looked at Alice and rolled his eyes, and I instantly knew that Alice had stayed away on purpose. I wanted to ask her if there was someone for Edward, but I wasn't sure how. I picked up the last dress and Alice followed me into the dressing room.

"I know what you want to know, Bella." Alice whispered even though Edward could hear us if he wanted to.

"Can you see anything at all?" I asked.

"Sometimes . . ."

"Really?" I interrupted.

Alice nodded her head. "When he is with Lizzy, sometimes I see a future there." Lizzy was a vampire that Edward met when he went to Seattle in search of Victoria. She became curious about Edward because of his eyes being different and over the past three years Edward has been teaching her about the veggie life style. I have met her a few times and she knows that I'm Edward's best friend, but she doesn't know that I know what they are.

"Oh, Alice, that is fantastic." I quickly gave her a hug.

"Calm down, Bella, that future is way too fuzzy to give you any type of guarantee, but it does help that she is going to be joining my family in France." Alice said.

"Wow, is she going to be a 'sibling'?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"No, probably not. However, it is something else that we have to discuss as a family. The larger we get the more difficult it is to 'blend in'."

I laughed. "Alice, do you really think that you all blend in?"

Alice shook her head. "We try. . ."

Alice finished zipping me up and it was so soft on the inside, with it tight across the waist and hips and four soft layers that rippled down the skirt, showing the tips of my toes. The sleeves were off each shoulder with a graceful V arching over each breast.

Alice reached inside her purse and pulled out a white and silver flower broach. The six petals were wide and reminded me of the shells that were littered across the beach. There were small silver crystals that circled the soft pearl center. Alice slid the pin through the soft material just below my left hip and quickly secured the broach in place.

"It's perfect." Alice said, as her tiny fingers rubbed over the petal.

"I love it, Alice. Where did it come from?" I asked nervously.

"Esme, she wanted you to have something from us."

"It's beautiful, but I can't keep it." I reached down towards the broach and Alice took my hand.

"Then Bella, consider it something borrowed."

"And something new?" I asked.

"I would say more along the lines of something old. We have all worn it in our wedding, the last one being over 50 years ago." Alice smiled, and I assumed that she was thinking of her wedding to Jasper. I can only guess what a production her wedding would have been.

"Thank you, Alice."

I stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirrors, it had the beautiful elegance that would turn me into a bride.

"Wow, Bella." I heard Edward say and turned to look at him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you." I blushed at the compliment.

"You really are, Bella," Alice added.

"What do _you_ think?" Edward asked me.

"Thank you both for being here with me for this." It felt right for them to see me, especially since neither of them would be there the day I got married. "I think this is it." I looked at them both and smiled.


	18. Chapter 17 PARTY TIME

Song Heroes and Friends by Randy Travis

youtub dot com/watch?v=yUCBQeKOJv8&feature=autoplay&list=PL3190E6FC94F0B6EA&lf=results_main&playnext=2

**Chapter****17****-****PARTY ****TIME**

JACOB'S POV

"Come on, Jacob." Bella pulled me from our bed at Charlie's house and I just wanted to remain naked and comfortable. We had taken a lazy Sunday afternoon "nap" and I knew that we were going to need to head out for our bridal shower this afternoon. It was a couples shower or "wolf pack" shower and I could only imagine what it would be like.

"No, you come here." I grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob. . . we have to leave in an hour." Bella protested.

"Plenty of time," I smiled and pulled her into my arms holding her tightly to my chest. "I really like your dress." It was a soft pink and came down just past her knees with a rippled layer at the bottom and had thick straps that crisscrossed along her back.

"Well thank you, it is incredibly comfortable." She snuggled into me and rested her head on my chest.

We settled into a comfortable silence as we snuggled together, until I decided that we needed to get up. I went and took a shower, grabbing a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt and got ready to leave. Rachel really wanted to have it at her house, complaining that we always had everything at Emily's. Two years ago Paul and I repainted the house, it was still red but no longer faded. Rachel added some window boxes that had flowers and a small garden in the back.

Bella and I got out of the Rabbit, parked in front of the garage, and I took her hand.

Bella had a huge grin across her face. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"I'm really glad that we are having this party here." She looked around the place. "It's just . . ."

"Where it all started." I finished for her.

"Exactly!" We both grinned and I suddenly I had an idea.

"Wait right here." I told her as we approached the front porch and I dashed inside the house, closing the door behind me. I briefly saw my dad in the corner of the kitchen before I opened the door back up. "Bella!" I yelled, like I was seeing her for the first time today and I leaped off the porch and wrapped her into a hug, swinging her around in a circle.

Bella giggled and hugged me back. "Oh, Jake . . ."

I laughed and kissed her, cutting off whatever she was going to say. I placed her back down on her feet and took her hand to go inside the house. Dad was now at the front door and it didn't surprise me that his curiosity got the better of him.

He smiled warmly at us. "Jake and Bells, good to see you both."

Bella leaned over and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated and I patted his shoulder warmly. Bella and I had dinner with Dad at least once a week, and him and Charlie still went fishing regularly.

Rachel was in the kitchen, pulling some country ribs out of the oven and the smell made my mouth water.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, as Rachel flipped the oven door closed with her foot.

"I'm good, thank you." Rachel came over, turned the oven off, and then we hugged each other. I squeezed her tightly and I could feel her baby bump pressed into my stomach and I smiled at her. "Yeah, it is really getting out there." Rachel commented, rubbing her stomach.

"That is what happens, Rach." I shrugged.

"True, you and Bella have been together forever and it would be my luck that I'm knocked up when you get married."

"And you'll be as beautiful as always." Paul said, coming from down the hall.

Paul and I acknowledged each other, and him, Dad, and I settled down in the living room until the party began. It didn't take long for the place to get very crowded, and we opened the front and back door and spread out to the backyard if needed. It was such a great time to mingle with my friends and it had been a while since we were all together.

The food was fantastic, Emily brought chicken legs and wings and Sue brought sides and cake. Bella and I both appreciated the gesture of the party, but I wasn't really sure what we needed it. From living in the apartment in Seattle, we have picked up things here and there so that we had a mostly furnished kitchen even though some of the appliances had seen better days. We also had one couch, a small kitchen table, three chairs, and two bean bags. There is no doubt that we needed help in the furniture department.

I was working with Paul and Jared to come up with a bookstore and cafe that Bella could work in and for us live above it. Living in your place of business is not as easy as it sounds and there are a lot of regulations that they have to follow. The construction has started and they are hoping to be finished when we get back from our honeymoon, but if they aren't I know that we can live with Charlie for a little bit longer. I know that Bella worries about him once we are no longer living there.

The party was a great success with us getting a new microwave, a cookie jar that said 'Doggie Treats' that had several dog bones on the side, several bath towels, wall decorations, a welcome mat that said 'wipe your paws', a crock pot, several serving trays, a leash and choke chain, stainless steal cookie sheets, glass baking pans, plastic storage containers, and a large rocking recliner.

Despite not wanting to be the center of attention, Bella graciously hugged each person and thanked Rachel over and over for all her hard work. Bella settled down on the couch with the girls, discussing last minute wedding details and decorations. All the guys went outside to the backyard where we played an unorganized game of football, Embry, Seth, Quil and me against Paul, Jared, Colin, and Brady. I was surprised the difference in those who still phase (Quil, Colin, Brady, and myself) and those who didn't, for the first time I actually had to be a little careful with Paul when tackling him. They were still almost just as fast as before and Paul and Jared were still very strong from using their muscles on a daily basis with their construction company.

It was a warm summer evening and it didn't take long for all the shirts to be removed and most of us removed our shoes as well, so that we were barefoot with shorts on. Charlie, Sue, and Dad all talked to each other and the girls came out and began to cheer on their guy. So naturally we all began to show off and the game was forgotten as it turned into a free for all, bodies slamming into each other and ended with a huge dog pile.

( * * * * )

I woke up in the middle of the night to loud whispers outside Bella's bedroom window at Charlie's house.

"I can't tell, they are using blankets," I heard Embry whisper. It sounded like maybe he had climbed up the tree and apparently was looking inside the bedroom. I thought about crawling out of bed and mooning him, but decided to be still and figure out what he was doing in the tree to begin with.

"What respectful wolf uses blankets?" Quil mumbled.

"Most likely a naked one," Jared snickered.

"Ohhhgg," I heard Brady groaned.

"What is wrong with you?" Seth asked.

"I think I have seen Jacob naked enough to last a life time." Brady sighed.

"You and me both," Paul agreed.

"Come on, let's do this." Colin encouraged.

"There is no way we are all fitting inside Bella's tiny room. I vote Quil, Paul, and Brady hog tie him up and toss him out of the window, Embry and I can catch." Jared suggested.

There was a moment of hushed whispers and I couldn't catch what they said and then I heard the branches of the tree rub slightly against the side of the house and saw someone's fingers slide under the ajar window as it slide completely open in a loud screech.

While they were talking I slipped out of the bed, making sure that Bella was completely covered and hoped she didn't wake up suddenly and flash one of them. I pulled my shorts on and was crouched down in front of the closet, waiting for them to come into the room. They are such stupid fools if they thought they could hog tie me and throw me out of a window.

Paul came in first through the open window and stood there as I saw Quil crouched on the window sill with one leg hanging inside the house. I sprung, knocking Paul into the desk, and books and Bella's lamp crashed to the ground as I ran into Quil knocking him from the window. Quil grabbed onto me as I reached out onto the branches of the tree, both of us dangling in the air.

"Dammit, Jacob!" Both Paul and Quil said.

I began to laugh until I heard Bella's panicked voice. "Jacob! Where are you? Who is that?" She began to yell.

"Oh damn, we should have thought about this before breaking into the chief of police's house." I heard Embry say.

In the next moment the bedroom door slammed open and Charlie came in, aiming his gun right at Paul.

"Don't move!" Charlie threatened, as he moved closer.

"Charlie," Paul whispered, not moving except for his hands up over his head like he was under arrest, and maybe he almost was.

"Paul?" Charlie asked, seeing his face in the full moon light. With the window completely open it was actually quite bright in her room. Then I saw Charlie look over at Bella, and I could see Bella curled in a ball with the blankets tight to her chest. Even though she was covered, because of how tightly she held the blankets it was easy to tell that she was naked. "What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked, looking between Bella and Paul.

I could feel Quil laughing as he hung onto my waist and several of the others as well.

"Shut up, you idiot," I glared at him.

"Oh come on Jacob, look at that," he nodded his head towards the window. "Bella is naked, Charlie is in his boxers, and Paul is only in his shorts, you couldn't ask for a more awkward situation."

"It's . . . I . . . not what . . . um . . . looking for Jake," Paul stammered.

Bella looked back and forth between Paul and Charlie, completely confused.

"So you two aren't . . ." Charlie paused, with his gun still pointed at Paul.

"What?" Bella questioned. "No, Dad! I honestly have no idea what Paul is doing here. Where is Jacob?"

"Get off me, you idiot," I said to Quil, as I began to wiggle.

Quil dropped to the ground with a soft thump as Charlie walked to the open window. Charlie looked right at me dangling from the tree. "What the hell, Jacob?"

"I think the guys were trying to kidnap me." I answered. "But instead I attacked them, knocking Paul into the desk and Quil out the window. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why were you being kidnapped?" Bella asked, from the bed.

"Bachelor party," Paul answered, "um . . . surprise?"

"Good grief," Charlie mumbled, "next time use the damn door." He turned and walked out of the room and I heard Paul exhale loudly.

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to wake you up." Paul told her.

"What are you going to do to Jake?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell ya, but I promise to bring him back in one piece." Paul answered and Bella opened her mouth to speak again. "And I promise that only one naked tonight will be you." Paul smirked and Bella turned bright red.

"How long will he be gone?" Bella asked quietly.

"The next time you see him will be for rehearsal dinner tomorrow, well guess technically tonight."

"Alright," I saw Bella yawn, "Jake, you be careful out there. I love you." She said to the open window, I wasn't sure if she could actually see me or not.

"Love you too, Bella." I said as I swung down from the tree and Paul climbed out, landing next to me.

We ran together as a collective group zigzagging through the trees for several miles. I would have thought it was completely random except for we arrived at a large mud pit about 50 ft long and 4ft wide. There were torches that lined the path and barbed wire that arched over the pit.

"Alright, this is a timed event." Jared explained. "You have to go through the mud without hitting the barbed wire. Each scratch that you get will add five seconds to your time."

"Jacob would you like to go first or last?" Seth asked.

"I'll go last, and learn from you losers." I smirked.

"Whatever," Paul sneered.

"Then you go first," I challenged.

Paul jumped barefoot into the mud, splattering everyone around. The mud came just over his knee and there was four feet until the barbed wire started. He crouched low into the mud and used his arms to pull himself through. His back and shoulder hit the barbed wire a few times with only minor scratches and finished with a time of 4:47. Everyone went through with Quil being the fastest at 3:55, however hit the barbed wire so many times that it bumped his time up to 5:10. It is a good thing that he couldn't really feel the barbs or he would be hurting.

I watched closely as each person went and honestly felt like being the biggest of us all was probably a disadvantage. It was very difficult to get my body through the mud without hitting the barbed wire. I tried to keep my body completely submerged into the mud except for my elbows that I used them to pull myself through the mud and pushed with my legs. I felt proud coming out at 4:41, which irritated Paul, but made both Seth and Brady happy because they tied at 4:28. They bumped their chests together and I slapped their backs.

"Great job, guys!" I encouraged.

"Thanks, Jake!" Seth grinned.

The mud dried quickly against my skin and there was a crumbly trail of dried mud in our wake. I jogged with Quil and Embry and it was fantastic being able to spend time with them both this summer. I loved working with Quil and seeing him everyday, but it wasn't the same without Embry around. I usually would visit Embry when I was in Seattle and I enjoyed being able to spend some time with Jackie as well. Embry and I would double date sometimes and that was always a lot of fun. Quil still had a wicked sense of humor and always had a great time with whomever he was with. A few girls have tried to get him to date them and he has gone a few times. I think it was either to be nice or as a 'I'm-not-gay' statement, either way he wasn't interested in any type of serious dating life.

By the time we got to the next obstacle we were all laughing and punching each other. There was a large cliff about 12 feet high. The cliff had jagged rocks sticking out and patches of grass or moss in random sections. The moon was high and bright and we could all see very easily. We decided to go in height order so we started with Seth, Colin, Brady, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, and then myself. Again we were timed and would add it to our mud pit time. Seth struggled with this one, and it probably didn't help that he went first. Jared and Embry both did surprisingly well and seemed to hop easily from one rock to the next, making it to the top in less than a minute.

"Wow, that was awesome." Paul said to Embry, giving him a high five.

"Come on, boss man, do you think you can beat that?" Quil asked.

"Oh I know I can." I answered confidently.

"Twenty bucks says you don't beat Embry's time." Jared challenged.

Embry's time was 42 seconds and I knew that it was a good time, but I had several inches of height on him and my wolf strength so I felt confident.

"You are on." I smirked. "Step back," I waved them with my hands to get them away from the edge. Then I stepped back several yards from the cliff and sprinted forward, jumping high into the air and my fingers grabbed onto the edge of the cliff, my feet pushed against the rocks as I used the momentum to fling myself over the edge, landing on my stomach.

"Time?" I questioned, rolling over to my side.

"Eight seconds," Brady announced.

"You are such an ass," Jared rolled his eyes while Seth and Paul laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm the biggest and the strongest, I don't even exercise." I grinned.

Quil reached out his hand, helping me up off the ground and we all laughed together as we gathered for the next event.

"This one is a two part course," Embry explained. "First you have the tarps with soap on it down this hill. At the end there is a wide pond with several planks that I have placed in the water. You have to jump from plank to plank, if you fall in the water then you have to start completely over up here. Any questions?"

"Can you move your plank? Like with your hands as a paddle?" I asked.

"Yes, but just towards another plank, you can't stay on the same plank across the pond." Embry answered. "Jake, let's have you go first this time." He grinned mischievously, most likely getting revenge for me slaughtering his time in the previous obstacle.

"Alright," I agreed.

The tarps weaved through the trees so once again there were several torches that lined the way. I took two long strides and jumped on the tarps, surfing along the slippery surface upright. I could hear their murmured amazement with punches and bragging that they could do the same. I admit that learning to surf four years ago when I went to Florida was coming in handy right now. I made it to the end of the tarp and took one long step and leaped onto the first plank. My foot barely touched the plank before the soap caused to it to slip off and I landed flat on my back in the water. I resurfaced and I could hear a roar of laughter from the top of the hill.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I walked out of the chest deep water.

"Hurry Jake, your time is still going." Embry smirked.

I sprinted up the hills side, flipping off Embry when I got close enough and I immediately slid down the tarps again. I took the time to wipe my feet in the grass and leaves before jumping onto the first plank, making sure that I kept my balance and was able to hop from plank to plank until I reached the other side.

"TIME!" I yelled, when I reached the other side.

"3 minutes and 38 seconds," Embry called.

All of them learned from my mistake with the slippery soap and took it more carefully on the planks, however Quil, Jared, and Colin all fell off their plank and had to start over. It was hilarious seeing these giant men splash into the water. Seth got close to falling on the last plank and lunged making it to the other side in the fastest time. Embry went last and was proud with his time of 2:55, he probably didn't care what it was as long as he beat mine.

Together we walked a little ways, the pond had a stream that flowed into it and we followed that until there was a branch of the stream that flowed the other direction. On the side there were four kayaks that held two people.

"Alright," Paul started, "I want one wolf in each kayak." We all paired up, I was with Embry, Quil with Jared, Brady with Seth, and Colin with Paul. "We have had a lot of rain and so the river is high and moving fast, so basically don't kill yourselves." Paul smiled.

I thought he was joking until I started to realize where we were. "Um Paul, doesn't this stream end in the waterfall?"

"Yep!" Paul grinned.

There was one massive waterfall that fell down into the ocean that we used to all jump off of when we were messing around as wolves, but none of us have been there in years. It started very wide and so we were all able to get into our kayaks, the wolf sat in the back to steer and we each had double headed paddles. Then Paul yelled for us to go. This event was basically a race to who could get to the bottom first.

The moon shone bright and we could all see the water splashing against the rocks as we paddled as quickly as we could through the water. We went in a snake like pattern so that we didn't go so fast that we couldn't control it, I knew that steering would be very important as it began to narrow. It closed quickly with Quil and Jared in front, then myself and Embry, Colin and Paul, and Brady and Seth, however we were all very close together and at times our kayaks would bang against each other.

"Get ready, Embry!" I yelled. The river would widen and then narrow again three times before the waterfall. We accelerated, however so did everyone and there was no change in the order, but Colin and Paul got close to passing me.

"Back off, Colin." I ordered.

"Ha, I'm not a wolf right now you can't alpha me," Colin laughed.

"Oh yeah. . ." I challenged, even though I knew he was right. Colin looked a little scared and my kayak slammed into a large smooth rock.

"Pay attention, Jake." Embry scolded.

"Shut up, I'm still your alpha too." I grinned and he looked over his shoulder and smiled back.

"Like I could forget that." Embry rolled his eyes.

On the next wide area Brady and Seth almost tipped over and I reached out with my hand, keeping it from tipping over. Colin and Paul took the opportunity to pass Embry and me and we all raced toward the waterfall. The waterfall branches into two separate falls, one hugging the cliff side weaving back and forth in a quick deceleration. The other branch is a direct drop off close to 100 feet.

"Jake?" Embry yelled over his shoulder cautiously.

"Do you trust me, Em?"

"With my life," he answered.

"Good," I answered as I steered us directly towards the drop off. The other three kayaks went down the other branch as Embry and I propelled over the edge. "Lean back!" I yelled and he did, holding his paddle level and not looking down. I leaned back as well, trying to keep the nose of the kayak from taking the direct hit when we finally landed.

I could hear Embry screaming as well as several yells and curses from those on the other waterfall. As we fell there was water all around us, and I knew that we were in trouble as the water pelted my back and shoulders. We weren't riding the stream, but rather being consumed by it.

"Embry, abandon ship!" I yelled. Immediately I flung my paddle and he did the same and we both used our arms to lift ourselves out of the kayak right as the tip of the kayak slammed into the water, flipping it over plunging us both under water.

There was a massive amount of bubbles from the kayak and constant water falling to the surface, I looked through the bubbled to find Embry. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled to make sure that he wasn't still attached to the kayak. Embry moved easily and I helped him as we swam towards the surface.

We both emerged from the water, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" I asked, my breathing labored from worry.

"Yeah..." he breathed heavily, and I kept my arm around his back holding him up and he draped his arm across my shoulders as I swam us a little further from the waterfall.

I saw the other three kayaks splash into the ocean one right after the other and Quil and Jared began to paddle quickly towards the other fall.

"JAKE!" I heard them both yell.

"Over here!" I yelled back to them.

"Are you insane?" Paul yelled as he paddled over to us.

"I guess," I answered sheepishly. "But I did make down first."

"You are supposed to stay in your kayak." Paul clarified.

"You said, just don't 'kill yourselves' and we lived." Embry smiled.

"Sure, sure," Paul mumbled.

Embry and I smiled at each other and gave a high five before we both swam back to our kayak.

Together we all paddled towards the beach and as we approached I saw a fire glowing. We were all quiet as we approached and I saw my dad add a log and sparks floated high into the sky, as the first light of day began to flash across the water.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Jacob, I knew that I couldn't race around throughout the forest, but I wanted to give my part. I'm really happy for you son and I wish the very best for you and Bella."

I stood speechless for a moment as Dad rolled closer to me and I fell down on my knees in the sand and hugged tightly to him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you, Jacob." He smiled brightly and I could see the morning light reflect in his eyes.

"I know, I love you too." I leaned back and stayed crouched down in the sand.

"Come on," he nodded his head towards two large ice chests. "There is about a weeks worth of pizza that you boys will probably eat in an hour."

There was an excited roar from us all as we began to devour the pizza. I looked around at my friends and dad, laughing with one another and felt like the luckiest guy alive.


	19. Chapter 18 W  BELLS

Songs

youtube dot com /watchv=eTtcvQKWqRc&feature=BFa&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E&lf=results_main

youtubedotcom/watch?v=JzXpGaIQt8U&feature=related

youtubedotcom/watchv=KFe3TjflQKA&feature=BFa&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E&lf=results_main

e b

**Chapter****18**** – ****Wedding****Bells**

My wedding was one hour away and I took a deep breath to calm the excitement that was building in the pit of my stomach. Bella Swan was about to become Bella Black and with that I would become her husband.

"Oh come on," Quil rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you are not nervous."

"I'm not."

"Good, because you can't even get cold feet if you tried." Embry grinned.

"Haha," I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"What if Bella got cold feet?" Quil looked panicked like it was a real possibility. "Dude, you so should have married her in Vegas."

"Shut up," I punched him. "Bella will be fine, she wants this just as badly as I do."

Embry laughed. "No one wants this as badly as you do."

"Okay, fine." I conceded. "She still wouldn't . . . She is not a runaway bride."

"That is assuming she makes it even close to the alter." Embry mumbled, as the first thing I could find went flying through the air and into the side of his head.

"Dammit, Jacob! I was just kidding." Embry winced and rubbed his head.

"Sorry," I half apologized.

"We were both kidding Jake, you have nothing to worry about." Quil said, trying to backtrack into more neutral territory.

"Besides Bella has Leah, Emily, and Rachel with her, so they will smooth out any jittery feelings she might feel without any trouble." Embry said confidently.

"That is true," I said, taking a deep breath.

I was getting ready at Quil's house and Bella was at Dad's house. I had already showered and had my black dress pants on and Charlie was bringing Dad here in a few minutes. We were mixing traditional and tribal together, for the wedding. I had on a solid cream shirt with long straight sleeves and a russet brown deerskin vest that felt like soft leather. On the back was a huge eagle with his wings spread wide in flight and he was flying towards the sun that was on the back of my right shoulder. The eagle and sun were carved into the leather and stained a very dark brown, almost black. On the front of the vest, on the right side the sun that was on the back spilled over onto the front. There was a wolf and a young woman holding her hand to the wolf. She had long hair that looked like it was being blown by the wind. On the left side of the vest, in Quileute, was mine and Bella's love story.

Quil and Embry both wore black pants and also had the same cream shirts and tan colored deer skin vests. They had the same eagle and sun on the back, but both of their's were blank on the front. If either of them had been married it would have their own story and whatever picture they chose on the front. Quil had short hair like me and Embry had grown his hair out and it was combed smooth just past his shoulders.

Dad came dressed in black dress pants, a cream long sleeve shirt, and his vest was dark from age. He wore it each time he performed a wedding over the years. His vest told the love story of my parents on one side and on the other showed a black bear standing up on his hind legs with his paws on the shoulders of the woman. She looked up at the bear and placed her own hands over the arms of the bear. She wore a long dress that dragged on the ground behind her.

I braided Dad's hair and placed the headdress on him, most likely for the last time. While technically I was chief already, I felt like it was important for Dad to wear it for our wedding and then I wanted to have the same ceremony, that was done privately before Sam's funeral, to take place in front of the tribe.

I knew that those in the tribe would know very well the significance of Dad passing on this headdress from himself to me. Though I have been chief since the day that Sam died, today there would be no further doubt.

Charlie wore black pants and a dark royal blue dress shirt and a green and light blue tie. Dad told me that Sue took Charlie shopping several weeks ago to find the clothing that he needed. I laughed, thinking about what kind of shopping trip that would have been like.

We had a quick lunch of several sandwiches and then we went over to the beach. It had rained that morning, however now the clouds have cleared and the sun shown brightly. It smelled perfect like sunshine, rain, and the sweet scent of the yellow, red, pink, and white roses. The rest of the guys helped to set up the white folding chairs, once the rain lifted. Between the tribe and those in Forks, we were expecting to have a large crowd.

There was a temporary enclosed gazebo like shelter that was set up for Bella, Leah, Rachel, and Charlie to wait in. I socialized and spoke to those that I knew, helping to escort people to find a seat until it was time for me to take the stage next to Dad. There was one large wooden platform that Dad, Bella, and myself would stand on, then Quil and Embry would be on one side and Leah and Rachel would be on the other. I didn't want to have to choose between my two friends so I didn't have a "best man" and told them I didn't care which one of them held the rings as long as one of them did.

(start song: Watership Down Instrumental – youtubedotcom/watch?v=eTtcvQKWqRc&feature=BFa&list=PL42C5B617B0DB122E&lf=results_main - Sorry if not in the US it probably won't work)

"You ready, Jake?" Dad asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered.

"Let's get this party started." Quil grinned.

Dad nodded and a flute and guitar began to play as Dad, Quil, Embry and myself got in place.

I smiled brightly as Rachel came down. Bella let the girls pick out whatever dress they wanted to wear as long as it was blue. Rachel's dress had one sleeve with beads on her shoulder and the royal blue material went at an angle across her chest, and was tight along her waist, showing her baby bump. Leah had a tight sleeveless dress that had a slight scoop in the front and was turquoise with thick shiny blue stripes that went in random directions across her body. Leah's hair has grown out to just above her shoulders and she wore it straight. Both girls looked really amazing and had bright smiles on their faces, as they turned to watch the isle.

Next came eight year old Claire, wearing a pale green dress and four year old Tommy, wearing black pants and a dark green, short sleeve dress shirt. Tommy held in one hand a small pillow that held our rings and the other arm was propped on his little hip with Claire's arm looped through his. In Claire's hand she had a wicker basket filled with red, yellow, and purple wild flowers that she dropped along the isle. There was a white runner that was draped across the pebbly sand to make it more comfortable to walk on, because everyone was barefoot. Tommy gave the pillow to Quil and he quickly untied the rings, slipped Bella's into his pocket, handed mine to Embry, and gave the pillow back to Tommy. Claire waited for Tommy and then they both went and sat down with Emily.

The flute and guitar's music shifted smoothly into Canon in D, then Renee stood, in a beautiful teal dress, and everyone else stood with her. I saw Charlie slightly before I saw Bella and she was beyond words for me. I stood motionless as I let my eyes roam over the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Breathe, Jake," Dad whispered softly.

I took a deep breath and remembered to release it slowly. Bella's dress came gracefully off her shoulders and then flowed over her body in soft layers, showing her bare feet as she walked. Her hair was braided in the front on either side of her face and came into a rounded bunch at the nap of her neck. On the crown of her head there was a lacy veil that draped across her shoulders and down the middle of her back. To most it would have looked like typical lace, however I knew from pictures that it was the same that my mother wore and woven into it were several animals and Quileute words. Around her neck she wore a large shell that was painted with a paw print that showed the nail marks digging into the dirt and was aligned with white, brown, and turquoise beads around her neck.

With each step that Bella took, my smile stretched further across my face, until it was almost hurting. I looked at Charlie and he seemed to be holding back a laugh, so I could only wonder what I looked like, but honestly I didn't care. Bella mouthed 'hi' to me, grinning as her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She had just a touch of makeup on around her eyes and a soft pink color on her lips. She had one arm looped through Charlie's and in her hands she carried her bouquet, which had one large white lily with a pink center, as tribute to our almost wedding in Vegas, surrounded by smaller red roses and tall white feathers arching out on one side.

Charlie and Bella stopped right before the stage. Charlie moved his hand to her elbow, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. "I love you, kiddo." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Dad," Bella replied and I saw a small tear form in the corner of her eye and she blinked rapidly to keep it at bay.

Then Charlie nodded his head at me and placed her hand in mine. "You take care of her."

"You know I will." I promised.

Charlie took his seat beside Renee and Phil, next to Sue.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered to Bella as she stepped on the platform in front of Dad.

"Hey," Bella smiled brightly.

Behind Dad we could see the ocean and there was the soft rhythm of the waves, lapping against the shoreline. He spoke to the crowd and I was completely absorbed into Bella. The place could have caught on fire and I probably wouldn't have noticed as we spoke our vows and exchanged our rings.

I turned to Bella, taking her hands and placed them over my heart. "Bells, I love you. I have wanted you for so long and I am so excited to have you as my wife, as my best friend, and one true love. I promise to cherish you today, tomorrow, and forever. You are who I want to laugh with, cry with, and grow old with." I gave her a quick wink and her smile widened. "I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever. . ." I paused, and took a breath. "Whatever, may come, I promise I will always be there. I love you." Then I reached my hand out to Quil, he handed me her ring, and I slipped it on her finger.

Then Bella took my hands and placed them over her heart. "Jacob, you have been so patient with me. First, being my best friend and helping me like no one else could. It is a very good thing that you are great at fixing things." Bella smiled and I shook my head slightly. "Your love has made me whole when I thought I could never be repaired. I am truly honored to be your wife and to call you my husband, my partner, and _my_ Jacob. I promise to love you faithfully, always trust you, and to honor you in all I say or do. I love you." She then reached her hand to Embry, he handed her my ring, and she slipped it onto my finger. I had never worn jewelry before and Bella and I looked and looked, before finding a ring that I liked. It was a charcoal black titanium with a Celtic woven design around it.

Dad had a soft warm smile throughout the ceremony and his rich voice filled the air, as he placed his hands over Bella's and mine. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be the companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

He dropped our hands and rolled back a little bit. "Jacob, would you like to kiss your bride?" Dad said, smiling.

"Yes!" I grinned.

Bella and I were facing each other with our hands joined together. I took a small step closer and slid my hands up her arms until one rested on her shoulder, next to her neck. Bella's hands went around my waist and my other hand cupped her cheek as I tilted her lips to reach mine.

"I love you, so much, Bells." I whispered to her as my lips found hers. We kissed deeply, holding tightly to each other and ended with a sweet peck as we looked into each other's eyes.

"And I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered back, giving me another quick kiss.

"You had better, Bella Black." I grinned.

Bella giggled and we both looked back at Dad, he was smiling. "You two are just too much."

"It is just that animal magnetism that she can't resist." I winked at Bella and I heard our friends that surrounded us laugh.

"No," Bella shook her head, "it is because your so hot." Bella tried to say with a straight face and failed miserably.

"Oh, is that it... I've always wondered." I smirked.

"Jeez, you two are pathetic," Quil mumbled. Bella and I looked at him and then back at each other, giggling.

"Just wait . . ." Embry whispered back.

"For what?" Quil asked.

"Till, it's your turn."

"Sure, sure," Quil rolled his eyes, but had a small smile.

"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this now?" Dad asked.

I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head. "Yes," I answered.

Bella squeezed my hand before walking over to stand next to Leah and watched as I walked around Dad and removed the headdress from his head. I placed it in his lap and there was a soft drumbeat and someone played the wooden flute as I knelt down. Dad spoke in Quileute and English, giving me his blessing and placed the headdress on me. I could feel the feathers down my back as he secured the band around my head..

"Jacob," I lifted my eyes to his and he swallowed thickly before he placed one hand on each of my shoulders. As he spoke his voice was strong, and the awe that I felt was the same as the first time that he placed it on my head. "When you are in doubt, be still, and wait; when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage. So long as the mist envelops you, be still; be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists – as it surely will. Then act with courage."

"Yes, father, I will." I whispered.

"I know." His eyes glistened with tears, as one trailed down his cheek. I knew that he was proud and so was I, feeling stronger and more confident.

I looked around the gathered group and it was different doing this for the second time. I could see the pride of my friends and I was so glad that Bella was here for this. The headdress was the same one I wore for Sam's funeral, but I decided to not have the wooden wolf attached to it. There were feathers that draped over my shoulders and down my back.

"Stand, my son, my chief." Dad said, swallowing thickly.

I took a deep breath and stood up, bowing slightly and then I held out my hand to Bella and she took my hand as she stood by my side.

We led the way between the rows of chairs, the short distance to the resort. Not being able to predict what the weather was going to be like, we decided to have our reception in the main hall of the resort. There were several white table clothes with green and blue candles and shells scattered over a mirror placed in the middle of the tables.

Bella had a three tier white wedding cake with conversation hearts scattered around it. On the top was a man and woman sitting on a white branch. Those close to us would know that the wood had been taken from "our" driftwood bench that we always sat on when at the beach. There were small sandwiches, fruit, cheese, and vegetables to eat and punch to drink. My cake was about six inches tall and on the sides it had faded red icing layered like boards, the top was purposefully uneven and sloped like shingles. There was a red and a black toy motorcycle, leaning on either side of the "door".

"Wow, it's my garage." I said completely amazed.

"I know, I wanted it to be a surprise." Bella replied proudly.

"You are so amazing," I said, kissing her softly.

We sliced the cakes and fed pieces to each other. Bella refused to let go of her piece until I placed her piece in her mouth. I wanted to be insulted that she thought I would get cake on her, but I totally would have. We sat down with a small plate of food and spoke to our friends and family that had gathered for our wedding.

(start song: Storybook Story youtubedotcom/watch?v=KFe3TjflQKA&feature=mr_meh&list=PL85D89FBA49440B20&lf=results_video&playnext=0 )

Once we finished eating we shared our first dance together. We simply moved side to side and I thought it was pretty pathetic until Charlie and Bella danced, now _they_ can't dance.

While they were dancing, I danced with Renee.

"I don't think I have ever seen a happier couple." Renee commented.

"Well, that is probably true. I can't imagine anyone being happier."

"It's really fantastic."

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't feel like I have to tell you to take care of her or treat her right or any of the things that parents are supposed to say, because I know that you will."

"Yeah, you are right. Any random advice?" I asked.

"Not really, you and Bella have something that I have never seen before. Don't lose it."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we finished our dance. Then there was a stream of dance partners some from the tribe that I didn't know real well and then also Rachel, who cried through the whole thing. Leah told me she would cut off valuable parts of my body if I ever hurt Bella, kissed my cheek, and then went on like that was completely normal. Kim and Jackie were sweet, and it was really great to catch up with Jackie.

"Are you having a good summer, Jackie?" I asked.

"Yes. I swear you and Bella are just adorable."

"Yeah, I know." I answered confidently.

Jackie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not the least bit bashful about it, I see."

"Should I be?"

"I can't think of a good reason." Jackie said, shaking her head.

"Just wait, your time will come." I told her.

"Do you know something, I don't know?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nothing official, but come on. . . There was a time when I thought you and Embry might get married before I did."

"Well that would have been a crime."

"I'll have to arrest Embry or something if he doesn't get his act together soon."

"Arresting your best friend, that is nice . . ." Jackie shook her head slightly.

"Being my best friend doesn't give him a free pass to be an idiot."

"Thanks, Jake. Embry isn't going anywhere and neither am I, so I am not in a hurry."

"Alright, but if I ever need to give him a helpful nudge you let me know."

"Will do."

We gave each other a big hug and I felt her release a contented sigh as I kissed her hair.

Embry came and got Jackie and I saw Bella dancing with Newton. Bella and Mike have kept in touch casually while she has been in college.

"Bella!" Quil yelled.

I heard Bella excuse herself with Mike and turned to Quil. He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle and then placed her back on her feet and they both jumped, bumping their chests together.

"Seriously?" I yelled. "You did not just chest bump my wife."

"Oh yeah!" Quil grinned mischievously and Bella rested her hand on his shoulder laughing.

"Jeez . . ." I shook my head, as Quil spun Bella around and began to dance with her.

"What am I going to do with him?" I mumbled.

"I could help you come up with a few things." Emily smiled.

"Oh really?" I held my arms for her to dance with me. "Please, do tell."

Emily laughed and we began to dance. She actually had some really fantastic ideas and we were both laughing so hard that she had a few tears fall down her cheek. I brushed her tears away and we looked at each other.

"Em, do you think that you will be able to marry again?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jake."

"I hope so."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because you deserve to be able to move on. No one would doubt how much you loved Sam if you were able to find love again."

"Maybe . . ." She whispered softly. "I guess it would be good for you to not take care of me anymore."

"Whoa, that is not what I meant." I held her chin softly to tilt her head up to look into my eyes. "Emily, you are not a burden or a 'responsibility' so do not think that, even for a second."

"Thanks, Jake," she said, but didn't look convinced at all.

"The time that I spend with you and Tommy, I spend because I enjoy being with you both. I don't see that changing, just because I'm married."

Emily nodded her head silently. "It will probably be nice for you to not have to go back and forth from Seattle." She offered, most likely to change the subject.

"Yes, that will be fantastic!"

"I'm so happy for you, Jacob." She said, as she rubbed her hand over my shoulder and back.

"Thank you." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly as the song came to a close.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. Dad, Charlie, and Sue were talking to Renee and Phil, Bella was dancing with Paul, Seth was dancing with his girl Amber, Embry was with Jackie, getting some food and looked to be joining Quil, Claire, Emily, Tommy, Jared, Kim and their little one Nicole at one of the tables.

"Hey, little bro," Rachel said, draping her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm thirsty, you want to walk with me to get a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure." We walked over for some punch and I poured myself some, drank it completely, and then poured some more. "Goodness, Jake, you weren't joking.

"Nope."

I drank the refill slower and I noticed that Rachel seemed a little quiet. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just miss Becca."

"Yeah, maybe I made the wrong decision to go visit her instead of her coming here." Rebecca called several months ago when she was purchasing her plane tickets and offered to have Bella and I come to her and she would pay for our tickets if we wanted. I talked it over with Dad, Rachel, and Bella, we all agreed to have Bella and I go there.

"No, Jake, it will be amazing for you and Bella to go there. I went for a week one summer while I was still in college. She is also coming down after I have the baby, so I'll see her soon."

I finished my drink and I heard Rachel snicker.

"It is a good thing that he is imprinted," Rachel said, as I turned around, looking where she nodded her head towards Paul and Bella. Paul was giving Bella another dancing lesson, he wasn't quite as aggressive as he had been at prom, but still had his hands on her hips and I could tell that he was moving them for her.

"Does that bother you?" I asked her.

"No. You?"

"Nope, I trust them both completely."

"Me too."

"However, I would like to dance with my wife. You want to come interrupt with me?"

Rachel and I walked out and separated Paul and Bella so that we could dance with our spouses. It was great having Bella back in my arms. "Hey, stranger," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." She rested her head on my chest and her arms were limp around my neck.

"We have a plane to catch this evening so you can't go to sleep on me quite yet."

Bella took a deep breath. "Alright."

I took Bella's hand and walked with her to Leah and Jackie. There was a small room that they took Bella to help her get out of her wedding dress and into a comfortable light green strapless dress. I changed as well into some khaki shorts and blue stripe polo shirt.

As we changed, everyone gathered outside.

"You ready for this?" I asked Bella.

She reached her hand out and I took it. "I'll be right beside you."

"Perfect," I smiled, and we exited to an onslaught of bird seed.

Author's Note: I know that some of you probably thought something would happen to stop the Wedding, but I just couldn't do that to them. Maybe I'm too emotionally involved in my story, but I don't really care. :D

Jacob's Ring – love2have dot co dot uk/catalog/product_info dot php?products_id=88&osCsid=

Bella's Dress (3rd one down) – jogjalifestyledotcom/2009/08/02/rosa-clara-2009-bridal-gowns-collection/

Bella's Hair – bride dot net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/sophisticated dot jpg


	20. Chapter 19 LOVIN'

Song: Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

youtube dot com/watch?v=Fw1aDkr2Z5E

**Chapter 19 – LOVIN'**

The bluegreen ocean was everywhere and I could see the dark reef under the surface of the water, as I looked out the window the airplane was making its descent into Hawaii. Bella was asleep curled into my side and I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't quite get comfortable on the plane. An overnight flight sounded like a great idea and even though the plane was larger and more spacious than most it still wasn't great.

The plane made its bumpy landing and jostled Bella awake as she stretched. "Hey," she smiled sleepily. "Did you sleep?"

"Some," I shrugged.

"Are you excited to see Rebecca?" Bella asked.

"Yes, very much so. I haven't seen her since Rachel's wedding. Did I tell you that they have adopted a little girl? She is just over a year old now."

"Yeah, Billy has a picture of little Sarai that he showed me. I had no idea that your dad was so excited about being a grandpa."

"To be honest that surprised me too. I know that he has always been good with the kids on the res, telling them stories and such, I just never thought about him wanting his own grandkids."

Bella grabbed her hair brush from her backpack that she kept under her seat, brushed out her hair, and straightened out her clothes from sleeping in them. I straightened out my own as we stood up and exited the plane. We walked hand in hand to the baggage claim where I knew that Rebecca, Kwan, and Sarai would be meeting us.

"Jakey CATCH!" I heard before I saw Rebecca running, I caught her by her hips, lifted her over my head and she spread out her arms out like she was flying.

"Jeez Bec, we haven't done this in years." I spun her around in a circle like a helicopter and then placed her back down on her feet. "However, you always were the dancer in the family."

"Yes, and you were always my reluctant dance partner."

"So true, the key word there is reluctant." I gave her a big hug, before I grabbed mine and Bella's suitcases from the conveyor belt.

Bella and Rebecca hugged each other and started talking. "Where is Kwan and Sarai?" Bella asked.

"They are in the car, I knew it wouldn't take us very long here." Rebecca answered.

"Well lead the way." I carried one suitcase in each hand and followed.

"Do you want me to get mine? It does have wheels." Bella offered.

I shrugged, it didn't feel heavy to me, but maybe it would seem more normal for her to carry her own so I sat it down and she pulled out the handle and it rolled behind her.

We made it to the car, she had a large SUV and Kwan helped get the suitcases into the back and took out a flowered lei and placed it around Bella's neck, kissing each of her cheeks. "Welcome to Hawaii, Mrs. Black."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

In the backseat Sarai was in her carseat that was placed in the middle. She giggled and babbled as we traveled along. Even on the other side of the car I could smell the sweet flowers that Bella wore.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked, as Bella lifted the lei up to smell it.

"Plumeria, isn't it fantastic." Rebecca answered. "Even after all these years of being here, I never get tired of smelling it.

"I can understand why," Bella said, taking another sniff.

I could hear Kwan and Rebecca whispering to each other but I couldn't catch what they were saying due to Sarai's babbles. Bella smiled at me often or looked out the window at the palm and coconut trees that scattered along the road.

Rebecca sighed, right as Kwan spoke. "I know that you both just got here and Rebecca thinks that you would want to go home and relax, however I'm heading out in the helicopter today and I thought you might want to come. It would give you a whole new view of the islands."

Kwan explained that his family has been the owners and operators of a tourist Hawaiian Luau for three generations. Now they have branched out to having one on each of the islands and once a month he goes to one of the islands to meet with the staff and make sure that things are running smoothly.

"Kwan, you could take them anytime to do that." Rebecca reasoned.

"What is significant about today?" I asked.

"I would be heading out today regardless. It was supposed to be scheduled for two weeks from now, but there has been a sudden increase in employee turnover rate and something is just not right. So I wanted to come down. Today works best for my brother who would be coming with us." Kwan answered.

"Would everyone be coming?" Bella asked, looking at Rebecca and Sarai.

"No, the helicopter only holds four people." Rebecca answered.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly. I looked over at Bella and she shrugged back at me. "It really doesn't matter to me, we don't have to go at all."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I really want you to go. You will be right next to the Volcanoes National Park, and that is certainly worth seeing. I just didn't plan on seeing you for 20 minutes and then you leaving again."

"We would go right now?" I asked.

"Yes, whether you come or not, I will be dropped off and Rebecca will drive the car home."

"Bec, what do you want us to do?"

"It makes sense for you to go now. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Days?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention, that I will be there for a few days. I have a buddy that works over at the park and so he can get a place for you to stay."

"And you sure that this won't be a problem?" I asked.

"I called him on the way to the airport to make sure, and he said that you are more than welcome to come. He is probably planning to give you the royal treatment, that is just the way he is."

Rebecca gave a small laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah, Hilo is a born and raised Hawaiian and I don't think you will find a person who is more proud of his heritage."

"Hey!" Kwan scowled playfully.

"Except for you, my dear." Rebecca smiled warmly at him.

When we arrived at the small helicopter pad, I got mine and Bella's bag from the trunk and placed them in the helicopter.

"I hope that you really are okay with this." I told Rebecca, giving her a hug.

"Absolutely, we will have the rest of the month to be together." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I'm guessing that was a gesture that she picked up from living here because she did the same to Bella before we took off.

In the helicopter, we all wore headphones in order to be able to talk to one another, but other than a few questions neither Bella or I said much. It was still early in the day and the morning light reflected off the water, I was amazed at how rough the water was with huge waves crashing into one another. We passed several smaller islands before we started to descend. As we circled around the island I could actually see the red bubbles of the lava that streamed along the volcano's cracks and crevasses. Steam rose from the ground and it was like nothing I have ever seen before.

We arrived at another small helicopter pad, it seemed that either boat or air was the only practical way to go from one island to the next.

"I have rented a Jeep for us, I thought you would enjoy it." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I appreciated the gesture.

"If you want to drop off me and Kihei at the office, then you can have the Jeep. There will be a company car that we can use if we need to go anyplace." Kwan explained.

"Alright," I got our suitcases and placed them in the back of the Jeep and then jumped in the backseat with Bella. We held hands and I listened to Kwan as he gave me directions from the office to the park. They were just down the road with very simple directions so I felt confident that we wouldn't have any problems.

Once we dropped them off we were on our own. "Where to, pretty lady?" I grinned at Bella.

She giggled. "Let's get checked in with Hilo and then we can go from there."

"Great idea."

I pulled up to the Volcanoes National Park and told the person at the front gate who I was here to see and he politely gave me directions around the park to the main office. As we pulled up there was a man standing on the front step. He was a short, round man with strong arms and I could tell he probably was a very powerful dancer at one time.

"Jacob!" He said firmly. I got out of the Jeep and met Bella at the front as he came down the steps. "And aloha, Ms. Bella." He bowed his head slightly to her and then to me.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay . . ." Bella looked around, ". . . um, wherever we are staying."

"You are most welcome. I understand that you are recently married." Hilo mentioned.

Immediately I began to smile brightly. "Yes, yesterday."

"Let's take you to your accommodations. You may follow my truck if you would like." He said as he walked across the parking lot to a green Toyota. We followed him a couple miles down a winding paved road.

"Do you think this was cleared out by lava?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Surrounding us was dark black molten and somehow growing around it was grass and trees.

The road turned to a rough gravel for several meters before his truck stopped in front of a small hut. It was surrounded by several tall palm trees and there was a hammock stretched out between two of the trees. There were four steps made of round black rocks and the top was a mix of small pebbles and smooth sand, with a small fire pit and a round smooth log to sit on. The hut was round with tight reeds woven together that made the shelter about 6ft tall, with the dried plant arching another foot for the roof. While it had a rustic appearance, I could tell that it was actually fairly new and was maintained on a regular basis.

We exited the Jeep and Hilo came over to us. "You should find it fully stocked with food and linens on a daily basis. If you need anything at all I will be at the office everyday this week."

"Thank you very much." I said shaking his hand. He pulled me forward and kissed both of my cheeks and I hope that my face wasn't as freaked out as I felt. It was certainly not something I was used to, he didn't seem to notice my face so I was a better actor than I thought or he pretended to not notice. He did the same to Bella before he got back in his truck and left.

"You ready to go inside?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Yes, let me grab our suitcases." I turned back towards the Jeep and Bella grabbed my hand, walking with me. We each grabbed our bag and then we stepped inside.

There was a single light bulb that was at the center of the ceiling, a multicolored quilt hung on one wall and on the opposite wall was another quilt that showed a stick person reaching his arms up to the moon with fish swimming around his legs. On one side there was a large bed, the mattress seemed to be made of several long pillows that were sewn together with several blankets over them. The opposite side had a small table with two wooden cups, a tall wooden pitcher with water inside and one large bowl with fruit, packages of nuts, and dried meats. At the back there was one door that led to a small room with a square box, inside was dry ice and other refrigerated items, also a very small shower and toilet.

"Wow, this is really neat." Bella said as we walked around the small place.

"Yeah it really is." We bumped into each other and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her, picking her up off the ground to bring our bodies together.

Bella smiled as her arms went around my neck and our lips caressed each other. "Mmmm," I hummed against her mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist, knocking her sandals off her feet, and her dress slid up the top of her thighs as my hands massaged her bare skin.

Bella sighed. "It feels so good for you to touch me."

I could feel our bodies pressed together as I grabbed her ass through the thin material of her panties, my fingers slowly edging underneath the elastic.

"Yeah, I have been wanting you for so long. That plane ride was intense, I almost understand why people join the mile high club." I mumbled between kisses.

Bella laughed. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" I asked surprised. "I thought you slept most of the time." There were times that she wiggled against me and once almost got in my lap, but I thought she was just moving in her sleep.

"Not exactly . . ." Bella winked.

I felt my jaw slack open. "Wow, I swear you keep getting better and better."

Our lips began to massage one another again, as I backed up my legs hit the bed and I fell back, holding her tightly to me.

I kicked my shoes off as Bella's hair slipped over her shoulder, resting on my chest and I brought one hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear. I have seen her face hundreds of times and there was something different, a reverence in knowing that she wasn't 'my Bella' but she was my wife.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her back, rubbing her in a large circle and her head rested on my shoulder. "Does it feel different for you, Bells? Being Married?"

"Yeah," I felt her nod her head against me, "more than I thought it would. We have been together for so long and not just that but we've been so completely committed to one another that I didn't think that it would make a huge difference."

"I know what you mean." I gave her a long squeeze and Bella lifted her head up and began to kiss my neck.

"Careful what you are starting," I cautioned, hoping that she wouldn't take me seriously.

"Why would I do that?" She looked up and winked before continuing to kiss my neck. She licked and sucked, nibbling her way across my jaw to my ear. "What do you say Mr. Black, do I still need to be careful?" She whispered in my ear.

I quickly rolled us over so that I was on top and put my hands on either side of her shoulders, hovering my body right over hers.

"Yes," I pretended to scowl and look threatening, "you should be very afraid . . ." I lowered my body onto hers pressing most of my weight into her and had one leg between her legs. "You do know that you married a monster, right?" I grinned, trying to keep it evil looking.

"So what does that make me?" Bella smirked up at me.

"Weird." I busted out a laugh and leaned my forehead against hers.

Bella laughed as well. "So it turns out that _you_ are the one who is 'good with weird'." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm very good . . ." I raised my eye brows suggestively.

Bella giggled and we began to kiss once again. My hands roamed over her shoulders, down her arms, and interlaced our fingers together. Bella hummed against my lips and opened her mouth to let me inside. Our tongues rubbed against each other and our lips continued to caress one another.

My hands trailed back up her arms, over her collarbone and my finger tips slid under the elastic band of her dress. I could feel Bella's back arch slightly, encouraging me as I slipped the material down exposing her matching light green strapless bra with tiny hearts across it. I kissed down her neck to the tops of her breasts, nibbling on her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Jake." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, Bells?" I questioned, even though I already knew.

"Make love to me."

"Like you really needed to ask . . ."

I rolled over to my side and she rolled with me and began to unbutton my shirt as I pushed her dress down the rest of her body followed quickly by her bra. Our bare chests brushed against each other and we both moaned. No matter how many times I have felt our bodies together it still amazes me how soft and smooth her body is against my own.

I kissed down between her breasts, palming each of them in my hands as I continued to kiss her body. My thumbs brushed across her nipples and they firmed into tight peaks that I continued to massage. Bella's body rocked against my own and she used her hands to remove the rest her clothes and pushed down my shorts and used her feet to push them down my legs. I kicked them off the rest of the way as I took her breast deep into my mouth.

Both of her hands were in a wild frenzy touching and rubbing as much of me as she could across my shoulders and back and around to my abs and thighs. I continued to roll her nipple with my tongue as my hands caressed her hips, sliding down the inside of her thighs. She spread her legs and arched herself into my hand, as I slipped two fingers into her slick folds.

"Ohhhh," Bella hummed.

I let my fingers rock in and out of her insides as I trailed back up capturing her mouth with my own. Bella kissed me back harder than ever before with both hands digging into my scalp and hair. Oxygen was the only thing we needed as we gasped and groaned against each other. My hand was soaking wet as she clinched hard against my fingers, screaming out my name.

I continued to massage her gently, her face was red and I could tell that she was very short of breath. "Oh, Jake," she panted. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells."

"Good, because it is so your turn." She pushed hard against my shoulders and I was surprised by her force. She would never be able to move me without me allowing her to, but it did catch me by surprise and I fell back on the bed and she immediately rolled on top of me. Bella kissed all over my chest, massaging over my abs until she wrapped her hand around my stiff member. Her hand was soft and strong as she massaged me and aligned herself to be able to slip inside.

We both groaned as I was completely surrounded by her. "Oh damn, Bells," I mumbled. "You feel so good."

My hands came around her hips, right under her backside as I thrusted up into her and I could feel her hips roll with mine. She was sitting up and had her knees bent with her feet tucked under me. We continued to rock together, hands touching everywhere and everything as we muttered unintelligibly.

"More," Bella panted and I shifted her so that I focused on her swollen center with my full length hitting every sensitive nerve ending deep inside.

Bella leaned forward her nipples leaving wonderful trails along my chest with each movement that we made. She nibbled on my lips, sucking the bottom one in her mouth before opening her mouth and our tongues fought each other. Her hips bucked wildly as she clinched against me and I released, sending her into another spasm.

We were both covered in sweat and breathless as Bella's hips continued to buck. "Stop, them, I can't . . ." Bella panted. Her body would get so worked up that it became a compulsive spasm that even she couldn't control.

I wanted to laugh, but couldn't breathe, as I wrapped my arms around her hips, making them slow and then be still. "That was incredible."

Bella smiled and slid off me, curling her body into my side. "Yeah," Bella took a moment to breathe, "that, was baby making sex."

"What?" I didn't think my heart rate could increase more than it already was, but I was so very wrong about that assumption, as I felt my heart leap in my chest. "How on earth could you possibly know that?" I asked.

Bella began laughing and I did not get what was so funny about this. It wasn't like I didn't want to have a family, but I didn't want it to start now. "Bella, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Bella took several more minutes to stop laughing and to be able to breathe normally, some of the longest minutes of my life. "Of course I can't tell the moment I were to get pregnant, I thought you would know that."

"Well, I thought I did too, but you said . . ." I sighed, it still not making any sense.

"I meant that it was great sex."

I looked at her still confused. "And it isn't great unless it makes a baby?"

"You know that even on birth control I really could get pregnant anytime. It is just not very likely to happen." Bella continued, as I nodded my head not sure what else to say. "Well, you don't want to get pregnant on bad sex."

I let what she said sink in. "You think we have bad sex?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Jake, you know that. No one is perfect, but this. . . was pretty damn great."

I shook my head slowly. "That seriously has to be the weirdest compliment ever!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Sometimes you keep getting weirder and weirder." I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella grinned. "Yeah, well aren't you glad that I know how to finish what I start?"

I smiled. "Yes I am, Mrs. Black." I wrapped her in my arms, tucking myself around her as I kissed the top of her head.

Bella looked up and gave me a sleepy smile and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We spent the next several days exploring the park sometimes by Jeep and other times by foot. It was such an interesting mixture of green nature with low shrubs that had big wide leaves and rough blackened rock. Steam often rose in the distance and it smelled pretty bad, like burnt sulfur.

"What was I thinking walking?" Bella asked, shaking her head. "My luck I would fall inside one of those boiling craters."

"Nah, you know I wouldn't let that happen. But if you did I would have to jump in and rescue you."

"Aww, my hero." Bella batted her eye lashes theatrically.

"I was thinking more knight in shining armor, but hero works." I grinned.

We were sitting down on the lumpy black surface, it almost looked like clay that had been sloppily massaged across the surface and then dried extremely hard. Several feet below, the waves would come and beat against the cliff. They were so much larger than I was used to seeing, even larger than when we would go to Florida, and they would create huge white splashes as they came back and forth. We were having a picnic lunch, it had been interesting not knowing what food they would bring us to eat each day. There was lots of fresh pineapple and mango that Bella would mix with ham, fish, or chicken. We made a fire once a day in order to have a warm meal the other times we ate sandwiches. However, Bella wasn't the average sandwich maker and I don't know how she does it, but it was always fantastic.

"Bells, have you thought any more about the cafe side of your bookstore?"

"Yes, I believe that I want it to be soups and sandwiches. I think it will be the most efficient use of space and still offer me creativity. As much as I love to cook, I don't like to make the same thing over and over. This way I can have a limited menu selection that could even change on a daily or weekly basis."

"I'm really excited about having our own place. I know that the hut is pretty random, but it has been great to have this time to be by ourselves."

"You mean to have lots and lots of sex." Bella grinned.

"Yes, that too." I smiled, she knew me well. "However, that really wasn't what I meant. I feel like we are always having to worry about other people, like Charlie walking in on us. Or just life in general, here we don't have work, school, or anything else."

"It really is great to just have each other. When are we returning?"

"Actually in just a couple hours, we probably need to head back to the hut to gather our things and pick up Kwan and Kihei."

Together we walked along the uneven surface until we got to the smooth walking path. There were several different types of trails throughout the park some more rugged and some were actually paved with hand rails. We walked through a long natural tunnel, the walls were black and white with plants growing through the cracks. It was amazing.

Back at the hut we gathered our things, told Hilo thank you for the wonderful hospitality and then picked up Kwan and Kihei. Bella and I held hands in the helicopter and looked out the window at the volcanoes for the last time. I took a deep breath and I was ready to spend some time with my sister.


	21. Chapter 20 ALOHA

Song: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo and Stitch youtube dot com/watch?v=L4X1_3VipWs

**Chapter ****20**** – ****ALOHA**

We drove through town and about 30 minutes later we entered their neighborhood. It was a nice area with an elementary school and a public pool a block behind their house. The house was sandwiched between two other houses with a small driveway that lead to an open garage. The house was over the garage, like a carport with three sides but no door that closed. On either side of the driveway were dark brown rocks around several palm trees. Dividing one property from another was a low rock wall about 3 feet high and one foot wide, along the wall were several large pots with various purple, yellow, and pink flowers.

We walked through the garage into a small laundry room, then into a kitchen that opened into the living room. The kitchen had floor to ceiling solid white cabinets on one side, appliances and sink on the other side with a wooden cutting board surface on the counter tops. The living room had white leather couch and love seat and a handmade solid wood rocker on light tan carpet with tiny brown and red specks in it. One wall had a large bookshelf, however it had more picture frames and trinkets on it than books. The other walls had several paintings of various shapes and sizes that were all native. There was one other small room that had a large red microfiber lounge chair with foot rest, entertainment center, lots of toys, and a bathroom.

Rebecca was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables for a large salad. I could smell the fish and potatoes in the oven. Sarai was on the floor with a toy piano that she was hitting with a rattle.

"How was it?" Rebecca asked, wiping her hands on a towel, and then came over, and gave me a hug.

"Really fantastic, thanks for encouraging us to go." I sat down my suitcase to hug her in return.

"It smells fantastic in here." Bella said.

"Thank you, however I understand that you are the cook in the family." Rebecca smiled.

Bella shook her head. "Surrounded by a bunch of men, it doesn't take much to be a 'great' cook."

"Oh hush, you know it is more than that." I huffed.

Kwan took Bella's suitcase upstairs and I offered to carry my own, but he told me that he would get it. So we all stayed in the kitchen, catching up. Bella watched Sarai closely and other than Tommy I had never seen Bella with children. We had a leisurely day inside the house, spending time together.

After Sarai went to bed, we all went outside. It was a warm summer night with the only light being from the back porch light. The yard was small with red lava rocks against the house and large leafy shrubs, one step down there was about 8ft of grass and a black iron fence. In the grass was an outdoor table and wicker chairs, a small slide, and a few other outside toys. Bella and I were at the table, she was curled up with a book she was reading, I stretched out leaning my head back against the headrest, and Kwan and Rebecca were lounging in the two person hammock.

It seems that they missed each other while he was gone and they would kiss and cuddle together. It was a strange mixture of being happy for them, being glad to see that they are still so happy and in love with each other, and being slightly grossed out at seeing someone make out with my sister.

"Is there anything that you all want to do while here?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing comes to mind." I answered.

"How far is Pearl Harbor from here?" Bella asked.

"Not far at all, and that is certainly worth going to. My family was here when it happened and it was a scary time for them." Kwan answered.

I nodded my head. "I can imagine."

We all settled into a comfortable silence. Rebecca made it clear that she wanted us to feel at home here and to eat or sleep whenever we felt like it. They had snorkeling gear available and made recommendations on which area was best for viewing the fish without being surrounded by tourists. The fish were amazing with the bright yellow, vivid blue, bright orange, and the variety of fish.

The first week we were here we did everything together. It was really great to spend time with Rebecca and her family. Even though I have seen them randomly throughout the years, there was always Dad, Rachel, and other friends that they would visit as well, I have never really had this much one-on-one time with them. It was also good for Bella as well. We were spending a long day at the beach, apparently Bella spilled that I could surf and so Kwan was really excited about that because that was one thing that Rebecca didn't enjoy. She could dance for days, but apparently couldn't stand on a board to save her life. So I had spent the whole day out in the water, while the girls laid in the sand or helped Sarai to build a sandcastle.

I was straddling the board and we were both paddling back out with our arms for another run.

"Jeez, Jacob I think you have the endurance of a tank." Kwan smiled, his strong arms made it look easy to paddle them through the water.

"Thanks, it's been fun." It was often hard for me to remember that physical activity was supposed to make me short of breath or even tired.

"It has been, I didn't mean to keep you from Bella all day."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. It gives her the chance to miss me."

"I understand that, however don't be gone so long that she stops missing you."

We could see the next wave approaching and got in place to be able to stand and ride it towards the coastline. Talking to Kwan made me realize how much I missed having an older married couple that I could get wisdom from. I know that my dad loved my mom very much and they were married close to 20 years before she died, but it is not the same. Sue and Harry had been a fantastic couple, and she was like a second mom to me, but that was no more either. There weren't any other friends that I had with parents that were still together.

I road the wave, thinking about what Kwan said and wanted to ask him about it, as we paddled back again further into the ocean. "What did you mean for her to stop missing me?"

"The longer that you are away from something or someone the less you miss them. That is why I keep my business trips short."

"That is good, but I don't see how that applies to me. I don't go anywhere out of the area for work."

"You can become distant without actually going anywhere." Kwan took a deep breath. "When we were trying to have a baby it was a very stressful time for us. Rebecca became obsessed with finding_the_ magical time for us to do it and it had to be right then and there."

I cringed, hoping that there wouldn't be any type of problem like this for Bella and me. "Is it better now that you have Sarai?"

"It just changes. The important thing is to remember that good marriages do not happen by accident, they take hard work."

I nodded my head. "I can do that."

We road a few more waves and then decided to head back. I was actually pretty tired that evening when Bella and I crawled into bed together. Upstairs there were two bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom and the master bedroom with their own bathroom. Our bedroom had a dark blue quilt and a simple dresser and nightstand next to the bed.

Bella was on her back and I was on my side with my head resting on her chest. My eyes were closed and I could feel the soft rise and fall of her steady breathing as she ran her fingers softly through my hair.

"Did you have a great chat with Bec?" I mumbled.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, she is really a fantastic mom and it was great watching her with Sarai. I sometimes don't feel like I know what to do with children, especially if I want to keep working in the store. It is great that she is able to work a few nights a week at the Laua, she loves to dance and . . ." Bella had continued to run her finger through my hair and I was so comfortable and the sound of her voice lulled me to asleep.

I was worried that Bella would be angry with me for falling asleep on her, but she was fine. We spent the next several days together, it seems that we would have busy days and then some days we stayed at the house or at the beach all day, not doing anything in particular. Kwan was going to be traveling again for a few days so Bella and I volunteered to watch Sarai for them so they could have a date before he left.

"Are you sure, Jake?" Rebecca asked.

"Absolutely, I love kids and she will be just fine." I held Sarai in my arms and bounced her lightly. Kwan came and took Rebecca out and Bella made dinner for us while I played on the floor with Sarai. She couldn't walk well, but she could crawl extremely fast. So I chased her around on my hands and knees while she giggled and drooled as she went. Bella made a simple chicken, vegetables, and mac-n-cheese that we ate together.

We watched a movie on the floor with Sarai, until she got fussy.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"Keep her happy and I'll get her a bottle of milk." I went to the kitchen, poured milk into a bottle, and I could hear Bella shaking rattles and talking, but Sarai's cries were getting louder.

"SSSHHHH," Bella cooed loudly, trying to be heard over Sarai. She was on the floor with Sarai on her shoulder, patting her back. "It will just be a minute."

I came and sat down behind Bella wrapping my legs around her so that my chest was at her back. I brought my long arms around her and was able to help position Sarai in her arms and placed the bottle in her mouth. Bella watched for a moment and then she took the bottle from me.

"Thank you," Bella whispered softly.

"You are welcome." I kissed her softly on the neck and squeezed her lightly.

"I feel like we are reversed and you know so much more about this stuff than I do."

I shrugged. "It has been a process. Sue taught me a lot and feeding Tommy a bottle was something that I could do."

"Did you change his diapers?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Not often, I kept putting them on backwards and that frustrated Emily so she would just do it herself."

"Bummer, because that is what we need to do next."

Sarai was sleepy and I scooped her up while Bella followed me upstairs to Sarai's bedroom. I laid her on the changing table and together we found her diapers, wipes, and pajamas to put her into. Rebecca said that she liked to fall asleep on her own, so we placed her in her crib with her blanket and went to our own room.

Bella laid out across the bed and I heard her take a deep sigh. "You look tired," I told her as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I am," she nodded her head slowly.

"Here, let me take care of you." I removed her shorts and tank top, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Next to the dresser was Bella's beach bag that she kept her sunscreen and tanning oil, so I grabbed the oil and drizzled some on one leg and began to massage it into her skin.

"The heat of your hands feel really good." Bella smiled with her eyes closed.

I could feel the weight in her legs as I massaged them, she was completely relaxed. I continued to add oil as I massaged her body. Her skin was soft and her legs would sometimes flinch as I passed a ticklish spot behind her knees. Her stomach was smooth and I massaged her hips, coming up the side of her body and Bella tilted over for me to unclasp her bra.

"I'm pretty oily, do you want me to unclasp it or yourself?"

"I will," Bella took her own bra off and laid it on the floor. I added some more oil to my hands and started on her neck and shoulders, slowly working down her arms. I lifted one arm massaging both sides moving the skin in a circle with my fingers, lightly pulling on each of her fingers before moving to her other arm.

Bella sighed. "That feels really good."

"Good, it is supposed to." I continued to massage over her shoulders and neck, slowly getting closer to her breasts. I had been staring at her chest while I massaged the rest of her body, wanting to touch them. "Bells, you are so beautiful." I murmured, as I massaged down her chest, along her stomach, and back up.

I kneaded her skin, using both hands on one breast and then the other while Bella remained perfectly still. Her heart was steady and her breathing stayed even, I on the other hand was extremely wound up and couldn't believe how calm she was. I wasn't massaging her for the purpose of having sex, but it surprised me that she didn't rub herself against me or seem to indicate that was the direction that she wanted it to go.

"I'll let you rub my back," she mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled. "Oh, you'll _let_ me, huh?"

"Uhm?" Bella questioned, with her eyes still closed.

I smiled and shook my head, I don't think she even realized what she said. I scooped her up and slowly rolled her over so that she was chest down. I added some oil to my hands and rubbed them across her back, her sides and shoulders.

I wasn't paying attention to how long I caressed her body, however it didn't take too long to realize she was completely asleep. I kissed her cheek and brought the blankets around her. Then I took a quick shower to wash the oil off my body, before crawling into bed with Bella.

We made love the following morning and then spent the day out. There was a market place, with table after table of vendors with bright umbrellas shading them, that we purchased a few things from. Most sold jewelry with bright colors, small figurines, and fresh fruit.

I bought her a new lei and kissed her as I placed it around her neck.

"Jacob, check this out." She pointed to a small plaque that said 'I got leid in Hawaii'. We were both laughing and decided to buy it.

"Are you going to need to take a furry swim while we are here?" Bella asked as we walked back to the house. We had just finished dinner out at a seafood place that Rebecca recommended. It was a slow, leisure meal and we were able to watch the sun set.

"That would probably be good, it is amazing how much it calms me down."

"Is it going to be hard to give him up?" Bella asked.

"I'm not really sure. I feel like he has become so much apart of who I am. I don't know if it was when I became alpha, but it seems to have made him stronger and more dominate."

Bella remained quiet, we haven't talked about me quitting in a long time. It was actually nice to have the wolf as an option when going back and forth between La Push and Seattle. He is able to run so much faster than I can legally drive and being able to run a more direct course is faster. Now that we are going to both be in La Push, I'm not really sure how to let him go. He is not going to be happy with me at all. There is also Quil, Colin, and Brady to consider.

We went into the house, Rebecca was giving Sarai her bath and we changed into our swimsuits, telling her that we were going for a swim. It was fantastic to be able to swim with Bella, to wrap my arms around her and kiss her as the waves crashed into us. Bella held my swim trunks and I phased, swimming through the next wave. I didn't hear anyone and assumed that no one else was phased at the time. I didn't need to be phased for long and a few minutes later I phased back and held Bella close to me.

"All better?" Bella asked.

"Almost," I began to kiss her and rubbed my hands across her back, feeling the string of her bikini on her back. "Do you mind?" I asked, tugging on the string, but not enough to untie it. We had swam far out, there was a sand bar so I was able to stand with the water up to my chest.

"I don't mind, just don't lose it."

I could certainly agree to that, we continued to kiss and soon I wasn't the only one naked, as we made love in the ocean.

* * * * * (Optional Song – He Mele No Lilo from Lilo and Stitch youtube dot com/watch?v=5dx8PHmAZxI&feature=related )

It was our last night and we were on our way to the Luau. We were all really excited and I knew that Kwan was really looking forward to showing us his family's pride and joy. We drove to the side of the island with a small peninsula it felt like the ocean surrounded them and there were several tall coconut trees and other big leafy palm trees. There were several picnic tables over the white smooth sand and three large bamboo gazebos that served various drinks.

There was a lady who came on the stage, she wore a long sleeve white dress that was straight down to the top of her feet. She had an additional long red shirt that came down to her mid thigh and a yellow beaded necklace made out of a leafy vine. Her hair was long and straight down her back with a crown on her head made out of the same leafy vine. She began to sing, but I wasn't familiar with the language even though it was similar to Quileute.

As she sang one man in black came out and lite five torches that surrounded a large pit. Two other men approached the pit, wearing red wrap around shorts and small red capes across their shoulders that draped down the middle of their backs, their chests were bare. There were several black layers over the pit and they lifted something out.

"It's a roasted boar, that has been cooking for the past three hours." Kwan explained. "We make a huge bonfire so that there are lots of hot coals and the blankets hold in the heat and gives it the smoky flavor."

"That sounds really good." Bella commented.

"It is one of my favorite things we eat." Rebecca added.

The two men set the boar in the middle of the large table. It was almost like a large turkey that is carved for Thanksgiving, as they prepared to cut the meat. On either side was massive amounts of food. There was bright fruit in all shapes and sizes, fish in a white coconut sauce, chicken with pineapple rings, wild rice, pickled onions, sweet potatoes, and some things that I wasn't quite sure what it was.

We had a fantastic time eating and socializing together. They had a baby sitter for Sarai and while we typically enjoyed having her around, I could tell that Kwan and Rebecca enjoyed not having to watch her all the time. As we ate there was constant music that was played, either multiple drums, or other times additional instruments like the mandolin or flute as well. It was very relaxing, there was no urgency.

Kwan went into detail of how the meals were prepared and Bella soaked up the information, enjoying all the new tips and possibilities she could create.

Rebecca draped her arm across my shoulders. "I'm so glad that you were able to come."

"I am too, thanks for flying us out."

"No problem, however I am bummed that I missed your wedding. Rachel told me that you are also chief."

"Yeah, just taking some of the responsibility off of Dad. He still helps me a lot and even Old Quil, that stubborn old man."

Rebecca smiled, nodding her head. "How is Dad doing?"

"Pretty good. Rachel and Paul take great care of him, but he mostly takes care of himself."

We continued to talk about res life and the people that she knew. Even though she fully enjoyed her life here, she really missed being home. Someone came up to Kwan and he excused himself for a few minutes. When he came back, he whispered to Rebecca. Apparently one of the dancers was sick, she came to work hoping that it would pass, but she was feeling worse.

"I'll do it," Rebecca said, smiling.

"You don't need to do that." Kwan, shook his head.

"No, really. I want to." Rebecca insisted. "Unless you want me to stay?" She looked at Bella and myself. I didn't feel like I really had a strong opinion, but I knew how much she enjoyed dancing and that she didn't get to near as much now that she stayed home with Sarai.

"Go for it," I encouraged.

"You sure?" She asked, with her hand resting on my shoulder.

I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head. "Absolutely, it will be more fun to watch someone that we know."

"I agree." I gave Rebecca a hug and she took off, apparently they were going to be starting very soon.

Kwan left with her, probably to talk to the other dancers so that they would know what to do.

The music changed and a man and woman were on the stage. He had on an orange wrap around shorts, no shirt, and a lei and she had a grass skirt with wide green leaves and an orange tube top that was strapless and a matching lei. They danced together, their feet moving in perfect synchronization and he held her hand as she twirled around. The song ended and they took a bow as the crowd cheered.

Next there was a larger group of six women and three men. The women had long orange grass skirts with a yellow belt very low on their hips with a red, yellow, and orange flower in the center. Their hips would move in a circular pattern and the skirt would swish. On top they had red and yellow material that covered their shoulders, scooping over their chest with a similar flower in the middle. Rebecca was with them and it was really fun to watch her dance.

"Do you wish that I could move like that?" Bella whispered.

I shrugged. "Not particularly, but it is really impressive."

I had never seen anyone move like this. All of the women were very beautiful with long hair and smiled out at the crowd. Though I could see where the dance would be sensual, it wasn't due to my sister being among them. The men also had on yellow grass skirts with a red belt. On their heads was a tall headdress that was blue, red, orange, and yellow that fanned across their head. They all danced together, moving their feet and hips.

I hadn't noticed that Kwan came back until he was standing by the table.

"Will you join me, Bella?" He asked.

Bella's mouth dropped open, and I could hear her heart start ramming in her chest. "You mean, up there?" She nodded towards the stage.

"Yes, you won't be alone. I promise."

It was most likely just good manners that Bella agreed to go. I could see her muttering to her self, probably a silent prayer that she didn't kill herself or anyone near her. The stage filled around her with about 25 other women from the audience and Rebecca began to teach them some simple moves.

I have never seen Bella more embarrassed, to say she was blushing seems like an understatement. Her entire face was red, down into her neck and her eyes were glued to Rebecca, taking very slow deep breaths. Rebecca whispered in her ear and Bella nodded her head.

Bella has always had the unnatural ability to trip over nothing, however over the years she has gotten stronger and is much more sure footed than she used to be. However I was blown away as Bella began to move, her arms on one side of her body, making a wave pattern and doing the same on the other side. She kept her feet planted, shifting her weight from side to side as she rolled her hips around in a circle.

It was the most amazing thing to watch her become more comfortable with her movements, her blush decreased and she smiled radiantly. She had never looked more beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"Your face right now, is why I love these shows so much." Kwan whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still watching Bella.

"It is the opportunity to have a man appreciate something about their spouse that they normally wouldn't have."

"Thanks, that is really awesome."

It was a short dance and Bella came back down with a huge grin on her face. "Did you see that?"

"Of course I did." I walked over to her and held her hand back to our table.

"Yeah, I don't think he even blinked." Kwan teased.

"Haha," I smirked, but truthfully he was right.

"You did a great job, Bella." Kwan encouraged and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bella smiled and blushed.

"No it wasn't great, it was freaking fantastic!" I scooped her into my lap and kissed her deeply, placing my hands on her hips.

Bella kissed me back and I could feel her smiling against my lips. "What can I say? Paul has taught me everything I know."

"Nice, Bells, real nice." Bella began laughing hard, clutching her stomach and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned close, whispering in her ear. "I like to think that I have taught you a few thing," I smirked and winked at her. "A few moves that are only for me."

Bella stared at me, her eyes wide in amazement and then buried her face in my neck. "Only you, Jacob Black, only you."

I tilted her face up to look me in the eyes. "No, Bells, only you." I kissed her sweetly.

**Author's Note:** I'm providing a quick link of a Luau if you all have never seen one, they are pretty cool. I have actually been to Hawaii before, but not to the volcanoes that was in the previous chapter.

Luau – youtube dot com/watch?v=p91gcu-t1HA


	22. Chapter 21 TROUBLED

Song: Remind me by Brad Paisley / Carry Underwood - Youtube dot com/watch?v=cCHp32ukVrg

Author's Note: Just to keep track, Jacob is 22 and Bella is 24

**Chapter 21 – TROUBLED**

BELLA'S POV

I was home. I sighed into the quiet space before me. There wasn't a lot of space, but it was mine and Jacob's and we loved it. Connected to the garage, where Jacob and Quil worked, was the cafe, and the bookstore was on the other side. The cafe had one main entrance and two side entrances, one leading to the garage and the other one to the bookstore. Along the walls were booths with red fabric on the seats and long tables that curved around the parameter of the store. The tables had black legs and white painted wood on the top and on the other side of the tables were chairs, also with matching red fabric on the seats.

The bookstore was simple with rows of books. I tried to have a good mixture of children's books, classics, adult fiction and self help. The book covers naturally provide a lot of color in the room, especially in the children's area. To make finding books easier, the bookshelves were painted a different color for each section. The walls were painted a soft blue and had a red brick linoleum on the floor. I want to feature movies that originated from books with posters of various sizes on the walls, but I haven't gotten very many yet. In the corner there was a large rug with two couches, a coffee table, and two soft cushioned chairs.

It was Saturday morning and I could hear Quil and Jacob laughing in the garage as I prepared the coffee and placed Emily's muffins, banana nut bread, and cinnamon rolls in the oven for serving later. I never considered myself to be a very good baker, but Emily convinced me that it was simple and something that I could do easily.

"Ouch," I mumbled, as I lifted the hot muffins from the pans, placing them in heated baskets that will keep them warm.

There was a knock on the door, I covered the food, and went to the door.

"Good morning, Billy." I said as I unlocked the door and opened it wide for him to be able to roll through.

"Morning, Bella. Am I early?" He asked.

I looked back at the clock and it was five after, I was surprised that I had lost track of time so badly. I haven't been sleeping well lately, Jacob has started tossing and turning at night, sometimes his body twitched so much that the whole bed shook. He blamed it on dreams that he said he couldn't remember once he woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billy. No this is my fault, please come in. Would you like some bread or a muffin?" I asked as he rolled in. He requested a blueberry muffin and we ate in comfortable silence.

On Saturday families would come in and the rug and couches were completely filled as Billy either read a story or told one of the many legends that they have. It started with mostly the pack families attending, but has spread rather suddenly and now the place fills up rather quickly. It has been a great opportunity for me to meet more people from the tribe. I was pretty nervous about that in the beginning, but I have been received warmly and have met more classmates of Jacob and friends of Billy's that have known each other all their lives. It is a great opportunity to hear embarrassing childhood stories of Jacob.

After we finished eating, Billy wandered the rows of books to select what he wanted to read. Sometimes it was a classic that he might have read to the girls or Jacob, sometimes it was several short books, or a longer chapter book. He usually read for 30 minutes to an hour and many of the parents would purchase the book that he had read so that they could read them again from home.

"Are you and Jacob doing alright?" Billy asked.

Typically Billy didn't want to pry, but at the same time his curiosity often got the better of him, which was a bad combination with how perceptive he was. It made it that there really wasn't much that Billy didn't know and it was completely useless to try and lie or cover something up.

"I think we are fine, just adjusting I guess." I shrugged.

"The first year of marriage can be hard." He admitted.

"Was it hard for you and Sarah?" I asked, there weren't very many opportunities to ask about Jacob's mother so when the opportunity presented itself I decided to take advantage of it.

Billy smiled, his eyes crinkling around the corners, and I could see in his eyes that he was thinking of the times that he shared with Sarah. "It wasn't so bad for us. I didn't realize how easy our marriage was until I saw other marriages around ours crumble. Being married was the best time of my life. If every marriage was like mine, then no one would ever get divorced." He gave a soft sigh, it was almost a yearning sound and I couldn't help but wish that we lived in a world where love really did last forever.

"That is really great, Billy."

Emily and Tommy arrived, and Tommy climbed into Billy's lap without even a moment of hesitation, it was so wonderful to see all the love that was poured out on one another. Emily typically helped run the register for a couple hours while Billy read, so that I could maintain the bookstore, helping people find what they wanted or make suggestions of what they might enjoy. Emily and I hugged each other and then went into the kitchen to gather the rest of the items.

The kitchen of the cafe served as our personal kitchen as well. There was a small walk in refrigerator that I kept most of the ingredients for the soups and sandwiches. As well as lots of storage for pans, a five burner stove top, two dishwashers, and a long counter with crockpots that I used to serve the soups. There was a spiral staircase that went upstairs.

Jacob and I spent the first week that we were back painting the rooms. The top part went over the garage as well as bookstore, so it was long. There were two tiny rooms, one we used as a guest room with a full size bed, one dresser and one floor lamp. The other room we used as storage for things that we couldn't decide where to put. There was one bathroom, but it was large and very spacious. I could tell that the guys had Jacob in mind when they built it, especially in the shower with a tall shower head that he wouldn't have to stoop to use and an additional shower head that was shorter for me.

The same could be said of our room, it was much larger and the furniture was amazing. I didn't realize that Billy carved more than figurines, apparently I was wrong. The dresser had three long drawers and three additional drawers next to them and six smaller drawers at the top. Along the sides was a vine design that led down to the feet of the dresser. Across the top was a stream of small nature scenes, a bear catching a fish in a pond, a horse grazing in a field, a tiger stalking an elk and several birds that flew from one scene into the next.

The bed had a solid wood frame made of thick round branches. There was no footboard, probably so that Jacob could dangle his feet off the end without feeling cramped. Carved into the wood of the headboard was a young woman who was laying down in a field with sunflowers all around her, while she did not look exactly like me I could see the similarity in her eyes and smile. Laying next to her was a large wolf, his eyes were closed, his head rested on her stomach, and her arm rested along his back.

For Jacob and myself the first few months of marriage were a heavenly bliss. We were almost attached at the hip, spending every second that we had together. Poor Quil got tired of catching us making out, or worse, and telling us to 'get a room' just made us go upstairs. Unless I was preparing a soup or a sauce for one of the sandwiches then I was able to watch Jacob tinker with whatever vehicle he was working on. Even though this garage wasn't like his old one, the experience consistently took me back to when I would first spend time with Jacob.

After six months of marriage we began to bicker and argue. The issues weren't serious, but I could feel Jacob distancing himself from me. Where we used to be able to yell and fight it out if needed, now he would just completely walk away. Usually I didn't see him again until the following morning or sometimes it was the warm spot on his side of the bed that told me that he had been there. Our sex life was completely gone, even though I knew that he still wanted me. His eyes would burn with desire, but for some reason he wouldn't allow himself to follow through on it, which added to both of our frustrations.

Quil came in to pick up their lunch, and I wished that he would tell me what was going on. I knew that he knew, but he was trying hard to stay out of it.

"Bella, don't look at me like that." Quil complained.

"I can't help it." I shook my head. There was a wicker tray that I placed a plate with five roast beef and cheddar sandwiches on and two massive bowls of potato soup. "I don't know what else to do. Jacob won't talk to me."

"I know." Quil sighed and leaned against one of the bar stools.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to get married." I mumbled. "It is like my parents all over again, except I'm not knocked up."

"Bella, that would break his heart to hear you say that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Quil, the walls aren't that thick. I'm sure that he can hear me."

Quil shrugged and reached out for the tray and I placed my hands over his. "Please, I need to know."

"You are right, but that's not my place." Quil let go of the tray and walked around the counter to me and leaned down to hug me. "Just give him time, Bells. I promise that this won't last forever."

I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth that I wasn't getting any other time and for a moment just relaxed. "I'm holding you to that promise." I mumbled into his chest.

"You do that, if needed I'll kick his ass for you."

"I can do that myself." I half joked.

Quil leaned back, smiling until he looked back at me and frowned. His hand reached out and caught a tear that slid down my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until then. "I know you can, just hang in there. You aren't the only one that he's being difficult with."

A customer came in, he kissed my hair, and walked back around to take his and Jacob's lunch with him.

(* * * * )

There was usually a steady lunch crowd that continued into dinner and I was thankful that I had the hustle and bustle of serving others. I really enjoyed this part of the job and loved watching people be satisfied with a meal that I created for them. There was a small chime over the door that let me know when someone entered, so I was able to stay in the kitchen to prepare soups, or walk through the bookstore, putting books back where they went, or restocking new release items that came in.

It was fairly normal to randomly hear a loud drill, the rumble of the air compressor, or the loud laughter of one of the guys when something funny happened. I usually wondered what had happened and sometimes Claire would come in and fill me in on what had happened. I was thankful that she wasn't here today as I cringed, when I heard their voices getting louder and angrier.

"Stop it, JACOB!"

"QUIL, Do NOT start with ME!" Jacob yelled back.

"Get your crap, together." Quil challenged.

"Dammit! I'm trying to. You don't know. . ."

"Like hell I don't." Quil interrupted.

"Being in my head is NOT the same thing." Jacob growled.

A stream of profanity sprung from both of them and I cringed again as I heard these two friends attacking each other, thankful that at least no one else was close by to hear it. I heard the garage door slam, feeling the whole building shake from the force.

"God, I hope that wasn't a mistake." Quil muttered afterwards.

There was one register for both the cafe and the bookstore, so that I could maintain both of them at the same time. I made it through my first Christmas season with the store and cafe and it was a fantastic success. Seth brought Amber home and she stayed upstairs in the guest room and worked with me through the busy season.

I was doing some general cleaning as I prepared to close for the day when I heard the chime over the door and Amber's voice. "Bella!" She called, excited.

"In the kitchen," I responded and I heard the flapping of the doors that divided the kitchen from the cafe.

Amber was a few inches taller than myself and had light brown hair with blonde highlights, freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and blue-gray eyes. She brought life to any room she entered and I don't think she ever knew a stranger. She didn't babble, but loved to talk and somehow you found that you were able to spill your deepest and darkest secrets to her. I'm sure it was good that Seth had already quit phasing when he met her or I don't think he would have been able to keep the secret from her.

"What's up?" I asked as I drained the soapy water from the sink.

"He proposed!" She screamed and almost knocked me over as she hugged me tightly.

"Awww, that is fantastic." I plastered a smile on my face and hoped that she couldn't tell the dread that I felt. I wanted to be happy for Seth and Amber, but I couldn't help but feel worried for them. If Jacob and I couldn't seem to make it work happily, then I didn't know how anyone did.

"Thanks Bella, I know that if we can be even half as happy as you and Jacob are then I know everything will be fine." She beamed and didn't seem to notice my reluctance as she told me every detail of their engagement. Seth had taken her out on a boat and as they watched the sunset he took her hands and asked her to marry him. I was impressed that I was able to nod my head and smile at the appropriate times. Seth came and got her about an hour after she arrived.

"Congrats, Seth," I gave him a hug, which he returned before taking Amber into his arms.

"Bella, you and Jacob gotta come. We are having a small party at my house." Seth said excited. They continued to talk and it seemed like they were going to have a short engagement and possibly get married in the next couple of months.

"I'll see, I'm not sure what Jacob is doing." I answered, when Seth asked again for us to come.

"Please, I know we would both love for you to come." Amber encouraged.

"Alright, I'll come." I just wasn't sure how to tell them that I wasn't sure that Jacob would come or that I didn't even know where he was.

To my surprise, Jacob was the happy and wonderful man that I have always known and loved the whole time that we were out. He never let me go as he held my hand, or had his arms wrapped around me. I was in heaven, but terribly confused. I smiled and laughed often, leave it to Quil to be able to lighten any mood. Whatever their problem had been, it seems that they had worked it out as well. However my thoughts kept returning to the contrast of Jacob's behavior. I didn't know what to think. Was Jacob simply putting on a show in front of his friends and family so that no one would know the difficulties that we really faced?

Was this his way of apologizing? That didn't make any sense to me either. Jacob was always one to speak first, think later. So I knew that if he had something on his mind that he would simply say it. So it had to be something that he didn't feel like he could share with me, and _that_ scared me to death.

After the excitement of the party wore off, Jacob and I walked back to our house. Our joined hands swung easily with each step that we took and the stars shown brightly. There was no moon, but by now we were both familiar with the terrain.

"It's been a great evening." Jacob said, casually.

"Yeah, it really has."

"Do you think that we were that sappy when we first got engaged?"

"Most likely." I looked down sadly and I caught Jacob glance at me out of the corner of his eye. He bit his lip, a nervous gesture that I knew he picked up from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I don't understand, Jake."

"I know, I didn't expect it to be this hard."

"I didn't either."

"I'm not giving up." Jacob promised.

"I don't want you to." I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground as my arms went around his neck. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to give up either, that we were worth fighting for. And maybe I did as we made love to each other that night.

(* * * * *)

Things were much better for a while and then a couple months later Jacob was distant again. I was speechless as it actually got even worse than it was before. The slightest thing would set him off. There were times when I was actually scared of him, and I could tell that he knew.

"Bella..." He said sadly.

I jumped back. "Don't you dare touch me!" I shrieked.

"I would never . . ." He was breathing heavily, his hands balled up into fists on his sides.

"Jacob, I don't understand any of this. So don't start to say what you will or won't do." I walked to the door of our room. "I'm heading out and if it weren't for the store and cafe, I wouldn't be coming back tonight."

Jacob leaped towards the door. "No, Bella, please. I just need time."

"Time for what?" I was beyond furious as I paced back in forth with angry steps.

"It's just. . ." The phone rang, and I knew that he would answer it. We didn't get a lot of phone calls, so they were usually important when they did call. "Dammit," Jacob mumbled as he picked it up. He nodded his head as he listened and I could tell that something was wrong. "I'll be right on it... No, it is not a problem, this is what I'm here for... I'm glad to help... See you soon."

I had come back in and sat on the bed with my feet tucked under me. "What's going on?" I started to wonder if he would be able to tell me, or if that was a secret as well.

"A small group of friends went camping, but it seems that one of them got lost, they can't find her. They looked all day for her scared that they would get in trouble, but decided that getting help was more important. So her dad is getting a search party and wanted some help."

I nodded my head, I didn't know what more to say.

"I'm heading over to her house now, once I have her scent I should be able to track her easily."

I kept nodding my head at the appropriate times as Jacob continued. He didn't want to howl in case it alerted Paul, Leah, or Jared, so he called Quil, Brady, and Colin and they all agreed to meet him out in the woods for further information.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed me quickly, my fingers touching the tingle that his lips left behind as he walked out of the room.

I leaned back on the bed for a long time thinking about what I should do. Slowly, I got ready for bed and looked around at the emptiness of the room, and I couldn't handle it any longer. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh, I walked out.

**Author's****Note:** The next chapter will be Jacob's POV and he will explain himself. Sorry for the cliffy, but it has been smooth sailing for too long, hehe.

headboard (the design is completely different than what I described but wanted to give an example of a carved headboard) -

google dot com/imgres?q=hand+carved+animal+headboard&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=835&bih=630&tbm=isch&tbnid=wiTAsPBm3PwvDM:&imgrefurl=http:/www dot majestyoftrees dot com/archives/category/trees-and-us&docid=bibiF9P9OUhnhM&imgurl=http:/majestyoftrees dot com/wp-content/uploads/2008/02/headboard_eagle_&w=800&h=630&ei=L1bETpWUJ6GtsALzqJGhCw&zoom=1


	23. Chapter 22 GOODBYE

Song: Remind me who I am by Jason Gray - youtubedotcom/watch?v=eKyY8zfjBMQ

**Chapter 22 - GOODBYE**

JACOB'S POV

I have never been more frustrated in all my life. This wasn't supposed to be so hard! Not to mention that as soon as I started to feel like things were getting easier then something would happen that would cause the whole cycle to start over again.

Maybe I shouldn't be keeping this a secret from Bella, but I really wanted to surprise her. It also wasn't her issue, it was my own. In my head, it sounded so simple. I would stop phasing and then we could grow old together. I talked to Quil and he would take over as alpha for Colin and Brady. They all knew that they could quit if they wanted to, but both Colin and Brady just really loved being wolves and didn't see any reason to stop. It made sense for Quil to keep phasing to be able to age with Claire. She is now nine years old and they are the best of friends. Quil can't imagine anything different right now, but at the same time knows that there isn't an imprinted pair that hasn't ended up being together.

Things would get better after I would phase, but it made me feel like a drug addict. Like I _needed_ him, in order to be _me_. I didn't like the dependency that I had. I could go one month pretty easily, the second month was harder, and by the third month it felt like I was going to explode from the inside out. I was scared to death that at any time I would actually do that, and if I happened to be near Bella when that would happen then I would hurt her. I couldn't let that happen so I would stay away from her, which would make her angry and that was an extremely dangerous combination.

After the huge fight with Quil I swore that I wouldn't let it get this bad again, but I didn't know how to keep that promise. I could actually see fear in Bella's eyes when she would look at me and it was the most painful thing I have ever seen.

"Jacob, I don't understand any of this. So don't start to say what you will or won't do." Bella walked to the door of our room. "I'm heading out and if it weren't for the store and cafe, I wouldn't be coming back tonight."

My heart almost stopped at the thought of Bella leaving me and I leaped towards the door. How on earth did things get this terrible?

"No, Bella, please. I just need time."

"Time for what?" Bella was beyond furious as she paced back and forth with angry steps.

"It's just. . ." I was about to tell her everything when the phone rang. I debated about not answering it at all, but it rarely rang unless it was important. "Dammit," I mumbled as I picked it up.

I was told about a missing teenage camper, then explained it to Bella, and called the guys to meet me in the woods.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed her quickly before leaving, praying that it wouldn't be the last kiss I would give her.

Bella looked so surprised by the gesture as her fingers touched her lips for a moment, and I cringed on the inside. Was I trying so hard to keep her safe and keep my distance from her that I didn't even kiss her on a regular basis? I tried to think of when I had kissed her last and I was blank. No wonder Bella didn't want to stick around, I was treating her terribly without any sort of explanation. That was about to change, I would tell her everything as soon as I got back.

I went downstairs and looked at my wedding ring still on my finger and slowly took it off, placing it in the bowl on the bench in the garage. Part of me felt like I shouldn't even be wearing it in case I exploded at some random moment, but I couldn't take it off. It was my constant reminder of why I was quitting in the first place. The money spent to buy me a new ring if it were to shatter into pieces would be well worth being able to keep it on my finger. I hated taking it off, but didn't really have a choice when I knew that I was going to phase.

It didn't take long at Britney's house, I mostly just needed to step inside for a moment so that I could get her scent. I got additional information on where they were camping and then I was able to leave. However it was long enough for the thunderstorm that had been threatening in the distance to make it's grand entrance.

In no time I was on four legs with my shorts attached to my leg.

_Where __to_? Brady asked.

_They __were __just __past __the __falls. __They __all __went __rafting, __except __she __didn't __want __to __go. __She __was __supposed __to __stay __at __the __campsite, __they __didn't __know __she __was __missing __until __they __returned __several __hours __later._ I explained. They all got her scent from me and together we raced to the campsite and then continued to follow her scent. It wasn't that difficult to follow until it became clear that she felt lost and walked back and forth in a large circle.

_Do __you __hear __that_? Quil asked.

The rain was pouring down in large sheets, making it difficult to see and the thunder rumbled loudly all around us. _No,__I__didn't__hear__anything._ I stated.

_I __thought __I __heard __something __as __well_, Collin added.

_Go __with __what __you __thought __you __heard __and __I'll __follow __you_. I offered to Quil.

The ground was soaked with large puddles here and there as we ran through the area. The lightening was bright and messed with our vision with each burst of light, followed quickly by the clap of thunder. Despite the bad weather, in the distance I could faintly hear the sound of crying.

_Good __ears, __Quil_. I encouraged.

_Thanks, Jake._

It hadn't taken us long to find where she was and a few minutes later I could see her. She was hunched at the base of a thick tree, taking cover under the branches. Her long hair was cloaked around her soaking wet shoulders and her arms were wrapped around her legs that were curled up to her chest. Her whole body was shaking, a combination of being cold and from crying, I could see the goosebumps along her arms.

_I'm __going __to __phase __out __and __carry __her __home_. I told them.

_Do __you __want __any __help?_ Brady asked.

_Not right now, four huge men in the woods would probably scare her. However stay close in case she seems afraid of me or doesn't want to come for some reason._

_Alright, __I'll __run __home __and __call __her __family __so __they __will __know __she __has __been __found __and __that __you __are __bringing __her __home._ Quil offered.

_Sounds good._

I phased out and put on my shorts. They were covered in mud and completely soaked, but I didn't really care. "Britney!" I yelled her name, so that it wouldn't seem like I sprung out of thin air and so that I didn't scare her.

"HELP!" She yelled back and I saw her scramble to get out from under the tree. Her jeans and t-shirt were covered in thick mud and she wrapped her arms around herself.

I walked to her quickly and a large flash of lightening zigzagged across the sky. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Do you know who I am?"

"Y-y-y-y-ye-yes", she stuttered.

"I have been looking for you." I walked close enough to touch her, but I didn't. "Are you hurt?"

"No-o-o, I j-j-j-us-s-t got los-s-t-t-t-t."

I reached out my hand to her. "Well then lets get you home before we both drown."

She gave me a weak smile and took my hand, hers was so cold that it almost hurt. "I'm sorry my hand is so hot, I was, um really moving fast, looking for you."

She was quiet for a while, as we continued to walk. "It actually feels really good. I have been so cold for so long." It was good sign that she had stopped stuttering, but somehow the rain started to come down even harder than it already was.

"Do you mind if I carry you? It would get us both home a lot faster."

"Yeah, sure."

I picked her up with my arm under her knees and my other arm behind her shoulders. I hunched over a little to try and shield her body from the rain and I began to run.

"Have you been searching by yourself?" Britney asked.

"No, I have some friends that were helping and I know that your parents had a search party gathered, but I'm not sure how this weather affected the turnout."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem."

It didn't take much longer and I could see her house and held her a little tighter as we approached. Her family members were all gathered on the front porch, and they all ran towards me. It was so fantastic to see a family that was united and it was so clear how much they loved and cared for one another.

"Thank you so much," her mother cried and hugged me tightly.

"It's my pleasure. I was glad that I could help." I smiled at them, shook hands with the father and then I excused myself to get home.

I used my key to unlock the cafe and went upstairs to our room. The room was almost exactly the way that I left it. Except, no Bella, sleeping in our bed. No Bella, in the bathroom. I even walked to the guest room and she wasn't there either.

"No, no, no," I fell to the ground, slumping loudly against the wall in the hallway and began to cry. I haven't cried in such a long time that it felt foreign and completely strange. My heart was breaking and I knew that it was all my fault. How could I possibly have been so stupid to think that I could do this by myself? That I didn't need Bella's support and understanding to help me through this process. A puddle formed on the carpet from my sopping shorts, as I continued to sob and sob.

A small, cold hand grazed my shoulder and immediately my hand reached out towards the contact and my head snapped up. "Bella?" I mumbled, my eyes were swollen and hazy from crying.

"Yes, Jacob."

Without further thought I yanked her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her like a child holding a toy doll. My hands were pressed into her back and my face was at her neck as I continued to cry. Bella didn't struggle or push me away, but she didn't really respond in any way. Her arms stayed limp by her side, she seemed to know that this was about me processing my own behavior. She didn't say anything for a long time, I guess she got used to not understanding me lately. That realization hurt more and so I began to mumble out apologies to her.

"Oh Bella. . . I'm so sorry. . . Please forgive me. . . I've been a complete idiot. . ."

That last statement seemed to have caught her attention. "Yes, you have been." She interrupted. "Care to tell me why?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything."

Sitting in our hallway I explained to her that I was trying to stop phasing and that was why I was so extremely moody. I explained the cycle of how I felt great right after I had phased, and then how the intensity would build and build inside of me. Bella would nod her head and at first it seemed that she understood, then it seemed the more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Jacob, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"I know, I know."

"Did you not think that maybe I liked your wolf?"

"What? No. I thought you wanted me to age."

"I do, but I have been with your wolf too and not just you. I ride him, pet him, and I love him too."

"You make him sound like a pet."  
>"Well. . ." Bella shrugged.<p>

And suddenly I was laughing so hard that I almost dumped Bella out of my lap. I held her tightly to keep that from happening and Bella scowled, slapping me in the chest with her hand. "Stop laughing at me!"

"As you wish," I pretended to get a key and lock my lips tight, but I couldn't keep my shoulders from shaking from laughter or my lips from smiling.

"Ohh," Bella groaned, got up out of my lap, and stood in the hallway, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Apparently you are going to ride me," I smirked.

"Hey, I thought those lips were sealed."

"Oops, I forgot."

Bella wiped her backside that had been sitting in my lap. "Jeez, Jake, do you think you could have at least dried off some before you freaked out?" Bella tried to hide a smirk, but failed.

"Excuse me for losing it when I thought you had left me. Where were you?"

"In the bookstore, I couldn't stand to be in our room alone anymore." Bella took a deep breath and it was a reminder of how serious things really were between us.

"Bells..." I shook my head. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't handle it, when you don't tell me what is going on. Do not keep me in the dark again. We are supposed to be a team."

"You are right. I don't know how, but we can do this together." I got up off the floor, walked over to her and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Please give me the chance to do this the right way."

"Alright, and I don't know how I can help, but I'll try. It will be a huge relief just knowing the reason behind your mood swings, and I can give you space rather than you leaving me."

"I'll never leave you, Bells."

"I know, but that is what it felt like. That you didn't want to be near me, you wouldn't even touch me."

I explained my fear of exploding and that I didn't want to be near her if or when that happened. Bella told me that she understood and we hugged each other tightly. I scooped her up in my arms and apologized to her for getting her all wet, by taking all her clothes off and we washed each other in the warm shower and kissed, rubbed our bodies together, and groped like teenagers.

I woke up the next morning completely naked with a huge smile on my face. Bella was awake, leaving tiny kisses across my chest and neck before landing on my lips. It was Sunday and neither of us worked so we had the whole day to ourselves. We kissed passionately and made love to each other before going downstairs to have breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, as I loaded our dishes into the dishwasher.

"I think that you owe me a ride." Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Didn't I already give you one." I smirked, and winked at her.

Bella blushed and chuckled. "Yes, but I was talking about the other more furry you."

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"Well you are quitting and I assume that you were a wolf when searching for the lost girl." Bella bit the edge of her bottom lip. "So, I figure now we go for a last run and then I will do everything I can to help you."

"Oh, Bells. . ." I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my cheek on the top of her head. "You're absolutely amazing. I love you so much."

We both held onto each other for a long time and then Bella looked up at me and whispered. "Lets do this."

It was a cold morning from the storm that had come through the night and Bella went back upstairs to put on jeans, her boots, and grabbed her jacket. Despite my wolf being very warm to ride, she still got cold when I would run fast and with this being the final run I think that we both knew that I would want to run like the wind.

I took several deep breaths and it seemed like the realization of what I was getting ready to do really sunk in deep. Could I really give him up? At the end when I was no longer on four legs, could it really be the last time? I closed my eyes and tried to picture it in my mind, my hands were clinched into fists down on our small kitchen table. It was like thinking about cutting off my arm or leg, sure I could live without it, but I also knew that my life was never going to be the same.

Bella came and wrapped her arms around me, pressing herself into my back and I could feel her kiss between my shoulder blades. Quietly we walked outside, our house was a little more in town than my dad's house, so it was a short walk to get into the cover of trees. We were hand in hand, until we came to a stop and slowly Bella pulled my shirt over my head. I remained still as she undressed me, neither of us said anything for a long time.

"You ready?" I asked, with a sigh.

"Yeah," Bella answered softly.

I let the heat that I was so familiar with consume me and in an instant I was on four legs. Bella stepped forward and ran her fingers through my fur.

"I love you," Bella murmured.

My chest rumbled in a low purr and I realized that my wolf loved her just as much as I did. I nuzzled my head against her neck and shoulder, giving a soft whine. I wished that I could speak as a wolf and tell her how much she meant to me. How much my wolf loved to have her touch him, how he loved her trust in that he would never let her fall, and most of all he loved that she loved him.

Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground and silently Bella got on my back. Her legs wrapped around my torso and she laid forward with her arms around my neck. I knew that she had learned to ride well and she could sit up, holding on with her legs or onto my fur, so for her to lean over it was her way of hugging him. With Bella securely in place I began to run. I went to all of our favorite places, to the ponds that we would swim in, the waterfall that I proposed at, and to hundreds of places in between. Bella kept one arm around my neck, unless she sat up to get a better view of where we were, her other hand consistently moved through my fur.

My wolf had become so second nature to me that I didn't really think about the feel of the leaves as my paws crunched them into the ground or the squish of the mud as it was thrown behind me.

After several hours of running I felt Colin and Brady phase in. They were simply going for a quick run because they were bored. I could feel the heaviness of my own heart reflected in them when they both realized that this was my final phase.

_Jake, __I'm __going __to __miss __you._ Brady said what they were both thinking.

_I __couldn't __ask __for __a __better __mentor, __thank __you_. Colin added.

_Thanks __guys. __I'll __still __be __here __for __you __if __you __ever __need __me, __just __not __like __this. __Quil __will __be __taking __over, __however __either __of __you __can __quit __anytime_. I told them.

Mentioning Quil made me wish that he was here. Brady and Colin both howled, those that had stopped phasing would know it was them and not an emergency that they needed to phase for. However it would alert Quil and a few minutes later he phased in. I could feel him poking around in our heads, trying to figure out what is going on.

_So, __Bella __knows?_ Quil asked for clarification.

_Yeah, __she __is __with __me __now._ I answered

_Good_.

_Quil, I'm sorry I didn't tell her from the start. I know that put you in an awkward situation._

_Yeah, __it __did._ Quil acknowledged honestly.

I'm not sure that we all really meant to, but we ended up all four meeting together. I think that Bella can tell when the other wolves join in from the way that my running usually changes. It is still smooth and even, but I'm also distracted. Sometimes, looking into their mind instead of paying attention to what is in front of me. So it didn't seem to surprise Bella when we all circled together.

"I need down for a moment." Bella said, patting my shoulders with her hands.

It gets uncomfortable for her to ride for a long time without a break. I crouched down and she slid off, holding my side until she had her balance.

"Go," Bella said as she pushed against my shoulder.

I tilted my head at her in confusion.

"Go, run with your pack. I'll be here when you get back."

My wolf whimpered and I didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be fine." She reached out and pet around my ear and kissed the tip of my snout.

_Jeez, __Jake__.__.__._ Quil snickered _I __would __make __some __snide __comment, __but __instead,_ he paused for a moment and in his mind I saw the different times that Bella has spent with my wolf, talking to him, touching him, it was fantastic. _I __hope __you __know __how __lucky __you __are. __Even __the __other __imprints __aren't __as __comfortable __with __the __wolves __as __Bella __is._

I nodded my big head and licked her cheek. My tongue was huge compared to her head and I licked from her jaw to her ear.

Bella giggled and wiped her face. "That is still gross you know."

We all four barked out a laugh and Bella looked at us. She backed up and sat down on a fallen tree that was next to a small stream that flowed by. "Go," she whispered again.

I finally agreed and we began to run extremely fast with Quil on my flank. We were a united front, like a bullet going through the air. There wasn't a specific place that we were going to, so we just all ran as fast as we could and because I was faster sometimes I would get a good distance ahead and then let them catch up. We had been running for awhile and I knew I needed to get back to Bella.

I ran fast again at my full speed creating several yards between myself and the guys, then I started to loop around and weave through the trees even faster.

_Wait, __Jake._ I heard them yell, but continued to go at my full speed.

I doubled back and quickly I was behind Quil on his flank.

_Sorry._ Quil said and started to slow down.

_No, __stay __where __you __are_. I told him.

_What?_

_It's time, Quil._

I ran the next few minutes behind him and they all knew that I was passing on the reins to him. At first it didn't really feel different, but then I could feel Quil take on the role and some of the authority seemed to shift. Part of me was relieved because I never really wanted to have the responsibility to begin with, however there was another part of me that wanted to fight and keep the control.

Quil led us back to where Bella was and we all came to a stop.

_Thank __you, __Jake_.

I brought my head down. _You __are __welcome, __my __friend._

Colin and Brady both hunched down in front of Quil, submitting to his leadership and it felt right, like my time as alpha was over and I was able to comfortably place that responsibility on Quil.

Bella stepped towards us and her eyes were wide and jaw laxed open in surprise, I think that she knew what had happened. She came and stood between Quil and myself, placing a hand on each of our heads.

"Thank you." She said looking back and forth between us.

For a long time no one said anything, even our thoughts were rather quiet. Bella took a deep sigh and looked at me. "I . . . I don't want to take you away."

I shook my big head, and then phased back to human to speak for myself. "You aren't Bella. That is partially why I was keeping it a secret what I was doing. I didn't want you to blame yourself. I'm doing this for us, not just for you."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I stepped closer to her, taking her in my arms. "You are my everything, I don't _need_ to be a wolf any longer."

"What about the Volturi?" Bella whispered.

"Edward has promised to let me know when they become an issue, but I'm not going to let them dictate my life. I can phase again if I ever need to." I answered, with my arms still around her. Her head was on my shoulder and I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "You ready to get home."

I felt her nod her head and I kissed her hair before I took two long steps backwards and phased back into my wolf.

(* * * * * *)

It has been three extremely long months and I know that I would not have made it without Bella by my side. I haven't phased again since our last run, but there were so many times that I thought I was going to completely explode. I would close my eyes and hold my head as I could feel my form blurring, sometimes it would help to go for a run and just scream until the shaking subsided. It was a very lonely time in my life with both Bella and Quil giving the space that I needed.

There was an intense night when I had a bad dream the bed was shaking so badly that Bella woke me up actually scared that I was going to phase in my sleep. I wanted to start sleeping in the guest room, but Bella told me that she would be coming with me if I tried to sleep some place else. At times her stubbornness would make me angry and I could feel myself growling.

"Don't you growl at me, Jacob." Bella cautioned, but remained calm.

"I can't help it."

"Remember who you are. You are a man, not a beast."

That became our thing and she would come and whisper to me who I was to her. "You're my husband. . . You are my best friend . . . You are strong . . . You are my everything, I love you. Don't forget, this is for us."

Her encouragement and love became my source of strength and helped me to remain focused on my goal.

In the last couple weeks I began to feel like a break through was made and I don't know if it was my wolf giving up or me figuring out to override his dominance. It was like a stress induced weight was lifted off of mine and Bella's shoulders and we could both breathe easier. Bella smiled all the time and it was wonderful, I didn't realize how much my uneasiness was affecting her.

Tonight we were celebrating our one year anniversary, and quite a year it has been. I was waiting in the kitchen as Bella finished getting ready. She came down in a beautiful cranberry red dress that had a slight shimmer to it. She must have gotten a new bra or something because she was smokin' hot with the deep neckline of the dress.

"Hey, beautiful." I gave her a hand down the last step.

Bella blushed and had a beautiful glow to her cheeks. "Thank you."

We walked out to our Rabbit and I drove us to Port Angeles and ate at the steak and seafood restaurant that we had gone to on our very first date. It was fun to be able to reflect back on our relationship. It was still owned and operated by my cousins, but they left us alone and gave us our privacy.

We were finishing up our desert when we decided it was time to exchange gifts. Bella and I didn't give each other a lot of presents, it just wasn't something that was overly important to either one of us. But after the year that we have had I felt like it was important that we find a way to acknowledge the accomplishment of making it through it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way that I have behaved."

"Jacob, stop! We've gone over this." Bella shook her head. "I don't need your apology, it has been said and forgiven."

"Alright, but you will just have to keep forgiving me, because I can't stop saying how grateful I am."

Bella smiled and leaned over the table and I met her as our lips caressed each other.

As we kissed, I reached into my pocket to get out her present. I had a small black box that I wrapped in purple paper, I was going to put a bow on it, but then it would have gotten squished in my pocket, so I decided not to. Once our lips left one another, Bella looked down and saw the box on the table.

"Thank you." She smiled and picked it up off the table.

"You should probably open it before thanking me."

"Nah, you always give me fantastic presents."

"Glad you think so."

Slowly Bella used her nail to open the tape without tearing the paper and then unwrapped the paper from the box. She lifted the lid and surrounded by soft foam was a wooden wolf charm. I had used another small branch from our driftwood tree and used my tools to carve it when I needed time to myself. Two weeks ago I visited with my dad and used some of his stain to make it the same russet-brown color as my wolf.

"Oh, Jake," Bella bit her lip and immediately her eyes filled with tears. "I can't. . . I can't believe it." Bella blubbered through her tears.

Over the years I have added several other charms, such as a shell from the beach, a book, a conversation heart that said 'marry me', and a tiny motorcycle. I knew that she would love it and understand the significance of the wolf, as well as her being able to look at it on her wrist on a daily basis. But I didn't expect her to begin to sob.

"Oh Bells," I got out of my chair and knelt on the floor next to her chair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her back as she cried.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . it's just . . ." Bella continued to blubber and sob.

"Shhhh," I cooed. "It's alright." I continued to hold her until she finally was able to get her emotions under control and took a deep sigh.

Bella used her napkin to wipe her face. "Well, that was unexpected." She half laughed.

"You're telling me." I kissed her lips softly and I could feel her smile against my lips. "I'm really glad that you liked it."

Bella gave her face another wipe and took a deep sigh. "You ready for yours?" She asked.

"Sure, not sure how you're going to top that." I teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Bella smirked.

It hadn't been, but I took a moment and thought about it. "Alright, you're on."

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a small gift bag. It had pale blue and pink stripes with white tissue paper. I pulled out the paper and tipped it over and into my hand fell two small knitted socks. I looked over at Bella confused. "You thought you could challenge my gift with a tiny pair of socks?"

Bella began to laugh. "They aren't socks, they are booties."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sorry, but that isn't helping. What are booties?" Then the moment the question left my lips I remembered. I gasped, realizing what she was telling me.

I could see Bella's grin slowly spread across her face to match my own. "Congratulations, Jake. We're having a baby!"

**Author's****Note:** I hope that this chapter answered all your questions and that I am fully forgiven for freaking you out. :)


	24. Chapter 23 YEAH BABY

**Author Note: Sorry for the day later, I was busy.**

**Chapter 23 – YEAH BABY!**

We came back from our anniversary dinner completely ecstatic. A couple days later we threw a huge party and invited all of our friends. It was the first time that we really had company in our new home. It was sort of weird with the shop, cafe, bookstore, and home all being combined but it worked great. We all started out in the cafe eating together at the various tables. Bella made her famous chicken enchiladas and I helped with the beans and rice. Together we made cookies and had to clean up the kitchen and ourselves from the flour and sugar that "spilled" in the process.

After eating some brought their chair from the cafe into the bookstore and others lounged on the couches there.

"I'm so happy for you, Jacob." My dad said, rubbing his lips together like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I should have told you what I was doing."

"It wasn't that, but I hated seeing what was happening to you and Bella because of it." He took my hand and squeezed it. "However, I know you learned an important lesson all on your own. That is what being a couple is all about, learning and growing together."

"Thanks Dad, I won't keep anything like that from her again."

"What are you keeping from Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Umm..." I glanced at Dad, begging for him to help me out.

"It was from Rachel. Jacob kept the secret that Bella was pregnant for three days and she is pissed." Dad smiled, and I nodded slightly at him grateful for the cover. It wasn't a complete lie, Rachel was upset, but it was more like an exaggeration because she got over it pretty quickly.

"I know, silly girl. We wanted to tell everyone together. Besides I figured she was busy with her new little one." A few months ago Rachel had a little boy, they named him Patrick. I was a bear then, trying so hard to stop phasing that I know I wasn't near the supportive brother that I should have been. Luckily Bella covered for me, and the baby became a great distraction for her, visiting often to give me the space that I needed. Now that it was over I explained to Rachel and Paul what was going on and both of them understood. It was a difficult time when Paul had stopped phasing, even though him imprinting calmed him down his wolf still resisted being put aside.

"Oh, um, congrats Jacob." Charlie slapped me on the back.

"Thanks." We stared at each other a little awkwardly.

I really had no idea what it was like for the father of the girl you knocked up, even if she was your wife at the time. After a long pause Dad helped me out again changing the topic with Charlie and planning out their next fishing trip. I am seriously going to have to take Dad out, name the baby after him, or do something nice, he saved my butt twice today.

(* * * *)

Once Bella returned from going to the bathroom for the millionth time, she crawled into bed next to me. The first six months of Bella's pregnancy have not been easy. She was so sick to start out that she thought she would never leave the bathroom. Everything made her nauseous, even the soups and sandwiches from the cafe were unappealing to her, and she actually lost 15 pounds. Everyone said that the second trimester would get better, but nothing really changed.

"You need to figure out how to get some food in you." I said concerned and wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands on her round stomach as she rested her head on my chest.

"Yeah, I know." She took a deep sigh. "You are going to regret saying that when I eventually blow up like a balloon." She whispered.

"Are you seriously worried about that? That I won't find you attractive?" I shook my head. "That's crazy Bella."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is and sort of insulting, like I'm some jerk only after your smokin' hot bod."

"Well you are, aren't ya?" Bella smirked, mischievously.

"Absolutely not! Now get over here." I rolled her on top of me and began to kiss her passionately. I could feel her round stomach pressed into mine and slowly rolled her over. Her night shirt didn't really fit and I trailed kisses down her neck and lifted her shirt, kissing her belly. I continued to kiss her stomach and touched her skin when I felt a little bump against my lips.

I looked up at Bella in amazement. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, was that him?" I asked, still looking up at Bella.

Bella nodded. "It sure was, she really likes you."

"Well he better." I placed both of my hands over her stomach and I could feel our little baby kick and move around inside of her.

"How about Sandy?" Bella asked, as I continued to touch her stomach.

"For what? I asked.

"Baby name."

"Um, too dog like."

"Exactly." Bella grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Marie," I suggested.

"Maybe, if you want family names." Bella paused for a moment. "Sarah?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I love my mom, but it's also sad. It is like I can't remember as much as I want to about her. I don't want to feel that every time I call my kid."

Bella gave me a small hug. "I understand that."

"I also like something that can be shortened. You know like Jacob becomes Jake and Bella becomes Bells."

"Umm," Bella said thoughtfully. "We can keep thinking about it."

"Sure, sure." I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

Bella smiled and relaxed with her eyes closed, rolling over to her side and I snuggled in behind her, keeping my hands on her stomach.

The following morning we drove to Forks for Bella's doctor visit. They were normally once a month, but her doctor was a little concerned with how much weight she has lost so she wanted to have weekly appointments until Bella got the weight back on. We walked in hand in hand and Bella checked herself in at the counter while I waited. The room was nicely decorated with pictures of families or tiny babies wrapped in soft blankets. There was one with a small toddler with four tiny puppies crawling all over her and she was laughing.

"Do you think we will ever get a dog?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I laughed. "You ready for a new pet already?"

"Maybe . . ." Bella smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Charlie seems to really like Maggie."

"Yeah, that was a great idea." For Christmas we got Charlie a two year old Labrador mix. She brought some excitement to his quiet house and would curl up and sleep on his feet when watching TV, so it was a good combination.

Dr. Hobbs came and called us back for our appointment. She was an average woman with short blonde hair and soft smile. Bella removed her shoes and got on the scale.

"It looks like you have gained two pounds." Dr. Hobbs said.

"Thats good, right?" I questioned.

"That is what we have been hoping for." Bella nodded her head, even though she didn't look happy about it.

I took her hand as we walked to her appointment room. Bella sat down on the bed and the doctor asked her a series of questions.

"Well, lets take a look inside and see what we can see." Dr. Hobbs said, as she got the sonogram machine set up. This wasn't our first one, but to be honest last time all I saw was a strange looking blob, thinking the doctor had to be on something to try and say what anything was. Bella on the other hand cried through the whole thing even calling the blob beautiful of all things.

The doctor got the gel smoothed over her stomach, pressing the wand over her and the images on the screen began to take shape.

"Oh, wow," I murmured, the images looked so different. There was a clear profile and I could see my baby's round head and tiny arms and legs. Both legs were kicking and the doctor moved closer to the baby's face and I could see him sucking his thumb.

"Hello, baby." Bella smiled, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then Dr. Hobbs clicked something on the screen and I saw my baby come to life. Against the black screen I could see his round cheeks and the point of his tiny nose. His tiny lips smacked together in search of the thumb that was now pressed against his chin. I held Bella's hand as we both watched the images on the screen.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know the gender?" Dr. Hobbs asked. We decided that we wanted to wait to find out what we were having once he or she was born. There aren't a whole lot of things in life that are a pleasant surprise. Right now we were going with simple green and brown decorations in the baby's room that we could then add pink or blue.

Bella and I looked at each other. "This is up to you, Bells. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Are you sure? Cause you usually call her a him." Bella asked.

"And you usually call him a her." I smiled, with a small laugh. "But it doesn't matter to me what we are having, I just say him because that is what I'm used to. If we have a baby girl, I'll be just as happy."

Bella sniffled from the tears that she had shed while watching our baby on the screen and dried them off her face. "Okay, then lets wait."

I hugged her awkwardly, trying not to get the gel off her belly and kissed her softly.

Dr. Hobbs printed the pictures from the sonogram and gave them to us. She wanted to see Bella the next week as well, just to make sure that her weight gain continued. While in Forks we went to our childbirth class. I had gladly passed on helping Emily when she delivered Tommy, and was thrilled when her sister agreed to be her birthing coach. So everything about the delivery was all new to me, and quite frankly it scared me to death. What if something went wrong? What if he wouldn't come out? What if he came and we weren't ready? Bella was so tiny that I couldn't imagine something coming out of her.

We had an early lunch and then went to the hospital for our class. There were a total of five couples in class, three were married, one had her mother with her, the other couple was extremely quiet so I didn't know much about them. We started with a tour of the facilities, showing us the birthing beds used for labor and delivery and then took us by the recovery area. They explained that most stayed 1-3 days in the hospital after a normal delivery. The rooms were very basic with a standard hospital bed, a pull-out couch for a guest to sleep on, one additional chair and a TV mounted on the wall. Then we went to the nursery, there were six things lined in a row three of them had babies wrapped in blue blankets and one was wrapped in a pink.

All the girls awwed and cooed at the little bundles.

"Weren't they cute?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "They were babies."

"You don't think all babies are cute?" Bella asked, seeming to be surprised by that.

"Well I haven't seen a whole lot of babies, but no, I don't think they are all cute. I have seen enough to know there are some freaky looking babies."

Bella glared, slapping my shoulder. "Don't say that. You're going to make our baby ugly."

"What? How could I possibly do that?"

Bella looked really angry at me, like I had done something really terrible. "You'll jinx it or something. It has got to be bad luck to call other babies ugly."

"Oh, jeez, sorry." I rubbed her back, between her shoulder blades.

Bella stayed really stiff in her shoulders, still glaring until her lips started twitching and she started laughing so hard that she half snorted.

"Bella?" I asked, really confused.

"I was completely joking." She said and then leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "I believe that there can be ugly babies too." Then she put her hand over her mouth in a guilty gesture, biting her lip softly.

I pretended to gasp in surprise and then held her tight. "You silly girl."

Then we went back to a small room with two long tables and twelve chairs. We received lots of papers, they were all pretty boring except for the topless pics in the breastfeeding stuff. I have to say that took me by surprise. Sure, I knew the concept of breastfeeding, but hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought and had no idea how it actually worked.

The pain doctor came in and talked about the process of getting an epidural and other techniques that could be used to manage pain. It didn't help my already nervous thoughts about the birth process. I didn't like the idea of Bella hurting so much.

"Are you going to do that?" I asked, talking about the epidural.

"I don't know. I hate needles and I have never really liked pain medication." Bella grimaced.

"You are a tough girl."

Bella took a deep breath, sighing slowly. "I sure, hope so."

Then we moved into the last stages of her pregnancy and signs to watch for to know if she were going into labor. It was really amazing how a body was able to change to accommodate a growing baby inside them and even more amazing was the dramatic changes it takes in a matter of hours in order to go through the birth process.

"Are you scared?" I whispered to Bella, when our class was taking a break.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "However I think there is a reason it takes nine months, it gives you time to adjust to the idea." The baby inside her gave a hard kick and Bella winced a little. "This probably helps too and I can imagine in a few more months I'll be really ready to get her out."

I smiled and rubbed her stomach softly. "That's true. It will be nice to be able to do something. I feel so helpless right now."

Bella shook her head and placed her hand over mine that was still on her stomach. "You do far more than you realize. You have been so great, taking care of me when I've been so sick and you kept me from falling apart."

"Thanks," I sighed.

The break was over and we all moved to the floor. They taught us the recommended breathing, it seemed kind of stupid to me, it wasn't like someone would forget to breathe. Not to mention the 'hee hee whoo, hee hee whoo' technique added to the silliness. To my surprise it was common for the mother to get light headed or pass out from lack of oxygen, so I guess breathing was more important than I would have thought. Then we went over how to push, another concept that seemed strange to me. I would have thought it would come naturally, something is there and needs to come out, so therefore push. However I tried really hard to not really think too hard about that process, but that failed miserably when they showed us a video of someone giving birth. It seriously was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. First off, seeing lady parts that I have only seen on Bella in combination with the blood and screaming, it gave me the creeps.

"Jeez . . . They should have showed us that before you got knocked up." I mumbled to Bella.

Bella with eyes wide slowly nodded her head. "I can't do this."

I wanted to agree with her, but I felt like she needed my support at the moment. "Yes you can."

Bella just kept shaking her head, taking slow deep breathes.

"I bet that pain medication is sounding pretty good right about now." I smiled, trying to joke in order to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, no kidding."

At the end a pediatrician came in and talked to us about what to expect after the baby was born. He answered a lot of questions and I couldn't think of much to ask. Bella and I walked away with a lot to think about and at least a general idea of what to expect.

(* * * * *)

Bella progressed and suddenly went from all food being disgusting to not being able to eat enough. She was starving all the time, making us joke about her feeding our little wolf. In the next month Bella gained all the weight she lost plus an additional ten pounds.

"How about Gabriel? I asked. We were still debating baby names and would usually go to bed each night bantering different options.

"No, too angelic." Bella shook her head.

"How can a baby name be too angelic?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "It just is. How about Danielle or Daniel?"

"Would you mind Dani for a girl?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Bella smiled, rolling over so that her body brushed against me.

Bella's belly grew, however the rest of her seemed to stay in great shape especially her chest that was filling quite nicely.

"Stop staring." Bella slapped me in the back of the head when she caught me checking her out.

"No, I get to do that." I winked at her. "And you thought I wouldn't find you attractive while you were pregnant." I grinned, smirking slightly.

"Oh, jeez," Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled, looking down at herself. "Yeah I sort of forgot about this part."

"Me too." I shrugged, but the grin on my face most likely gave away how much I really liked it.

Bella pretended like she didn't like my admiration as she got ready for bed.

"Did I tell you that I talked to Alice today?" Bella said, sleepily.

"Nope. How are they?"

"Good. They are enjoying France, but she wants to come visit before the baby is born for some shopping."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until we know what the baby is, after he or she is born?" I asked.

Bella started laughing. "No, Alice thinks it is great that we don't know that way she can buy double of everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. That is sooo Alice."

Bella nodded her head and laced her hand through mine. "Yeah, she is really excited, and I think that Edward is going to join her when she visits."

"When are you meeting?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"In a few weeks maybe, as soon as it works best for them. However they felt like it was too dangerous for them to come in this area, that someone might recognize them. And Edward spent too much time in Seattle for us to go there, so we might be going to Portland."

"Do you mind if I come?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged, looking at me confused. "You want to go shopping?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care, I just don't want you that far away, but I still want you to be able to go."

"That will be fun, thanks for coming." Bella reached up and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and we kissed each other late into the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 24 HELL NO

Song: 2 in 1 by Evi and Nikiforos (More for the previous chapter, but forgot to include it)

youtube dot com/watch?v=n8c0M5Bc19I&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLC39997F4532DE735

AN: Jacob is now 24 and Bella is 26

2nd AN: I'm taking next week off for Christmas, therefore I will not be posting a chapter next week. So I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Chapter 24 – HELL NO**

Bella and I were on our way to Portland, to meet up with Alice and Edward. It was a long drive, at least for a pregnant lady, and I didn't want her to overwork herself, so we decided to make a weekend of seeing them.

The sun was starting to set as we pulled up to our hotel and I could see them in the parking lot waiting for us. Of course I knew that they wouldn't be aging or changing, but it was still weird to see them exactly the same. Alice was literally skipping in circles around Edward and he seemed to be laughing at her. She saw us pull up and started running towards the car. "Wait a minute, Alice." Edward said, taking her hand and pulled her back. "Give them a chance to get out of the car."

"You ready for this?" Bella asked, glancing at me as she reached for her door handle.

"I guess." I said with a sigh.

I got out and walked around as Bella stepped out of her side. Her belly was very large and her ankles were swollen, but her face glowed and she still looked beautiful. She waddled over to Alice and Edward and they both hugged her gently, it was clear neither of them really knew how to be around her right now. I approached them and paused for a moment, they still smelled really bad and my wolf that had been laying dormant raised his head and snarled within me. Bella being pregnant, has made me want to be overly protective of her and being around vampires was much more difficult than I thought it would be.

Bella tripped and landed right in Edward's arms. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, catching her easily.

I was trying really hard to control myself and my arms had been shaking which was why I had let him be the one to catch her. Edward glanced at me cautiously and I took a deep breath to control my emotions, knowing he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Thanks," Bella told him and smiled and then she winced, holding the side of her stomach.

"Bells?" I questioned, my wolf calming immediately out of concern for Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it will pass." She breathed slowly in and out and the three of us watched her closely. She has been having a lot of contractions lately, but Bella said that they were just "practice", Braxton hickups or something, it didn't make any sense to me, but I didn't argue with her.

After a long few minutes Bella smiled and started walking again. "I'm going to go check us in and get our rooms. You guys can catch up." I was still having a hard time being around Alice and Edward and I felt like a little space would be good for me. I didn't want to ruin this for Bella by doing something stupid.

"Jake?" Bella asked concerned, reaching out towards me. The way that she could completely read me like a book scared me sometimes.

"I'm fine, Bells." Bella challenged me with a look, and I knew it was stupid to try and lie to her. "Alright, I will be fine. How's that?"

Bella stepped towards me and reached up on her toes, her belly really got in the way when we kissed and I had to lean awkwardly down to be able to kiss her. "Much better." Bella smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but had a large smile stretched across my face. "It'll just be a few and then I'll be back."

I went inside and got us checked in and then went out to the car and got our suitcase and placed it in our room. A few minutes later I came back to them. There were several stuffed chairs in the lobby of the hotel that Edward, Alice, and Bella were sitting in. Bella saw me coming back and she used the armrest of the chair to push against to stand up. Bella's breaths were much more shallow than normal due to the weight of the baby and so she grunted some as she stood. Alice had been holding her hand which Bella dropped to push herself up, however Alice gracefully stood up with her. Edward and Alice were watching Bella very closely and I knew that either of them would catch her in an instant if they were needed.

Standing on her own two feet Bella smiled and she reached her hand out to me. Due to Bella's natural ability to fall easily, she has actually fallen many times in her pregnancy. Every single time it about made my heart stop, but I have also learned when it was a dangerous fall or just a little stumble. I took Bella's offered hand and pulled her into my side.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Not too much, I'll fill you in." Bella offered.

I knew that Bella was hungry when he pulled in so I suggested that we eat at the hotel restaurant. We walked there together and I had forgotten what it was like for them to sit there and watch us eat. Luckily there was plenty to talk about, however it seemed like pretty much the same stuff just in a different country. Carlisle worked at the small town hospital and the "kids" went to school, with Esme being the supportive stay at home mom.

We were getting ready to leave and I could tell that Bella was really tired, as she rubbed slowly across her stomach.

"Hey, Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can Bella spend the night?" Alice asked.

"Wow, you really are still in high school." I laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and Edward rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me?" I looked at her and glanced over at Bella.

Then Alice looked over at Bella. I think she honestly just assumed that Bella would want to and it was me she was doubtful of. "What do you say, Bella?" Alice grinned.

"Um, I'm not sure." Bella glanced up at me. "Do you care?"

I wasn't completely sure what to say. It had been a very long time since I have slept by myself, but I felt like that was a pretty selfish reason to say 'no'. I glanced over at Edward, wondering if he would be there too, but didn't really want to ask.

"I can go some place else." Edward stated, reading my mind. "And I probably will, there is only so much 'girl talk' I can take.

Alice scowled slightly at Edward, but her smile returned instantly when she clutched onto the Bella's hand, bouncing slightly.

I shrugged. "Sure, it doesn't matter." Then I turned to Bella. "It really won't bother me, if you want to stay the night."

"Awww, thank you, Jake." Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I kissed her quickly.

It turns out that we were all on the same floor, just three rooms down from each other. Bella came to our room and got some clothes for herself and made sure that I was really comfortable with her being there. It wasn't something that I would have really wanted, but at the same time I trusted them all completely. Bella would be perfectly safe, her and Alice could whisper and giggle all night long, and I didn't have to hear it. The more I talked to Bella the better the idea started to sound.

The next morning we met at the continental breakfast, I was pretty much right about what I thought would happen. Alice and Bella talked to each other for most of the night and Edward stayed out, until Bella fell asleep. After breakfast we went out shopping. Alice took Bella's hand and thousands of dollars later, as well as more bags than I could count we were ready to leave.

"Oh my goodness, Alice." Bella said, shaking her head. "You know this will never happen again. I can't believe I even let you buy this much stuff."

"Like you could stop her." Edward added.

"True." I acknowledged. Edward and I had talked pretty easily while the girls shopped, even though I think we both struggled to know what to say to each other. We just had nothing in common, outside of Bella. He talked about France and starting high school there, I could only imagine how torturous that would be to repeat high school over and over. Edward heard my mind and sighed, and I assumed that was the closest I would get to a confirmation that it was true.

After lunch we decided to go back to the hotel to drop off the bags. "You look really tired." I told Bella as I placed the bags down.

"I am." Bella said with a sigh.

"Take a nap." I nodded my head towards the bed.

"No, I don't want to waste the time I have with them sleeping."

"You know they understand that you have to sleep."

"Yeah, but you know how I toss and turn, not getting comfortable, and then don't end up sleeping. I don't want to do that now."

"Well, umm..." I thought about it. "Let's go to their room, you can lay down there. If you sleep, you sleep, if you don't, then you were able to spend this time with them."

"What about their smell?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I'll deal."

"You really are the best, Jake!" Bella reached up and I leaned over to kiss her deeply.

I smiled into her lips. "Thanks, however you are sleeping with me tonight. I missed you."

"Aww," Bella kissed me quickly. "I missed you too."

We walked over to their room. There were two queen size beds and Bella laid down on the same one she had slept in the night before and I propped the pillows against the headboard and sat down next to her. The TV was on with some random movie, it provided a nice distraction and was actually pretty funny.

Bella's pillow was in my lap with her head resting there and I could see a random bump in her shirt where our baby would kick or squirm inside of her. I felt her stiffen and she rubbed across her ribs.

"You alright?" I whispered.

Bella nodded her head. "She's just kicking my ribs."

I put my hand over hers and then she moved her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. I rubbed her stomach and I could feel her relax. The baby seemed to like my warm hands and I could usually rub a different part of her stomach and it wouldn't take him too long to find it and press some random body part into my hand. Sometimes that was annoying to Bella when he had been all calm, but if he was really pressing into her it actually helped to get him to focus some place else.

With a deep sigh, Bella was able to fall asleep. I looked over at Edward, who had been watching the movements across Bella's stomach.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked, not really sure why.

"Only if you do not mind." Edward answered, still sitting in the chair next to the small desk.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged.

Edward moved closer, knelt down on the side of the bed, placing his hand on her stomach. He watched my face at first and then looked at her stomach. I moved my own hand and he placed his where it had been. I wondered if it felt extra warm to him.

"Yes it does." Edward answered my unasked question.

"Do you know how long you will still be warm after you have stopped?" Edward asked.

"It will take a full year before I would begin to age and it would still be slow for a couple years. It has varied a little from the others who have quit, but all of them are still slightly warm, but closer to 100."

"Can you hear the baby?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I can hear the swishing, moving sound, but I don't hear the heartbeat. It is too tiny."

"Can you?" I asked Alice.

"I could last night when Bella was sleeping. It is harder with your heart, Bella's, and the baby's all being so close together."

Edward moved a little closer to her stomach, tilting his head to the side.

"Can you hear the baby?" I asked Edward. "Not his heart, but his mind, his thoughts?"

"Yes." Edward nodded slowly.

"Is he saying anything?" I said, really amazed.

"Not really, babies aren't born speaking so it is hard to understand. But he knows your voice and I can tell that he likes it." Edward moved his hand across her stomach. "He is curious about my touch, not sure what it is."

"Interesting." I murmured.

"Does it bother you that I can hear your child?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Not really, I never understood why you couldn't hear Bella."

Edward shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know either. Charlie is hard to hear as well, so I assume that it has something to do with just the way her mind works."

We both looked at Bella sleeping and I tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. I wanted to ask if it was hard for Edward to be around Bella like this. It is not like he didn't know that we were intimate together, but certainly the baby inside her was evidence of that. I think to see Bella with some other man's child inside her, it would almost kill me.

"Goodness Jacob, it is not _that_ bad." Edward murmured.

"Why isn't it?" I asked.

"Because I know how much you love each other. And," Edward paused for a long moment. ". . . this is not something I could do."

"Do you wish that you could?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not as a vampire, but maybe when I was human. I don't really remember."

We settled into a comfortable silence and an hour later Bella woke up. The rest of the weekend was expected to be warm and sunny so we were going to stay inside. However by midmorning the following day we were all kind of bored. We had already swam in the indoor pool, but it was too small for it to be entertaining for anyone other than Bella, who couldn't swim very well.

"What if we went for a walk away from town?" Bella asked.

"You want to walk?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I didn't realize how much walking I do in the cafe and bookstore, and now I feel like I need to move more."

"How far out of town do we need to be for you all to be able to be out?" I asked, looking at both Edward and Alice.

"Actually I decided to go hunting our first night here and we could go out there without much difficulty." Edward mentioned.

We changed into comfortable walking clothes and then got inside Edward and Alice's rented SUV. It was quite large and spacious and it really was rather warm so we let the windows be down and Bella snuggled into my side. He drove out near Glenwood, OR and then after we got out I carried Bella for several miles, moving quickly. Once we felt like we were far from anyone else and there was no danger of a random hiker finding us, I sat Bella down and she walked with us. Bella mostly held my hand unless she saw something in the trees or on the ground that she wanted to take a closer look at.

There was thick tree coverage as we walked along, with random sunlight coming through. Sometimes the terrain was rough and there wasn't really any particular path to follow. We passed a narrow river that had a fallen tree along the edge and Bella sat down to rest for a moment. I packed up some fruit before we left and we both ate an apple while we waited. We were quiet not speaking when two deer came to the river several yards away. In my mind of joked at maybe Alice getting a snack as well and Edward rolled his eyes at me. Sometimes it was just fun to mess with him and think of really bizarre things just to see what he did in response.

The sun was warm and Bella looked really happy to be out moving around and to be able to spend this time with Alice and Edward.

"Good idea, Bella." Alice fluttered over to her, taking her other hand.

Bella hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Alice." Then Bella walked over to Edward and hugged him as well. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Edward hugged her back. "You are welcome."

Bella stepped back from him, stepping awkwardly on a rock, causing her to lose her balance. Edward grabbed her shoulders and I was right behind her and I grabbed her hips. At the same time Bella held her stomach and cringed.

We all froze, waiting for the contraction to subside. Bella took several long slow breaths, rubbing her stomach and as soon as she started to relax she stiffened again.

"This . . . This shouldn't . . . be happening." Bella stammered.

"Let's get you out of here." I said as I scooped her into my arms, lifting her off the ground. Suddenly Bella tensed again, cringing as I felt her get wet. "Oh, crap . . ."

"Her water broke?" Alice asked, stepping a little closer.

"Y-Yes." I stammered slowly.

"No, no." Bella said, shaking her head. "The baby isn't ready, her head isn't down."

"It's breech?" Edward asked.

"Yes, the doctor said that there was still plenty of time and she would turn when it got closer." Bella cringed as another contraction rocked through her.

"Lay her down, Jacob. I'll take a look." Edward said, coming towards me.

"Oh, HELL NO! You want to what?" I looked at Edward like he had gone insane. There was no way that HE was going THERE with my wife.

"Jacob, put me down." Bella said.

"Have you lost your mind?" I said to both of them, then looking at Edward. "Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"I have been to medical school three times." Edward answered.

"Somehow I don't see you specializing in 'lady parts'." I challenged.

"Jacob . . ." Bella blushed. How on earth she could blush at a time like this, I had no idea.

"You are right." Edward acknowledged.

"See . . ." I rolled my eyes.

"However, I have assisted Carlisle many times. I know what to do."

I knew that I was being stubborn and maybe even childish, but I really didn't like it. While I was trying to figure out what to do Alice came and encouraged me to lay Bella down. How Alice was still able to get whatever she wanted completely amazed me. Alice had been wearing a jacket, probably to cover herself from the sun in case we weren't able to avoid being around people and she took it off, laying it on the ground. I laid Bella down, right as she had another contraction.

Edward knelt down on her side and began to press his hands into her stomach. "How far along are you Bella?"

"Uh," Bella paused as another contraction hit her, "32, almost 33 weeks."

"Alright." Then he lifted her shirt and did the same, feeling across her stomach. "You are right Bella, her head is still up."

"You can tell that by feeling?" I asked actually pretty amazed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I originally thought, if Edward could stay on the outside of her body.

"Yes, I can feel the shoulders and . . ." he pressed again into her side, right next to her ribs. ". . . and I believe that is a foot."

"Edward, her contracts are between two and four minutes apart, I don't think it is a good idea to move her." Alice said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella groaned.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think you are having this baby out here." Alice smiled and seemed to be the only one excited about the idea that the baby was coming, NOW. I still didn't like the idea of Edward delivering our baby.

"Jacob, I need to see what is going on inside her." Edward insisted.

"No." I answered stubbornly.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked. "I can't just open up her stomach and take him out, unless I used my teeth."

"That's disgusting, Edward." I shook my head to get that thought out, shuddering as I looked at Bella. She looked at me in the eyes and nodded her head, as another contraction hit her. Alice brushed her hair out of her face and I took a slow, deep breath. Despite my hesitation, I didn't want it to be my insecurity that kept her from getting the help she needed. "Alright, fine."

I quickly removed her tennis shoes as Edward tore her jeans along the seam on one leg and then tore the other seam. Edward removed his jacket and placed it under her lower back to lift her a little off the ground and I removed her underwear. Edward looked and felt inside her and I was a nervous wreck, taking Bella's hand.

"Bella, you are getting very close. However, I'd like to see if I can get the baby to turn some." Edward said.

"Okay." Bella panted.

Edward pressed on her stomach, trying to make the baby shift and turn, frowning when he wasn't getting the results that he wanted. "Jacob, I need your help." Edward said.

"Name it!" I replied.

"Earlier you were thinking about how the baby likes your touch and would come find your hands."

"Yes."

"Put both your hands on her stomach." Edward instructed. I placed my hands so that both my palms were on her and my fingers slightly overlapped one another, pressing firmly. "Let me know when you feel him respond. It might be harder to tell with her contractions."

"Okay." We all waited, trying to be patient, but with my heart hammered in my ears, it made it harder for me to concentrate. After Bella's third contraction I could feel the distinctive thump that my baby usually gave me. "He's here."

Edward placed his hands over mine and I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something about his burning cold touch. Edward completely ignored my mental complaints as he moved my hands and slowly the baby followed my hands.

It was an extremely slow process, but the baby got in place and Bella became ready.

"With each contraction, I need you to push." Edward told Bella.

Alice had settled behind Bella, giving her the back support that typically a bed would have provided. Bella would press her back into Alice and she would scream as her contractions intensified. I stayed at her side, wiping the sweat from her face, lifting her legs open, and prayed that this would be over soon. It was horrible seeing Bella in so much pain. I would remind her to breath like we were taught and some of the other pain management techniques. She would relax when the contraction ended, but it seemed to only be long enough for her to catch her breath and the process would start again.

Edward stayed between her legs, encouraging her by telling her what he could see and after four hard pushes there was a slight pop sound as the baby came completely out, landing in Edward's hands. He was so tiny that his head and back could fit in Edward's outstretched hand and his tiny legs squirmed along his forearm.

"You have a tiny little girl." Edward whispered.

Bella began to sob, the anxiety of what she just experienced overwhelming her. I hugged her awkwardly and kissed her gently. "That is amazing, fantastic job, Bells." I encouraged.

"I don't hear anything." Bella blubbered through her tears.

A tiny whimper turned into a full on cry as Edward cleaned out the nose and throat of my tiny baby.

Alice gently laid Bella's back onto the ground and went over to Edward.

"You alright?" Edward whispered to Alice.

It was then that I really noticed all the blood and fluids that covered the ground, Bella's legs, and the baby. It wasn't like I didn't know that childbirth was messy, I just didn't expect vampires to be there at the time. I suddenly became very anxious, what if something happened or if one of them lost control and Bella or my baby got hurt?

Alice looked me straight in the eyes and I could see they were still the same gold color they have been all day. "I'm alright." She answered Edward, still looking at me. "I would never hurt you or Bella by hurting your baby."

I nodded my head, to show that I believed her as Edward handed her the baby. Edward swiftly removed his shirt, ripping it in two and handed half to Alice. Then Edward took his shoe lace and used it to clamp the umbilical cord and then pinched it with this fingers to cut it. Alice began to wipe and clean the baby while Edward used the other half of his shirt to clean up Bella. It didn't take Alice long to clean the baby as best as she could out here.

"Jacob, can I have your shirt?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I slipped out of it quickly, and it was still warm from my body heat as Alice wrapped it around my tiny baby. The crying baby stopped as Alice placed her in Bella's outstretched arms.

"Hello, baby girl." Bella whispered softly and brought the bundle up to her lips, kissing the baby's hair. "She is so beautiful."

I hugged Bella and placed my hand on our tiny little bundle. I felt her press herself back into my hand and sigh. "Wow . . ." I mumbled softly.

"You should hold her." Bella encouraged. I shook my head, she was so tiny and fragile. "You're not going to hurt her."

I smiled, loving how well Bella knew me. She wasn't insulted or overly worried that I was nervous about holding our tiny baby. I had never seen anything so tiny and quite frankly it scared me so I watched Bella as she continued to coo and talk to our baby.

"Jacob, we never did settle on a name." Bella said softly.

"I thought we decided on Danielle?" I asked.

"We did, but we don't have a middle name." Bella said continuing to smile at her baby.

I looked over at Alice and Edward, who were both watching us quietly, they sparkled from the sun that reflected off their skin. "What about Skye?" I suggested. "It was because of the sun that we are out here to begin with."

"I like it." Bella smiled and so did Alice and Edward.

"Danielle Skye, that's a beautiful name." Alice said.

"Alright, Danielle it is time for you to meet your daddy." Bella shifted slightly and turned our baby to me. Very carefully I took her in my arms, as she squirmed slightly during the transfer. She had a head full of black hair, white fuzzy hair across her body, and her skin was pale like Bella's. Her little lips pouted and smacked together and I brushed my thumb across her soft cheek. Her little lips followed my hand, turning her head.

"I think she might be hungry." Edward mentioned.

Her little fist rubbed across her face and she started to suck on her knuckles. "Of course she is, that's my little girl." I grinned, and there was a soft chuckle around me.

At the sound of my voice her eyes began to flutter and I looked into her dark eyes. They were a cloudy black color and she seemed to look right at me. "Oh my god. . ." I whispered as everything seemed to change. I knew that I would love her, and thought I already did while she grew inside of Bella, but seeing her made it all so real. I didn't expect it to feel like this, to want to protect her with everything that I had.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned softly.

I glanced at him and then back at my daughter with a broad smile stretched across my face, knowing that I wouldn't ever be the same. Because now, I was . . . a father.

"Daddy, loves you little girl." I whispered to her and held her close.

Song – In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride (I put it at the end to not give away the chapter)

youtube dot com/watch?v=vafzteL3FBE&feature=related


	26. Chapter 25 FAMILY

Song - We are Family sung by Sledge Sisters

youtube dot com/watch?v=xbiWK_LqrcM&feature=related

AN: There is a lot of talk of breastfeeding, so I hope that topic is not offensive.

**Chapter** **25 - FAMILY**

BELLA'S POV

To say that I had a pregnancy and labor that I was not expecting would have been an extreme understatement. Not long after Danielle was born, Edward scooped me and Danielle up into his arms and he ran us back to their SUV. Jacob and Alice ran with him and I road to the hospital sitting next to Jacob in the back seat. She was tiny at 4lbs 6oz and 14 ½ inches, but her lungs were fully developed and healthy.

"She is a fighter," said, one of the ICU nurses, placing her in my arms.

"She is . . . amazing." I held her close and kissed her hair. Now that she was cleaned up she really was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was slightly darker than my own, but easily closer to my coloring than to Jacob's. However I could tell that her skin would glow in contrast to her silky black hair. I wish that I could tell what color her eyes would be, but it was still too soon to tell. At times they almost looked blue and I wondered if she would have Renee's blue eyes.

"You know I heard that her mom is both amazing and a fighter, so it must run in the family." Jacob said, walking into the ICU with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, she does have some pretty awesome parents." I smiled up at Jacob as I set up the electric pump to myself. They wanted to be able to measure how much milk she was getting with each feeding so I pumped it out and either myself or Jacob gave her a bottle. I was looking forward to trying to actually breastfeed, and I could in a few days once I was able to prove that I was making sufficient milk and as long as Danielle continued to maintain her weight. I think that Jacob was completely baffled by the process, the first several time he spent the whole time staring, watching the milk come out in a stream with each squirt.

"That's still weird," Jacob said, sitting in a chair next to me.

"No it is not. Jake, that is what they are for." I rolled my eyes, careful to not move and have the cup lose its suction and spill milk all over myself, which has already happened many times.

"No, no it's not." Jacob shook his head. "Maybe one reason, but I can think of a lot better things to do with them." Jacob smirked and I blushed with the nurse still here with us.

The nurse looked at Danielle's chart, completely ignoring Jacob. Most likely she has heard it all from other new parents. "She is doing really well, she didn't drop near as much weight as some babies do when first born and is already back to her birth weight."

"That is fantastic." Jacob grinned. "When do we get to take her home?"

"She needs to be at least five pounds and feeding well." The nurse looked at me. "So far that hasn't been a problem, so I would say probably another week.

"Wow, a whole week?" I asked, surprised.

"Give or take a few days, most likely." The nurse continued. "Bella, you can probably leave tomorrow. However, I'm not your doctor so I can't say for sure."

"You mean leave our baby?" Jacob asked.

"Most likely yes. I know it is hard and there are two hotels right next to the hospital for family members that are in this type of a situation."

Jacob and I looked at each other thoughtfully as I transferred my milk to a bottle and finished feeding her and then Jacob took her and burped her. Afterwards, she would snuggle into his chest to take a nap. She absolutely loved Jacob's warmth and I know that Jacob enjoyed being able to share something so simple.

As the nurse predicted, I was released from the hospital before Danielle, however we stayed in Portland until she was ready to leave.

The moment we got to the hospital and we were stable, Jacob called Billy and Charlie and they made it here the next day. It was weird seeing Charlie as a grandpa and him and Billy teased about who had the most beautiful granddaughter. News spread among our friends and we had several visitors despite the distance.

"Jeez, Jake, how on earth did you create something so tiny?" Quil teased.

"Hey! Just give her time and she'll be strong enough to kick your scrawny butt." Jacob challenged. They continued their friendly banter the whole time that Quil was here. He brought Claire with him, who had been dying to see the new baby.

"Did you hear that Embry proposed to Jackie?" Quil asked.

"What? No?" I glanced over at Jacob, trying to figure out if he knew.

"No, I haven't heard. That is awesome." Jacob answered, clearly speaking to my unstated thoughts just as much to Quil.

"Yep, Embry said that neither of them are in a hurry to actually get married, but he wanted to show that he did want to marry her."

"When are they coming back home?" Jacob asked.

"She wants to get more experience and the easiest way to do that will be in Seattle, so they will still be there for a couple more years."

"Oh, yeah I can see where that makes sense."

"I told Embry that I could show her a dog that she had never seen before, but for some reason Embry didn't find that very funny." Quil shook his head and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he wouldn't Quil. I think Embry has always hated that he has had to keep that secret from Jackie."

Claire had stepped out and returned to the room, going straight to me, looking at my baby sleeping in my arms. Claire still didn't know what Quil was or really anything about the imprinting that bonded them together. Quil wanted to make sure that she was old enough that the wolf's size wouldn't scare her. I told him that I thought that she was ready anytime and agreed to come with him when he showed her. I recommended that maybe she meet him as a random wolf, with me and Jacob by her side and see how she handled that. I can still remember the first time I saw Jacob. I didn't even know that werewolves were possible, but I still felt like this giant wolf reminded me of Jacob. So Quil was hoping that Claire would have a similar experience.

Alice and Edward stayed in Portland the whole time we were there, careful to avoid Charlie to not have to explain why they haven't changed. It meant the world to me that they were able to come and be able to stay the extra weeks here. However I could tell that things were slightly different. They were still my friends and I loved them, but I could see that they were trapped in a stage of life that I had left. I no longer had homework or tests, instead had a job and now a baby girl. It was never easy to say goodbye to them, but I could look at Jacob and Danielle and knew that I was living the life that I should be living.

Edward and Jacob got over any awkwardness that there might have been with Edward being the one to deliver our baby. At the time I was too overwhelmed to really think about it, but later I was completely shocked that Edward had any idea how to deliver a baby and would be willing to go _there_ in order to do it. I guess it being medical made all the difference. Alice returned or donated, I didn't know which, the baby boy stuff and amazingly enough bought even more things. Emily and Rachel took most of it with them when they came to visit and I knew that they would have a great time getting the nursery set up.

Renee cried when I called her about having Danielle and she promised to be on the next plane here, but I knew that she didn't have a lot of time off work and she finally agreed to come when we brought Danielle home. She flew in to Portland the day that Danielle was released and Charlie picked her up from the airport. We had collected quite a few gifts and flowers while here and knew that they wouldn't fit as well as myself, Jacob, Renee and Danielle in the Rabbit.

I actually heard Renee before I saw her, screaming down the the hallway of the hospital. "Bella!" She squealed, hugging me tightly. "Where is she?"

I hugged her back. "Just getting her final check with the doctor. I'll take you to the window."

We walked together to the glass nursery windows. Renee cooed and awwed as Jacob and Charlie stood behind us. I turned and looked at them and grinned, feeling really excited to be able to finally take her home. The check out was quick and easy, and we loaded up the cruiser with the gifts and Renee road in the backseat with Danielle. We made the five hour drive in seven hours, still feeling like a great accomplishment with all the diaper changes and having to pull over to feed her.

This was the first time that Renee had been to our new house, garage, cafe and bookstore combination.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, this is so amazing." She said as she walked through the lower half.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled as she followed me, continuing the tour and she held Danielle. We went upstairs and I showed her the guest room where she would be staying for the next week and then the nursery. Jacob and Charlie were already in there, placing the packages that we had received while in Portland on the floor in the corner.

Charlie and Billy worked together on the changing table and crib. The changing table connected to the end of the crib with three drawers and the crib was a standard light oak with a drop down side to be able to get the baby in and out easier. There was a roll out drawer under the crib that held various blankets and crib sheets. The walls were painted a soft yellow and had a large green and brown rug on the floor. There was one window that had dark green blinds and white curtains with large yellow sunflowers on them. The flowers were very detailed with each petal being a very bright yellow with orange highlights and a lime green and tan center. The crib skirt and blanket had the same sunflower pattern as the window. It gave the room a warm, sunny feeling to it.

"Oh Bella it is so beautiful in here." Renee said, sitting down in the red glider with Danielle still in her arms.

"Yeah, we are really blessed to have such wonderful friends and family." I glanced at Charlie and Jacob and smiled as Jacob wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind.

I was pleasantly surprised at how helpful it was to have Renee here with us. She would gladly change diapers, taught me how to give her a bath, bought me a breast pump so that I had a little flexibility on when to feed her. I was shocked that she was willing to give Danielle her first bottle of the day to allow me some extra sleep.

"It has been fantastic having your mom here." Jacob said as we cuddled together one morning.

"Yes, it really has been." I leaned up kissing him. "Thank you for preparing the meals."

Jacob smiled and kissed me softly, our bodies pressing together perfectly. "No problem, you were not joking about her lack of cooking skills."

I smiled, laughing. "No, why she keeps trying is beyond me." I rolled over to my back, my chest uncomfortable from needing to feed Danielle.

"Do you want me to bring her to you?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, thank you." I sat up getting myself ready as Jacob went and got Danielle.

To my surprise Renee brought her in instead. "Good morning, Mom." I reached and nursed Danielle as Renee sat down on the end of our bed.

"You're such a good mom, Bella."

I shrugged. "Thanks, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

Renee smiled. "No mother does."

"You've been a great help. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Sure you could have. It is no secret that you raised yourself."

"Mom..." we looked at each other sadly, "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Thank you Bella. I love you very much and I'm so glad that I have been able to spend this time with you and Jacob. He is certainly a keeper."

I smiled, taking a moment to burp Danielle before switching her to my other side. "Yeah he really is."

"I don't regret the life I have lived with just us," Renee smiled a little sadly. "But I do regret how my selfishness took you away from Charlie."

"I would never leave Jacob." I promised.

"Good."

There was a short pause as I finished feeding Danielle and then handed her to Renee for her to be burped and swaddled in her blanket. "Mom, do you regret leaving Charlie?"

"That's hard to say. I think back at that time, with his parents so sick, and I'm embarrassed that I was so selfish, but I don't think it would have worked out. I don't think that I could have been happy living in Forks and I don't think Charlie would have been happy in California or Pheonix. So I think it was for the best."

Renee stayed two more days and while it was hard to see her go we had a wonderful time together and it was really great how each stage of life brought us closer together.

We kept the cafe closed for three months to give me time to adjust to being a mom, but kept the garage and bookstore open. When the day came to open the cafe back up again, I was ready and we set up a pack-n-play for Danielle in the kitchen so that she could kick and squirm in while I cooked. By now the garage and cafe were our most regular source of income so we hired Cathy, a nice single mom to serve the customers and that gave me the flexibility needed to prepare the soups, sauces for the sandwiches, and take care of Danielle.

(* * * * *)

**JACOB'S POV**

"Come on Bells, we need to go." I smiled at Dani as I buckled her into the stroller and waited for Bella to get the massive diaper bag together. "You know that you can hang out with Rachel, you don't need to get there as early as I do."

"I know, but not only is Seth and Amber getting married, but this will be your first wedding to perform as chief."

I took a deep breath. "I know I'm actually really nervous."

Bella smiled and came around to hug me tightly. "You have been practicing with your dad for months, you will be just fine."

I hugged her back, taking the time I needed to get my thoughts in order. There was a light drizzle and I held a large umbrella covering Bella and Dani as we walked over to the resort, pushing Dani.

There was a large meeting room at the resort. It typically had plain white walls and tables and chairs, however we took out the tables and added more chairs. They hung on the walls several large pieces of artwork that would later be in Seth and Amber's apartment. There was a solid wood podium with a cross surrounded by carved vines and four large flower arrangements surrounded the podium. Once at the resort I found Dad and got last minute reminders which half way through the wedding I was thankful to have.

Amber liked that they were getting married at the resort, but also wanted her own pastor there as well. I liked the idea because it took a little pressure off myself, he read several scriptures, and I handled their vows. Certainly for a first wedding I thought it went very well and Seth and Amber were so focused on each other that I probably could have pronounced them anything and they wouldn't have noticed. However, by the time it was over, I was very glad and ready to blend in with the crowd, but that didn't seem to happen.

I spoke with one person after another in our little community until I was saved by Sue. She made an excuse to steal me away.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"Anytime," Sue said, giving me a quick hug. "Fantastic job, Jacob."

"Thanks Sue. How is Leah holding up? I wouldn't think she would be all that thrilled about her baby brother getting married."

"She is happy for him, but I think she is even more protective of him than I am." Sue smiled.

"You know, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." Leah rolled her eyes as she approached us.

"Hey," I nodded towards her.

"Hey yourself." Leah smiled and I could tell that she really was happy. She was in her last year of medical school and was enjoying the freedom that Seattle provided. As the pack members have gotten married and started their own families, Leah seemed to be content to be alone or possibly too scared to try to love again, but I sure wasn't brave enough to ask her which one it was.

As we stood there I looked out on the dance floor and saw Emily, dancing with a guy. Leah followed my line of sight. "That's Nomi, he was Em's neighbor when they were growing up. I remember seeing him when we would come to visit as a kid."

"Really? Huh . . ." I stammered.

"What?" Leah glanced at me.

"I don't know. I think I forget that she had a life before being . . . um, being in La Push."

"You know Jacob, you can say Sam's name."

"I know, it is just hard."

"Yeah..." Leah paused. None of us talked about Sam very often unless it was to Tommy. It seemed like it was important to all of us for him to know as much about his father as he could know. Leah started talking more about Nomi, most likely to change the subject. Apparently him and Emily dated when they were in high school and college, and had been pretty serious. Emily had just broken up with him when she came here to visit Leah and that is when Sam imprinted on her. So while Emily was reluctant to be with Sam out of respect for Leah, she was also coming out of a very intense break up.

Embry and Jackie were here and Bella and I congratulated them on their engagement.

"Jackie, lets not wait anymore." Embry said, as we were all sitting together, eating cake and refreshments.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Let's get married."

Jackie smiled, looking a little surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't really get what we are waiting for?" Embry shrugged.

"I know that I was reluctant about getting married." Bella said honestly. "But I'm really glad that I did and it wasn't something that we had to do, but wanted to." Bella smiled and placed her hand on mine.

I had Dani in my lap, she was happily banging a plastic spoon on the table, and I reached over, giving Bella a quick kiss. "Thanks, took you long enough to get on board." I grinned, teasing her.

"Sure, sure." She smirked, giving me a quick wink. Everyone chuckled with my phrase being used against me.

(* * * * *)

It was getting rare for us all to see each other at the same time and so we really enjoyed it when we were able to. Bella really outdid herself with inviting all the wives and kids to our house and then she called everyone and worked with Emily for us to gather at her house.

We were all in our traditional cut off shorts and no shirt. Quil, Colin and Brady were the only ones still phasing, so it was a little cold for those of us that had stopped to be half naked, but not enough to really bother us.

"Man it takes me back coming here." Quil said as him, Embry and I were standing on the front porch of Emily's house, with a plate full of sandwiches and chips.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "You're here all the time."

"Yeah, but not with you two. It feels like forever since we have hung as the three amigos." Quil grinned, taking a large bite from his sandwich.

"I agree, I'm so ready to come back." Embry said, looking a little sad.

"So what's keeping you?" I asked.

"Jackie wouldn't really be able to find a job. We've checked around La Push, Forks, and Port Angeles and small town vets need a lot more experience than she has. I can work anywhere with accounting so it makes sense to stay in Seattle right now."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we finished eating and then we went inside and joined the rest of the pack.

Paul and Brady were wrestling in the middle of the living room. Apparently Paul thought that he could still take him even though he had stopped phasing. They rolled around, grunting some as one of them would pin down an arm or leg. Paul was quite impressive and him being larger than Brady made a significant difference, but it was clear that Paul was going to get physically tired before Brady would.

However after an hour I was getting ready to call it a draw when Dad rolled in.

"Oh, thank goodness." Leah sighed. "I seriously should have stayed with the girls."

"Come on Leah, who told you that you were a girl." Jared teased.

Leah punched him hard in the shoulder glaring at him. "You totally deserved that." I grinned at Jared as he rubbed his shoulder, and walked over to Leah. "Awesome!" She nodded to me and we shared a high five.

"Traitor . . ." Jared mumbled.

I laughed and walked over to Dad.

"Are you ready Jacob?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "I think I am."

It was time for me to get my wolf pack tattoo. Embry was the first to decide to stop, but him, Paul and Jared pretty much all stopped together. It was a really rough year for them and just randomly we got together very close to their one year mark and a tradition was formed. While all together, Dad started to draw and we came up with a design. It took several changes, but in the end we had two pictures in one. Two wolves were facing one another, howling towards a small moon. The body of the wolves arched, creating the face of a single wolf and the mouths of the two wolves were the ears of the single wolf. It had several circles and arches around the the single wolf with a thick black circle around it all.

Everyone who has quit has the same design, but it is different sizes and in different places on their body. Leah's was about two inches diameter on the small of her back. Paul has it on his chest and was about four inches. Jared and Embry both have it on their back shoulder and Seth's is on his calf and all of their's are three inches. Bella and I talked about it and decided that I would have mine on the top of my right arm and it would be about four inches

Dad got everything that he needed set up and then I sat down being real still as he performed the tattoo. Embry was his first to do and was pretty reluctant to do it, but he couldn't deny that it was a really awesome thing that we all wanted to do. A way of us having a constant reminder of something that we once were. It is not like any of us would forget, but still liked the family unity that it signified. It wasn't pain free, but it wasn't horrible either and our healing was still slightly faster than a normal person, but it still took a couple days for it to completely heal.

"So what do you think?" I asked Bella after it had healed completely. It was still early and Bella had just gone to the bathroom and then returned to the bed cuddled up into my side.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I sat up suddenly and Bella slid off my side, her head landing on her pillow.

Bella laughed. "I've been sick all week."

"I thought you were just sick-sick."

"Only in the morning?" Bella challenged.

"Oh, yeah . . ."

Dani would be a year in a couple months, I didn't even think about Bella getting pregnant again so soon. "So, when will you know?"

"I actually just took a test in the bathroom. We could go find out right now."

I smiled, despite my anxiety and got out of bed, taking her hand as she followed me. "Well . . . Let's go find out."


	27. Chapter 26 OH SNAP

**5 years later! **

Character Summaries

Jacob is 29, Bella is 31

Rachel/Paul have Patrick who is 8, Richard is 6 and Rachel is pregnant. They still live with Billy in his house, but have added two additional rooms to the house and another bathroom. Paul still works construction with Jared and Rachel stays at home with the goal of returning to teaching when their kids are older.

Kim/Jared have Nicole, who is 10, Brandon is 8, Daniel is 5. Kim still works at the preschool with Emily.

Embry/Jackie – Got married and stayed in Seattle for 2 years and moved back to La Push when Susan was born, she is now 2. Jackie works full time as a vet. Susan is at Emily's preschool, and Embry does the accounting and bookkeeping for the resort, Emily's preschool, and the garage/cafe/bookstore.

Seth/Amber – Seth is a firefighter and Amber stays home with their kid Luke who is 1 and Amber is pregnant.

Leah had a whirlwind romance that no one saw coming. After meeting Isaac for 2 months they were married, when Jacob asked Leah about it she simply said that she just knew and he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Leah about love. No children, Leah works with her mother and Isaac works with Jacob, in the roll very similar to a mayor of the town of La Push.

Emily married Nomi – Emily still works at her preschool and Nomi owns the Ace hardware store. Tommy (11) and together they had Stacy, who is 2

Claire is 16.

Song – Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

youtube dot com/watch?v=EfxL0S-7yVo

**Chapter 26 – OH SNAP **

JACOB'S POV

"I hate you Jacob Black!" Bella glared.

"I love you too, Bella." I tried to hold back my smile and apparently failed.

"Don't you dare smile or something we are both rather attached to is coming off!" Bella crossed her arms over her swollen stomach.

"Oh come on, Bella, you knew I had twins in my family. This shouldn't be that surprising."

Bella glared, something I have gotten used to when eight months ago we found out she was pregnant. Dani was five and Asher was four, and we thought we were finished when we got not just one surprise but two. Bella was pregnant with twins. She really wasn't happy about it and I assumed she would get better after the shock and morning sickness wore off, but it really hasn't improved. Bella was extremely sick for her first two pregnancies and this one was no exception. My own body heat was close to normal so touching her stomach didn't help like it did with her first pregnancy.

While Asher stayed for the full nine months, because of Bella going into labor early with Dani her doctor was monitoring her closely and decided to induce her. So I was driving us to the hospital where we would be staying and starting the process early in the morning. We got checked in and all comfortable in Bella's room, but she still wasn't speaking to me.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked standing next to her.

"Yeah, of course." Bella scooted over to make room on her bed for me. I put my arm around her as she rested her head on my chest. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"What for?"

"I've been horrible this whole time."

"Yeah," I sighed.

Bella slapped her hand against my chest. "Hey! You aren't supposed to agree with me."

"Sorry." I shrugged. "Are you really dreading these babies that badly?"

"It's not them." Bella looked down at her round stomach, rubbing her hand across it.

"Is it me? Have I done something?"

"Bella shook her head with a long sigh. "No, it is me." I looked over at her, but didn't say anything, waiting for Bella to continue. "I'm worried that I'll get depressed again, and I can't afford that with having two babies. It has me scared to death."

I shifted to put both arms around her, hugging her. "Oh Bells, you are a fantastic mom."

Bella went through a pretty intense depression after Asher was born. She didn't want to do anything other than stay in our room. I could bring him to her and she would feed him, but that was it. Thankfully it was summer and Renee, Emily, Rachel, and Kim all came and helped. Apparently the 'baby blues' were pretty common and it only lasted a few months. I had never been more helpless and thankful to my friends and family.

"Do you really think that will happen again?" I asked, after a short pause.

"I don't know."

I gave her another long squeeze, holding her to myself. "You'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen?"

That question was a mistake and after eight hours of labor and giving thanks for an epidural Zeke and Cynthia made their grand entrance. I don't think it would be possible for childbirth to not be intense, but at least it was better than the great outdoors. The nurses cleaned them up, wrapped them in a blue and pink stripe blanket, and I watched as they placed one in each of Bella's arms.

"Oh my gosh, they are amazing." Bella smiled, with a few tears streaming down her face.

"No, you are." I kissed her forehead and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. They both looked to be a little lighter than Asher, who looked exactly like me, but they were still darker than Bella. It seemed that Dani would be the lightest of the four and she did get blue eyes. Strangers would stop and tell us how beautiful she was and of course I agreed completely.

Once the babies had their first feeding they were sent to the nursery and Bella demanded that I stay with them. Renee insisted on flying down, disappointed that she wasn't here for the other two births. After the babies got their bath I rolled their carriers back to Bella's room. Renee, Charlie, and Dad were all in there with Bella clearly waiting on the babies to be brought in.

"Here they are!" I beamed like the proud daddy that I was and Renee snatched Cynthia and I placed Zeke in Dad's arms before going to be next to Bella. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Tired, but good. They are so perfect." Bella sighed and I sat down on the bed next to her.

I looked at our parents, passing the two between the three of them. "Maybe we should have had another." I said, which rewarded me with a glare from Bella. "You know one for each of them."

Bella continued to glare, but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching from a smile that she was trying to suppress. "Well I'll let you give birth to that one."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Deal." I grinned and Bella kissed me again.

( * * * * * )

I had spent the day in Forks, working at the police and fire station, tuning up the vehicles. On those days Seth would ride with me. He really enjoyed helping people and being a firefighter has been a great way to do that. I parked in the back behind the shop and we both got out and walked quickly to the cafe. It has been raining nonstop all day.

"I can't believe it has been two months and I haven't seen Zeke." Seth commented.

"Really? You're here all the time." I responded surprised.

"Well you know, they were either sleeping or being held by someone." Seth shrugged, pulling his raincoat hood over his head.

"How is Amber feeling?"

"Good it seems that over night she just seemed really pregnant. At the same time Luke started walking and can really move it."

I smiled. "I really like it when they start to move and seem to be more fun. What did you mean by 'really pregnant'?"

"You know, her stomach sticking out, the waddle they get, and all that."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Seth grinned. "I'm going to get some soup and sandwiches to-go and bring it to Amber."

"Sounds great."

I brushed the water off my coat as I walked in and went through the kitchen to find Bella, while Seth went to the counter to order what he wanted. I always loved how the kitchen smelled with the fresh baked bread and rich soups all lined up next to each other.

"Daddy!" Asher ran to me and I lifted him up.

"Hey Ash! Where's your mommy?"

"Upstairs."

Once we knew we were having twins, we knew that we would need a larger home. So we bought a three bedroom home close to the store. We added a staircase in the bookstore and turned the space up there into additional seating for the cafe as well as a small section for internet use. We had

wireless internet available and most brought their own computer or Ipad, that they were able to get used. However we also had three set up for public use. We kept the guest room for storage and to give the kids a place to play and relax without being around other customers.

I started to go upstairs when I heard Cindy cry from her bassinet in the kitchen. I walked over, put Asher down, and he scampered upstairs probably to tell Dani and Bella that I was here. I picked Cindy up, swaying from side to side. "Hey, sweet girl."

Even being so young, I was amazed at how observant she was and loved to be able to look around. She seemed to really love bright lights and ceiling fan blades spinning around.

"Hey Jake, I'm heading home." I heard Seth and turned around to face him.

"Great buddy, I'll see ya."

Seth looked at Cindy and took a few steps towards me. Cindy had been looking at the lights above Seth's head and shifted her head to look at us.

Seth looked over at her and suddenly his to-go bag clamored to the floor. "Oh sh-! Crap!" Seth mumbled a stream of profanity before landing on 'crap', as he panted.

Seth rarely ever cursed and so I knew something was wrong. I look at Seth concerned with one hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Seth's eyes were huge, taking several long deep breaths. "No . . ." he whispered, then squeezed his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was answering my question, acknowledging that he wasn't alright or if that was to something else, so I decided to wait. "Oh my god, Jacob." His eyes were still closed, but his whole body was trembling.

"Open your eyes." I requested, and stubbornly Seth shook his head refusing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Cindy started to fuss and I turned away, walking back to her bassinet to grab her pacifier.

Suddenly Seth grabbed my shoulder. "Don't leave!" His eyes were open and it seemed like it took a lot of effort to look into my eyes. "I need your help."

"Just say it, you should know that. I'd do anything I can, Seth." I said a little rougher than was probably necessary, but I was really getting a little frustrated.

Seth was still taking slow, deep breaths. "Jacob, I . . . I um . . . imprinted."

"What the crap, Seth? We've been together all this time and you're just NOW telling me." I sighed, shaking my head as I adjusted Cindy in my arms.

"I didn't . . . until now." Seth whispered the last two words.

It was like all the pieces of the puzzle were put together, except for the picture was backwards or inside out. Seth had imprinted, just now . . . One of the reasons that Embry and Seth had stopped phasing was because neither of them wanted to imprint. Embry didn't want to hurt Jackie and at the time Seth just didn't want to. Maybe it was because of what happened to Leah, I wasn't really sure. But to now know that even a non-active wolf could imprint, this changed everything. From Quil we already knew that age was not an influencing factor. However, for it to have been my child that Seth imprinted on, that was something that I was not prepared for.

Seth and I stared at each other for a long time neither of us speaking. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I would like some time." Seth answered, rubbing his face with both hands. "Can you keep this a secret for a little bit?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head slowly. Part of me felt like I should be completely freaking out, this was my daughter that Seth just imprinted on, but the other part kept thinking about the bigger picture. What did this mean for Seth and his family. What about myself and the others who haven't imprinted?

Seth looked like he was going to be sick. He was still breathing very deep and slow. "I really thought this wasn't an issue any longer. And I don't know what to do."

"I honestly thought it was over also. I know I asked this, but what will you do. I mean right now?" I asked again for clarification. I understood that he wouldn't know what to do, but I wanted to know immediately what his plan was.

"I'm going home, to my wife and family." Seth looked down at the bag of food at his feet, clearly still really shaken.

"Take all the time you need. I won't say a word." I promised.

"Thank you, Jake." He glanced at Cindy and then at myself again. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I gave him a half smile to try and lighten the mood, but I don't really think that would be possible.

Seth went home and I didn't see him for a week. It might have been longer if Amber hadn't came by the bookstore and I heard her tell Bella that Seth was sick.

"Hey Quil," I mentioned to him as I brought our lunch from the cafe. "I'm going to go check on Seth, can you cover for me here."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

I walked over to Seth's house. It was a tiny green house with white shutters and a small porch, it came from Harry's side of the family, but I couldn't remember the specific details. I knocked on the door and then let myself in when I didn't hear a response. "Seth?"

"Jake . . . ?" I heard him whisper from his room.

I walked down the short hallway and stuck my head into his room. He was laying in bed with a damp shirt and he was covered in sweat. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah." His voice was weak and hoarse.

"How long have you been sick?" I asked.

"Just und-d-der a week." His voice trembled with a shiver that went through his body.

"Are you fighting it?" I asked, assuming that he would know that I was talking about his imprinting.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Is it getting any easier?" I asked.

"No."

"What is it doing to you?" I came and sat down on the end of his bed.

"I'm not sure. I've had an extreme fever and chills. My chest hurts, I have no appetite, and can't eat. I'll go for days without sleeping and then sleeps for 16 hours or more."

"What have you told Amber?"

"Nothing, she assumes that I am just sick. She brought Mom over after the second day and I told Mom what happened. I asked her not to tell Billy or anyone else."

I nodded my head, trying to think of what I could do. There was a long pause I tried to think of something else, but there was only one thing that I could think of to suggest. "Do you want me to bring Cindy over?"

Instantly his eyes filled with hope, but then he cringed and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Seth sobbed and I moved a little closer to him, not really sure what to do. "Seth, this isn't something to be ashamed of."

"Why the hell not? I'm married!" Seth yelled. "I have one child and another on the way. I can't abandon all of this for a freaking baby!" Seth continued to cry.

I scowled and it took a lot of effort to not be offended. It wasn't a freaking baby, it was _my_ baby. I had spent enough time inside Quil's head to not be overly freaked out about this. As well as I could, I completely understood how Seth felt towards Cindy.

I waited a while, as Seth cried. "Seth, do you doubt that I love Cindy?"

"No, of course you do." Seth turned back towards me, looking really confused.

"Do you doubt that I can protect her."

"No." Seth sniffled, rolling back over to grab a tissue from the box by his bed.

"Do you think she will have a good family and friends."

"Yes."

"Do you have any desire to be romantic with her?"

"No! You know that!" Seth glared and for the first time seemed really angry by any of my questions. His anger didn't surprise me, I knew that it would trigger the protective side of the imprinting.

"Seth, she is not your responsibility. She is mine."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Because if you did, I think you might be able to see a better solution than you slowly killing yourself."

"What's that?"

"First I would like to see if you seeing Cindy and being around her make a difference. If it makes you better."

"Okay, then what?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time."

"However one thing is for sure. You are not seeing my kid smelling like this." I cringed. "Lets get you cleaned up and then I'll see if I can sneak her out of the house."

"Jeez, that sounds horrible." Seth said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to be sneaking out for at least another 15 years." I rolled my eyes, smiling playfully and punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

"You are handling this way better than I would have imagined." Seth said, pulling back the blankets to get out of bed and I stood up next to his bed.

"I know you Seth, and I trust that you will do what is right. Not just for Cindy, but also for your own family." It was also that Seth was doing exactly what I promised Bella that I would do if this ever happened to me, he was fighting. He was putting his own family first and I admired that about him.

Seth started to stand up and immediately he began to lose his balance. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and moved closer to him, his body leaning against mine. It was then that I could tell that he had lost a lot of weight and while I wasn't completely sure how to make this work, I knew that something would have to be done soon. I put my arm around his back, holding him up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I helped him to the bathroom where he got some bath water started and I stayed there until he got himself in. Then I walked back home.

I had a lot of luck going towards me, first I ran into Amber and told her to take a break and that I would watch out for Seth. She really appreciated the gesture and decided to run some errands. The second stroke of luck was that both twins were taking a nap, so therefore so was Bella and the final stroke was that Dani and Ash were over with Dad and Rachel, playing with her kids. I scooped up Cindy, left a note for Bella that I had her and then walked back over to Seth's. He had gotten himself out of the bath, into some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. A week ago the clothes probably fit fine but today they looked baggy, like they could swallow him whole at any time. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, his shoulder length hair was slightly damp and he shivered, pulling the blanket across his shoulders tighter around himself.

"What are you expecting, Jake?" Seth asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We are in uncharted waters my friend." I sat down on the couch next to him and Seth's eyes were glued to the bundle of blankets in my arms. I outstretched my arms, placing her in his. She was still sleeping and I didn't know if he needed to look into her eyes or just simply being near her would make it better. Neither of us said anything for a very long time.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

Silently tears streamed down his face and for a long time I didn't think he was going to answer me. Slowly he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Better . . . Jake, it feels better. And worse, because it feels better." Seth sobbed again and his tears landed in small splatters across her blanket.

"I can't do this." He quickly placed her back in my arms and ran back to his room.

"Seth, wait!" I followed right behind him. Seth paced back and forth with long strides, and I didn't try to stop him. "What if you can have both?" I asked.

"How?"

"We would have to tell Amber, so that she could know what is going on. But I don't see why you can't stay married and still see Cindy. You have over a 25 year age difference, as long as you continue to age that will not change."

"So you are saying that I'll always stay like a brother to Cindy?"

"Yes."

"That would be good." Seth took a breath and seemed to be a little less freaked out.

"But you have to know that means that she will date and marry someone else." I added.

Seth nodded his head and then sighed. "Well, good luck to her to be able to find a guy good enough."

"Yeah, and I thought that I was intimidating enough, with the both of us." I laughed. "Aww, never mind I think Cindy will be single forever."

Seth smiled. "I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be. You being happy will also make her happy."

"I hadn't thought of that." Seth said.

Seth had stopped pacing and I walked back over to him. "We can make this work."

"Thank you, Jake."

"I'm not sure it is time to thank me yet. Seth, how do we want to tell Amber?"

Seth cringed. "Can we wait until she has had our baby? That will give me more time to spend time with Cindy and Amber. We can test this and see how this is going to work."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. When is she due?"

"Another 2 ½ months, however Luke was late."

"Alright."

"Have you been able to keep this from Bella?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but only because she hasn't asked. If she figures it out or asks about you, I won't lie."

"I don't want you to. And if you need to tell her, go ahead."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Seth."

(* * * * * )

The next several months have gone very smoothly and Seth has come to visit often. He usually saw Cindy every 3-5 days. I asked Sue about Seth being sick and she said that it was probably stress that weakened him and then he really did get sick. He felt better around Cindy because she helped relieve the stress. I do not think that anyone can tell that anything was different, except that maybe out of my four kids Cindy was Seth's favorite. However Amber had a baby girl, so most assumed that Seth was just learning what it was like to take care of a baby girl.

Amber's parents would be here to help with the new baby this weekend and Seth came over to visit. It was a warm morning without a cloud insight so we had the bay doors open and a soft breeze flowed through. The sun warmed a large spot on the corner of the garage and there was a small multi-colored blanket that we set on the floor of the garage and Zeke and Cindy were on it. Dani and Seth were close by, handing them toys that they would throw out of reach. Quil and I were both working and Claire was finally old enough to legally hire and she worked with Bella.

Zeke and Cindy started to get a little fussy and it was getting close to time for them to eat. "I'm going to grab them some baby food." Seth said, getting up.

"Actually," Quil interrupted. "Dani, do you mind getting it? I saw Bella bring in some groceries about an hour ago."

"Sure." Dani smiled and skipped off. She loved to feed the twins because it made her feel like such a big girl, like she was a little mommy.

Once Dani left then Quil turned to Seth. "You imprinted, didn't you." It wasn't really said as a question, more as a statement that needed to be confirmed.

"How could you tell?" Seth asked, looking really concerned.

"I just know." Quil said, shrugging like that was really an answer. It wasn't, how on earth could someone just know? Maybe it was an imprinted wolf thing and they just had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Then Quil glanced at me. "I assume that you already knew."

"Yes, I've known for a while. But it is just me and Sue that know."

"What are you thinking Seth?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure. You tell me, Quil. Is it hopeless? Am I eventually going to fall for . . . her?" Seth grimaced as he looked at the little baby, sitting up and banging a plastic hammer on several blocks.

"I don't know Seth." Quil answered.

"You are the only one that can even make a guess." Seth insisted. "I don't want to destroy my family. I love Amber."

"Do you still?" I asked.

Seth glared. "Of course I do!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as harsh as it sounded. It's just . . ." I shrugged. ". . . I didn't know."

"It's a valid question." Quil added. "I don't see Claire romantically, but at the same time I know deep inside that she is it for me. If it doesn't ever happen, there won't be anyone else."

"And what if it doesn't happen?" Seth asked. "Will you just continue to wish that it had?"

Quil shrugged. "Based on how I feel right now, as long as he made her happy then I wouldn't stand in his way."

"That is what I want. I want Cindy to be able to grow up and live her own life and for me to live mine."

"So you aren't going to start phasing again?" I asked.

"No, not unless Amber gives me a reason . . ." Seth swallowed and looked down sadly. "But even then, I don't see anything happening with Cindy. She is only a few months older than my own daughter, that's just sick."

"Do you think I shouldn't have waited?" Quil asked.

There was a slight pause and I wasn't sure how to answer his question. Claire was perfect for Quil and everyone could see it. Quil would have been childish with whomever he ended up with, it was just who he was. In a way, through the years Claire and Quil have matured together.

"No Quil, I think that you needed this time." I finally answered.

"And you didn't have anyone else." Seth said.

"I also didn't try." Quil confirmed. "I think I just assumed that there wasn't a different option for me."

"That is all I'm asking for." Seth added. "I want another option."

"And you deserve that Seth and I respect your decision to wait to figure this out before telling Amber, but it is time." I encouraged.

"The other pack members need to know." Quil added. "Especially Embry, but also Colin and Brady who have not imprinted."

"Damn right, I do." Embry scowled from the open bay door, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell?" Saying each word slowly.

I was so shocked, stupid human hearing. This wasn't the first time that I missed not being able to hear that someone was there.

I sighed, not really sure what to say. "Embry? It's not . . ."

"What it looks like?" Embry interrupted.

"No, it probably is. I was going to say, not my secret to tell."

"Nice Jake, just throw Seth under the bus." Quil mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, as I shook my head. "That is not what I meant to do." I glanced at Seth. "I'm sorry."

Seth waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. You were right, this is my problem not yours."

"Back up for second." Embry walked in, resting his elbow on the long work bench, leaning against it. "Seth imprinted, right?"

"Yes." Seth confirmed.

"When?"

"About three months ago." Seth answered.

"And Amber doesn't know?"

"Correct." Seth answered. "Jake thinks that I can keep both and so I've been spending time with both to see if it works before telling Amber."

"Amber is going to share you? That is really sick, not to mention a lot of trust on her part to let you spend time with another woman that you are so connected to."

Seth looked down at Cindy, handing the plastic hammer to Zeke. "It wasn't a woman."

"On a man? You have got to be kidding me!" Embry almost yelled.

"No!" Seth, Quil, and myself all said at the same time.

Embry stepped back from the intensity of our answer. "Well, glad to have that cleared up."

"It was on Cindy." I clarified.

"Your daughter Cindy?"

"Yes.

There was a moment of silence as Embry processed the information. I took several deep breaths. I knew that Embry needed to know, but I wasn't really prepared to have the conversation right now. Therefore it caught me by surprise.

Dani came back with some food for the twins and her and Seth fed them. I figured that the conversation would go over Dani's head and so I decided to continue. "Embry, I'm sorry that we haven't told you. We would have, soon."

"You know this is a touchy subject for me." Embry said.

"Me too." I acknowledged.

"What do we do, Jake?"

"I think we need to tell Jackie, Amber, and Bella." I glanced at Seth. "It's time, buddy."

Seth nodded his head. "I understand."

"I was already thinking of telling Amber and Bella together. I figured that Bella could help with the. . ." I glanced at Danielle, as she wiped some carrot off of Cindy's cheek. ". . . wolf stuff. She accepted most of it so easily."

"That is fine with me." Seth said.

"I think I would like to tell Jackie on my own. This has been my secret that I have kept from her and I think she deserves the privacy."

"Whatever you think is best." I told Embry. "I just don't want you to feel alone. I have kept the secret from her too. She has asked me more than once."

"Yeah, just try and imagine how many times she has asked me." Embry countered.

I nodded my head. "I understand."

"Let me check with Claire and we can watch the kids." Quil offered.

"Thank you." Seth and I said at the same time.

"When do you want to do it?" Quil asked.

I said 'tonight' right as Seth said 'now' and we smiled. "I was thinking after work tonight."

"That is fine. I was just feeling anxious." Seth sighed, reaching down he picked Cindy up, holding her in his arms. "Well lets get this done."


	28. Chapter 27 SECRETS REVEALED

Song: Secrets by One Republic

youtube dot com/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o

**Chapter 27 – SECRETS REVEALED**

Bella's POV

"Hey Mom!" Danielle yelled loudly, coming into the kitchen. She had oil and grease across her cheek and I assumed that she had been helping Jacob and Quil in the garage. She loved to help hand them tools, but it was really just an excuse to be near her daddy. I would swear that she was Daddy's Little Girl and Jacob would swear that she was just like her mother.

"Sweat heart, I'm standing right in front of you. What do you need?"

"Food for Zeke and Cindy. Quil said you bought some today."

I smiled. "Aww, you are such a good big sister." I stirred the small pot on the stove top, filled with freshly cooked carrots. I scooped out a portion, placing them on the cutting board. "Smash these and then you can give it to them."

I helped Danielle get the potato smasher and a step stool to get her up to the counter. After getting everything set up she started to smash the carrots. Danielle got two plastic bowls, spoons, and a plate to put the bowls on, transferring the smashed carrots into each bowl. Then I added some liquid from the pot to get it to be the consistency for them.

"Do you want some help feeding them?" I asked.

"Nah, Seth is there and I bet he will help."

Danielle carried the plate back to the garage and I continued to experiment with sauces. The garage opened several hours before the cafe and bookstore, usually for people who wanted to drop off their car on their way to work. Or Jacob would work on a car with a more serious problem that would take several days to fix. I used this time to create new flavors, the hardest part was knowing what I did to be able to recreate it or in some cases make sure I did not do that again.

Despite being worried about adding two more children to the family it has been very smooth. A big part of that was Jacob, he was so fantastic with the children. Of course he loves it more when they are older, like Danielle and Asher, and can really play, but he is great when they are babies as well.

I have tried to not let it bother me, but I knew that he was not telling me something. I can see it in his eyes, there was a slight caution sometimes that he was worried that I was going to figure it out. While it was annoying that he wasn't telling me, I had complete faith that it either involved someone else and therefore he felt it was not his secret to tell or he will tell me when he can.

It didn't take long for Jacob to come in and wrap his arms around me as I continued to stir at the stove top. "Hey, Jake." I leaned my head back, it resting on his shoulder as I looked up at him.

"Hey Bells." He rubbed my shoulders and neck for awhile.

"That feels really good."

"Great, I want it to."

My head moved to the side, feeling relaxed and Jacob slowly kissed my neck. It felt really good, but the timer went off indicating that the pulled pork was ready to come out of the oven. I turned around and kissed Jacob quickly, before grabbing the pot holders and getting it out of the oven. I sat it on the counter to let it cool before I would slice it and use some for soups, but most would be used for sandwiches.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, getting my attention.

"Yes." I looked at him as I turned off the oven and stove top. He had that same cautious look that I have seen from him before.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Seth and I need to talk to Amber and I would like for you to be there."

"Okay, it sounds serious." I'm not sure what I was expecting his secret to be, but that certainly was not it. "Is everything alright?"

"I hope so."

"Is this what you haven't been telling me?" I asked.

Jacob smiled, but he didn't really look happy. "You know me so well." Jacob paused for a moment and I could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say. "Yes, it is. I would rather tell you and Amber at the same time, but I can tell you it involves some pack stuff."

Immediately my mind went to vampires and then to the Volturi. I have never forgotten the deal that I made with them. It is crazy how times have changed, but I had no doubt that they would have killed Edward, Alice, and myself if there wasn't some type of arrangement made. Therefore I don't regret making the deal, and at the time it didn't feel like a bargain. I was finally getting what I wanted and I wasn't even scared. But now, things are so different.

It is not just me, but my whole family. That isn't just Jacob, Danielle, Asher, Zeke, and Cindy, but all the wolves and their family. It gave me the chills and I could feel my body tremble at the thought.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "It is not the Volturi."

I smiled. "It looks like you know me well, too." I looked up and rested my arms around his neck.

"It has nothing to do with vampires." Jacob promised. "I was hoping that we could eat here and then talk in the bookstore after everything closes."

"That will be fine."

I looked up at the clock and it was almost time to open. Jacob followed my gaze and he knew it as well. The day went by really fast. It still amazed me at how popular the cafe was. I guess it made sense because there really wasn't another good place to eat around here. It also helped that I made our own fresh bread and prepared the food with seasonal produce that was on sale, making it very affordable. The customers are fantastic and I am so thankful that Claire could be officially hired. Good grief I feel like she has worked here for years.

I have loved watching her grow up. Despite how weird it should be, I know that her and Quil will be absolutely perfect together some day.

"Hey Bella." Claire smiled. "Apparently me and Quil are watching the kids tonight."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Ohhh, is Jacob taking you out on a mysterious date?" Claire questioned, her eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam. She had a huge crush on a boy at school and now all dates were very fascinating.

I laughed lightly. "Maybe. What did Quil tell you?"

Claire paused for a moment. "Um, actually he didn't say. He just asked if I was free to watch some kids with him. I assumed that they were your kids since we will be at your house."

I shrugged. "That sounds like a fair assumption."

I started to ask her when Quil had asked her as Claire got a text from her phone. "Do you mind if Ann watches the kids with us?"

"I don't mind at all, she is a very sweet girl."

"Yeah," Claire frowned. "She's my best friend but lately she has become really obsessed with Quil and wants to be around anytime we are together."

"Does that bother you? To have someone else interested in Quil."

Claire shrugged, smiling to herself. "He'll always be my Quil." She whispered softly.

"Yes he will."

The day went by really quickly and Jacob came to the kitchen to see if I needed any help with dinner tonight. There wasn't anything to do, I used left over soup for that day, added some ingredients and it was ready for dinner. The sandwiches could be made anytime, but I wanted them to be warm and so would wait until closer to being served.

While I finished the final preparations, Jacob shared with me the car projects that he was working on. Most of his day was spent on quick maintenance like oil changes and tire rotations, but lately he has started a side hobby of restoring classic cars. Cars today were so computerized that he missed being able to take a broken engine apart and put it back together in working order. Some days we would load up the family and go to near by scrap yards to look for buried "treasures" like we did when building the motorcycles. Oh I dread the day that Danielle finds out that I used to ride them because I know that she will insist on doing the same.

Seth and Amber arrived and we all greeted each other with warm hugs.

"This was so nice of you Bella." Amber said.

"Oh, this wasn't me. It is our fantastic husbands that have set this up." I smiled at Jacob.

Amber leaned up and kissed Seth quickly. "We are two very lucky girls."

"Of course, we are fantastic." Jacob beamed. "Now let's eat!"

I laughed at Jacob's ability to sing his own praises and get to the food quicker, all at the same time.

I had a nice vegetable soup that I added large chunks of potatoes and beef to as well as several wraps with warm chicken, melted cheese, and fresh tomatoes in a spicy chipotle sauce. It was typically one of Seth and Amber's favorite combinations and so I was pretty concerned when Seth only ate one wrap and half of his soup. I ate quietly, not saying anything because I didn't want to draw attention to it, but Jacob and I eyed each other several times.

Amber had Lauren with her, she was too young to be on much of a schedule and slept unless she was hungry. I was tempted to keep the twins as well because I felt like five kids was a lot for Quil and Claire to handle, but Claire brought two girlfriends of hers with her and so that seemed enough to put me at ease. Amber had stepped away to feed Lauren half way through the meal and so I don't think she realized that the food in front of Seth was still his first helping. Even though they had stopped phasing they were still very big men and normally ate quite a lot.

"This is fantastic, thank you." Jacob said to me as he handed another wrap to Seth. I could have swore I heard him mumble 'eat' to him, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Thanks," I said smiling. After all this time I never got tired of hearing Jacob's compliments and he continued to offer them freely.

"It really is, Bella." Seth acknowledged right before he took a large bite.

"For reals, I would buy this sauce from you." Amber agreed, placing Lauren back in her carrier and continued to eat.

"Hey Bella, I think I just thought of our next Christmas presents to everyone." Jacob smiled brightly.

"Sauce?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you have no idea how often I have to sneak it out to Rachel and Jared." Jacob said.

"Ugh," I huffed. "So that is where it goes." I rolled my eyes, not really angry, but pretended to be.

"Hey," Seth punched Jacob in the shoulder. "You've been holding out on me."

"Really? You think I owe you a favor?" Jacob challenged.

The guys shared a look and Seth nodded his head slowly. "Alright, point well taken."

We all settled into a comfortable silence as we finished eating. I still didn't really know what was going on, but it was clear that it involved Seth and then of course that involved Amber. Jacob had mentioned that it was something pack related. Maybe Seth was worried about the wolf gene being passed down to their children and therefore felt like Amber should know the secret. It made sense and the more I thought about it the more I felt like that was most likely it.

We brought our drinks with us into the bookstore. Seth and Amber sat down on the couch with Lauren asleep in her carrier on the floor next to them and Jacob and I sat down on the other couch that faced them. The sitting area was one of my favorite things about the bookstore because it was so intimate and it made everyone near it feel like family.

We continued to talk easily until there was a natural pause in the conversation.

"Amber, what do you know of our legends?" Jacob asked her.

"I think I know most of them." Amber glanced at Seth as for confirmation, which he nodded at. "Especially after Luke was born, Seth tells them to him." She frowned slightly and Seth reached over and took her hand.

"Amber is worried about them scaring him." Seth clarified.

"Oh, um, if it makes you feel better I tell them to my kids also." Jacob told her. "They haven't been scared, but Asher is completely convinced that he will become a wolf some day."

Amber smiled. "Kids are fun like that. One second they are a prince from a far away land and the next minute they are Tarzan swinging through the trees. My brothers drove my mother crazy with them pretending that the living room was a jungle."

I glanced at Jacob and I wasn't sure if there was anything in particular that I was supposed to say. The truth was that Asher could very well phase one day and it would all be my fault. I felt like I attracted bad luck and I always expected to find out that a vampire had been in the area.

Amber shrugged. "I just assumed that they were your version of super heros. You know, the good guys vs. bad guys type of stuff."

Jacob glanced at Seth, nodding to him. "Amber, they are more than just legends." Seth told her.

"I didn't mean to be insulting." Amber looked startled, intertwining her fingers through Seth's.

Jacob leaned forward, placing his canned Root Beer on the coffee table between us. "It is not insulting, I don't expect you to understand this easily." Jacob paused for a moment. "The legends are true."

It seems like Jacob's words dangled in the air like a kite with a broken string, soaring high up into the air. Amber glanced at Seth and then myself, her face was extremely hard to read.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for the punchline." Amber finally said.

"There is none." Seth replied.

"Are you trying to tell me that real people can change into wolves?"

"Yes." Jacob confirmed.

"That is insane!" Amber's face scrunched in confusion, shaking her head slowly.

I felt Jacob flinch slightly beside me and Seth silently looked at Jacob. I wasn't sure if they had rehearsed what they would say to Amber, but it seemed that it wasn't going as planned or possibly they were nervous about something else.

"No, I've seen them." I said, after a short pause.

"What?" Amber's eyes grew large, staring right at me.

"It all started while we were all still in high school." I explained.

I told her about the first time I saw the wolves. How I had been with someone that I thought was a friend, but he was dangerous and then five large wolves came out together and saved me. Amber listened carefully, not saying anything.

"How did you know the wolves were people?" Amber whispered.

"At first I didn't." I answered her.

"I wasn't allowed to tell Bella." Jacob added.

"Oh my gosh," Amber said each word slowly, staring at Jacob. "You were one of the wolves."

"Yes," Seth answered her.

"You too?" Amber asked.

"I wasn't there in the story that Bella told you, but I became one a few months later." Seth said.

"How? Why? I mean . . ." Amber stammered, then paused to take a deep breath. "How did Bella find out and why are you now telling me?"

There was a moment of silence and I decided to go ahead and answer the first part of her question. "Jacob had told me the legends before he knew they were true. I had some interaction with vampires . . ."

"Wait, vampires are real?" Amber interrupted.

"They are what we refer to as the 'cold ones' in the legends." Jacob answered.

"So was it a vampire that the wolves saved you from?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I've met several vampires over the years. I . . . um . . ." I glanced at Jacob, not sure if I should say that I fell in love with one of them. He gave me a half shrug and I decided that it wasn't that important to the story. "Anyways, I started to think. I already knew that vampires were real and if that part of the legend was true, then the werewolf part was probably also real."

"Once Bella figured it out then I wasn't 'telling' her and I confirmed that she was correct." Jacob added.

"Is that what brought you two together?" Amber asked.

"Kind of." Jacob and I said at the same time, smiling at one another. "It is a long story that myself or Bella can tell you." Jacob told her. "But now is really not the time."

There was a long pause, as Jacob took another drink, Seth picked at the fabric of the couch, and Amber and I looked between them and each other.

"There's more?" Amber finally asked.

"Yes," Jacob nodded slowly.

He looked at Seth and it felt like he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or if Seth should. Seth was still holding Amber's hand, he had rubbed across the back of her hand the whole time. I thought it was to comfort Amber as she learned all this information, but as I watched Seth it looked like he was taking deep purposeful breathes and I realized that it was for him, not her. Seth was really nervous about something.

I felt my jaw lax and my heart rate increase as I realized the real reason that they were telling Amber. Seth had imprinted. Jacob had me tucked into his side and had been rubbing my back in a very similar gesture to what Seth was doing to Amber's hand. I stood up, needing some space as I grabbed the empty cups and began to take them back to the cafe, my hands shaking and my knees felt weak. My mind was swirling with unanswered questions. Who was this woman? Had Seth phased again? As I thought about Amber and her two young children one of the cups fell from my hand, shattering on the hard wood floor.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob whisper from behind me.

I kept walking, leaving the broken cup behind me until I got to the sink in the kitchen placing the remaining glasses there. My palms supported my weight as I leaned against the counter, my body shaking from the tears that I was trying to not let fall.

"It is not as bad as you think." Jacob said, after another long pause.

I turned to face him, the tears spilling over and dribbling down my cheeks. "He imprinted . . . ?" I whispered.

"Yes." Jacob confirmed.

My legs buckled and I started to collapse on the floor when I felt Jacob's strong arms wrap around me. "Bella!" His voice filled with caution.

He picked me up, placing me in his lap on the floor. "Bella, listen to me. Seth is not leaving Amber or at least he doesn't want to."

"What?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, but they continued to leak out in stubborn persistence. "What do you mean?"

"Seth wants to stay with Amber and his family, and in this situation I think it might work." Jacob answered.

"He doesn't want his imprint?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, at least not like that." Jacob squeezed me tighter to him and my face was nestled into the crook of his neck. "Bella, Cindy is his imprint." Jacob whispered.

My heart was racing in my chest and I felt my head start to spin. My daughter? My tiny little baby was imprinted upon? What did this mean for her? I could feel myself getting weak as my head continued to spin, and I was thankful that I was already being held by Jacob as my world went completely black.

(* * * *)

JACOB'S POV

"Bella?" I shook her lightly and her head moved heavily against my shoulder. I couldn't believe that she had fainted. "Bella?" I said louder and I heard a slight moan from her. She was only out for a minute or less, but I could tell that she felt groggy and weak.

"Jake . . ." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that." I rocked her in my lap like a sleeping child, slowly awakening from a nap.

Bella groaned and lifted her arm to rub her forehead. "I don't think there would have been an easy way to tell me."

"Yeah, but there had to be a better way than causing you to black out." I rubbed my hand across her arm. "I need to get back to Seth and Amber, will you please come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Bella tried to get back up and she started to spin again.

"Whoa, careful." I grabbed her hips and stood quickly, tucking her into my side. We took careful steps, with my arm holding most of her weight as we came back to the bookstore.

Amber was in Seth's lap and they were both crying. I wished that I could have heard what Seth had told her while I was gone with Bella. Not being able to hear as well as I used to was a little sad to me. I missed hearing Bella's heartbeats and conversations on the other side of the house.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella into my own lap. "Seth, what have you told her?" I nodded my head towards Amber.

"Everything," he whispered through his tears.

There was a very long pause, with everyone in their own thoughts. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what each of them were thinking. Seth continued to hold Amber, kissing her hair. Amber's head rested on his chest, she looked pale and her body trembled. Bella was completely still, she didn't cry and not a single bone in her body moved.

"I still think that we can make this work." I insisted.

"How?" Amber, whispered. "Just to wait 20 years for him to divorce me then."

Seth shook his head. "NO! I don't want to do that."

"Seth, it happens all the time. The older guy leaves their family for a younger girl and they didn't imprint." Amber frowned, sadly as Seth kept shaking his head.

"Amber, do you really think that Cindy would break up your marriage?" I asked her. "Seth will be whatever she wants, but don't you think that Seth can influence what she wants from him? There is no real reason for either of them to fall in love with each other."

"How would I know for sure? She's a baby." Amber closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Amber, you, Luke, and Lauren are worth fighting for." Seth insisted. "Please, give me that chance."

Amber opened her eyes, looking at Bella. "Say something." She told her.

Bella sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have what you have."

"What? You want Jacob to imprint?" Amber asked, which I was grateful for because it literally was the last thing I ever would have thought Bella would say. I was really confused and I glanced at Seth who also looked confused before I looked down at Bella waiting for her answer.

"No, of course not, but at least you know who she is. I never know. It could happen at any time and there is nothing that I can do about it." Bella answered. Well, that made a lot more sense, I could see how the uncertainty would be very troubling. Bella and I didn't talk about imprinting, over the years I think we both thought that it wasn't an issue any longer, but now it was raising its ugly little head.

"I have always told Bella that I would fight it if I were ever to imprint, and I will." I confirmed.

"And that is what I want to do." Seth insisted, once again.

"I need some time." Amber said, getting out of Seth's lap and sitting on the couch next to him. "This is all a lot to take in."

"That makes sense, take all the time you need." I told Amber. "This is for you and Seth to work out. As Cindy's father I would like to know what you decide, but I do respect your privacy."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door of the cafe. "Jake!" Embry yelled, and I could hear the panic, almost desperation in his voice..

"Oh no," Seth groaned.

"What?" Bella whispered, as I stood up to answer the door.

"Embry was telling Jackie." Seth answered.

I heard them continue to mumble, but I had to pick up my pace as Embry continued to pound loudly on the door.

"Hold on! I'm right here." I yelled as I turned the deadbolt and opened the door in quick movements. "What's going on?"

"She left!" Embry answered.

"Jackie?"

"Yes."


	29. Chapter 28 HURTING

Song - I won't let go by Rascal Flats

youtube dot com/watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU&feature=related

**Chapter 28 – HURTING**

"Hold on! I'm right here." I yelled as I turned the deadbolt and opened the door in quick movements. "What's going on?"

"She left!" Embry answered.

"Jackie?"

"Yes."

"Oh Embry . . ." I sighed, shacking my head.

"And she took Susan with her." Embry added.

"Oh crap! Any idea where she went?"

"No, I called her mom, acting like I was just curious if she were there. I didn't want to scare her."

I turned and saw Bella, Seth, and Amber, standing behind me. Seth and Amber's eyes were still red and swollen and Amber's nose was extremely red from wiping it. Bella's hair was messy in a low ponytail, she smiled sadly at Embry.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said to Embry, as she walked towards us, taking my hand.

"Thanks," Embry mumbled softly. He glanced at Seth and Amber. "Are you two alright?"

Seth and Amber looked at each other and Seth didn't seem to know what to say as slowly Amber put her arm around his waist. "Yeah, we are." Amber said, with a weak smile.

Seth sighed. "Thank you, I love you so much." He squeezed her into his side.

I smiled at them and then looked at Embry, I think of all the wolves he has had the hardest time. It wasn't just a secret, it was something that has almost destroyed the relationships closest to him. His mother got close to kicking him out of the house in high school, he was grounded so often. Luckily it got better for him after the fight with Victoria was over, but now things with Jackie were at an all time low.

"What can I do?" I asked Embry. He shrugged as he shook his head not answering the question. "Did she take her car or by foot?"

"Car." Embry answered.

"Why don't you both take our truck? I'll walk over with Seth and Amber and then put the kids to bed." Bella offered.

"Thanks Bells, I love you." I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her quickly, and then walked with Embry behind the shop where Bella's old truck was parked. Neither of us drove much unless it was to get parts or specialty things, and the truck was still often used as a tow truck when needed. Technically the Rabbit could still run, but it hasn't gone anywhere in years and currently resided in my old garage at Dad's house.

"Good luck, guys." Seth yelled and waved as Embry and I got inside the truck, starting her with a loud roar.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"Let's drive through La Push, if she isn't here then Seattle is the only other place."

I nodded and began to drive through the area. Embry told me that he had already looked through the resort, checking each cabin. It was a warm evening and the moon shown brightly with a few large clouds moving across it. We drove with the windows down, looking everywhere as we went.

"How do you know she left? Maybe she just went for a drive to blow off some steam."

"I thought of that, but I think she would go by foot. You know how much Jackie loves to run. It has always been her escape when times were rough."

I thought about all the times that Jackie would find me on the beach. She had always been running or swimming. "So the fact she took the car is a bad sign." Embry continued.

I nodded slowly and then began to head out towards Seattle while Embry used his phone to call people that they knew there to see if any of them had heard from her. He was a little more honest and told them that they got into a huge fight and for them to please call him if she calls.

It was another mile when we saw her car parked on the side of the road. We got out quickly and I examined the car while Embry yelled for Jackie. I noticed that the engine was slightly warm, so I figured that she hasn't been gone for too long.

"Jackie!" I yelled.

Embry was breathing heavily and I could tell that he was really nervous. I glanced through the car and there were small toys along the floorboard, but no diaper bag so I assumed that Jackie took it with her.

"Do you think I should phase?" Embry asked. "I could sniff her out quickly." None of us took phasing again lightly, so for him to suggest that really meant a lot.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. Um, let me call Quil first." Right as I said that my cell phone went off and I saw Quil calling. "Well, speak of the devil . . ." I answered the phone.

"Jake! Is Embry still with you?" Quil asked quickly.

"Yes." Embry was standing next to me and without further thought I handed him the phone. They spoke quickly and Embry nodded his head for me to follow him at a slow jog.

I could tell that we were heading back towards La Push, as we followed a small stream and weaved quickly through the trees. I gathered from Embry's side of the conversation that when Bella went home she told Quil what happened and he went ahead and decided to help by phasing. Then he started looking through the trees, especially the wooded area behind the resort. The way that the roads weaved around we weren't far from the resort.

Due to Jackie's family owning the resort her whole life she knew the area extremely well, so when her car ran out of gas, she knew right where she was and began to walk back to the resort. Quil found her and nearly gave her a heart attack coming towards her in wolf form, it was her throwing all the contents of the diaper bag at him that helped him get a clue that maybe he should back up and find a different approach. Then he ran a short distance to the resort, phased and borrowed a phone to call us.

Embry hung up and handed me my phone which I took and placed it in my pocket. "So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"We keep coming towards the resort and Quil will find us and we can follow him directly to them."

"Are they okay?"

"Physically they are fine, but stupid Quil almost got himself killed scaring Jackie the way he did. Her first instinct was to protect Susan from some unknown beast."

"If this weren't so serious that would have been fantastic to see."

Embry gave a small smile. "Yeah . . ."

We were still jogging through the woods, using the bright moon as our source of light. Most of the time we could see well enough, but would go down a ravine or through a heavily wooded area and have to slow down and be more careful. Embry and I appeared to be in great shape, maybe not quite as toned as when we were wolves, but still kept the same body structure. Despite that we were both breathing heavily as we made it down the side of a dry ravine. Without either of us suggesting it we decided to walk within the ravine. There were several rocks that were smooth and round from a time when water used to rush by.

"Hey Em, what happened? How much were you able to tell her?"

"Susan was taking a nap and I told Jackie that I needed to tell her some things. She's always known that there was a secret and so I thought that this would be a good thing." Embry sighed. "You know how much I have hated having to keep this from her."

I nodded, he really hated that. "So did you start with the wolves and then go into imprinting?"

"Yes, as I told her the truth I could tell that she had been really hurt that I kept it from her. She curled up in a ball, with her knees to her chest, shaking her head. She seemed to be relieved to know that we really didn't kill her step-dad, but I'm not sure that it being vampires was really an upgrade. It got worse with imprinting. It is a touchy subject for you too, so I know you get it. Well it went from uncomfortable to worse as she switched from being hurt to being angry. I was angry too and we were both yelling at each other."

Embry got quiet like it was too personal and he really didn't want to continue, so it seemed like a good time to pick up the pace again. We ran through the woods towards some unknown mark until we saw Quil trot up to us, following him the rest of the way. Quil moved so quickly that we had to go at a fast jog in order to keep up. As we moved around a long bend in a wide ravine I could hear Jackie and Susan, talking to each other. Jackie sounded calm and I don't know if she was staying collected for Susan's sake or if she had calmed down.

Embry increased his running to a full sprint. "Jackie!" He yelled.

I ran right behind him, as Quil stayed close, but still hidden in the nearby ravine. From a distance I could hear Susan squeal 'Daddy' as she began to wiggle her arm to get it free from Jackie. I could see Jackie scowl and her lips move, but I didn't catch what she said.

"Jackie, please." Embry pleaded with her as he scooped up Susan into his arms.

"Don't start with me." Jackie mumbled angrily.

"Do you mind if I jump in?" I asked her.

"Jacob Black," Jackie turned, glaring at me. "I should have known that you wouldn't be far behind."

"You and Embry are my friends. Of course I am."

"Are you here to lie to me some more, Jake?" Jackie had her arms crossed over her chest. The diaper bag was still thrown over one shoulder as she stood with her hip sticking out. I glanced at Embry and he still had Susan. He carried her a short distance, pointing out the stars up in the sky, small rocks, and plants that could be seen in the moonlight.

"No, I'm not. I've tried not to lie to you and technically everything I have ever told you was true. There were some things that I couldn't tell you at that time."

"That is bull crap and you know it."

I shook my head and I walked closer to her. "It's not crap, it's true."

"You are a hypocrite, Jacob."

"How so?" I said slowly. I didn't want to get angry with her because I knew that she had every right to not trust anything I had to say. However I knew that I had to try to get her to listen and took several deep breathes as I waited for her to answer.

Jackie glared like it should have been obvious and was even more angry that she had to explain herself to me. "Let me rephrase." She took a deep angry breath. "Was I not told, because I wasn't your precious Bella or because Embry wasn't the great Jacob Black?"

Her words cut me like a knife being twisted on it's way back out to intensify the pain. I immediately took a step back, shocked that she said it out loud. Slowly, I backed up to a large boulder that over looked the ravine that wound its way through the area. I picked up several rocks, they could easily fit into the palm of my hand and threw them all down the ravine. They bounced off larger rocks, against the rocky surface, and through roots of large pine and oak trees twisted together, weaving along the side of the cliff.

I could see Jackie out of the corner of my eye pacing back and forth as I continued to throw random things down the ravine, thinking about what Jackie had said. Was she right? Did I have different rules for me and Bella than I did for other non-imprinted wolves? It wasn't on purpose. Once Bella found out, should it be that all girlfriends could know? I shook my head, answering my own mental questions. No, Bella shouldn't have known. I broke the rules based on a technicality. Maybe I did feel like I was different than everyone else, more special for some reason. I didn't mean to. Maybe it was an issue with Sam and him knowing that I was really supposed to be alpha and him being more lenient with me. Not telling Jackie was actually Sam's decision and I just continued the decision after he died because it made sense.

I was still deep in thought when I felt something brush against my shoulder. I turned my head and looked to see that Jackie had sat down on the same large boulder.

"I'm sorry." Jackie whispered. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Well, you gave me something new to think about."

"Just stop it, Jake."

"Alright." I looked at her and sighed. "You ready to talk about why you are wondering through the woods with your daughter?" I looked around and didn't see her or Embry. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"Embry took her home. She is really tired and . . ." Jackie sighed. ". . . it's just better for now." She shrugged. "I assumed that Embry already told you everything."

"I know what Embry thinks. I want to know what you think."

There was a long pause which I spent peeling the bark off of a random stick. I looked up as I saw Jackie's lips move, I wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or whispering so I scooted closer to her, placing my arm behind her back, my palm on the rough surface of the boulder.

"What?" I whispered to see if she was speaking to me.

She leaned towards me. "I feel like I can't trust you."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted that. You can trust me, I'm an open book you could ask me anything."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Do you not think I would keep the secret?"

"For a second Jackie try to make this less personal. We were in high school when you and Embry started dating. How many high school sweethearts actually make it?"

Jackie shook her head. "Not very many."

"Exactly! A secret of this magnitude is a secret for a reason. We couldn't have every person that dated one of the wolf members to know the secret or quite frankly everyone would know."

"Okay? So why not tell me when Embry and I started living together, got engaged, or even married. For crying out loud Jake! Were you ever going to tell me!"

"No." I whispered, shaking my head slowly.

Jackie's body stiffened and I could tell that she didn't like that answer at all. I leaned forward, rubbing my hand on her back. "I'm sorry, I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but it is the truth."

"I don't see how you keep a secret of this magnitude from me. My kids becoming wolves? Or with imprinting . . . I could have lost everything and not had any idea why."

"I know, let me try to explain." I continued to rub her back and I could feel her muscles relax. "I think that you could have known the secret once you and Embry were obviously in a committed relationship. I'm the last person to say that real love can't happen in high school, of course it can. And I'm not saying that you and Embry didn't really love each other back then, I know you did. But once Embry graduated from high school he immediately started to give up his wolf. He had the theory that if he stopped phasing that he couldn't imprint."

"Embry gave up his wolf for me?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. It was what Embry wanted to do. So by the time you were living together in college Embry wasn't phasing and we hoped that imprinting was no longer an issue. So because of that there was no real reason to tell you."

"What about our kids?" Jacked asked.

"There is no guarantee that they will become wolves. But if they do. . ." I cringed, knowing that she wouldn't like this. ". . . it probably would have remained a secret. Embry's mom still doesn't know."

"That's crazy Jake." Jackie looks down, picking at the cuff of her jeans.

"I know it is."

I put my arm across her shoulders, she stiffened for a moment closing her eyes. I almost moved my arm until she relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder. We were quiet as we listened to the birds chirp and saw two squirrels gathering nuts. They would chase each other up one tree, leaping from on branch to another and then down another still after the same nut. I felt Jackie's head move against my neck as she laughed, watching the squirrels banter around each other.

The clouds continued to gather in the sky and thunder could be heard, rumbling in the distance.

"Are you ready to go back home?" I asked her.

"No."

"But you are coming back, right?"

"I don't know." She turned her head and I could feel her breath on my neck. I shifted back, her head still on my shoulder, I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed very relaxed.

"Jackie, please. Embry needs you, and you know he will not walk away from Susan without a fight.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that is a good enough reason to stay."

"What about love? He loves you, and you love him."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, especially without trust."

"But you now know everything."

"Yeah . . . but I also know that I can't trust him because what I don't trust is completely out of his control."

"You mean, imprinting?" I asked.

"Yes. You can't tell me that he will never leave me."

"That might be true, but I can tell you I won't ever leave Bella. Not matter what. There is no way I would let 'nature' or whatever it is that controls imprinting control my love for Bella or for my kids. Seth is fighting it, why wouldn't Embry?" I challenged.

"Sometimes both isn't an option, Jacob. Seth lucked out that it was a baby and her parents . . . - she looked directly at me ". . . are being supportive. But what if it had been another woman?"

There was another long pause where I didn't want to answer her question. We looked at each other and I was thankful that she gave me the time to answer her question, but I wasn't any closer to having a good answer. I knew that I was being stubborn on the imprinting issue and while I believed that I would fight it and stay, it was not something that I could promise that I would be able to do.

"Sorry," Jackie mumbled, breaking eye contact and looked down.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I was hoping that I could see something in your eyes that you didn't want to tell me with your mouth."

I shook my head, reaching out and cupped her cheek to lift her face to look at me. "I don't have anything to hide from you. I promise. I waited because I wanted to give you the truth and not the answer that I have told myself and Bella for over ten years."

"So what's the truth?" Jackie whispered.

"That I don't know. I don't know what it is like to imprint and to have that connection to someone else."

"I thought you could read each others' minds? And how you feel?"

"We can."

"So . . . Then haven't you felt it." I nodded with a sigh. Jackie took my hand with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be pressuring you about this."

"It is alright. You are right, I know how intense it is, and that it completely changed them. Paul stopped chasing every girl he saw, Quil was content as long as he could make Claire happy, Sam left Leah . . ." I stopped, shaking my head.

"What makes you think you are different?" Jackie asked softly.

"They didn't have Bella."

"That is sweet and all, but what makes you think that will make a difference?"

"Bella is enough all by herself for me to want to fight and not break her heart."

"I'm sure that Sam thought the same thing."

"No, he never thought of fighting it. He was the first, he never dreamed it was even a possibility. Seth is proving that it IS a possibility."

"How is he doing that?"

"I admit, I wish that I could see inside his head right now.

"Jake . . ." Jackie whispered so softly I could hardly hear her.

I moved closer to her, leaning in to hear what she said. "What?" I whispered back.

"I'm so scared."

I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel how tight her back and shoulders were as I ran my hands across them. Jackie laid her head on my chest, holding me so tightly I could feel her tremble as she cried. It made sense that she would be worried. Bella has had years to process the fear and anxiety, and she still passed out when knowing that we had to deal with it again. The road has been rocky at best, but we have made it through it.

"You are not alone, Jackie." I whispered to her, smoothing out some of her hair.

Jackie took several shaky breaths, trying to get her crying under control. "I think that makes it worse . . ."

"How?"

"Because I'm not as strong as Amber or Bella . . ." She took another shaky breath. "I can't wait around for him to leave me." I tried to interrupt, but she continued. "And I don't believe that he will stay." She pushed up from my chest to look me in the eyes. We were so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek. "I don't believe that you will stay either. I believe that you want to, but I don't think you will."

I closed my eyes. "You're wrong, I hope . . ." I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if she even heard me. "Now I have four children as well." I kept my eyes closed, shaking my head. "I couldn't leave them, for anything or anyone."

Jackie sighed, closing her eyes as she laid her head back on my shoulder. "I get that you having a family makes a difference. I just don't know, and _that_ is the problem."

"And leaving Embry? That's your solution?"

"Maybe it won't hurt so bad if he isn't mine to lose." I could feel her tremble again as a fresh round of tears began to soak through my shirt.

I held her close. "You know I thought the same thing once. I thought maybe Bella would be better with someone else that wouldn't one day hurt her. It was right after Sam died. Paul had just imprinted on Rachel and Quil on Claire, basically at the same time and I realized that I could imprint at anytime and on . . . on any age. I didn't want to be responsible for breaking her heart."

Jackie stayed quiet as I continued to tell her about how I came back to her because I knew that Bella deserved the right to make the choice for herself and together we decided that staying together was a risk worth taking. As I spoke Jackie would cry again, I paused until she would nod her head against my chest, and then I would continue talking about the struggles that Bella and I have had with me being a wolf.

Jackie groaned, running one hand through her short hair. She had cut it really short after Susan was born and now kept it at about chin length. She wiped the tears from her face with a heavy sigh. She looked to be in a lot of pain and I assumed that she probably had a headache from crying so hard.

"Do you really think it is wise to make any type of decision right now?" I asked softly

"I don't know what else to do?" Jackie closed her eyes.

"Come home with me. You can talk to Bella and get a female perspective on things."

Jackie frowned, sighing loudly. "Alright."

We stood up from the rock and it was then that I realized how long we had been sitting there. My butt was numb and my left leg had fallen asleep, I looked at Jackie and she seemed to be rubbing her legs feeling the same. "Jeez, Jake, how long have we been sitting here?"

"I don't know." We both hobbled around until the tingling subsided. Then together we walked to my house. It took us about an hour and the sky opened and began to rain. We didn't say much, the sun broke through the stormy sky as we stepped up to the front porch. It was the start of a new day and hopefully a brighter perspective.


	30. Chapter 29 TOGETHER

Song is Hold Me by Jamie Grace

youtube dot com/watch?v=ISgr8SgCYbY

**5 YEARS LATER**

* Jacob is 34, Bella is 36, Danielle (Dani-11), Asher (10), Zeke & Cindy (5)

* Rachel/Paul has Patrick (13), Richard (11), Paula (4), Rheida (3)

* Kim/Jared – Nicole (15), Brandon (13), Daniel (10)

* Embry/Jackie – Unfortunately, talking to Bella didn't help. After six miserable months Jackie filed for divorce, saying that she couldn't live in constant fear. Embry was crushed and it was a very hard several months for all three of them. However after one year they moved back in together, under one condition. Jackie wanted Embry to promise to not fight it if he were to imprint. She fully intends on letting him go. Both of them still love each other very much and not being married takes the pressure off if he were to imprint and so they are able to live comfortably together with their daughter Susan (7). Susan is best friends with Emily's daughter Stacy.

* Seth/Amber – Luke (6), Laura (5), and Lewis (3) and one on the way. Cindy and Zeke play with Luke and Laura on a regular basis and so Seth's imprinting has yet to be a real issue for his family. Seth is Cindy's favorite "uncle" (all pack members are referred to as uncles or aunts).

* Leah and Isaac have no children of their own, so two years ago they adopted siblings Brian (5) and Brittany (4).

* Emily and Nomi – Tommy (16) and Stacy (7)

* Claire is 21

* Billy 70ish

**Chapter 29 – TOGETHER**

It was a warm summer night and everyone was huddled around a large campfire. It was almost comical any time we all tried to get together. We were one massive family with nineteen children all listening to 'Grampa Billy' tell stories. I loved the comfort level of everyone, Paul, Rachel, Jackie, Kim, and Jared were huddled together, watching their kids listen to the stories. Dani, Ash, Patrick, Richard, Brandon, and Daniel were roasting marshmallows. They had four roasting sticks that they would pass around between them. Emily shared a glance with Kim as they noticed Tommy and Nicole holding hands in the back of the group. Stacy and Susan were the very best of friends and were practically joined at the hip, never leaving each other's side.

Seth was laying on his stomach with Cindy, Paula, Laura, and Brittany all laying on his back. Amber smiled next to him with Lewis sitting in her lap. Leah, Isaac, and Nomi were whispering quietly to each other. Bella was sitting between Embry and Quil, trying really hard to not laugh at the random comments that Quil was making. He had heard the stories so many times that he would make a few additions that he felt livened them up. When Bella couldn't hold in the laughter she would cover her mouth and bury her face in Embry's shoulder. Claire was next to Quil, also trying to not laugh, and I was next to Claire with Zeke and Luke sitting in my lap. The wind blew lightly, causing smoke to swirl and the logs settled, causing sparks to rise up into the black sky.

Just like every time he told the legends there was a great pause once he finished and the silence covered everyone like a blanket, warm, soft, and comfortable. I scooped up Cindy, who had fallen asleep on Seth's back, and carried her to the tent. Zeke was sleepy, but still awake, as Bella lead him by the hand to his sleeping bag. He really wanted to sleep in the big tent with the older kids and I think he made himself stay awake to prove that he was ready. Bella and I smiled at each other as we tucked them both into bed and then rejoined the adults around the fire.

Embry was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against Jackie's legs, burning a long stick in the fire. Quil had Claire in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. It hasn't be an easy road for them, but they were together. Claire had a normal high school dating life, with only one boy that actually broke her heart. She was in her senior year and she had been dating him for over a year when he dumped her for her best friend. It didn't take long for Quil to find out what happened and he went to Claire, who was in her room crying.

(FLASH BACK)

_"Come here, sweety." Quil said as he sat down on her bed._

_Without further thought Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with her head on his shoulder. Quil wrapped his arms around her and positioned her more comfortably in his lap._

_"__Shhhh," he cooed. "It's going to be okay." He continued to rub her back as she fisted her hand around the fabric of his shirt. She shook her head not able to speak at the moment. Quil had never experienced anything more painful than watching her be in so much pain and not be able to really do anything for her._

_After several hours Quil had shifted so that he was sitting up against her headboard and Claire was curled into his side with her head on her pillow that was in his lap._

_"__Quil, you need to go." Hannah told him._

_He looked at the clock and it was well after midnight and Claire had been asleep for the past hour, but he still couldn't bring himself to leave. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving."_

_"__You can't stay here. I'm grateful for your friendship and there is no denying that she needed you this evening, but this . . ." she stammered over her words, ". . . this between you and my daughter . . . it's inappropriate."_

_Quil shook his head. "You know, I would never hurt her." Quil insisted. "I'll stay awake if you want and keep the door open as well, but I won't leave. She needs me."_

_Quil kept his promise and stayed awake all night. It turns out that he most likely wouldn't have slept much even without the promise, because Claire cried all through the night. Still nothing changed for Quil, he was still the loyal friend and protector that he has always been. However, after that night Claire saw Quil in a different light. He wasn't just her best friend that would do anything for her, she realized that she really did love him._

_Two months later, they were in her living room, she had school books scattered around her on the floor and he was laying across the couch, watching something on TV. Her back rested against the side of the couch and Quil was running one hand through her hair._

_"__Hey Quil?" Claire looked over her shoulder at him._

_"__Yeah?" Quil looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted._

_Claire shifted up onto her knees and rested one hand on the couch. "I want to try something."_

_"__Sure, you can do anything you want." Quil shrugged. "You know that."_

_Claire nodded slowly, licking her lips before placing them quickly against Quil's lips._

_Quil didn't move, except for his eyes, widening in surprise. "What was that?" He whispered._

_"__It was a kiss." Claire smiled shyly._

_"__Well I know that." Quil rolled his eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_"__Because I love you." Claire leaned towards him, to kiss him again._

_"__Whoa, I love you too, but we have both known that forever." Quil moved on the couch, sitting up in the middle of it._

_"__No we haven't." Claire moved to sit next to him on the couch with him. "It's different, I'm . . . uh, I'm in love with you."_

_Quil took her hands and grinned. "That is actually great. I'm really glad to know that, but Claire nothing can happen with us."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__You are in high school."_

_"__I'm eighteen. Please, Quil!" Claire begged._

_"__Don't do that to me." Quil shook his head. "You know how hard it is for me to tell you 'no'."_

_Claire was well aware of Quil being a wolf and that their connection was based on him imprinting on her. It was hard to figure out exactly how much she understood, but when it came to getting her way, she understood very well. Quil had told her 'no' before, mostly when he felt like she was manipulating him and other times he did just to prove that he could. However, most of the time behind the scenes Quil did everything he could to make what she wanted become reality._

_Quil threaded his fingers through Claire's hand with a sigh. "What do you want from me?"_

_"__I'm not sure."_

_"__Claire . . ." Quil paused for a moment, looking down at their joined hands. "Um, I don't think I can just try with you, and . . . you know, see what happens."_

_"__It will be okay." Claire promised, as she leaned up and kissed him, once, twice, three times before Quil pressed his lips back into hers. Quil's stomach was in knots as their lips caressed together, both of their hearts beating wildly. Claire moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, their kissing experimental and uncertain._

(END FLASH BACK)

They remained the very best of friends, constantly teasing and playfully bickering with each other. It took a lot for Claire's parents to get past the age difference and even more for the community, but they couldn't deny how happy Quil and Claire made each other. They had always had a special bond, it was just mentally messed up to see them together. It was hard on Quil as well, and actually difficult for him to stop thinking of her as a kid or his buddy. They took things very slow just looking at each other in a new light and after Claire's graduation she stayed in La Push, working with Bella. It was interesting to see them get more comfortable with their intimacy. A year and a half after their first kiss they were married.

I sat down next to Quil and Claire and a few minutes later Bella joined me, sitting in my lap.

"Did they go to sleep?" I asked her.

"Yep, Zeke was out like a light. I thought he might have a hard time with being so excited, but he fell asleep in mid sentence." Bella smiled, snuggling into my chest with a deep sigh. "I love being held by you."

"Well I love holding you." I squeezed her tightly. With everything that Bella and I have been through over the years, it made me love and appreciate her even more.

We watched the fire lazily as Bella nuzzled my neck, trailing tiny kisses across it.

"Careful what you start. . ." I whispered.

"I'm always careful." Bella murmured before kissing me deeply. I kissed her back passionately with my hands trailing over her back and legs. The fire simmered from tall flames into low burning embers as we continued to kiss one another.

"Get a tent." Paul teased as he carried Rachel, who was sound asleep to his own tent.

"Don't mind if I do." I picked up Bella and she wrapped her legs around my waist as we made it over to the tent. I sat her down and unzipped the tent for us to both go inside. We kicked our shoes off and began to kiss each other removing our clothing in experienced haste.

"Sleeping bag . . . cold . . ." Bella panted, stepped back enough to move to the bag on the ground.

Bella crawled in and I followed right behind her, zipping up the sleeping bag behind me. Our naked bodies caressed against each other as we moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Shhhh," I mumbled, reminding her that we weren't completely alone.

"Right, quiet."

We were all over each other as we made love quietly in the tent.

The following morning started early and we had a great breakfast. It was impressive that the women even attempted to cook anything for this many people, but they made two fires and cooked sausage and bacon over one and a massive amount of eggs in the other. Then the older kids would take the pans down to the river and wash them out to be used for the next meal.

The sky was bright blue without a cloud in sight and so I knew it would be a great day to walk down to the waterfalls and let the kids slide and swim in the open water. It was the same camping spot that Quil, Embry, Jackie, Bella, and myself went to when we camped together, with two separate waterfalls and a large pond that they both flowed into.

"You ready to go?" I asked Bella as she bent over to lace up her boots.

"Well, um, I was actually thinking of staying to help with the younger kids. Leah will be here with Paula, Rheida, Lewis, and Britney and I didn't want her to be by herself."

"Oh . . ." I said disappointed, I hadn't thought about her wanting to stay.

"I'll stay." Claire offered. "You're a mom Bella, go. You need to take a break and not feel like you need to be so responsible all the time."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure. I don't really like tramping through the trees, when I have a perfectly good stream right next to me." Claire smiled. There was a small stream near the campsite that the younger kids could throw rocks into or splash around. A little further down was a nice size pond where Dad could teach them how to fish. How he was able to catch so many fish, helping a five year old was always a small miracle, but he never failed to catch enough for the evening meal.

"Do you want me to ask Quil to stay?" I looked around the area for him.

"Nah, he will want to swim and slide with the kids." Claire rolled her eyes. "Anyone who thought he was too old for me, doesn't know him at all."

Bella and I both laughed. "So true." I acknowledged.

We headed towards the waterfalls as a massive herd. Rachel and I were in the front, sort of leading the way, but mostly we just kept the kids from running the wrong direction.

"How are you doing, Rach?" I asked her.

"Really good, but I miss teaching."

"Is it two more years before Rheida is in kindergarten?" I shook my head. "That is amazing."

"I know, it goes fast and slow all at the same time when you are surrounded by it."

"That is very true." I nodded. "Hey, how is Dad doing?" I asked.

"Actually not very well, he is still as stubborn as ever." Rachel sighed. "I keep trying to get him to eat better, but he won't. He says that he is old and will eat however he wants."

I frowned slightly with a soft sigh. "I've noticed that he isn't carving near as much as he used to."

"Yeah, I think it is his eyes. He just can't see as well as he used to and he is such a perfectionist that he throws away half of the projects that he starts."

"Maybe I should come over more often to help him with the final touches. He could tell me how he wants the details to look like." I put my arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. "Thank you for staying with him. You know if it ever gets to be too much Bella and I will help you."

Rachel smiled, putting her arm around my waist. "Thanks, Jake."

We continued to walk for a while with our arms still around each other. There wasn't much of a trail, we mostly followed the creek until we reached the waterfalls. A large section had been washed out and I held her hand as she stepped carefully around it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Paul was right behind Rachel and he stayed there, offering a hand to others until everyone pasted that section. Rachel and I continued to chat with each other, talking about the shop, the cafe, and the bookstore as well as our kids. The kids that we were with were older and more familiar with the area. They ran most of the way, so we arrived at the waterfalls much faster than the rest of the group.

"Hey, are you alright watching them while I circle back to get the losers at the end?" I smiled, knowing that Bella was always at the very end of the line. She didn't care and would just take her time. She has gotten better about no longer tripping over nothing, but when hiking . . . there was already so much to trip over that it wasn't easy for her.

"Sure, go save your wife." Rachel teased.

I grinned and waved to her as I doubled back. Since there was no specific trail I made a large circle, not wanting to be in the way of those who were still making their way towards the water. Everything was so green with massive trees filled with large thick leaves. The ground was covered with patches of grass, areas of dry dirt, and lots of small branches and twigs that have fallen from trees and bushes. There were also several wild berries and wild yellow and purple flowers that were scattered in random clusters.

I loved being outside in nature, but sometimes it made me miss my wolf. He was so much faster and he could smell all the leaves, soil, and flowers so much better than I could. With my own eyes I could see what was right in front of me, as a wolf I was able to experience it and not only see it. As I continued to walk back, surrounded by large oak trees, it was fun to be able to watch the kids and my friends laughing and talking to each other without them really knowing that I was there.

As I suspected at the very end of the line was Bella. The ground was uneven, curving back and forth as the river moved and I saw Embry holding Bella's hand as they walked along a particularly rocky area. It was really great how everyone took care of each other and so them holding hands as they walked along didn't really bother me. Once the ground leveled out again they let go of each other, at the same time I came up from behind and I could hear them talking. It had something to do with Susan and the school, but I didn't catch all of it.

I came up behind them and tapped Embry on the shoulder, with my finger over my lips for him to not say anything about me being there. Embry smiled and nodded his head and continued to talk to Bella, he saw that the path was about to narrow and started to move behind Bella. Right before he moved I slapped Bella in the butt and then moved behind Embry.

"Embry!" Bella squealed, jumping slightly, but never actually looked behind her as she moved through the narrow section. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry Bella, um . . . ," he paused for a moment, "ah, you had a bug on you." Embry shrugged at me.

Bella squirmed, rubbing her hands over her own body. "Oh, thanks then."

Embry gave me a thumbs up and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. The area got ready to widen back up and as Embry moved back to walk next to Bella I slapped her butt again.

Bella looked at Embry. "Stop that! There is no way that was a bug."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, you are right. It wasn't."

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked.

"Well, um . . ." Embry glanced at me for a second and I shrugged at him, which he rolled his eyes at.

"What?" Bella asked again.

"You've got a nice ass." Embry told her.

Once again I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Bella stopped suddenly and I had to lean back to avoid hitting them. "You can not say that to me!" Embry just shrugged, not defending himself. "Jacob would knock you in the head."

"You know . . ." Embry smirked. "Jake might be more understanding about it than you think."

"Well, in that case . . ." Bella reached over placing her arm around his waist and then slipped her hand lower placing it in his back pocket, grabbing his butt.

"Bella?" Embry asked. I'm not sure if Embry or myself was more shocked. Embry's whole body went rigid as he moved back, grabbing her arm to pull her hand out. "Uh . . . I think this was a mistake," he whispered. I think he spoke to me, but it could have been directed towards Bella.

"Why? No one would know. . ." Bella whispered, as she trailed her hand over his shoulder and down his arm to take his hand. "I've always thought that you were really great."

"Um . . . uh." Embry stammered.

Bella moved his hand to put it around her waist and moved closer to him, rubbing her other hand over his chest. "Hey, Embry . . ." Bella murmured, pulling him closer to her.

Suddenly this joke didn't seem quite so funny. Did Bella really have some underlying crush on Embry? Was I only seeing them as friends because that is what I wanted to see? I was glued in place, my heart hammering in my chest, not able to speak or move. Embry leaned down closer to her as his hands slid from her shoulders around to her back. Bella moved her hand to the back of his neck, running her hand under his hair, moving closer to him.

It almost looked like they were going to kiss, which didn't make any sense at all. Even if there was something going on with Bella, which was really hard to believe, Embry knew I was standing right behind them. He didn't move, except to lean down closer when it looked like he whispered something to her. I couldn't see Bella's face because of Embry's back, but I could see her continued to rub over his chest and then behind his neck with each movement getting closer to him.

"Hey, Jacob?" Bella said.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"How long are you going to stand there, letting me assault Embry, before you say something?"

"What?" I mumbled.

Suddenly Embry and Bella were both laughing as they stepped away from each other and Bella came over and took my hand. "Jacob, I knew it was you that smacked my butt the very first time." Bella smiled.

"You did?"

Bella nodded and then I looked at Embry. "Sorry . . . ?" He shrugged.

"Haha," I scowled playfully, "that was so not funny. And you . . ." I pointed my finger at Embry, ". . . you better not ever touch my wife again!"

"Whoa! What in the world have I walked in on?" Quil asked, coming from the falls. His shorts were soaking wet, leaving drops everywhere he went, but his skin was dry.

"Nothing, I swear." Embry raised both hands as if under arrest. "It was all her idea." He pointed at Bella.

"Throw me under the bus, why don't ya." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry. "Thanks a lot," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's true!" Embry insisted.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, it was all me. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Bella turned to me. "But I never dreamed that you would let me rub all over him. What were you thinking?"

"Um . . ." Suddenly feeling pretty stupid.

Bella gasped softly. "You thought I would really do something with him?"

"Oh jeez . . ." Quil mumbled and I saw him nod his head for Embry to come with him.

"I didn't mean to. You just seemed so comfortable."

"Of course I was, it's Embry . . ."

"Real nice, Bella." Embry shook his head.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Jake's best friend and someone I've been close to for over fifteen years."

I took her hand. "I get it, and if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have started it."

"Exactly." Bella hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. Our hands joined together like they always did and we started walking towards the falls together.

"I still don't get how you knew it was me with the first slap?"

Bella smirked. "You don't think I know what your hand feels like."

I laughed. "Good point."

We made it to the waterfalls not far behind Quil and Embry and had a great time watching the kids slide down one of the falls and splash and swim in the water. Embry tried to apologize and I made sure that he knew that everything was fine. That evening there was more fish than you could imagine.

"Thank you, Dad." I sat down next to him in front of the fire.

"What for?" He asked.

"I was going to say for providing the fish, but really," I paused, placing my hand on his knee, "really for everything."

Dad smiled and patted my hand with his. "Always."

We settled into a comfortable silence as the day came to a close. The following morning the sky filled with clouds. We had already planned to pack up, but the sky gave us some added motivation and we were on the road before the rain came down.


	31. Chapter 30 THE BOX

Author's Note: This chapter is highly influenced by two songs, so I wanted to give both singers credit for them and to mention that no copyright is intended.

The Box by Randy Travis – youtube dot com/watch?v=D-EEynSrD5s&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL3190E6FC94F0B6EA

Love Me by Collin Raye – youtube dot com/watch?v=GMgMi3wA3C0

WARNING – Tissues needed.

**Chapter 30 – THE BOX**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sky was filled with dark black clouds. I stood on the sacred grounds before a large hole that had been dug and filled so that a large brown mound covered the surface. As chief, performing funerals was always one of the hardest things that I did. Typically I would do what the family wanted me to do and read a poem, scripture, or blessing for them and there wasn't a single family that did not want Dad to be standing by my side. I was always grateful that he was there, giving me advice of what to say and do for the grieving family.

But today, that grieving family was my own and buried beneath the chunks of dirt was my father.

Three months after the camping trip with the family he had a massive heart attack. Rachel called Sue and Leah and they did what they could, but he died in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to the hospital. It was amazing to me how one man was able to touch so many lives. I doubt there was a single person in the tribe that hasn't heard him tell stories or that he hasn't taught to fish or carve. He never let being in a wheelchair keep him from doing the things that he loved.

The past several days have been extremely difficult making arrangements. The younger kids do not really understand, but know that everyone was sad. The older kids all considered him to be their "grandpa" and he treated them all like they were his grand kids regardless of if they really were. It had been such a hard day on everyone. The entire tribe blew me away with their generosity and the way that they gave tribute to my dad. The pack united together and danced, the same that we did for Sam's funeral. Then everyone went back to their own home, except for Rachel's kids, who went with Kim to her house and my kids went with Seth to his house.

Lightening streaked across the sky as big fat drops began to fall over me. I didn't care, but I also knew that Rebecca and Rachel were waiting for me back at the house. Neither of them would appreciate me arriving completely soaked. With heavy steps I turned and began to walk back towards Rachel's house. It was like God waited for me to get there before the skies opened completely and a hard rain beat against the roof of the house.

"Hey Jake." Paul said quietly as I came inside.

"Hey," I replied as I took my shoes off, placing them by the door.

"Kwan and myself are going to go help with kid control." Paul said as he put on his rain jacket.

"Alright, thank you." I said to both of them.

"Even though I didn't know him as well, he called Rebecca every week and spoke to Sarai over the phone. We will miss him very much." Kwan zipped up his coat, and opened the door for Paul to leave with him.

"Again, thank you."

I could feel a lump in my throat gather as they both left and Bella came to me, hugging me tightly which I reciprocated with a sad smile. Charlie and Sue were sitting on the couch, holding on to each other. The TV was on, but I'm not sure that either of them were really watching it. Rebecca and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table, each with large mugs of coffee and their eyes were red and swollen.

In the middle of the table was an old brown box. I had seen it several times inside the bottom drawer of the desk that Dad sat at to carve and I assumed that it was knives or tools that he used.

"Do you know what this is?" Rebecca asked, when she noticed me looking at the box.

I shook my head. "Not specifically, no."

I poured myself some coffee and joined them at the table, pulling Bella into my lap. I needed the comfort that her being near me would provide. Bella sat comfortably, resting one arm across my shoulders at times running her hand through my hair that came down to the middle of my back.

Rachel opened the box and immediately I could see an assortment of papers, books, pictures, and several things that appeared to be random at first.

"Oh my gosh . . ." Rebecca whispered, pulling out a folded paper. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head and she handed it to me. The paper was yellowed from age and the creases were thick from being opened and then refolded the same way many time. Right in the middle there was a small hole that had been punctured through it. I opened it and read.

_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'm not gonna let you down. Darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love me._

The words were vaguely family, but I couldn't place them. "What is this?" I asked.

"It is a letter that Mom wrote to Dad." Rachel answered.

"Dad read this note at her funeral." Rebecca, took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah . . ." I nodded, starting to remember.

"Did Billy ever tell you the significance of that letter?" Sue asked.

I turned and looked at her, as all four of us shook our heads 'no'. She was still sitting on the couch, holding Charlie's hand.

Sue smiled sadly, taking a deep breath. "It seems so strange to think of someone not liking Billy, but Sarah's father didn't want her to marry him. She came from a pretty wealthy family and her father had wild dreams of her getting out of La Push and doing something different with her life. He didn't feel like Billy could provide those opportunities for her. He also didn't stop to think that Sarah loved La Push and had no desire of ever leaving. So Billy and Sarah decided to run away and get married at the first place they came to. Nailed to the tree where they were to meet was that letter, and Billy waited five hours before Sarah came and they did exactly as they planned. Billy kept the letter for years as a reminder that Sarah would always come to him and that he would always wait for her. But even more, it was a promise that whether they were together or apart they would always love each other."

"Wow," I whispered with tears streaming down my face. Bella was sobbing into my shoulder and Rachel and Rebecca had both gone through an entire box of tissues.

"You do not see love like what they had very often." Charlie added. "I have only seen it one other time." Charlie looked at Bella sitting in my lap and we both smiled weakly at him.

"What happened after they were married?" Rebecca asked.

"It was hard for them for several years. Billy wanted to prove that he could provide and that he was worthy of Sarah. It took some time, but before her father died he had given them his blessing." Sue answered.

We all knew that Dad had loved Mom very much and that her death was hard on each of us.

We rarely ever talked about her and going through this box gave us the opportunity to do that.

There was a dried flower, placed inside of a plastic bag. "Oh wow . . ." Rebecca mumbled. "He kept it."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"This flower is from when I got married and he flew with us to Hawaii. I didn't want him to come because of it being so expensive and him being in his chair." She looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't think that he would be able to actually help."

I reached across the table to her and took her hand. We all had moments that we looked back on and regretted what we did. She squeezed my hand and then continued. "He was stubborn and insisted on coming and these flowers were scattered all over the front of the house so I picked one and told him to keep it. I placed it in the baggy so it wouldn't get lost on his way back home. I never dreamed that he actually kept it."

I took a drink of my now cold coffee, grimacing. Standing up, I reheated it in the microwave. As I waited for it to heat, I listened to the rain pound on the rooftop. Looking out the window lightening tore across the sky, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. The microwave dinged and I returned to the table. We continued to go through the box, sometimes we didn't understand the significance of something, but often we would smile or cry softly. I knew that Dad was private, especially with his emotions, but at the same time I knew that he loved us all. He always told me that I had Mom's smile, but I always felt like I smiled like my dad.

There was a picture of Mom and Dad standing by the first truck they ever bought.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped, looking at the picture. "Is that my truck?"

"Yep." I smiled at her.

"It's so pretty and new."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, most vehicles do start off that way."

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and smacked my chest. "Well, duh."

"Well aren't you Ms. Smartypants."

"I learned from the best." She smirked.

"So Quil taught you." I grinned.

"Actually . . . yes." Bella smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder and I gave her a short squeeze around her waist.

There was a large crack of thunder and the house shook softly.

"It is really getting intense out there." Charlie said, standing at the window. As if to respond there was an even larger flash of light and then everything went dark.

"Whoa!" I looked around. "Do you have flashlights?" I asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I do." She got up from the table and grabbed one from the coat closet and then used it to find two others inside the house.

"There is a lantern with the camping stuff do you want me to get it?" I asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Rebecca replied.

"In the garage, I'll need to go outside."

We decided to wait a few minutes to see if the power would come back on and used the flashlights. Sue got some more coffee for herself and Charlie from the coffee pot, before it got cold and they both joined us at the table. We continued to go through the box.

"Hey, cool." I picked up an old single blade pocket knife. "I gave this to Dad for Father's Day, but then later he used it to first teach me how to carve." I flicked open the blade and ran my thumb across it, surprised when it cut my finger. "Ouch!"

"Jacob!" Bella jumped out of my lap and tugged me to stand with her.

"Jeez Bella, it's just a minor cut. No big deal." I washed my hands at the sink with soap and cold water and Sue made me put some antibiotic cream and bandaid on it, before sitting back down.

"Why did you run your finger over the blade?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't expect it to be sharp. Dad taught me with this particular knife specifically because it was dull and so I wouldn't cut myself. Dad must have sharpened it at some point."

Rachel pulled out an old leather Bible. "Wasn't that Mom's?" Rebecca asked, taking it from Rachel.

"Yeah, I think so." Rachel answered.

Bella took it from Rachel and began flipping through it. "Did Billy read this as well?"

"Not that I know of." I answered. "Why?"

"He has stuff written in it, dates when the kids were born, Quil getting married, and several others."

"He must have done that for Sarah." Sue smiled. "Each morning she used to read her Bible and would write down small things like a diary." It was really great having Sue and Charlie here because they were able to fill in some things that we didn't know about, especially about the early years of Mom and Dad's life together.

"Do you think that Dad stayed in love with Mom even after she died?" Rachel asked.

"I do." Charlie answered.

"Did you ever encourage him to date again?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie glanced at Sue for a moment and then looked down, shaking his head. I always knew that Dad had a lot of respect for Sue and honestly I expected them to get together at some point. Sue went through a lot when she lost Harry and both of her children became wolves, so it created a natural bond between them. However, I also know that Bella felt like Charlie also liked Sue and so I think that the three of them never did anything about it in order to not destroy their friendship.

Sue gave Charlie a sad smile, placing her hand over his.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to see what is in the pantry for dinner."

"I'll help you." Rebecca volunteered.

Rachel used her cell phone to call around at the other houses making sure that everyone was alright. Emily still had power at her house so Kim was going to take her family there. Apparently it was a good thing we called because it made us realize that Bella's cell phone had died and I didn't bring mine with me. Bella apologized and was able to tell Seth where the missing doll for Cindy was located. Amber said that everyone was fine at their house, they made a large pallet in their living room for all the kids and had a gas stove top so she could still prepare a warm meal for the evening. Paul and Kwan planned to come back once all of the kids were asleep, unless they fell asleep on the couches before the kids went to sleep.

Bella and Rebecca prepared peanut butter and honey sandwiches for us here. We ate around the table with the box still open in the middle of the table.

"Do you wish that we had gone through this while Dad was alive?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Part of me knew that Dad wouldn't want us to go through it if he were here and that made me wonder if we should have at all. Despite feeling guilty I wouldn't trade this experience for anything and I felt like I met a different side of Dad that I didn't know was there.

Three hours later and still no power I decided to head out to the garage for the lantern.

"Do you want me to come?" Bella asked.

"Nah, hopefully it will just be a few minutes. Unless the camping stuff got moved I should know where it is."

I looked out the window as I zipped up my jacket and pulled the hood over my head. It was pitch black and while the thunderstorm had past, I could still hear rain falling against the glass and the wind as it blew through the trees.

I gave Bella a quick kiss and then went outside. It was really cold with the wind blowing against my face, so I ran at a brisk jog to the garage, opening it quickly. I flicked the light switch, forgetting that was why I was here in the first place and turned on my flashlight instead.

The single beam of light shown over several cardboard boxes, spare parts and tools, as I walked around the garage looking for several old plastic milk crates that held the camping supplies. Paul must have put them away because they were in the top shelf in the back. I got them down, filtering through fire starters and random things until I found the lantern.

I put some matches in my jacket pocket and then placed the crates back on the shelf. I then walked out, closing the garage door behind me. A harsh wind blew from the trees and with it a smell that I knew well and my body stiffened. The lantern shook in my hand.

"What are you doing here?"


	32. Chapter 31 UNKNOWN

Song by John Denver: Leaving: On a Jet Plane

youtube dot com/watch?v=f4hsC0nRvZM

**Chapter 31 – UNKNOWN**

The lantern dropped from my shaking fist and rolled across the rain soaked ground. From the night sky rain continued to fall in random drops.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"I know that I shouldn't be here, but I'm keeping my promise to you."

"You couldn't call?" I asked.

"I did, neither of you answered."

I nodded slowly, remembering that Bella's cell phone was dead and I didn't have mine. There was only one reason that I could think of that he would break the treaty in order to come to me and that was the Volturi. There was a long pause and I knew that he was reading my mind.

"Yes, you are correct." He answered my unspoken thoughts. "It's time."

"What do they want?" I asked.

He moved out from the trees, his clothes soaked to the bone and his pale skin glowed, despite the darkness that surrounded us. "They want Bella."

"That is not going to happen." I promised.

"I agree."

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"One day."

"That is not much of a warning, Edward."

"I'm sorry, they assumed that Bella was already changed and with me. They wanted us both to come today and stalling until tomorrow was the best I could get us."

"Why didn't Alice see this sooner?"

"Alice said that he just thought of it randomly and decided quickly to check. At this point it is more of a formality that he is even checking, so he didn't put a lot of thought into it before he contacted us."

It seemed just too easy for them and fast. "How did he know where you were?"

"They see it as their job to always know where we are. Because of our interaction with humans, they consider us to be a risk and a potential problem if we got too close."

"Too close? Like with what happened with Bella?"

"Correct. Or simply a human figuring out what we are. I am typically able to know if someone is getting suspicious. I am sure that I do not need to tell you that Bella is unique." He paused for a moment. "However, nothing like that has ever happened before or since."

I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes, it consist of several plans."

"Meaning that when one fails, you keep going down the list until something works."

"Right."

"That is a pretty crappy plan."

"Timing is everything, if you lay everything out too quickly then you may not get the same results."

I nodded my head like that made sense, but in reality it made no sense at all. However, it was just a little reminder of why I didn't enjoy talking to him.

"Jacob, do you and Bella have passports?" He asked.

"I don't, I've never left the country. Bella might still have hers, but not with her."

"Alright, we will get you one or sneak you in."

"In where?"

"Italy."

Him saying that made it suddenly real. "We aren't going."

"Either you go there or I do. And if I go alone, they will be coming here. Your entire tribe will be in danger."

"What keeps them from being in danger if I go?"

"Aro is not completely unreasonable and his curiosity often gets the better of him. I think that he would find you . . . um, fascinating."

"Great . . ." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a science project."

"To him everything is."

_And I thought you were a freak._ I thought to myself, knowing he would hear it.

"I am not sure about that Jacob. I know a lot of vampires, I do not know very many humans that can shift into a wolf."

I shook my head. "Whatever . . ."

The rain continued to fall softly around us at times almost stopping and then it would pick up again.

"Jake!" Bella called from the house. "Is everything alright?"

"Come on Jacob, let's go." Edward whispered, stepping back into the trees.

"She deserves to know." I whispered back.

"It is only going to scare her."

"No, I promised her."

Edward cringed for a moment and then sighed. "Yeah . . . and this is why she is with you . . ."

I cringed as well. _Well this is awkward._ I sighed.

"Jacob, it is not that simple. If she comes she will be killed or changed."

"That can't happen." I could feel my heart rate increase at the thought. "She'll stay here."

"No she won't. When has she ever agreed to be left behind or not be involved?"

I sighed, knowing he was right especially with something that she felt was her fault. It was her that went to save him without even a second thought to her own personal safety.

"Jacob, you are wrong about one thing. This is my fault, not Bella's."

"I agree, but good luck getting Bella to agree with you."

"JACOB!" Bella yelled. "I'm getting scared, please come back inside. If you can't find it, then just forget about it."

"I need to get back." I nodded my head towards the house. "Give me a few minutes to talk to Bella."

"Okay, and Jacob, I am sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved and respected your father."

"Thank you." I picked up the lantern off the ground and went back inside the house.

Bella sighed from the kitchen table, as I came in. "I know it is not that late, but it has been a long day so everyone is getting ready for bed. Sue and Charlie are in the kids' room, Becca will stay with Rachel unless Paul and Kwan come home and we are either walking back to our house or . . ." Suddenly she stopped. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realize that I gave away my emotions so easily, but it made sense that she would have noticed that I was worried. I didn't know what to do. Could we really just go to Italy? We had our family to consider. We had friends and their family to consider if things went terribly wrong. If we were dead with an army of well trained and experienced vampires coming here.

"Jake?" Bella said cautiously, standing up from the table and walking over to me.

I placed the lantern on the kitchen counter, took the matches that I got from the camping box out of my jacket pocket and lit the lantern. The light illuminated the dark kitchen and I could see the fear and anxiety on Bella's face.

"Please answer me." She whispered, her teeth leaving indentations on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, it's them." I said, knowing that she would know who I was talking about.

"Here? Now?" She said panicked and I could see her body start to tremble from head to toe.

"No! No, but Edward is here."

Bella covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Would you stay, please? Let me go and handle this." I pleaded.

"Jacob . . ." She looked up at me, shaking her head. "You've always known that this was part of being with me. We all have our baggage and this is mine."

She was right, I knew that this day would come, but I never knew what I would do about it.

I nodded slowly. "Most likely we are leaving tonight."

"What about the kids?" Bella asked.

I felt a huge lump gather in my throat. "Um, we can go to Seth's and talk to them and tell them that we are going on a trip. Charlie can stay with them at the house or Dani and Ash can stay with Rachel and Cindy and Zeke can stay with Seth. They will work it out."

Bella had tears streaming down her face. "Are we never coming back?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but I hope so." I felt my own eyes prick with tears as I reached out and held her close. Bella molded her body against my own and I could feel my shirt moisten from her tears. I rested my cheek against the top of her head as my tears trailed into her hair.

Charlie came into the kitchen and probably thought that we were crying about losing Dad and gave us a sad smile. He filled a glass with water and then started to head back, I assumed to go to bed.

"Hey Charlie," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Would you be able to stay at our house a couple days? Bella and I need to take care of something."

He shrugged, nodding slowly. "Sure, do whatever you need to do." I felt bad because it was clear that he thought that it was something in regards to Dad's death and I couldn't tell him differently.

Bella let go of me and walked over to Charlie, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie hugged her back, looking slightly confused by the display of affection.

As they pulled back the lights in the room flicked on and we all blinked from the sudden light. Charlie nodded to us as he went back to the kid's room and a moment later I could hear the TV in that room turn on.

Bella took a deep breath, walking back to me. "I'll walk back to our house and gather a few things."

"Alright." I leaned down, picking her up off the ground, hugging her tightly. Bella put her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. I kissed her jaw, right next to her ear and whispered. "Edward is over by the garage if you want to take him with you. Gather whatever you think both of us need and I'll meet go to Seth's house once I make a few phone calls."

Bella nodded, looking me in the eyes she leaned forward kissing me. Her kissed was filled with so much emotion that I could feel her fears in the way her lips trembled against mine. I could feel her love as she clung to me, holding on as tightly as she could. I kissed her deeply, closing my eyes and squeezing her tightly.

"Bye, Jake." Bella whispered, kissing me again and then wiggled down from my arms. "I love you."

"I love you too and we will figure this out. I promise."

"I know." Bella smiled weakly, grabbed her coat, and then walked out the door.

My heart was so heavy it hurt. I knew that this day would come, but I didn't know that I would be a father of four amazing children and to have had Bella by my side for almost twenty years. Everything was so different, but the danger and fear was the same. I have talked to Edward several times over the years to gain a better understanding of what we were dealing with. Bella's life was on the line and fighting them would only end in our death. Therefore the only option was to hope that they would be willing to listen and give a second chance that they have never given before.

I took a deep breath to try and get my emotions under control and then picked up the phone dialing Quil. It seemed that power hadn't returned to his house yet so I decided to head over to his house. My mind was a complete mess of panic and fear, but at the same time I hated that I felt that way. It made me feel weak. I had so many questions and there was so much unknown, but I knew I couldn't leave to face this without letting the pack know what could possibly be coming this direction.

My shoes squished through the muddy ground as I walked the short distance. The rain had temporarily ceased however the sky was still filled with clouds, making it difficult to see. There was a single light that moved in random movements behind his house which made me believe it was a flashlight.

"Quil?" I questioned to make myself known.

"I thought that was you Jake." He said.

"You did?"

"I know what you sound like, how you move, and all that." He shrugged, coming towards me. He had his arms filled with several large logs and the flashlight was between his neck and shoulder. I reached out and took the flashlight from his shoulder. "Thanks."

I silently followed Quil inside and he set the logs down next to the small wood burning stove. Claire grabbed one of the logs and placed it inside and then positioned a small kettle on the outside. I could feel a gust of heat escape as she closed the stove door and a slow chill crept down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"What's going on?" Quil asked. It didn't surprise me that he would know me well enough to be able to guess that this wasn't just a random visit.

I took a deep breath, releasing a heavy sigh. "Edward came to Rachel's house tonight."

"What? He broke the treaty?" Quil said hastily.

"No, I mean, technically yes." I said, sitting down roughly on his couch, running my hand through my hair. "He had a good reason."

Quil rolled his eyes, but didn't argue with me. "Do you remember the head vampires that I have told you about?"

"Sort of . . ." Quil shrugged as he sat down in his chair, placed next to the couch.

"Bella went there when Edward tried to kill himself and they let her go only after she promised to be changed."

Claire gasped quietly. "Bella has to become a vampire?"

"No!" I insisted, sighing in frustration. "Or . . . at least I hope not." I could feel my own body cringe and I rubbed my hands over my face with my elbows resting on my knees. I felt the couch sink slightly and Claire's hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"Is there a plan Jake?" Quil asked.

"I'll find out tonight. I'll be meeting Bella at Seth's house. Then we will talk to our kids and . . ." I felt the knot in my stomach tighten once again. "Oh god . . ." I mumbled softly.

Claire leaned into my side and I could feel her arms tighten around me in a hug. "Jake, it'll be alright," she whispered sympathetically. I really appreciated the comforting gesture, but didn't really have the emotional energy to hug her back and just left me arms limp, resting on my knees.

The tea kettle whistled, causing us all to jump and Claire poured the hot water into a mug with a tea bag. She offered tea to myself and Quil, but we both declined so she came and sat down on the couch holding the warm mug with both hands.

"Do you want all of us to come with you?" Quil asked.

I felt Claire stiffen next to me, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't dare pull them away from their families and while I had no doubt that any of them would lay down their life for myself or for Bella, I couldn't ask that of them. I sat up straight, glancing over at Claire before I placed my hand on her knee.

"No, you don't need to do that. I think they would perceive that as being hostile and we do not want that. All I want is for them to let Bella live, not declare war on them."

I heard Claire take a deep breath and she placed her hand over mine. I gave her a weak smile, knowing how much it meant to her that Quil was not in immediate danger.

"Jake, I need some direction. I don't know what to do."

"I know." I shrugged. "But the truth is that I don't have a lot to go on right now. I'll keep you informed the best that I can. Edward is going to get myself and Bella into Italy and Charlie is staying with the kids for a few days."

"Days? How much time do I give the pack before I assume that things went very badly?" Quil asked.

"We are to meet with them tomorrow, probably after sundown to make transportation easier for Edward and Alice. Edward is planning to meet with him first alone hoping that Aro's curiosity about me will make him hesitate about killing them."

"So best case scenario is that you are an experiment to them?" Claire asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just hope it isn't biology."

Quil shook his head. "That isn't funny Jake."

"I'm serious. I have no idea, but I would assume that due to my phasing being genetic, they would want to do testing."

"Will you be phasing again?" Quil asked.

"If they need me to or if I can't hold it together. It has been a long time since I have been around vampires and especially this many."

"Are you saying that you are out of practice?" Claire asked.

"In a way, yes. It is never easy to be around the Cullens, but I did get used to it."

"How long has it been since you have seen them?" Quil asked.

"Dani was three the last time I saw them." I smiled slightly remembering Danielle's blunt honesty when she told Alice that she stunk. We were all surprised, but decided that it would be best to keep them away from the kids. "Bella has seen them by herself about every two years and she talks to them regularly between visits."

There was a short pause in the conversation and it gave us all some time to process the magnitude of the situation.

I sighed. "Technically this agreement was made between Edward and Bella, and while Alice was there most likely she wouldn't be 'punished' for not obeying. So assuming that the whole Cullen family doesn't fight . . ."

"Do you think they will?" Quil interrupted.

"Yeah, I think they will. Outside of our pack family, I have never seen a more unified group. Rosalie is the only member that seemed to dislike Bella and oddly enough that seemed to get better after Bella decided to stay with me."

"As you were saying, assuming that they don't all fight . . ." Quil paused to let me finish.

"Then one of them should be able to contact you to let you know exactly what happened and what to expect from here."

"And so I should expect to know something tomorrow evening and if I'm not called . . . then what?"

"Assume that we were all killed or that I might be captured."

"And if you are?"

"Don't come."

"Jake?" Quil whispered, closing his eyes, his face cringing in sadness or pain.

"It would only get you all killed. And if you don't hear anything you would need to stay here. They might be coming after the whole tribe."

"I don't believe that." Claire said confidently.

"And why not?" I asked her.

"Something always protects us." Claire answered. "The pack grew unusually large and I don't believe it was just because of the Cullens. The numbers were needed for the newborn army so God, or the Spirits, or whatever, provided what we needed when we needed it. There has not been any new wolf activity."

"Let's pray that we continue to be protected." I stood up from the couch and Quil stood as well.

"Be careful and be smart." Quil placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded silently.

"You too." I stepped towards him and we hugged each other. "You're my best friend and I trust you to know what to do when the time comes."

Quil nodded silently.

"I have a good feeling about this." Claire said, as I hugged her as well.

"Good, I hope you are right."

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call Seth and let him know that I am coming?"

"Sure." Quil and Claire said at the same time. They smiled at each other, he reached into his pocket and tossed me his phone and she walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist.

I caught his phone and dialed Seth's house, it was a great relief to hear it ring and I hoped that I wasn't waking him up.

"Hello?" Amber answered.

"Hey Amber, I need to talk to Seth."

"Alright I'll get him. Hey Jake, um, I don't know what is going on exactly, but I wanted to tell you that I'm praying for you and Bella."

"Thank you, Amber." I wanted to tell her how much I appreciated it and how badly we needed prayer right now, but I didn't want to scare her. I heard muffled voices and then Seth's voice.

"What is going on, Jake?"

"Bella has some left over business from when she was with Edward, that needs to be taken care of."

"It seems really serious."

I nodded. "It is, look um, I'm at Quil's house right now. I'm sure that he will want to talk to you all, but will tomorrow." I said with a slight question in my voice. I looked over at Quil and he nodded to me.

"We don't need to do anything tonight?" Seth asked.

"No, Quil can handle things from here. I'm coming over with Bella to say 'bye' to the kids before we go."

"Um . . . Jake?" Seth questioned.

"What?"

"Bella was here and spoke to the kids.

"When?" I closed my eyes already feeling my heart rate increase.

"Um, less than an hour ago. . ." He said, clearly uncertain about the exact time.

"Oh dammit!" I groaned loudly. She better not have left without me. However I started to think about how she kissed me before she left and her telling me 'bye'. I thought that she just simply meant that I would see her shortly, but now it felt like it was done for closure. What if she already knew that she would be leaving? "I'm coming over now." I yelled before tossing the phone back to Quil and ran out the door.


	33. Chapter 32 LEAVING

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I did not post yesterday. That was completely my bad.

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

youtube dot com/watch?v=jGKRXhmFQlw

**Chapter 32 - LEAVING**

BELLA'S POV

I was in Edward's car, sobbing so badly that I hurt from head to toe. After leaving Rachel's house, I went straight to my house with Edward by my side. I had given him a quick hug, but he seemed to be very edgy and I wasn't sure if it was because of the Volturi or because of it breaking the treaty for him to be here. I gathered a bag, filling it quickly with random necessities and some clothes for myself and Jacob. Then Edward walked with me to Seth's house.

I paced back and forth outside of the house. Edward tried to get me to be still, but I was too restless and the longer I waited the more my mind kept filling with worse and worse things that could happen. I needed to go, now. I could face my demons and take this danger away from my family. I went inside alone and Edward went to get his car, parking it in shadows to not be seen.

Saying 'goodbye' to the kids was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I was determined and therefore made it out with just a couple tears, sliding down my cheeks. However once I stumbled outside, I was gasping for air like an asthmatic who couldn't breathe. I gripped tightly to the hand rail that lead down their front porch, but it didn't help as my legs buckled out from under me. I should have fallen to the ground, but cold hands caught me.

"Oh God, help me," I mumbled, sinking against him. It had been so long since I had been around any of the Cullens that I immediately shivered at his touch and he started to move back so only his hands were on each of my shoulders. "Don't go," I pleaded, more desperately than I needed to.

"Bella," Edward shook his head and looked into my eyes. He seemed to be asking permission and I nodded. Instantly he lifted me into his arms and I didn't care, needing the support. I wrapped both arms around his neck and sobbed more than should be humanly possible.

Silently he carried me back to his car and sat down in the passenger seat with me in his lap. I wanted to try and get my emotions under control, knowing that I would need to be strong in order to leave. But I couldn't handle it so I just let it all out, my entire body trembled as I brought my knees up to my chest, curling up into a tight ball. I could feel Edward rocking me slowly with my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. My head was throbbing and it felt like I had been crying for days. I knew that my reaction had scared him, but this was so much bigger than when I was a teenager.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair. "It will be alright."

"You can't know that," I blubbered through my tears.

"Maybe," he shook his head, "maybe not." He handed me a handkerchief from the pocket of his jeans and I looked at him curiously as I took it from him. "I assumed that this would not be easy for you." He explained. "I will admit, I underestimated exactly how difficult it would be, but I guessed well enough to bring that along."

"Thank you." I smiled despite the horrible circumstances and wiped my eyes and nose. I took a deep breath thankful that the tears had finally subsided, but it left my head still pounding and my body felt very weak and tired, so I relaxed against Edward.

I moved my arm from around his neck, keeping my legs curled up, as I felt across the soft leather of the seat and began to look around. There were two seats that looked like they would hug their passengers, no back seat, and a console between the front seats. It was then that I noticed that the passenger door was still open, but rather than out it went up at an angle. Despite Jacob's best effort I didn't know much about cars, but I could tell that this was expensive and the sleek design just screamed fast. With the dark silver exterior and black and gray interior, it probably looked almost invisible at night.

As I was admiring the car I noticed something move quickly from the street towards the house. My head darted around in confusion, trying to see what went by.

"It was Jacob." Edward answered for me.

"Oh good," I sighed, getting out of Edward's lap. My legs were still weak and a little stiff from being curled so long and I could feel Edward watching my every movement. It felt really good to stand and I stretched slightly.

"Oh no," Edward mumbled. "Bella you need to go inside."

"I can't say 'bye' to them again." I immediately started shaking once again. "I just can't . . ."

"Bella," Edward interrupted, placing his hand on my waist to get my attention. "Jacob thinks that you have left without him."

My heart sunk and I was so hurt, my whole body cringed as I placed my palm against the car, allowing my weight to lean into it. I wanted to be angry at him, but the truth was that I had thought about asking Edward to take me away and leaving him. This was not Jacob's battle to fight, it was mine. But to think about leaving Jacob behind hurt even worse and I moved my hand over my aching heart, pressing it into my chest.

"He is just panicked. He doesn't even know where to start to try and find you." Edward explained. "Go, he needs you."

I nodded slowly, walking with slow careful steps back to the house. Edward stayed at my side as I moved, I assumed in case my wobbly legs buckled beneath me once again.

I knocked on the door and Amber answered. She instantly gave me another big hug, looking over my shoulder she must have seen Edward and I felt her stiffen.

"Is he a . . .?" She whispered softly, not finishing her question.

"Vampire." I filled in for her. "Yes." She swallowed slowly, quickly moving back towards her house. "He isn't going to hurt you." I reassured her.

"Then why is everyone so scared?" She challenged.

I nodded slowly, she had a valid point. Even though Edward himself was not a danger, I could see how she would have associated our fear with him. "Because I have some unfinished business with some other vampires and he's taking me to them. Me and Jacob." I added at the end.

Amber frowned in understanding. "Jake!" She called. "Bella is here."

There was a loud clamor in the kitchen as it sounded like a chair was knocked over, probably from him standing too quickly and instantly his arms were around me, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly to him. "Oh, Bells . . ." I felt his breath against my neck as he sighed. "There is a God," he mumbled.

"Yes, there is." Amber said confidently, before walking back into her house, closing the door behind her.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't wait, I just . . ." I cringed. "I just needed to get talking to the kids over with . . ."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." Jacob kissed my hair as he spoke.

I couldn't let him feel guilty. "No, I thought about it." I confessed to him. "But I couldn't do it. Partly because I couldn't do that to you and partly because I was too upset to even ask Edward."

"So that's why you smell like him." Jacob said. He didn't look upset as he slowly placed me back on my feet and looked over at Edward.

"I wouldn't have taken her without you knowing." Edward answered, probably more thoughts of Jacob's.

"Have you talked to the kids?" I asked, distracting him away from Edward.

"No," he shook his head with a deep frown. "I wasn't even sure where to start to try and find you. If I wasn't going anywhere then," he shook his head, "I didn't need to say 'goodbye'." He shrugged helplessly.

I felt my heart cringe again for him and I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, go talk to the kids, I can't do it again. Together we will figure out what to do after that." I nodded my head towards Edward, he had moved over to the back of the car.

"Hot damn, is that what we are riding in?" Jacob raised his eye brows, looking really impressed.

I turned to Edward, shrugging. "Yes." Edward answered. "Do you want to drive?" He smiled, but it still sounded more like a peace offering and it made me wonder what Jacob was thinking.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me quickly and went into the house.

I shook my head, walking down the front porch. "Leave it to be a car that can make everything right in Jacob's world." I stood next to Edward, touching the taillights. "What is this?"

"Lamborghini," Edward paused for a moment, "Reventon."

I nodded my head like it meant something, but it didn't. I turned and Edward was laughing quietly. "What?" I questioned.

"Jacob hasn't figured out a way to get you interested in cars?"

I scowled playfully. "I know a lot more about them, especially their insides, but not much about specific cars. And I'm pretty sure that this wouldn't normally be seen in La Push. "

Edward nodded slowly and we stood there in comfortable silence, but I really wished that I could know what Jacob was telling them. Then I realized that I could know, Edward could probably hear them speaking as well as their thoughts and how they really felt. "How is it going in there?" I asked him.

"Jacob is doing well at not scaring them and keeping his emotions under control, but he is dying inside." I bit my lip as Edward continued. "Asher is extremely smart and can tell something major is happening, but is trying to be brave for Jacob as well as his other siblings."

I smiled. "He is such a good big brother." I could feel the tears leak out once again and I took a deep breath to do my best to keep myself together. Edward walked over to me, putting one arm across my shoulders, comforting me.

"Thanks," I whispered, leaning the side of my head against him.

"Always."

I heard the front door open and raised my eyes to see Jacob leap over the stairs, taking long strides to stand next to me. I reached out my hand to him and he took it, pulling me into his side and wrapped both arms tightly around me. I could feel how tight his muscles were along his back and shoulders and knew that he was so close to falling apart, the same as I had. I was torn between encouraging him to let it all out and being supportive that he was keeping it together. He would always be strong and I would respect him either way, but after experiencing my own breakdown I completely understood if he did not want to do that.

I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he held me close breathing deeply. Edward was completely silent and I almost forgot that he was there.

"That is not true, Jacob." Edward answered something from Jacob's mind.

"Yeah right! Which one of us were you planning on leaving behind?" Jacob asked, angrily. I looked up at him curiously and then over at Edward.

"Neither." Edward answered.

"There are only two seats, but there are three of us." Jacob pointed out. "I may not be the best at math, but I know that does not add up."

"Are you running?" I asked Edward, offering a possibility.

"No, I'm not fast enough."

My eyes widened in shock because I knew how fast Edward could run.

"Are you riding in the trunk?" Jacob nodded towards the taillights. I couldn't tell if Jacob was actually frustrated with Edward or teasing him in some bizarre way.

"There isn't one." I answered, remembering that there was no backseat and based on the small size if there was a trunk it would not have been large enough to fit Edward into.

"There is a trunk in the front, but I won't fit. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. This was the fastest car that we already had available. I remembered that Bella would get nervous me driving my Volvo fast, this . . ." he glanced over at the car, "will make my Volvo seem like a snail was moving. So to keep Bella from passing out I thought she would ride with one of us." He held the keys in the palm of his hand towards Jacob. "So, do you want to hold or drive?"

I watched Jacob as he looked at the keys and then made eye contact with me. We had a silent conversation, reading each others faces. It didn't matter to me, I was completely comfortable sitting with Edward and knew he would keep me safe. It was going to be a speedy trip regardless of who was driving, but I assumed that Jacob would drive slower due to being unfamiliar with the car and not having the same reflexes that Edward had.

Jacob and I didn't break eye contact as he reached out and took the keys from Edward. "Are you sure?" He nodded at me and then Edward, asking us both at the same time.

"Yes." Edward said, as I nodded.

"Then lets do this." Jacob walked to the drivers side and I followed Edward around to the passenger side. Edward sat down and I sat in his lap as Jacob ran his hands over the dash and middle console, most likely to find where everything was. The car was started, the only evidence being the dash board lightening up, it was so quiet.

The rain had completely stopped, but at times the car would splash into puddles, until we made it to the main highway. Edward gave him directions and Jacob stayed in quiet awe as we flew over the road. It was quite impressive as it seemed that the car would hug the surface of the road as it went from curve to curve. The trees blurred by faster than I have ever seen and I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. He had one arm around me, from my shoulder across to my hip like a seatbelt, and he ran his other hand through my hair. Edward told Jacob more about the Volturi, their guards and abilities, trying to give him some idea of what to expect.

I shivered slightly and it had nothing to do with the cold body that I was pressed against. Despite the fear and nervousness Edward's words reminded me of, his voice was comforting and allowed me to relax. As I began to get sleepy I worried about Jacob driving and wondered if he was tired, but he was probably having way too much fun to be sleepy. I sighed, yawning contentedly as I settled in and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Edward's car - .org/lamborghini-super-cars/lamborghini-reventon/

"Hey sleepyhead." I felt a cold hand tousle my hair with a chuckle. "You almost slept through the entire flight."

"Flight?" I mumbled sleepily. "Emmett?" I sighed confused, thinking that I heard his voice.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, "but don't worry, you get to experience me landing this kick ass jet."

"Jet?" I squeaked, sitting straight up in my chair, looking around. My eyes were blurry from sleeping, but I seemed to be surrounded by white, with the exception of dark solid wood accenting.

There were six chairs with thick foam padding, covered in white leather. Three chairs in a row on either side of the plane with the isle dividing them, however two chairs were backwards, facing the other chairs for easy conversation. I shifted slightly in my seat, feeling the seat belt across my lap and realized that the seatback had been leaned back. I felt around my seat, searching for what I would use to raise my seat and Edward reached over from his seat across the narrow isle, showing me what to use. There was an electric adjuster that I used to position the seat to its upright position. Then I noticed I had one arm rest towards the center isle and the other side had dark wood that ran along the entire side of the plane with several cup holders.

Behind the chair that was facing me was a solid wood paneled door, which lead to the pilot controls as well as to a small restroom. The floor seemed to be some durable carpet which was also white with light tan groves that made it easier to walk around in the plane while it was in flight. In front of each chair, there was a floor mat with soft memory foam. The windows were not very big, but the large white clouds were easy to see in the bright blue sky.

I had no memory of being transferred from the car to the plane, but that wasn't really that surprising due to how easily Edward could carry me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched, wondering how long I had slept.

"What time is it?" I asked hoarsely.

"Almost 4pm, at least in Italy it is." Alice answered, handing me a glass of water.

"Alice!" I hugged her tightly, ignoring the water.

"Bella!" She hugged me easily with both arms, not spilling a drop.

I took the glass from her as we moved apart, taking a quick drink. "Thank you."

The water felt great down my parched throat and then she handed me a sandwich and a bag of chips. "I know it might be an odd breakfast, but it was all I could find in the middle of the night when we left Washington." Alice said.

"If it is this late, shouldn't this be lunch?" I shook my head, slowly. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"It was only about 10 hours that you have been asleep." Edward clarified. "Time change." He answered my confused face and seemed to be proud of himself that he knew what I wanted to know without the ability to read my mind.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, looking around again. I saw him laying across the two backseats and our suitcase was between the isle, directly behind my seat. It looked really uncomfortable, but he was sound asleep.

I took a bite of the sandwich and felt a tilt of the plane and clutched onto the armrest of the chair with my free hand.

"Don't worry, Bella, Emmett knows what he is doing." Alice smiled from the seat facing across from my own.

"I didn't even know he could fly a plane."

"It is sort of his and Rose's thing. She fixes them up and he crashes them." Jasper said

I flinched. "Crashes?"

"Jasper." Edward reprimanded. "He really is an excellent pilot, he just likes to push the boundaries and does not understand that they were not designed to fly upside down for extended periods of time."

"Yeah, but they should be." Emmett complained from the front of the plane, clearly he was listening to our conversation.

The plane tilted again and we broke through the clouds and I could see the surface below. It was green, but unlike Forks that was surrounded by forest, this area had beautiful rolling hills that flowed like the ocean. I ate quietly as Alice pointed out the window identifying specific things. I was amazed that she could tell what they were from this distance, to me they looked like tiny pillared structures, small houses, or simply the straight, evenly spaced lines of a large vineyard. It was almost enough for me to forget why I was here until I saw Volterra in the distance.

I would have thought it was a mountain that way the buildings rose higher and higher, but it was the way it was designed so that one portion was raised higher than the next. Homes of various sizes surrounded the large stone walls that surrounded the city. Inside the walls there was a mass of buildings, some were very tall and others were round, with one not the exact same height as the next giving it a staggered appearance.

Even from this distance I could see the tall clock tower and I closed my eyes, clinching my fingers into the arm rest.

"Alice," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. "Can you see anything at all? You saw me once before becoming a vampire, what about now?"

"I see nothing." Alice answered. I took a deep breath, it shaking as it escaped. "But Bella, I haven't seen you in almost twenty years. Remember that."

I felt the cold touch of someone taking my hand and I knew it was Edward. He was the only one who would feel worse than I did at that moment. He has apologized to me so many times that I literally never wanted to hear it again, but I knew that I would.

I kept my eyes closed as the wheels of the plane touched down there was a slight bounce and my eyes popped open at the same time Jacob startled awake. "Omph, what was that?" He mumbled, sitting up in one seat.

"We were just landing." Edward told him, placing his hand in his lap. I had dropped it when I got startled with the landing.

"Hey," I smiled turning in my seat so that my knees were in the isle and reached my hand towards him. He smiled and took my hand in his. "Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He answered, shrugging and dropped my hand as he turned and twisted his body. As he stretched I heard his back crack along his spine.

"Real convincing." I teased. He showed me his perfect smile in response. "Did you have any trouble staying awake while driving?"

"Oh man," he sighed, "that was amazing."

"Jacob had never driven that fast and still never made it to top speed." Edward added with a smile. I glanced at Edward trying to decide if he was taunting Jacob, or just filling in details for me.

"Well excuse me for not going over 200 on a major highway, at night, after it had rained all day." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nothing would have happened to Bella if you had lost control of the car." Edward answered a thought of Jacob's.

"I believe you, but still . . ." Jacob shrugged, looking down as his hands moved over his jeans in a nervous or uncomfortable gesture.

"Did it bother you that Edward was holding me?" I asked.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "It is just odd." I stayed silent, letting him continue. "How some things never seem to change." He glanced at Edward, sitting in the seat across the isle. I had turned sideways and so had he, our legs were pointed towards each other. We weren't touching each other, but we were close.

"Jake," I shook my head, with a frown. "That is not true, and you know that."

"I know it is for you." Jacob smiled at me, but it wasn't his real smile. "But it is the same for him." Jacob nodded his head towards Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward said to Jacob, not denying or defending himself. My heart ached for Edward and for a moment I wished that there could be two of me, one for each of them. One to remain human and live with Jacob and our children. Another to be changed and stay with Edward, and as a bonus it would get us out of this horrible mess with the Volturi.

There was an awkward silence and I was thankful when we came to a stop. I looked out the window and could easily tell that this was not a normal airport because of how secluded it was. There seemed to be only one other plane close to ours and it was about half the size of this one, made for one or two passengers. There was a large hanger where several planes were, but I couldn't tell how many. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked the isle, back and forth. I wasn't sure what we would be doing next, but it felt good to be able to move my legs and stretch.

"Is this landing strip for vamps?" Jacob asked, standing up, but having to hunch over so that his head didn't hit the ceiling of the plane.

"Not specifically, but it is for private planes and given the proximity of Volterra it is often used by vampires." Jasper answered.

"Where are Carlisle, Esme, and Rose?" I asked.

Emmett came from the cockpit and wrapped me up in his usual bear hug. "They went hunting and will meet us here."

It was then that I looked at all of their eyes and noticed that they were extremely bright yellow beyond the normal topaz. "You seem, um well fed." I stammered, not quite sure what it meant, but I could tell that it wasn't normal.

"It was just a precaution." Jasper said.

Emmett was still holding me as I looked even closer at his eyes and he smiled not bothered by my scrutiny. "I don't get it." I said, shaking my head.

"Was it to make it easier to be around Bella?" Jacob asked.

"A little bit." Alice answered, her eyes darting quickly to Jasper. "She still smells very good, but none of us would ever hurt her." She said, clearly speaking to Jacob.

"It also makes us stronger." Emmett added.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. It was funny to think that Emmett would feel the need to be stronger, he was by far the strongest of them all. It was hearing that I was the only one who laughed that made me realize that it was so much more serious. I didn't even consider the possibility that they were being overly cautious to be around me. So that meant it had to be something else and if they wanted to be stronger, then in truth they were preparing for a fight.

"Oh no," I mumbled, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "You all can't, please, don't do this."

"Bella," Alice walked over, placing her hand on my back, "we all know that you think of this as your fight, but it isn't. Edward and I made the same agreement, so it is our fight too."

"And if it is Alice's fight, then it is mine also." Jasper added.

"And Rose feels like she started it all with calling Edward in the first place. So she wants to make it right as well." Emmett smiled. "And who am I turn down the chance to kick some ass."

I sighed, clamoring awkwardly out of his arms. "But none of you actually decided to come and get Edward, I did." I walked over to Jacob, taking his hand. "And the decision to remain human was mine also."

"I might have helped with that one." Jacob squeezed my hand.

I gave him a half smile and took a deep breath, to calm my racing heart. "I don't want you all to fight."

"We do not want to either, and we are hoping that Aro will listen." Edward said.

"So that is our plan?" I asked.

"No." Jacob answered. "We have a plan. You just aren't going to like it."

I dropped his hands to cross my arms over my chest with a sigh. "Did you come up with this plan while I was sleeping?" I asked, wondering how long this plan has been decided upon.

"Yes." Edward answered.

I frowned, looking at Jacob. "Why would you agree to a plan that you know I won't like?"

"Because it was the only plan that Edward and I could agree on."

"And it makes sense." Edward added.

A plan that they could both agree on and that I wouldn't like, obviously it involved me not going. Were they both going in my place? That seemed like a possible solution they would agree on, but I think they would want someone that they trusted to stay with me. It could be Alice, or they might be insane enough to actually think that I would agree to only one of them representing me. If it were to be only Edward going then he didn't need to come and get me and Jacob in the first place. Or at least we would have departed ways and never left Washington. So that left the possibility of Jacob going alone.

I felt the chill slither down my spine as I looked into Jacob's eyes, knowing that I had figured it out. "No!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't breathe and it came out as a soft whisper. I felt my chair behind my knees and fell back into it, taking several deep breaths.

"Bella, think about it." Jacob knelt down in front of my chair. "You don't really need to be there."

"Yes I do." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling, but it didn't work so I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Aro can not see into your mind. Therefore he can get everything from Jacob's mind." Edward added.

"Don't my words matter at all?" I asked.

"No much, especially since we are here out of a promise that was made, but not kept." Alice said.

Immediately it was too much and my forehead rested on my knees as tears poured down my cheeks. My lungs begged for air between sobs that rocked through my body.

"We are hoping that I can offer him something that he can't refuse." Jacob added.

"What?" I asked, my mind completely blank. "What could you possibly have that he doesn't?"

"My wolf."

"Oh my god," I reached out and grabbed onto whatever I felt first. It happen to be his shoulders and I shook my head unable to speak. Aro couldn't have Jacob's wolf without having him. "You can't!" I squeaked out, clutching to him tightly.

"I can." His hands followed up my arms to face. "He can have anything, but you."

I shook my head. "So you'll leave our children without a father in order to protect me?" I challenged. He looked down, resting his head on my shoulder. I moved my hand to his chin to have him look at me, leaned in, and kissed him deeply. "There has to be a better solution than that."

"I know, and there might be." Jacob said, his face buried into my hair at my neck.

I looked around and only Edward and Alice were still inside the plane. "Please, this can't be the best plan that you were able to come up with." I begged them.

"It is not the only plan, but Bella I think it is the best place to start." Edward answered.

I scowled at him, my voice rougher than any other time I had spoken to him. "Because as long as I'm safe you don't care about anything else."

Edward frowned."Bella, that is not true, but I do admit that you are my top priority." He answered honestly.

"Same for me." Jacob added.

"Alice?" I looked at her.

She shook her head. "Still blind."

"Even about me?" I asked.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence as we all collected our thoughts. I never dreamed that this would be the results of an impulsive teenage, decision to go after Edward. I needed to trust Jacob and Edward that they knew what they were doing, but I didn't know how. However, when I should have been more scared then ever before, suddenly instead I felt at peace.


	34. Chapter 33 THE OFFER

Song – You are My Sunshine youtube dot com/watch?v=ziwQcF1AiyQ&feature=related

**Chapter 33 - THE OFFER**

JACOB'S POV

It was eerily quiet as I waited for Bella to yell, scream, or cry that Edward and I had made this plan without her. At first I wanted to try and have a way of keeping my wolf a secret, but that wasn't going to be possible. Aro would know about them regardless of who he touched. Alice didn't really have anything to offer, due to her not being able to see myself or Bella. Edward was willing, but I could tell that he wanted me to go first. I wasn't completely sure why, but I knew he had a reason. He just kept saying that it was all about timing.

No one moved except for me and Bella who continued to hug each other, our hands making small movements on our back or hair. Slowly Bella sat up straight, taking a deep breath she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright."

"Alright? What?" I questioned.

"You can go, but you are not going alone."

"If this is your way of coming with me, then you can forget it." I challenged, a little fiercer than I intended to.

Bella sighed, shaking her head. "No, I was thinking maybe, Carlisle? He knows Aro better than any of us and would be able to judge if you are being played. If they take you some place he would know where they are leading you and if it is safe."

It sounded good to me, but I wasn't sure and glanced at Edward, he nodded slowly. "Deal."

"It is actually a really good idea." Alice smiled. "And he is here."

I looked out the window and saw two cars pull up next to the plane. I stood up from the floor, taking Bella's hand as we exited together. Bella walked up to Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie and hugged them each. They all seemed really concerned for Bella, including Rosalie. Esme seemed to be the most nervous and seemed to actually fidget which surprised me. I wasn't sure if that was a human gesture that she picked up or if she simply didn't know what to do.

Edward pulled Carlisle to the side, I assumed to tell him our plans.

"Would they hurt Carlisle for being with me?" I asked. I wasn't really sure why I cared other than that I knew how important every Cullen member was to Bella. I also admired the doctor for what he has done with his, life, for lack of a better word.

"I doubt it." Jasper answered. "It would not be a good strategy on their part."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because we would fight."

"There is not that many of you." I didn't want to tell him that I didn't think that would be much of a fight, especially under these circumstances. We were here trying to avoid a fight with the knowledge that we would most likely lose, if there were to be one.

"Carlisle has friends. You don't live a life he has without having an impact on those around you. Even vampires that do not understand him, respect him."

I nodded slowly, he had a great point. After speaking to Edward, Carlisle went over to Bella and Esme and spoke to them. Esme frowned and hugged Carlisle, but didn't seem overly concerned for his safety. Bella left them alone and came over to me, wrapping both arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"I don't want you to go." She murmured.

"I know." I closed my eyes, holding her close to me. I didn't really want to go either, but it really did seem like the best solution.

"Are you scared?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, not about going. But about not coming back." I frowned with a heavy sigh.

"Don't say that. I don't care that it might be true, I can't handle it." Bella squeezed me harder and I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

I didn't have any more to say. Everything that I could think of seemed to fall flat, even 'I love you' didn't seem to encompass the magnitude of how I felt. I always knew that I would give up my life for those I loved, but I didn't really know that the opportunity would present itself to do that. Now that it had, I didn't know what to do. How do you walk away not knowing if you will ever return? What do you say, if they were to be your last? How do you let go of the woman holding on to you, without knowing that you will one day hold her again?

"I love you," Bella whispered and I could feel her breath on my neck.

I closed my eyes for a moment and whispered back. "I love you, more."

"Sure, sure." I could feel her lips smile against my skin and I couldn't help but laugh. She sighed, frowning once again.

I looked down into her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Bells," I kissed her, picking her up off the ground, holding her to me. Our kisses were frantic neither of us wanting to stop. I don't know how long we held on to each other, whispering to each other.

Alice walked up to us. "It's time, he is getting ready to call again."

I pulled back from Bella, noticing that it had gotten dark around us. "Alright," I whispered, taking a shaky breath. I took Bella by the hand and walked over to Edward. "Take care of her."

"I will." He promised.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said, looking at both of them.

"I already am." Bella bit her lip. "I'm letting you go."

"I'll be back." I knew it was something that I couldn't really promise, but I needed to. I needed to believe it just as badly as she needed to hear it.

"You better."

We hugged each other again, and I kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Always," she whispered.

"See ya," I nodded to the other Cullen members. "Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Jacob." She waved and I waved back.

"Have fun stormin' da castle." Emmett nodded his head as a 'bye' gesture.

"Think it'll work?" Esme asked.

"It would take a miracle." Rosalie mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, as I got in the car and Carlisle drove.

I didn't really know where we were going. Well I knew where, I just didn't know how we would be getting there. Part of it seemed to be so normal with other cars coming and going around us and people eating at outdoor tables. Large potted plants were set on either side of large doors that lead to stores and restaurants. There was something familiar, normal people doing normal things, but I saw advertisements in another language, reminding me that I was far from home.

The wheels thumped quietly over the cobblestone road until we parked on the side of a narrow alley. We exited silently and I followed him as we weaved through several alleyways. There were street lights dispersed randomly, but it was still dark and shaded. I was surprised by how many people were everywhere, especially being so close to vampire territory.

"This is actually one of the safest cities in all of Italy." Carlilse said, as he watched me looking at all of the people. "It is something that the Volturi take great pride in. For all other vampires there is absolutely no feeding within the walls of the city."

"Then how do the Volturi eat?"

"Their meals are brought in," he shook his head and frowned. He pointed to a sign in one of the windows. I couldn't read it, but I could tell by the picture that it was for a palace or museum of some sort. "They offer tours all over the city."

"I'm guessing that the people do not come back out."

"No."

"How do people not notice that their loved ones never returned?"

"I'm sure that they do notice, but if their family comes looking for them then they will simply have the same fate."

I cringed in disgust. "That's horrible."

"Yes, which is why I left."

"Why did you ever join? I can't imagine them having the same principals that you have."

"Not many vampires do, so that is something I have grown accustom to. I enjoyed the fellowship. Vampires are naturally very exclusive and Aro found my diet choice, or lack there of as he would put it, very interesting. At times they would bring someone in bleeding to test my will power. I found that helping the injured person to be very rewarding. So once I decided that was what I wanted to do, I left."

"Aro just let you go?" I asked.

"Yes, we left on good terms. I am hoping that will work in our favor in this situation."

"Do you think it will?"

"I'm not sure, Jacob. You have a few things going for you."

"Like being a werewolf."

"Yes, however you shouldn't call yourself that when with them. Ciaus has hunted down almost all true werewolves and he would do the same to you."

I looked at him in confusion. "True werewolves?"

"Children of the moon - werewolves. You are more of a shape-shifter that happens to turn into a wolf. It has never been an important detail before. Before now, whatever you chose to call yourself did not matter, but for your safety, shape-shifter would be a better term for you to use."

"Okay." I shrugged. It seems sort of odd, but if he felt it was important I would try and remember.

"Being what you are puts you under the same supernatural umbrella that we are also under. So that also might make a difference."

"How is that?"

"I think it would show that you and Bella will always keep our secret, because you have your own supernatural secret to keep. Aro will not be in favor of giving a second chance to Bella, but it might be helpful that you are technically our enemy."

"What?" I shook my head. "That doesn't seem like a helpful detail."

"It would keep Bella away from any other vampires that she might tell that she was given a second chance. Appearance is everything to Aro."

"Oh." I nodded slowly. "Once we are there, is there anything in particular that I should do?"

"No. I'm sure that you will need to touch Aro."

"And he will know every thought I have ever had."

"I would assume the thoughts of your packmates as well."

I frowned, knowing they wouldn't like that. "I hope that he has a big brain, there is a lot of information in here."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure that he can manage."

"Is he going to want me to phase?" I asked.

"I don't know. He can get the proof that you have the ability from your mind, but he is naturally very curious so he might want to see it for himself. Will that be a problem?"

I shrugged. "Assuming that I'm phasing on purpose and not because I can't hold it together, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "No, to my wolf you are still one of them." I frowned apologetically. "Sorry, he doesn't know the difference."

"I understand."

We settled into a comfortable silence as I continued to follow him through the city. My own feet and clothing seemed to be loud compared to Carlisle's silent movements. I wanted to ask why we parked so far from where we were going, but I guessed that to a vampire it wasn't all that far. Suddenly we stopped over a sewer drain and Carlisle reached down, lifting it.

"Stand back, Jacob." I could tell by the way he moved that it was extremely heavy. He leaned it to the side and then he seemed to pause puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Typically we just jump, letting the grate fall in place behind us."

"Alright." I approached the large hole, ready to jump inside.

"Wait, Jacob!" He said with caution. "It would kill you. It is four stories down, landing on solid rock. I could go down first and catch you, but you aren't strong enough to put the grate back in place."

"Okay?" I looked around thinking of another option. "What do we do, just knock on the front door?" I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Actually, maybe."

"There is a front door?" I asked completely surprised.

"This way."

Carlisle set the grate back in place and then we walked down the street. I could see the outer walls of a castle like structure. There were old gray stones cemented with thick grout that rose three stories high, with one tower an additional story high. The sides of the structure were part of the walls that surrounded the city. They were tall and curved around at odd angles rather than straight square buildings I was familiar with. At the top of the wall there was close to 100 arches spaced two or three feet apart from each other. We went towards one round tower and there were several steps directly off the street that lead to a large 20 foot wood door. The top five feet arched from one side to the other filled with plant like ivy woven together, spilling over either side of the door all the way down to the ground.

There was no specific door knob, but there was a metal plate that Carlisle pushed on and the door opened. It opened smoothly and I felt confident that the average human could have opened it easily. I immediately heard many voices and I felt my jaw lax open as I saw 30-40 people gathered together. There were obvious families and couples, but over all they seemed to be strangers to each other.

My eyes were wide as I looked at Carlilse, silently wondering if this was one of the many tours he had told me about.

"Yes, Jacob." Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

"All these people . . ." The dormant wolf growled within me, rumbling out through my chest. I clinched my fists, as my arms shook.

"Careful Jacob, becoming a wolf will not get us the attention that we are here for."

"I can't just stand here. I'm made to protect people from this exact thing." My whole body trembled and I could see that Carlisle didn't know what to do. I was far enough from the other people that I wasn't going to hurt anyone if I phased.

"Jacob if you do it, you'll be the monster here. Not me and not them." A teenage girl sulked over towards us, not paying attention to anything around her, lost in her own thoughts. "Now is not the time." Carlisle insisted.

I could tell that he wanted to either touch me or the teenage girl to get us further apart, but he couldn't decide which would be the better option.

"I'll hold it together. I promise." I whispered, through clenched teeth.

I turned my head and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh potted flowers that were by the front door. I ignored the murmur of voices and walked silently through the large reception area, in order to get my emotions better under control.

The walls had seven feet of yellow-golden oak paneling and cream walls for an additional four feet that blended into the ceiling which had the same paneling from the walls in a large square like a picture frame. Inside the frame there were two thrones with glowing figures sitting in each and one standing between them with his hands out towards the other two. Surrounding them was gold floors and walls covered with large gemstones. To most it would have looked like heaven with the Holy Trinity, looking down on them from above.

"Is that them?" I asked, assuming that he would know who I really meant as I nodded up towards the picture on the ceiling. My shaking was better under control, but it was still a difficult balance to maintain.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"So are they up there?" I asked, still looking up.

"No, more like down there." Carlisle nodded down towards the floor.

"Well, that seems more appropriate," I mumbled.

Carlisle smiled, shaking his head slowly.

There were twelve thick, sturdy benches along the walls with purple fabric on the seats and mahogany wooden legs, between the benches were several tables with lamps. In the back were two large chandeliers and a solid round mahogany table with several vases of flowers. I heard the click-clack of heals against the marble floor as a women in a solid red suit came from out from behind a large podium.

"Good evening, the tour will be beginning shortly. If I could please have your names then you will be ready when the elevators open." She smiled brightly as she returned behind the podium.

She held a pen with a long white feather over the lines in a book where she took the names of those who signed up for the 'tour'. A chill crawled down my back as I glanced at row after row filled with names. It was like a holocaust of thousands or possibly millions of people who have lost their lives.

I vaguely remembered the women, saying her name was 'Elise' and continued to speak sweetly about something as my stomach twisted and churned. "Oh, I'm going to be sick." I mumbled, stumbling backwards.

"Sir?" Elise, quickly came around the podium. "Are you alright?"

I felt her move me, by the forearms, to a near by bench. I probably looked like I was having some sort of seizure with my shaking and mumbling incoherently.

"I'm a doctor, I'll be able to help him." I heard Carlisle say, but his voice sounded off like he was speaking into a long tunnel. It was most likely just me as my mind continued to spin.

I came here to possibly offer myself in replace of Bella, but I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't defend or support the loss of life, especially on this magnitude. My heart was pounding and I felt dizzy. I wasn't able to focus on anything, my mind kept replaying name after name in a continuous loop. Carlisle was speaking to me, but I couldn't focus on him, right now even he was one of them.

"What do I do?" I finally questioned, my own voice growling from my chest.

"You have got to calm down." Carlisle insisted.

"Right," I took a deep breath, trying to ignore his smell. "C-C-Calm," my voice shook from my trembling body.

Elise brought me a glass of water and I drank it quickly. Most of the people around me had been staring or attempting not to and I smiled sheepishly. I handed the glass back to her and she smiled straightening her clothes and hair as she glanced over at Carlisle with a slight blush. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Carlisle as he shrugged slightly, being admired by others was probably something that he was used to. I stood up, walking slowly from side to side to make my muscles stop shaking and perform normally.

I was still trying to decide what I should do when the elevators opened and out came another woman. She was very beautiful with long black hair, green eyes and her black dress clung to her body not leaving much to the imagination.

"Giana, it has been a while. How are you?" Elise addressed her, returning to her post behind the podium.

"I am fine." She answered politely, but I got the impression that Giana didn't like her, but Elise seemed oblivious to the hostility. Giana looked through the group almost like she was counting them. "It seems that you have a fine gathering." She nodded with approval. "If you would like to start early then you can go home. I'll cover for you."

"Wow, that is really sweet. Thank you."

Gianna had a slight smirk and I instantly did not trust her. As Elise directed the others towards the large elevator, Gianna touched my arm suggestively, standing much closer to me than necessary.

"You, will be coming with me." She whispered, moving her hand over to my chest.

"That isn't necessary." Carlisle stepped closer to me.

I took a step back. "Um, no. No, I'm not." I said to Gianna.

"Yes, you are." She stepped closer again. "And I expect you to make it look like it is for something other than to see Aro."

I was speechless and didn't know what to do, but decided to just be still. I didn't encourage her to come closer or push her away, even though I wanted to. It was clear that she would be needed to take me exactly where I needed to go. "How do you know what I'm here for?"

She leaned up on her toes to whisper in my ear. "You are with him," she nodded towards Carlisle.

I felt her breath on my skin and cringed silently. I touched her shoulders, leaning her away from me and stepped to the side. "You'll take us where we need to go. I don't care what excuse you give in order to get us there, but don't touch me again."

"Feisty." She smirked, raising one eyebrow. "You might stand a chance, but I doubt it."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Let's get going."

"Of course, right this way." She moved her hand to direct towards a door marked 'private office', taking several tiny steps. Her skirt was tight to her legs which seemed to make walking difficult, not to mention the four inch heals.

"I hope that you get to feeling better and can join us another time." Elise said to me, smiling before she got onto the elevator.

"Thank you." I answered, not sure what else to say. She seemed like such a nice and caring person that I couldn't imagine that she had any idea what horror she was leading the other people to.

The elevator doors closed and Gianna opened the 'office' door. I was surprised that it was not locked and Carlisle and I followed her. There was a small office desk, empty except for a feather pen and a closed leather bound black folder. There was one book shelf, filled from floor to ceiling with books and a single file cabinet. There was another door that we walked through that appeared to be a closet with three coats hanging on the rack and four dress shoes and five boots on the floor. She flicked on the light switch, then twisted the knob, and the back of the closet opened into small elevator. Carlisle and I walked into the elevator as she exchanged her heals for boots and a matching long fur coat, draping it over her arm she joined us inside. The three of us within the elevator, almost filled the available space inside.

There were no controls inside, but once we were in place the door immediately closed and we began to plummet down. Startled by the sudden movement I braced myself against the corner of the elevator.

"Jeez," I mumbled.

Less than a minute later the door opened with a gust of cold air, into complete darkness. I still had on my jeans, thick boots, and jacket and zipped it up as we exited.

"Jacob, close your eyes for a moment." Carlisle whispered. I didn't understand why, but I trusted him to do as he said. I could hear Gianna's footsteps in front of me and Carlisle was to my side, holding on to my elbow. The scent of vampire was strong and I knew that I was being followed from behind. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand out and the wolf within did not like that they were behind me.

After a minute I opened my eyes and could see that it wasn't completely dark. There were arrow slits high above the large room. Everything was still very formal with large intricate pillars along the walls with more details than I was able to see, that stretched up towards the ceiling. The whole room was marble, except for the large throne-like chairs placed in the center of the room. They were dark green with thick gold accenting.

I glanced behind me surprised by the height and size of the two vampires, one was taller than the other but the other was stockier, which said a lot because neither were small. They both had on dark gray cloaks, the taller one looked me in the eyes and I immediately noticed that I didn't have to look down, which was rare.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hate author's notes in the middle of the chapters, but I felt like this one was needed. Ciaus and Marcus are described very differently according to Meyers than they were casted for the movies. I feel like that is confusing when describing them in the story so I thought I would have a quick note to clarify. Ciaus, who in the movie appears to be the youngest, is actually the oldest Volturi member if I refer to the older vampire that is him. Marcus, who in the movie appears to be the oldest, is actually the youngest of them, but is only a few years younger than Aro so they would appear to be about the same age, but compared Ciaus, Marcus would be the younger one. – I feel like the casting for the characters were reversed, now on with the story.)

I continued to silently look around the room. There were two young vampires, both in black robes, holding hands, standing to the right of the thrones, I assumed to be Jane and Alec. On the other side of the thrones were three vampires two had gray clocks and the one in the middle had on black. He watched my every movement and seemed to be memorizing me. I knew that they had perfect memory, so I assumed that he was their tracker, Demetri. Behind the middle throne was a woman with her hand on the shoulder of the vampire that I assumed to be Aro.

At the exact same time the three of them, sitting on their thrones looked at me, like they just now took the time to notice I was here. Other than their heads, nothing else moved. The one on the left looked bored, the one on the right looked slightly confused before he masked it in a look that was hard to read. The middle smiled warmly, but rather than it being comforting I felt like great evil was hidden behind that smile.

His black robe flowed over the ground as he rose, moving like he floated above the ground as he came down the steps.

"Carlisle, Jacob, I've been expecting you."

I looked back confused, not sure how he knew my name or why he would be expecting us.

"Aro," Carlisle approached him, with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you."

"My friend." Aro smiled as he reached out and took Carlisle's hand. It would have seemed like a perfectly normal gesture, but I knew that it was his way of capturing Carlisle's thoughts. Aro nodded once, so slightly that I almost missed it. He didn't seem particularly interested until his focus changed to me.

"And you Jacob. Are you a friend?" Aro asked.

I swallowed slowly, not sure what to say. "Only if I need to be." I answered.

"He is with me." Carlisle added.

"You both feel you are required to be here." Aro stated, rather than asked as he glanced at each of us. "Yet Bella is neither of your concern, quite interesting."

"Despite her no longer being with Edward, Bella is still like a daughter to me. She will remain under my family's protection."

Aro moved closer to me and I could tell that he was smelling me. I knew that my wolf smell would repulse him from wanting my blood, but I was still concerned that he would consider my ability to phase a threat.

"She is my concern, as my wife and the mother of my children." I countered. "And I love her."

"Love," Aro smiled pleasantly, but also seemed to be dripping with sarcasm, "What do humans know of love?"

I felt my anger boil to the surface, as I glared silently. How dare he question my love for Bella without really knowing me at all. A low growl rumbled in my chest. "Easy Jacob." Carlisle reminded me.

"As you well know, I am more than human." I wasn't sure how he knew so much about me, but anything he didn't know before we arrived I was confident that he got when he touched Carlisle.

Aro rubbed his hands together like he was anxious for a present. "Yes," the 's' hissed slightly, "Jacob, I am quite curious to what you have to offer."

"Aro, get on with it," the younger Volturi said, his voice flat like he felt like everything was a complete waste of time.

"Now Marcus, why such a hurry?" Aro countered.

"He's just a simple human that the Cullens have brought to us once again." The older one scowled.

Aro shook his head. "Ciaus, I think you might be interested in this one."

Aro smiled as I took a step towards him, but did not extend my hand. "I want a promise that Bella will live, as a human." I clarified, not sure if he considered the vampire life 'living'.

Aro shook his head. "A promise was made once, yet not fulfilled."

"You know very well that plans can change." Carlisle added.

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about, I am under the same supernatural secrecy that you are. Bella loves vampires and would never tell anyone what you are." I added. "Isn't that the issue? That she knows too much."

"She told you." Said the young girl, still holding the hand of the other young male.

I shook my head. "No, I grew up with legends of vampires and was already familiar with the concept before Bella knew anything." I didn't think it would be helpful to share that I was actually the one who told Bella. I was a kid that didn't know better, but I didn't want to take any chances that they would think that means that we can't be trusted.

"The Cullen family still is responsible for Bella," said Marcus.

"Which is why I am here." Carlisle replied.

Ciaus shook his head. "You know very well Carlisle that it does not work that way. Edward and Alice will be held responsible for their negligence, no one else."

"How about a trade?" I offered and all of them looked at me.

"Jacob?" Carlisle cautioned.

"It is why we are here." I took a deep breath, cringing from the overwhelming stench of vampire.

Ciaus grinned humorlessly. "There is nothing that you could offer."

"How about an army of werewolves. Does that appeal?" I had forgotten to use the term shape-shifter, but I also wanted to have his attention. In a second Ciaus was in front of me and Carlisle knocked me to the ground, leaning over me protectively. At the same time my wolf roared within me, rumbling out through my chest and my form began to blur, furious at being protected by a vampire.

"Jacob, we talked about this." Carlisle hissed at me and then lifted his eyes to Ciaus. "He isn't what you think, he is a shape-shifter."

I could feel the tremors in my arms, but I held the wolf inside. "You can have wolves in replace of Bella's freedom."

"You fool, we could take it anyway." Ciaus sneered, still standing over me.

I shook my head. "You can't have my wolf. He would never follow you. But you can make your own and see what happens."

"Your wolf will do as we ask." Said Jane confidently.

"You can torture me all you want and end up killing him, but he will not change."

"How do we make our own?" Marcus asked, for the first time seemed interested that there was something he didn't already know.

"His ability to shift is genetic." Carlisle answered. "All you need is his DNA. Not him."

"Cloning, of course." Aro stated, like it should have been obvious.

I assumed that Aro already had the idea from when he touched Carlisle, but was giving Marcus and Ciaus a chance to figure it out on their own. It was like a game for him to see how long it would take them to catch up.

"Yes," I acknowledged, standing slowly from the ground to make it obvious that I was not a threat. "Then you can make as many as you want. What do you say?" I outstretched my hand to Aro.

"That is quite a bargain." Aro stepped closer. "However, you may have given away your best bargaining chip too soon."

"We'll see." I took a deep breath as my hand connected with his. I was so nervous and prayed that I was doing the right thing.

Aro took my hand in both of his, his cold touch making me want to cringe, but I made myself stand still. He stood completely still his expression remained in the same stoic smile.

"Is it a possibility?" Ciaus asked.

(Author's Note: I know it is another sort of cliffy, but there was too much for one chapter and it was the best available stopping part.)


	35. Chapter 34 BARGAINING

Song: Because You Live by Jesse McCartney 

youtube dot com/watch?v=ij3C903jMeM&feature=player_embedded#!

**Chapter 34 - BARGAINING**

I glanced at Carlisle not sure how long he needed to touch me and then I stepped back, releasing my hand from Aro's. I watched Aro's face until I heard a different elevator open and out came the remaining Cullen family positioned with Edward and Alice in the front, with Bella in the middle and them all circling around her. This was not part of the plan.  
><em>What the hell are you doing?<em> I silently asked to Edward.  
>Edward nodded to me slightly, but didn't answer. Behind the Cullen family was Demetri and the two other vampires that were standing with him. I wasn't sure if they had been captured or if they had surrendered.<br>"Oh look, one happy family?" Aro smiled, clapping his hands once. "So good to have everyone together."

Carlisle took my elbow and together we moved so that the rest of his family came on either side of us. Bella stayed in the middle, but reached out and took my hand and I clutched onto her hand tightly.  
>"Breathe," I heard one of them whisper and then realized that I had been holding my breath.<br>I felt so completely lost, but at the same time I felt confident that Edward knew exactly what he was doing and so now it was time for me to trust him.

"Aro," Edward nodded to him, "I believe that there is one glitch in Jacob's plan."  
>"What is that young Edward?" Aro asked.<br>"They are protectors of human life. Something that would be in conflict with your, diet."  
>"Then it was a complete waste of time." Marcus shook his head and Ciaus returned to his throne, sitting down, but leaned forward watching with interest.<br>Aro turned back around. "Maybe, but maybe not, clearly he is able to be with you."  
>"Yes," Jasper answered. "That is only possible because of our restraint. Therefore, we are willing to assist in the training of any additional wolves."<br>"You would join us?" Ciaus asked.

The entire Cullen family nodded together. "All of you?" Marcus questioned.  
>"Yes." Edward answered, all of them nodding again. "In replace we require that Jacob and Bella be allowed to return home for the remainder of their lives."<br>I looked over at Edward my eyes wide with shock. Once again I had to remember to breathe as I found myself holding my breath. Bella squeezed my hand and I could feel her body trembling and knew that she was crying, despite her not making a sound.  
>Marcus shook his head. "I do not trust human relationships."<br>"You can trust ours." I promised. "Bella and I would never leave each other."

"What if you do not have a choice?" Aro asked. "Imprinting."  
>I felt a low rumble built in my chest, simply at the word. By this time in my life there was nothing more that I hated than imprinting. It seemed to cause nothing but trouble. I knew that Quil and Claire would never have gotten together without it, but I still believed that they could have been happy with someone else. We didn't need nature telling us who we should be with. I clinched my hands into fists, probably squeezing Bella's hand harder than I should and could feel my chest continue to rumble.<br>"I know how badly you despise it," Aro continued, "but you can not deny the possibility."

"Jacob will not imprint." Alice answered.  
>I felt Bella stiffen next to me as she slowly released a shaky breath. I glanced at her, she looked so scared and her eyes were closed as her body continued to tremble. I was also nervous and thought that Alice was trying to pretend that she could see my future.<br>"Alice, dear, we both know that you can not see Jacob's future." Aro challenged, with a slight smirk. It seemed that he took delight in catching her in a lie.  
>Alice shook her head. "I can not see it, but that does not change that I know who his imprint is. That has not changed."<br>"What?" Bella and I both said at the same time. "How?" Bella added.

"Well, um," Alice glanced at Edward. I knew that she was speaking to him in her mind and I could see Edward's lips twitch as I strained my ears to hear, only hearing a low murmur.  
>The other Cullen members shifted a little awkwardly and Emmett mumbled, "good luck with that," under his breath.<br>"Tell us," I insisted.  
>"I will," Edward said. "Jacob, your imprint is my daughter."<br>It felt like everything completely stopped as Edward's statement hung in the air. I don't think it would be possible for me to have been more shocked and I blinked several times trying to wrap my brain around it and couldn't. "Come again?" I stammered.

"It was when Bella and Edward were still together and I spent the whole day dressing up Bella." Alice began to ramble about different clothing.  
>"Come on Alice, get to the point!" I glared, rolling my eyes with a sigh.<br>"Right, once Edward agreed to try then I was flooded with images."  
>"Oh jeez," Bella groaned.<br>"It wasn't that bad Bella. Besides you were right, Edward wouldn't have killed you." Alice smiled like we all should be really proud.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped, moving her hand over her mouth. "Is that the real reason that you stopped us?"  
>"Stopped you?" I was missing something and I just couldn't remember what it was.<br>"One of the reasons." Alice answered.  
>"Oh my gosh!" Bella mumbled again, dropping my hand and rubbed her face with both of hers.<p>

"Well isn't this interesting." Aro smiled, looking between myself, Bella, Alice and Edward. "A vampire and a human, intriguing possibilities . . ."  
>"It is extremely rare." Edward answered. "And Bella would not have survived the birth."<br>Aro smirked indifferently, not bothered that the human would survive.  
>"Which is actually why I came back." Alice added. "Bella I know you wanted to become a vampire, but I didn't want you to have to become one because you would otherwise die."<br>"I can't believe this." Bella mumbled, still shaking her head.

Bella started to fall and Edward caught her. "Don't touch me!" She beat her fists into his chest as the tears poured down her face. "How could you not tell me?"  
>My head was swimming with information as I tried to grasp everything that was going on around me.<br>So Alice and Edward both knew that I had an imprint, but didn't tell me or Bella? Vampires were able to have children? How was that possible if they couldn't change?

I looked down and Bella was still crying, curled up in a ball on the floor, mumbling 'you should have told me' over and over.  
>Edward was sitting next to her, Bella had stopped hitting him and his arms were wrapped around her. "At first I didn't think it was something that even I should know."<br>Edward saying that sparked a memory and vividly I could remember Bella telling me everything that happened between her and Edward. That she wanted to have sex and that they agreed to try and would have if Alice hadn't stopped them. Bella said that she still didn't know what Alice saw and that it didn't matter anymore because whatever it was clearly it wasn't going to happen anymore. Somehow Edward got Bella pregnant while human and then I had imprinted on their child.

"Yes Jacob." Edward whispered, answering my thoughts.  
>"What the hell?" I gasped. I thought of how much Bella and I have agonized over the possibility of me imprinting. I even left her for a time after she came back from being kidnapped by Victoria.<br>"I tried to tell you." Edward countered. "I called your house every day."  
>"You shouldn't have tried, you should have succeeded." I yelled.<br>"It wasn't something that I thought you should know over the phone. And once you were back together, I thought it was over."  
>"That's bullshit Edward, and you know it." I shook my head as my chest rumbled in frustration. I knelt down on the floor and pulled Bella into my arms. "If you didn't want to tell me, you should have at least told Bella."<p>

"And expect her to keep that kind of a secret from you?" Edward challenged. "I admit, I made a mistake in not telling you. It may not matter, but I am sorry."  
>Bella and I hugged each other, as I was awkwardly still on my knees next to her. I shifted my legs and brought her into my lap as she cried into my chest. I knew how betrayed and angry I felt and could only imagine how magnified those feelings would be for Bella. Edward and Alice were the Cullens she was closest to and she loved them completely. I thought about how much it took for Bella to put her faith in me, especially when she had been abandoned before. I could see where Edward thought it wasn't an issue because we didn't let it be, but I know that it was always in the back of my mind and I would assume that was the same for Bella. Then after Seth imprinted, it reopened the old wound once again.<p>

"Wait, Seth imprinted?" Edward asked. "I swear I did not know or I would have told you before now."  
>"Bella never told you?" I wondered. "That doesn't make any sense."<br>"I never talked to Edward or Alice about anything that involved imprinting. It was like the topic didn't exist." Bella explained.  
>I shook my head feeling speechless. How on earth could something be so complicated, yet so simple all at the same time? I had an imprint, but that was no longer a possibility because she didn't exist and never would.<p>

"I don't understand. How could you possibly know this?" I asked Alice, as I positioned Bella more comfortably in my lap. "I thought you couldn't see my future, and Edward and Bella didn't actually do it. You stopped them."  
>"They didn't need to, all they needed to do was to decide to do it and I could see the results of that decision. So once they decided I saw Bella get pregnant, she completely vanished for a moment, which was very freaky and then I saw her getting sicker and sicker. She would have died, giving birth, but Edward changed her. Then it got really complicated."<br>"What do you mean?" Bella asked.  
>"There were huge black outs and portions I couldn't see, which was really confusing and honestly scared me to death. I ran even faster back towards Forks and began to focus on specific futures, such as Edward's and I could see his reaction to the imprinting. It still didn't make sense until I did the same for Bella and I could see conversations and her talking to other people about the imprinting. I even saw her as a vampire approach, I assume Jacob because she blacked out again."<p>

I rocked Bella in my lap, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. I still felt overwhelmed by the massive amount of information, but at the same time felt better. For the first time imprinting really, truly was no longer an issue for us. I looked around at the other Cullens and saw Aro standing within the circle watching us. I had honestly forgotten he was there and I wasn't sure what this meant for us all.  
>"Please, let us go home." I pleaded with him. "You have your answer. I'll never, ever, leave her."<br>"And my family will serve here for the remainder of Bella's life." Carlisle promised.  
>Aro glided back up the stairs, standing in front of his throne. "What shall we do?"<p>

"Ciaus?" Marcus asked. "Is this an acceptable trade?"  
>"I do not like the idea of being bargained with." Ciaus sat forward slightly in his chair. "However the odds of another group being able to have such an appealing offer is very slight." Ciaus nodded once. "The girl may go."<br>"So one vote, yes." Aro stated.

Marcus and Aro eyed each other slowly. "Aro, it is no secret how much you have wanted Alice and Edward to be among us. You will put on a huge show and then vote 'yes', so therefore lets be done with this. Yes."  
>Aro turned slowly and I watched Edward visibly relax and smile. "Well then, you have your answer."<br>Bella took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "You only said that I go could. What about Jacob and his tribe?"  
>Edward stepped forward extending his hand. "For him to have assurance that we are not lying or have any alternative plans than what has been stated." He explained.<br>Aro took Edward's hand. "Welcome." There was a slight pause, but it felt like an eternity as the only noise was Bella's rapid breathing and the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. "His tribe will be of no danger from us and once we have the sample from Jacob he will be free to go home." Aro answered.

Edward walked back, placing his hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's over, Bella."  
>Bella let go of me, standing up she placed both hands on each of his shoulders, as she looked around at all of the Cullen members. "It doesn't feel right. It is like you are being punished instead of me."<br>"No, Bella." Edward countered. "I'm getting exactly what I deserve."  
>Bella shook her head as she stepped forward and hugged him with her arms around his neck. They sunk into each other as Edward hugged her back. After a few minutes, Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and walked around to each of the Cullen members, thanking and hugging them.<p>

Carlisle had his medical bag brought to him by Esme and took several small vials of my blood. Once completed I shook his hand. "Thank you Carlisle. However I have to admit it is freaky to think that there might be a bunch of me's out there."  
>Carlisle smiled. "Most likely you will never see each other. That is what we are here for, to make sure that they are well trained."<br>"Will they be hunting vampires?"  
>"Most likely, but we honestly do not know. I think that is part of the intrigue, it is very rare for us to have something where we do not know what the outcome will be. Your ability to phase gives us the opportunity to try new things."<br>"Why would they want something that destroys vampires?" I asked.

Edward walked over to us. "It is the ultimate secret weapon. What vampires would suspect that we would have werewolves working on our side?"  
>"Yeah, but I can't see it working."<br>"It is actually not that far fetched." Jasper added. "We would train them, so they would know and trust us. As you know we are not a danger to humans."  
>"But you are working for those that are a danger to humans, thousands of them."<br>"The wolves wouldn't know that. They might not even be kept here in Volterra. The only time I can really see them being used is to handle newborns. If someone is trying to start another army."

"Typically Aro would use part of his guard, but he found having to replace those that got destroyed rather annoying. With the wolves, he can simply make more." Edward added.  
>"You know that Rose and Esme will be thrilled to have tiny little babies to take care of." Alice came over to us with her arms wrapped around Bella.<br>"I hadn't thought of that." Bella mumbled, as she took a deep breath trying to get herself under control.  
>"This will be great for everyone Bella." Edward insisted.<br>"But what about you?" Bella asked.  
>Edward shrugged. "What about it?"<br>"This place offers you nothing."  
>"Hey, it keeps him out of high school for a few decades." I suggested.<p>

Edward smiled. "See, leave it to Jacob to find a positive."  
>Bella rolled her eyes. "Good job, Mr. Sunshine."<br>Her smile stretched across my face for the first time in a long while. I took a really deep breath and felt like it really was over. I wasn't completely sure where we would go from here, but it didn't matter because Bella and I would be going there together.  
>Edward nodded to me. "And that makes me happy." Edward took Bella's hand. "You both will go home and live the life that you were suppose to live."<br>"Thank you." Bella stepped closer, hugging him.

Edward hugged her tightly and then leaned back, placing his hands on her shoulders. "My family are not prisoners here. We can come and go as we please."  
>"Really?" Bella asked, surprised.<br>"Yes, we can be around humans if we want. Alice and I will need to be available when Aro wants us, but we can still visit you, assuming you want us to."  
>Bella sighed happily and hugged him again. "I'm glad, that makes me feel better. I didn't like the idea of you all being forced to support something that you don't believe in."<br>"The loss of human life here is unfortunate, but would be happening whether we are here or not. That is something that is not within our control."

"Yeah, I get that." Bella said, as she stepped back our hands found each other once again.  
>Edward and I looked at each other and I wasn't sure what to say. I was so thankful and yet I couldn't help the doubt. <em>Is it really over?<em> I asked, too scared to say it out loud.  
>"Yes Jacob, it's over."<br>"Why did I need to go first? I'm guessing that you always planned to have your family join."  
>"Yes, that was part of the plan and Marcus was right, Aro would have agreed just based on having us join. He has wanted me and Alice for so long. While Aro is very curious about what Bella would be like as a vampire he knows that if she is turned that we would never join him. Back when we made the agreement he thought for a moment that we might decide not to change her and hoped that would be what he needed to get us to join. However your wolf was what persuaded Ciaus to agree to it and without that he would not have agreed and neither would have Marcus. Marcus actually wouldn't have agreed, but he just didn't want to deal with Aro's theatrics which is why he voted 'yes' when he did."<br>"So I really did need both of you." Bella smiled at me and Edward.  
>Edward and I both nodded.<p>

It made sense and oddly enough I had to agree with Bella and that it did take both Edward and myself to get us out of this ordeal. Carlisle and Esme stayed here and Edward shook hands with Aro once again and then we left with the rest of the family back to the private jet. Bella sat in my lap as I called Quil, asking him to spread the news that the danger was over.

We were flying through the night sky when Bella rested her head against my shoulder. We were both really tired and I slouched in the seat so that my head was supported by the headrest with my arms wrapped around her waist.  
>"I love you, Jacob Black." Bella leaned her head back, tilting to the side to look into my eyes.<br>"I love you, Bells." I looked down and kisses her lips. "Always."


	36. Chapter 35 MAKING A CHOICE

Song: A Mother's Love by Jim Brickman and Mark Masri

youtube dot com/watch?v=6C1dHGB7J94&feature=related

No significant time has gone by since the last character summary, just a reminder of the characters and their current ages. Also during this chapter there is a 7 year jump so you will need to add that to the ages listed.

* Jacob is 34, Bella is 36, Dani (11), Asher (10), Zeke & Cindy (5)  
>* RachelPaul has Patrick (13), Richard (11), Paula (4), Rheida (3)  
>* KimJared – Nicole (15), Brandon (13), Daniel (10)  
>* EmbryJackie, still divorced but live together – Susan (7)  
>* SethAmber – Luke (6), Laura (5), and Lewis (3) and newborn Logan.  
>* Leah and Isaac adopted siblings Brian (5) and Brittany (4).<br>* Emily and Nomi – Tommy (16) and Stacy (7)  
>* Claire is 21, has been married to Quil for 1 year<br>* Colin and Brady are the only active wolves, both single.

**Chapter 35 – MAKING A CHOICE**

Bella and I fell asleep in the plane and they let us both sleep until we woke up naturally several hours after we had landed in Washington. Bella got a big bear hug from Emmett and she laughed and kissed his cheek.  
>"So do we have our own private pilot now?" Bella asked with a big smile on her face.<br>"Anywhere you want to go." Emmett promised.  
>"I'll keep that in mind." I said.<br>Bella then went to Alice and they hugged each other for a long time, promising to stay in touch and Alice kissed Bella's cheek before she fluttered back to Jasper.

There was something about the way that Edward and Bella moved when they were together, I don't think either of them were aware of how they leaned towards each other before they hugged or simply smiled at each other. It has been something that I had adjusted to as simply part of them. They hugged each other and Edward kissed her forehead.  
>"Take care of her," Edward said to me.<br>"I will, promise." We shook hands and then I put my arm around Bella. "You ready to go?"  
>Bella nodded, her lips trembling from tears she was trying to hold in.<br>"Hey Jacob," Edward said, getting my attention. "Take the car back with you."  
>"Really?" I asked, surprised.<br>Edward nodded. "I'll know where to find it if I ever need it again."

I had a huge grin on my face the whole drive home. I couldn't drive as fast without Edward telling me where cops were hiding, but it was still an awesome ride. That night we had a huge bonfire with all of our friends. I got more hugs than I thought was possible and everyone was glad that this chapter of our life was behind us. I wanted to burn the clothes we wore to get the vampire smell out, but of course Bella loved it. The kids were everywhere in small groups, making pebbly sandcastles, swimming and splashing one another, and playing soccer or football on the beach.

Quil and Embry ambushed Bella and despite her wiggling they held her securely by the wrists and ankles, throwing her into the water, fully dressed.  
>"That's it!" Bella screamed as she tried to tackle them both at the same time. The results was a Bella sandwich until Bella tickled Embry causing all three of them to fall back in the water again, kicking and squirming.<br>I watched them for awhile, laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. Only my girl would think she could take on a couple giants and win.

"Hey Jake," Tommy said, as he sat down next to me with a plate full of food.  
>"Hey Buddy, where is the love man?" I nodded my head towards his plate and he rolled his eyes as he handed it to me. "Nah, I can't do that. I'll get my own in a minute."<br>I handed him the plate back with a smile. Tommy and I were still very close and while Nomi was a great stepdad to him, I could tell that it wasn't the same. At least it made sense when time for some father/son event for Nomi to be there, however sometimes Emily would drop the hint that Tommy really wanted me to come and so Nomi and I would both go. I think that Nomi understood that I have been there for each major milestone of Tommy's life. A year ago I got out the Rabbit and taught Tommy how to drive a gear shift, he had a fantastic time, I'm not sure that the Rabbit had such a good time, poor girl. He still practices often and I told him he could use it anytime especially once he started to date.

I got my own plate and sat back down on one of the many large logs that surrounded the blazing fire. The sun would be setting soon and everyone would begin to huddle together for warmth. Tommy sat quietly while I ate, but I could tell something was on his mind.  
>"What's up?"<br>"Nothing." He shook his head and I let the silence hang. I knew that if he wanted me to know he would say it, and if not that was completely fine as well. Asher came and sat down, wiggling himself between myself and Tommy. Ash had a little bit of a hero worship for Tommy and wanted to be wherever he was and anything that Tommy said was fascinating to him. Both of them played football in school and could talk about practice drills and game plays all day.

As I finished eating I glanced around, hearing all the laughter and voices from my friends and the waves, lapping against the shoreline. Bella returned to me in dry sweats that she must have gotten from home when she took the twins to bed and curled herself into my side. We smiled at each other and I put my arm around her, Ash continued to talk to Tommy and Dani was in a skirt and tennis shoes playing soccer with her cousin's Patrick and Richard and Jared's kids Brandon and Daniel. Dani could hold her own against the boys, but didn't want them to forget that she was actually a girl.

The years went by and as the pack member's children all started going through their teenage years we were cursing ourselves for having so many children and so close together. It was like a soap opera to keep up with who was dating who and for how long. I finally told Bella that if it wasn't one of our four then I did not want to know about it. Dani thought I was the worst Dad ever for making any guy that wanted to date her ask my permission. Just because I happen to be a huge giant worked quite nicely in my favor and anyone willing to ask me I knew was serious. Oddly enough six months ago Tommy was the one to ask if he could date her and despite the age difference I was alright with it.

Tommy had a long on and off again relationship with Nicole, Jared's daughter, but after they broke up for the 5th time she started dating Patrick, Paul's son. (Patrick and Nicole were at the same college when that happened and Tommy swears that Nicole was dating Patrick before breaking up with him.) Tommy was very hurt and angry. It was then that Tommy started working full time for me. Slowly a relationship formed with Danielle and in a couple months she would be graduating from high school.

It was a hot summer day and it was Bella's and my turn to have an empty house. We rotated among the pack members and gave one couple the house to themselves and we would watch their kids for them. So after spending some very happy naked time we were dressed and laying on a large blanket in the backyard. Bella had her head laying on my stomach as we watched the clouds go by, reminiscing about some of our favorite times with the kids.

Life was fantastic and the cafe was thriving so much that Bella had a hard time keeping up with the demand. Most of the business was take out due to the limited space inside and while it made business sense to shrink the bookstore that was something that Bella loved and so we kept it. The garage was also doing very well. My side project of restoring old cars wasn't really a "side project" any longer and one year ago I hired Tommy full time to work with me on them.

Ash reminds me so much of myself it was almost scary. He still enjoyed sports and was so thankful that he had finally grown into his lanky body and filled out some. It was a very frustrating time for him so I encouraged him to lift more weights and did them with him, getting into great shape myself. Zeke was very strong willed and logical so if it didn't make sense to him he was extremely resistant, I thought that the 'why stage' was never going to end for him. Cindy has an obsession with animals and hangs out with Jackie as much as possible. She had been begging for a dog for years and Bella and I agreed to get one for her birthday.

Suddenly I heard Tommy's voice. "JAKE!" He yelled, there was a deep urgency in his voice and both Bella and I eyed each other as we scrambled instantly to our feet.  
>"In the back!" I yelled, taking Bella's hand we both started to head inside.<br>We met Tommy at the back door as he was coming out. "You have to come, now. Ash has been hurt."

Bella slipped on her flipflops that were by the door and I went barefoot as we ran with him towards the beach as Tommy explained what happen. Asher had been cliff diving with his cousins and other school friends. We liked to have an adult at the bottom to keep it safer and there was a large rectangular floaty that they would hold on to. Asher had jumped and another boy jumped too soon after him, landing on him, right as Asher returned to the surface. Tommy saw the whole thing and tried to swim over to Asher before the other kid could land on him but didn't get there in time. Asher screamed underwater, swallowing a lot of water and almost passed out. Tommy got there in time to keep him a float and he swam with Asher over to the floaty. With Patrick's help he got Asher on the floaty and swam him to the shoreline.

"Brian was going to get his mom and I volunteered to run here to get you." Tommy explained.  
>"So Leah is on her way?" Bella asked.<br>"I believe so." Tommy answered.  
>My heart was racing as we jogged quickly towards the beach. "Was Asher moving?" I asked.<br>"Kind of, he was while he was choking on the water. Then he coughed and got the water out, but I think the movements might have messed with his back or neck." Tommy kept shaking his head. "I don't really know."  
>I put my hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's alright. You did good."<br>Tommy just kept shaking his head and I let it go for now.

Once at the beach it was easy to find where Asher was due to the large crowd that was round him. His screams had settled into loud moans and groans.  
>"Everybody move!" I yelled and quickly people shuffled out of the way for Bella, Tommy, and myself to get through.<br>"Ash, baby we're here." Bella fell next to the floaty that Asher was still on.  
>He was on his stomach and his eyes fluttered painfully. "Mom," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the water he had swallowed.<p>

I knelt down next to Bella, not saying anything, but making sure that Asher could see that I was there. A few minutes after us Leah arrived, carrying the stretcher that she kept in her clinic.  
>"Ash, I need to know what's hurting the most." Leah told him.<br>"My neck and . . ." his voice low from pain, "and I don't feel my legs."  
>"At all?" Leah question.<br>Asher screamed as it looked like he tried to shake his head, momentarily forgetting that was not a good idea. "No, not at all." He answered once he found his voice.

By this time Paul and Rachel had arrived at the beach and she agreed to watch the kids. I could tell that Leah was very much in 'doctor mode' and her face was extremely serious as she instructed us on what to do to help get Asher to her clinic. She had an x-ray machine there and would be able to check his neck and spine. Paul and I carried the stretcher and I saw Quil take Bella's hand and together they followed us to the clinic. Asher had a chorus of steady moans and groans and occasional curses as we got him positioned for x-rays, until the morphine kicked in and he was able to sleep peacefully.

Leah sighed as she put the x-rays on the large light and despite never seeing an x-ray before, even I could tell that it did not look good. I wrapped my arms around Bella as Leah explained that he had three vertebrates that were completely dislocated in two separate areas.  
>"Honestly, I'm surprised that he can move his arms, based on this," she pointed to the screen, "he should be completely paralyzed from neck down." Leah frowned. "I'm so sorry."<br>"What about surgery to reconnect them? Somehow . . ." I suggested.  
>Leah shook her head. "The spine doesn't really work that way. We could try, but it has never been successful before. The bones don't heal back together."<p>

Bella had been trembling into my side and suddenly her head snapped up. "How does this compare to what happened to Seth?"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked her.<br>"You know, when Victoria crushed him."  
>Leah shrugged. "I'm not sure we never had x-rays of Seth, but I would say it is very similar except for Ash's injuries are more focused on the neck where Seth's was the entire spine."<br>"Then it is possible to heal." Bella insisted.

"Sweetheart, that was only because Seth was a wolf. Asher isn't." I said, holding her closer.  
>"Then let's make him one. He is your son, he has got to have the gene."<br>"Bella, you can't just make him phase." Leah said softly. I silently agreed with Leah and ran my hand up and down Bella's arm.  
>"Why not?" Bella insisted.<br>"You would need vampires." Quil added. "And we have not had any in the area for years."  
>I knew that as soon as vampires were mentioned that Bella would bring up the Cullens. They still communicated regularly, especially by phone.<br>"I can get us vampires." Bella said confidently. "You might not have them on speed dial, but I do."

"Oh, I don't know." I groaned.  
>"Seriously Jacob? You would rather our son be paralyzed rather than become a wolf?" Bella shook her head almost angrily and looked at Quil. "It is not that bad, is it?"<br>Quil put his hands up. "I am not getting in the middle of this."  
>None of the pack members really understood my resistance, but most of all Quil. He was thrilled when he had joined the pack and it was more than just getting his best friends back. When I first phased I felt like my wolf was keeping me from Bella, however over the years I learned that he was actually protecting Bella. But to put the 'protector' burden on one of my kids? I wasn't sure that I could do that.<p>

While these thoughts were swimming around inside my mind I vaguely heard Bella on the phone with Alice.  
>"They will be here in six hours." Bella said.<br>"Who is coming?" Quil asked.  
>"Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Bella answered. " Will that be enough?"<br>"We will find out, this has never been done before." Leah shrugged. "Emily has been working on documentation of the legends, I will give her a call and see what she knows."

Leah spent the next several hours on the phone with Emily, trying to figure out if the vampire presence would turn him instantly into a wolf or if he would go through the normal heat and growth spurt first. Though at 17 and 6'2" he was most likely close to his full height, she was worried about what a growth spurt would do to his spine before he was able to phase.

Bella held my hand, glancing at Quil every now and then. I know that my silence must have been driving them both crazy, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't fault Bella's logic, if we were going to try it now was the best time. Most parents would do anything imaginable to get their child help, but most parents didn't have THIS as an option so it was still difficult for me to wrap my mind around.

"Jake?" Bella whispered. "Please, talk to me."  
>I just shook my head. "Just keep doing what you are doing." It was all the encouragement that I could give her, but it seemed to be enough and Bella leaned her head against my chest.<br>Leah got off the phone with Emily. "Jake, you will need to talk to Tommy soon. Emily said that he is a mess, feeling like he 'killed' your son. His words not mine, Asher will not die from this."  
>I nodded. "Let's see how all this goes and then hopefully I'll have some good news for Tommy and Ash will be fine."<p>

Leah gave Asher more morphine when he woke up several hours later and once he fell back to sleep we decided to go ahead and move him out into the woods. Bella and I returned home quickly for her cell phone and for both of us tennis shoes and jackets. We had no idea how long this was going to take. When we got back Embry was helping Leah load Asher into the small ambulance that we had.

"Hey Em," I acknowledged.  
>"Quil is calling the pack and once we know exactly where we are going, he is going to bring everyone out there." Embry explained.<br>"Everyone is going to be there?" Bella asked.  
>"In human form, yes." Embry walked over and hugged Bella. "We will always welcome new members. Colin and Brady will be the only ones as wolves, unless . . ." he looked at me, clearly wondering if I would phase.<br>"Um, uh . . . I don't know. I really haven't thought of it."  
>Bella smiled nervously, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You will know, when the time comes, you'll know what to do."<p>

Bella seemed so calm and confident, but her lips trembling with each deep breath she took gave away how scared and anxious she was. I was exactly the same way, I just didn't know how to express it. My shoulders were stiff and my throat felt thick, making it difficult to swallow. Asher was still sleeping from the pain medication, but Bella and I still decided to ride back with him, while Leah and Embry road in the front.  
>"We won't do this unless you are comfortable with it." Bella whispered to me.<br>"Does it not bother you at all?" I asked her.  
>"No, but does that really surprise you?" She replied. I shook my head, there wasn't anyone more understanding when it came to the supernatural than Bella. "I feel like it is just so obvious." Bella shrugged. "But I'm still really scared. I wasn't here for your transformation so I don't really know what to expect."<p>

I nodded slowly, putting my arm across her shoulders, squeezing her into my side. "I'm not sure that any of us really know what to expect either."  
>I knew that I had been a time bomb literally ready to explode at any random moment. Seth was about the closest we have had to one of them instantly phasing when he did in response to Leah's phasing. Oddly enough it seemed like the younger they were the easier it was to go straight to wolf without a long transitioning stage.<p>

We drove towards the small airport typically used for military training and occasionally for small private planes. It was about 50 miles from La Push, surrounded by thick forest and there was a place that we would often go camping at when we wanted to be further than our own large backyard. About one hour after we got there Alice called Bella, they were landing and would run here. That same time Asher began to wake up, groaning in pain. Leah talked to him and his pain was still mostly in his neck and shoulders, but didn't want to give him more morphine because she knew that his body would burn it up once the heat started and also didn't want him numb.

I knelt down on the ground next to Asher. "Dad," he whispered painfully. "Why am I in the woods?"  
>"Son, we are going to be trying something new, something that can't be done in a hospital." I took a deep breath trying to find the right words. I felt like at the very least he should know what was about to happen to him. "Ash you know the legends of cold ones and spirit warriors?"<br>"Of course." He looked momentarily confused and I realized that it was a stupid question, I had told him the stories since he was a toddler.  
>"It is more than a bedtime story or something told over a blazing fire." Maybe on a normal day he would have rolled his eyes and told me I was crazy, but I could tell that he knew I was serious. "When I was 17 years old, I learned that those 'legends' were actually true when I became part of the story. There was a family of vampires that lived in Forks and while they never hurt anyone there, them being in the area caused me to become a wolf."<p>

"And me," Embry said, followed quickly by Leah and then Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, Colin, and Brady. I smiled as they all came around myself and Asher. I heard a muffled 'thank you' from Bella as she went to each of them and hugged them.  
>"You were all wolves?" Asher asked, looking at the people that he has known all his life in a different light.<br>I nodded. "Colin and Brady are the only ones that still phase regularly, but all of us still have the ability to do so."  
>Seth came and knelt down next to me, giving my shoulder a squeeze and then looked at Asher. "I was hurt very badly by a vampire and for a while I also could not feel my legs. As wolves we have rapid healing and therefore my spine was able to heal itself. That is what we are hoping will happen for you."<p>

Bella brushed some of Asher's shaggy hair out of his face. "Is that alright with you, baby? Do you want to become a wolf?" She asked.  
>Asher looked so scared and his eyes were filled with tears that he was trying to keep from falling down his checks. "I don't know. Dad?"<br>"Yes, Ash." I replied.  
>"You decide, is it worth it?" His eyes were pleading with me with a mixture of fear and pain.<br>My stomach clinched and I knew that he would do whatever I told him. And while I knew that it was something that could never be undone, I also knew that it was the right thing to do. I had no doubt that once his body was able to heal that he would be able to walk and the worst would be over.  
>"Yes Son, it is and it will be an honor to have you as part of the pack."<br>Asher closed his eyes, causing the tears to leak out, however others followed in a steady stream down each side of his face. "What about vampires? How do we find them to make this happen?"  
>"Your mother has gotten that taken care of." I smiled at Bella and she nodded her head back at me.<p>

(Author's Note: This isn't a cliffy, you know what is going to happen, I just couldn't fit it all in the same chapter. :) )


	37. Chapter 36  LIKE ME

Song: Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley

youtube dot com/watch?v=QCLz2H6g6sg

**Chapter 36 – LIKE ME**

_"__Yes Son, it is and it will be an honor to have you as part of the pack."_  
><em>Asher closed his eyes, causing the tears to leak out, however others followed in a steady stream down each side of his face. "What about vampires? How do we find them to make this happen?"<em>  
><em>"Your mother has gotten that taken care of." I smiled at Bella and she nodded her head back at me.<em>

At that moment both Colin and Brady stiffened. "They are . . ." before they could finish speaking I saw Edward first, followed closely by Jasper and then Alice. Bella saw them as well and quickly got up from the ground and ran to them, hugging each of them quickly.  
>Asher's back was to them, but he immediately started sniffing. "What is that smell?"<br>I smiled. "That, for the first time ever, is the fantastic smell of vampire."  
>"Thank you so much, Jacob." Alice said, sticking out her tongue. "I can't say the same about the horrible stench of wet dog."<p>

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, not leaving Asher's side.  
>"So what do we do?" Jasper asked.<br>I looked around at all my friends and Colin and Brady both had slight tremors down their arms. They both had a major superhero complex and neither were interested in quitting their wolf anytime soon. They unofficially worked for the state in the missing person's unit and had a "special gift" of finding people, especially in the great outdoors. Instead of waiting for random vampires to come into the area they watched the news and occasionally went vampire hunting. They had taken out a few stray vampires over the years, but had not had any contact with the Cullens, outside of our short truce when we fought the newborn army.  
>"Colin and Brady do you want to show Asher what it will be like as wolves?" I asked, not completely sure if it would be easier for them to be in human or wolf form.<br>"Yes." They both said at the same time.

They walked in front of Asher and the Cullens were behind Asher, he hadn't seen them yet. Colin and Brady explained to Asher what they were going to do and then they took off their cut off shorts and attached them to the strap on their ankle. Asher closed his eyes, embarrassed by their nakedness.  
>"Hey buddy, it defeats the purpose of showing you if your eyes are closed." Brady said, smiling.<br>"Right." Asher said awkwardly, opening his eyes and looking at them. With one quick nod they both instantly became wolves. It has been close to ten years since I had seen them in wolf form and the years of phasing had strengthened their wolves and somehow they seemed even bigger than I remembered. It made me wonder if they were as large as me.

I heard Asher gasp at their size. "Holy crap," he mumbled.  
>"You won't be quite that large the first time, but still much larger than a traditional wolf." I told him.<br>They phased back to human and to their wolves again a few times, showing Asher. They told him about the mind link and that they would be able to hear each other and would help him as much as they could.  
>"Jacob?" Edward said, getting my attention. "I would like to feel and examine his back before we start, once he starts the rapid healing it will be important that the spine be aligned properly."<br>"That makes sense."

I told Asher about Edward coming and Edward spoke to Asher as he touched his back and felt along his neck and shoulders. By now large bruises where all along his upper back, slightly more on the right shoulder than the left.  
>"By the way, Jacob. Colin and Brady are not as tall as you, but both of them are broader and appear stronger." Edward answered.<br>"Stay out of my head!" I growled roughly, with a slight smirk, knowing that Edward would know that I was joking.  
>"Jake!" Bella scolded, smacking her hand against my shoulder and I heard Edward chuckling.<br>"Kidding, Bells."

"Asher, are you ready for this?" Seth came and knelt down next to him.  
>"I th-think so," he stuttered slightly.<br>I glanced at Edward. _Is he really ready? _I asked him.  
>"More or less, he is worried about it hurting to change forms." Edward said.<br>"You saw how quickly they changed from human to wolf, it will be that fast." I explained to Asher. It was getting him to that point that I was worried about, all the shaking and tremors that would go through his body.

"We will do what we can to make this as quick as possible." Jasper said.  
>"Bella, come with me." Embry reached out his hand for her.<br>Bella ran her fingers through Asher's hair, bent down, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ash." Then she took Embry's hand, staying close. He put his arm around her waist to be able to move her quickly.  
>"Thanks," I nodded to Embry, then turned to the Cullens. "Let's start with the three of you coming around him and see if simply your presence would do it. Just to be clear, we have never done anything like this and while Asher right now knows you are here to help, his wolf will forget. You will need to run and Colin and Brady will do what they can to try and control Asher before he can hurt you. Everyone understand?"<p>

I looked around at everyone and squeezed Asher's hand. "I'll stay here as long as I can, but when I think you are about to lose it, I will need to move."  
>"Thanks, Dad."<br>"I will do my best to help you know when to move." Edward promised as the three of them began to circle around him. They walked at a slow steady pace, circling around myself and Asher with Asher and I being the center of the circle. On one side of the circle was Embry, holding Bella, and Colin and Brady, standing next to them in wolf form, on the other side was everyone else, watching silently.

It was eerily quiet not a bird or squirrel, only my own heart thumping loudly behind my ears and Asher's labored breathing. Asher's eyes were closed and I could hear him groan slightly as they got within arms reach of him and the smell of all three of them was overwhelming. His palms began to sweat and I could literally feel his hand start to increase in temperature.  
>"It's working." I said in a loud whisper, nodding my head at Bella.<br>"Asher, open your eyes." Jasper instructed him.  
>It was clear that Asher was scared and his lips trembled as he opened his eyes, looking directly at Jasper. Asher's breathing increased and he squeezed my hand for a moment, his eyes wide with fear. Jasper crouched down in more of an attack mode, made eye contact with me and then leaped, lunging towards Asher.<p>

A low growl rumbled through Asher's chest and immediately his body started shaking. However with his shaking came screams of pain as his body trembled. Had Asher not been injured he probably would have completely phased at this point and I let go of his hand, moving over to the side. Edward moved quickly in front of me, clearly protecting me in case Asher had phased. The pain caused Asher to lose his focus on Jasper and while the fake attack had gotten the process started, it seemed like it would take much more. Asher's screaming continued to fill the area and Bella's face was buried into Embry's chest, her whole body trembling with tears.

"Attack me instead." I insisted. Jasper looked at me confused. "Him being angry will help." I explained. Edward moved out of the way as Jasper pushed against my chest and I flew through the air about three feet, before landing on my side. "Oomph!" I groaned out.  
>"Leave my dad alone!" Asher growled, his body trembling.<br>I rolled over to my feet, standing with a slight limp. "Again!" Jasper picked me up and slammed me down in a controlled body slam into the ground. Or what he thought was controlled, knocking the wind out of me.  
>"Sorry," Jasper mumbled under his breath. "I'll give you a minute."<p>

I was thankful for that, trying to catch my breath. While I was still on the ground with Jasper crouched over me, Edward darted over and grabbed Bella away from Embry. Embry growled at him, but let Bella go, so I assumed that Embry was playing along as Asher still shook and screamed in pain. I could tell that Edward was trying to be fierce and he was the scariest I had ever seen him, but Bella was a complete mess. She had been crying when she was with Embry and when Edward grabbed her she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, hoping that Bella would understand that she was supposed to be scared of him, not clinging to him for dear life.  
>"I'm going to kill her," Edward hissed at me. If I didn't know Edward so well, I would have swore that he meant it and despite knowing that he wouldn't hurt her my heart leaped in my chest.<br>Bella's head snapped up as she wiped her eye with the back of her hand, one arm still around his neck. "You'll what?" She mumbled incoherently, most likely still too upset to understand that Edward was pretending to trigger the protectiveness in Asher.  
>I tried to get up from the ground and Jasper held me down, not letting me move. I groaned in frustration pushing my arms against Jasper, keeping my eyes on Edward, Bella, and Asher.<p>

Edward had Bella by the shoulders and I saw his fingertips dig into her skin, causing Bella to squirm probably from him hurting her, but she didn't say anything. Edward leaned down and licked the side of her jaw, down across her neck.  
>"Edward, stop it!" Bella squirmed and leaned back from him confused.<br>"Stay away from my mother!" Asher growled.  
>I was still pushing against Jasper, my breathing labored and I caught Edward glance at me for a second. He looked conflicted for a moment, then he glanced back at Asher who was arching his back and screaming. Edward moved his hands from Bella's shoulders down her back and lifted her off the ground from the waist, bringing his lips to hers.<br>"AAHHHH!" Asher and I both yelled and suddenly I wasn't pretending to fight to get off the ground and I pushed against Jasper with everything I had. All hell broke loose as Edward continued to kiss Bella, she pushed against his chest and I pushed against Jasper and suddenly one scream turned into a ferocious roar from a massive white and brown wolf.

Asher's wolf growled fiercely and sprung to his feet, yelping when his body crouched down. Edward pushed Bella back into Embry with a mumbled apology and moved away from her. In another second Asher lunged at Edward, I wasn't sure if he was healed or ignoring the pain. Edward was able to move easily out of the way and then began to run with Asher right behind him.

"You alright?" Jasper asked as he reached out a hand to help me off the ground.  
>"Yes, go." I nodded my head towards the trees and Jasper and Alice both ran after them. Three distinct howls could be heard in the distance. I had several bruises across my chest and arms from Jasper holding me down and more on my back from him pushing me into the ground. I limped over to Bella and she looked like she had been through a tornado, her hair was wild and crazy, her eyes still wide with shock, her body trembling, and her breathing rapid and erratic.<br>"Hey . . ." I mumbled, taking her into my arms. Bella clung to me, sobbing into my chest and I took several slow, deep breaths. It felt like an eternity had passed but it really had been just over 20 minutes from when the Cullens started circling him, to him phasing.

"You going to make it?" I asked her.  
>"What, the hell, was that?" She said slowly between her panting.<br>"That, was turning our son into a wolf." I took a deep breath and so did Bella as my arm dropped limply around her waist. "So, you still think that was a good idea?"  
>"I have no idea," Bella shook her head, placing her hand over her lips, "however, I can tell you that was not what I was expecting."<br>I looked down, nodding my head. "I can imagine."

"If Ash doesn't beat me to it, I might be killing a vamp."  
>Bella shook her head, it still leaning on my chest. "No you won't."<br>I sighed. "Yeah you are right. What the hell was he thinking?"  
>"That you are both horrible actors." Paul interrupted.<br>"Why are you defending him?" Quil asked.  
>"I'm not, it just . . . nevermind. What do we do now?" Paul asked, changing the subject.<p>

We all glanced at each other none of us really sure. On their way here Quil had stopped by the cafe for sandwiches and so we paused to eat. I wasn't really hungry and Bella sat in my lap nibbling on hers, until she flinched, surprised when her cell phone went off.  
>"Edward?" She questioned, using the caller id to know who it was. I leaned my head down to hear what he was saying. "I'm going to put you on speaker."<br>"Alright," I heard and then Bella switched her phone and everyone was paying attention, also curious what was going on.  
>"Is everyone safe?" I asked.<p>

"Yes. It took Asher a little bit to finish healing and I was worried that he would hurt himself when he started chasing me before it finished. It took longer for him to phase because his body was growing which stretched his spine and that was extremely painful for him." There was a short pause. "Jacob, I'm sorry for kissing Bella. Asher was close, but he still knew that Jasper and I wouldn't really hurt you or Bella otherwise Colin, Brady, and everyone would have stepped in. I knew that you and Bella would both react to it and you would no longer be pretending."  
>"You are forgiven." Bella answered and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't worth fighting over and while I didn't like it I decided to let it go.<br>Through the phone I could hear a low rumble and a short bark. "Where are you at?" I asked him.  
>"In a tree with Jasper and Alice. Asher is still pretty upset down there, but has finally stopped trying to knock over the tree."<p>

I smiled. "Yeah, that is my son."  
>"Colin and Brady are talking to him, giving him the history."<br>"Edward, do you think you can stay as an interpreter until Asher is able to phase back?" Bella asked.  
>"Yes, however if he would stop trying to kill me that would be helpful."<br>"You know that you deserve that." I reminded him.  
>"Sure, sure."<br>Bella and I looked at each other surprised and she had her hand over her mouth. "Edward, you did not just say that to me!"

"That I did." I could hear the laughter in his voice.  
>"Good grief," I mumbled to myself. I could hear others around me chuckle, I think they all loved it when my phrase was used against me.<br>"Jasper wants to know if there is anything else that you need from us."  
>Bella and I glanced at each other and I shook my head. "Thank you so much for coming. I love you all." Bella said.<br>"We love you too." Alice told her.

About an hour later everyone had gone home except for Bella and me, and Colin, Brady, and Asher that were still wolves and Edward. It was a warm evening, but we were thankful for our jackets and for the fire that was going strong in the fire pit on the campground. Edward either called or came by giving us updates on how things were going, therefore I was surprised when I heard the soft thump of large paws coming out from the trees.  
>Bella followed my gaze. "Hey baby," she said to the large wolf. She got out of my lap and walked towards him and I followed her.<p>

Bella stroked his fur with her hand and he leaned into her. Asher really was a striking wolf with a tan face except for white on his snout that arched over his eyes accenting his dark brown eyes. His ears and around his neck was close to my russet-brown fur but slightly darker and his body was a mixture of white and brown fur. It took Asher two days to be able to phase back to human. His neck and shoulders were completely healed, luckily he was close to being full grown and already muscular from playing football, so he only increased another three inches after phasing.

Unfortunately there was quite a crowd on the beach the day he got injured and so it did not take long for everyone in town to know that he had been significantly hurt. Bella and I decided to go ahead and pull him out of school the last two months and tell everyone that we were taking him to a specialist for treatment and therapy. Quil and Tommy ran the shop while I stayed out of town with Colin, Brady, and Asher, and Bella stayed in La Push with the kids. Asher really wanted to return to school, not for academics but for sports, so we thought it was best if we could get him to quit phasing immediately and then be close to normal by the time school started.

It wasn't easy but by the end of the summer we felt confident that he could go back. Once returning he imprinted on a classmate, Treanna, who he already had a huge crush on. Asher had always been popular because of being so athletic and so she was honored when he asked her out. Similar to Kim and Jared's relationship, Asher and Treanna's relationship was fairly drama free. She was told about him being a wolf, but because he was not active it didn't really affect her much. After high school Asher played college football and then went professional. After 15 years, Treanna and Asher returned to La Push to finish raising their children.

Seth remained married to Amber and maintained a close "uncle" relationship to Cindy. I carried over the same rule, that if anyone wanted to date my daughters they had to ask me personally, over from Dani to Cindy. It was a pleasant surprise when Luke, Seth's son, asked me if he could date her. Seth raised Luke to be a gentleman and we both felt confident that Luke would love and respect Cindy. Luke was one year older than Cindy and worked in La Push until he felt like he could support her on his own. The day they were married, everyone was happy. Cindy and Luke were never told about Seth's imprinting and romantic feelings were never developed between Cindy and Seth.

After High School Zeke started working at Jared and Paul's construction company. After finishing college Britney, Leah's adopted daughter, returned to La Push and her and Zeke began dating. They were married a few years later, however jobs were hard to find so when she was offered a fantastic job, they moved and were not able to return to La Push. Though we typically kept the Cullens away from our kids, once on a family vacation we decided that Bella would visit the Cullens. When waiting for Bella, Edward mentioned that he could not hear Zeke, something we all assumed that he got from Bella.

Tommy and Danielle were married after she finished High School. As an added bonus, I was finally an official father (in law) to Tommy. When Bella and I eventually retired we passed on the shop-cafe-bookstore to them. Danielle couldn't cook to save her life however Stacy, Tommy's half sister, was a fantastic cook and Bella passed on most of her recipes to her.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper all returned to the Volturi, but kept me posted on the wolves that they were making. Cloning was successful, and they were able to create 25 wolves. Carlisle handled creating them in batches of three every three years. Esme and Rose took care of them until age 12-13 when they would phase. Once wolves they were trained by Jasper and Emmett. It was very good that they could be put back together because they both lost a lot of arms and legs. They found that Jane was very helpful, similar to a shock collar she would shock those that did wrong, often zapping one after the other very quickly.

Once they were wolves they rarely ever phased back to human and so their thoughts were very animalistic and they often fought among each other. Edward reported directly to Caius about the wolves' development and was mostly used to monitor the thoughts of the wolves. Alice rarely had contact with the wolves and was present for all Volturi business. They really liked that once they decided something Alice could instantly tell them if that was a good plan. She refused to wear the black robes even though it was offered several times, preferring her own clothing style.

All of these events took place within the Volturi lair and the Cullens rarely left unless it was to hunt. Between the Guard and the Volturi there was a large gathering of vampires who remained at the lair that the Cullens spent their free time with. Despite differing in diet, strong friendships were developed. The Cullens stayed close to Bella and me, communicating often and would visit randomly. We got our passports so that it could could be legal. Sometimes Bella visited them alone and sometimes they would fly us both to some place we had never been before.

**Author's Note:** Hopefully you can tell that this story is coming to a close. There is one more chapter, it has been amazing going on the journey through Jacob and Bella's life. I have tried to wrap up all loose ends in this chapter, if there is something that I haven't explained that you are curious about, please ask. I'll either just answer it or explain it better in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37 EVER AFTER

Song: You'll Be in My Heart – youtube dot com/watch?v=H0sGFG5w7AU&feature=related**  
>This song goes out to all of you that have been on this journey with me and to those who will go on it with me in the future. THANK YOU!<br>Thank you to Tam for prereading and being so encouraging. To the best husband and beta ever thank you so much for being understanding, I love you.**

Chapter Song: Love like Crazy by Lee Brice – youtube dot com/watch?v=Nt5LzrJZ34Q

(Tissue Warning)

**Chapter 37 – EVER AFTER**

The thunderstorm continued to brew as lightening streaked across the sky, followed quickly by large claps of thunder. The rain had made a mess of things for the past several days, almost coming to a stop and then picking back up again.

Jacob took a shaky breath as he picked up the phone, calling a number that he knew well. It rang for half a second before it was answered. "Edward, it's time." Jacob said, his voice rough from age and weak from the long hours he has spent by his wife's side.  
>"I'm on my way." Edward said and the line went dead.<br>Jacob's hand shook slightly as he hung up and placed the phone on the end table beside the bed. He took the pale hand of Bella and ran his fingers over her withered skin. Leaning forward in the worn cloth covered chair that he sat in beside her, he rested his elbows on their bed, taking her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand. She was resting peacefully, but the home nurse told him that most likely the next time she awoke it would be for the last time.

Jacob would never forget the phone call that changed their life forever, Bella had cancer. It was a long two year battle of chemo, surgery, and monthly testing, but they made it. However thirty-six years later the cancer had spread and for the past two years they have been fighting a losing battle.

Bella had lived a long life and at 81 years old she was ready to go. Jacob would never be ready to say goodbye, but even he was tired of watching her getting weaker and weaker. Also everyone knew that she was in a lot of pain, or she would have been if it weren't for the extensive pain medication she was on. The medication made her loopy and she often would forget who people were, with the exception of Jacob and Edward, she asked for them both regularly.

"Jake," Bella whispered, her eyes fluttered open groggily.  
>"Hey Beautiful," Jacob said, each time she opened her eyes and he ran his hand through her thin, short, gray hairs.<br>Bella smiled back at him. "You are such a liar." Was the same response that she gave him.  
>"No, never." Jacob shook his head.<p>

"Come sit with me," Bella shifted on the bed, the blankets falling down to her waist, revealing an old flannel shirt. It was Jacob's shirt and would have swallowed her whole even if she wasn't close to 25 pounds underweight.  
>Jacob got on the bed, lifting his arm for her to place her head on his chest and then rested his arm down her side, placing it on her hip. "Are you comfortable?" He asked her.<br>"Yes."  
>"Now who is the liar?" Jacob challenged.<br>Bella looked at him, pleading with him to let it go. "I want to be me and if that means that I hurt a little then so be it. I don't want to be numb and not feel your arms around me or . . ." Bella leaned up and Jacob met her halfway their lips touching briefly. ". . . or your kiss."

Asher's wife, Treanna, saw Bella shiver slightly and got an additional blanket from the oak chest and opened it wide to lay it over Bella and Jacob.  
>"Thank you." Jacob told her, tucking the blanket around Bella.<br>The doorbell chimed and Asher went to answer it, coming back with Edward by his side. Of Bella and Jacob's immediate family only Asher and Treanna knew about vampires or werewolves so explaining Edward was sometimes difficult. Edward was rarely seen by the other family members, but over the last year he visited more often so it couldn't always be avoided. When asked Edward lied, saying that his grandfather and Bella were once very close friends. Most of the kids knew of the Cullens so it worked as a reasonable explanation.

"Edward," Bella smiled, slowly shifting up some so that her back was now against Jacob's chest and grimaced slightly in pain. Once settled, she lifted her hand towards Edward as he came and sat on the side of the bed. It was so difficult for Edward to see her like this and sometimes wondered to himself if he made the right decision to suck out the poison that James had put in her long ago. Edward looked at Jacob laying behind her and the family pictures scattered around the room and knew that if he had the option to do it over again he would have made the exact same decision. He had many regrets and knew that he had made several mistakes along the way, but was confident that preserving Bella's humanity was not one of them.

Jacob was so grateful for the time that he had with Bella and wouldn't have traded it for anything. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing one across her chest, pressing his palm over her heart. He could feel the soft beats against his skin and cherished each one of them. All three of them knew that her time was coming to an end, but none of them wanted to say the dreaded words out loud. Bella took each of their hands, threading her fingers through theirs' and glanced slowly between them both. This was something that was very common for the three of them and Bella would often fall asleep holding onto both of them.

Bella could also feel her time was coming. She had felt so weak and lost the past several weeks, but today she was more coherent and could think clearly. It felt so wonderful. Not knowing how many more days she would have like this, she decided to do something that she had meant to do long ago. Treanna brought Bella a drink of water and after she took a small sip Bella asked her to bring her jewelry box. Jacob and Edward watched her curiously neither knowing what Bella wanted it for. Bella took out her charm bracelet, set it in her lap and then reached in and pulled a white velvet pouch.

"Thank you," Bella told Treanna as she closed the lid and then handed it to her to place it back on the dresser.  
>Bella's hands shook as she opened the pouch and out came the white brooch that Alice had given to her to wear in her wedding. Bella would have returned it sooner, but did not realize that it had been packed away with her wedding dress until her granddaughter asked if she could wear her dress for her wedding. Alice had told Bella that she could keep it, but Bella didn't want to do that and made sure that the brooch was not packed away when the dressed was put away after the wedding.<p>

"Edward," Bella whispered, as she placed the brooch in his hand. "When Alice loaned this to me to wear she told me that each Cullen couple wore this at their wedding." Bella licked her lips slowly. "I want you to wear it in yours."  
>Edward closed his eyes, not able to look into hers for a moment. "Bella, you know that I will never marry."<br>"Yes, you will. Look at me." Bella insisted. Edward, not able to resist anything that Bella told him to do, raised his eyes to hers and she leaned forward, cupping his cheek. "If you do it for me, eventually if will be what you want as well. She will be extremely luck to have you, whoever she is. You deserve better than the memory of a love that once was."

Edward wanted to give her the answer she wanted to hear, but had learned that honesty worked best and he slowly shook his head. "I would do anything for you, but I can't promise you that."  
>Bella shook her head. "Don't tell me that you can't change or you never would have loved me. And . . ." Bella leaned back her hand falling from his face, landing on his knee as she looked at Jacob then back at Edward. "And don't tell me that you can't love more than one person."<p>

Bella's love for Edward was very different than her love for Jacob. For Edward he was one of her very best friends who would do anything for her and she couldn't help loving that. As for romantic feelings they were part of her past and she didn't have any desire to go back to that time. Jacob fully understood their relationship after being with them over the years. There was nothing for Jacob to be jealous of, he had Bella's heart and soul, the part of her that would also belong to Edward made Bella who she was and Jacob loved that part as well.

"You don't have to stop loving me in order to love someone else." Bella continued. "That is all I am asking for, promise me to try and to love again."  
>Edward looked down and then up into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. "Alright, I promise." Edward nodded his head towards Jacob. "Does he have to love someone else too?"<br>Jacob frowned back at him and Bella leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder, tilting it to the side to look up at him. "Only if he wants to stay here and live forever, then I would want him to find someone else as well."

Jacob shook his head. "I gave up that option long ago." He leaned in Bella, wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head. "And I don't regret it at all."  
>Bella turned in his arms, cringing slightly even that small movements made her short of breath. "And you two better not kill each other, because if one or both of you end up in heaven right after me I'm not speaking to either one of you."<br>Bella knew them both well, but Jacob didn't really want to kill Edward even if Edward wanted him to and Jacob was a roll model in the community and would be strong. Jacob and Edward glanced at each other, Edward could hear the beats of her heart falter. After speaking with her family earlier that morning Bella had wanted them both there with her, but Edward felt like Jacob had shared her enough and wanted to give them this time alone.

Edward shifted, placing his hand on Bella's knee. "I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be true.  
>Bella knew that as well and placed her hand over hers. The youthful perfection of Edward's hand was a striking contrast to Bella's frail wrinkled hand. "Take care of yourself." Bella smiled.<br>Edward lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "I will." His voice lowered into a soft whisper that neither of them could hear. "I love you."  
>Bella shifted painfully, reaching out her arms to him. Edward met her half way and hugged her tiny body. They held onto each other for awhile, Edward listened to her heart and breathed in her scent before he gently leaned her back so that she rested against Jacob.<p>

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella as Edward made a quiet exit, going for a run, the rain outside covered his face providing the tears that he wasn't able to shed. Bella cried softly her tears moistening into Jacob's shirt. He reached over and tucked the blanket further around her desperate for anything he could do to make her feel better. She sighed painfully and Jacob called to Asher for Bella to get more pain medication, knowing that it would mostly likely cause her to sleep once again. It took some convincing to get Bella to actually take it, but the anguish in Jacob's eyes at seeing his wife suffer was what made her finally agree to it. Bella settled back comfortably in Jacob's arms and looked around at their room filled with memories of the life that she had shared with the man she loved.

She lifted the charm bracelet from her lap and looked through the twenty-two charms that were a collection of her life story. There was the sun, a shell from the beach, her truck, two motorcycles resting next to each other, a diamond heart, Jacob's wolf, Asher's wolf, a book, a conversation heart, a stock pot, and many more that the kids and other friends have given her.  
>"Thank you, Jake. You have been my . . ." Bella sighed, trying to find the words, but couldn't, "my everything and I wouldn't change a thing."<br>"I wouldn't either." Jacob said, rubbing his hands down her arms.

"Will you be okay, Jake? You know after . . ." Not wanting to finish her sentence, but Jacob didn't need her to, he knew that she was asking about after she was gone.  
>"I don't know." He answered honestly. "What do you want me to do?"<br>Bella smiled and chuckled softly to herself. "You know the usual. Stay out way too late with the boys, chasing girls. Drive our kids crazy with 'war' stories that they never would believe are true and be the general trouble maker that I know and love."  
>Jacob nodded slowly, her smile spreading across his face as she spoke. "I can do that."<p>

They settled into a comfortable silence that was normal for them. Bella curled herself into Jacob's side and Jacob tucked her hair behind her ear, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Jacob could feel her breath against the side of his neck and closed his own eyes, resting his cheek on her head. He cherished every moment that he had with her, and if she were healthy and active he would be fighting her death with everything he had, but they were both tired and wanted peace and rest.

"I love you, Bells." He could feel her body relaxing and knew that she would be sleeping soon.  
>Bella licked her chapped lips slowly. "I . . . I love . . . you, Ja . . . ke." She whispered before falling asleep.<br>Jacob stayed there rubbing her softly and it wasn't long before he no longer felt her chest rise and fall against his body or her breath against his skin. He knew her time had come. He cried softly, holding her against his chest. Treanna heard Jacob and called the rest of the family.

Bella had been very loved in the community, which was shown in the support and love that they provided Jacob and his family. Jacob lived another 18 years, spending his time with the youth of the community, very similar to what Billy had done. Him and Quil were the 'grumpy old men' of La Push or at least they pretended to be, but in truth everyone loved them and most of the time they made everyone around them laugh. Embry and Jackie had remarried, twelve years after their divorce and Embry never did imprint. All of the pack members ended up living longer than their spouses, but they had each other for support until the end.

After Bella and Jacob's death the Cullen's parted ways from the Volturi with one more member. To fulfill his promise to Bella, Edward made an honest effort to take care of himself and to love again. Myriam was part of the guard with a specialty in speed. She could make Edward appear slow in comparison. However, when the Cullens left Edward knew that the wolves would be very hard to control and unless Alec made them immobile there was no way they would let Aro touch them to know their thoughts. Everyone knew that the wolves main thought was 'I'm going to kill you' and making constant plans to do so, therefore it was simply a matter of time before they acted on it or Aro decided to destroy the wolves. No one knew which one it would be.

However Myriam wanted nothing more to do with the guard and had adapted to the Cullen's animal diet, therefore she requested to join the Cullen family. Myriam was 200 years older than Edward and at one time had a mate that was also part of the guard, but he was killed in battle. Myriam had always known about Bella and was hoping that Edward would one day love her back. Edward made no promises, but was willing to try.

(* * * * * * * *)

100 years later

Walking through the sacred grounds one early morning a young teenage girl found a sterling silver case, nestled between the thick grass that surrounded the head stone of Isabella Black. She bent down and picked up the case, wiped away the dew and saw a lion with a lamb tucked into its side, both of them sleeping. She thought it was beautiful and was surprised when her fingers accidentally pressed the small clasp and a small note fluttered to the ground.

Feeling slightly guilty, but too curious to stop herself, she unfolded the thick parchment and written in elegant script, obviously from another time period was:

Bella, I kept my promise. - Edward.

She didn't know what it meant and took the case, promising to return it on her next visit to the graves. Once home she brought the case and note to her great-grandmother.  
>"Great Nans, do you know what this means?" The young woman asked.<br>The elder woman took the case and note, read the simple words, and smiled. "William dear," she whispered to the old man next to her, handing him the note.  
>William nodded slowly, glancing at his wife "I agree, now would be a good time." He lifted himself from the kitchen chair and walked slowly into the living room. From the bookshelf he pulled a thick, hardback book and sat down in his worn leather recliner with a soft sigh.<p>

The girl watched her great-grandparents curiously and gasped slightly when she saw her own name written across the cover of the book.  
>"I would like to read you a story," he cleared his throat, "Bella's Sun."<br>Bella smiled still very curious and curled up on the couch, pulled an afghan over her lap and listened, not knowing the story being read was true.  
>William began to read . . .<p>

_Saturdays were the best, I could do anything that I wanted to do, except for sleep in. Dad always needed my help getting into his clothes and starting the day. I don't mind, he was always real patient with me and would usually sit in his bed and read until I woke up and got him ready. I left the warm comfort of my sheets and raised my arms above my head to stretch..._  
><em>(to continue go to Jacob's New Moon – www dot fanfiction dot nets/6487479/1/bJacobs_b_bNM_b)_

THE END

Final Song: Storybook Love from Princess Bride

youtube dot com/watch?v=4GHw1Cl8-KY


End file.
